


The Darkness is Coming

by Junliet



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Pain, Programmes as people, Programmes au, Smut, will update as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 145,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: The darkness is comingThe breeze through the leaves on the trees whispered it. The babbling brook and flowing stream whispered it. The groaning of the trees whispered it. The fragile peace of nature was marred by the little whispers. The whispers flew through the forest like wildfire and into a clearing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [of_feathers_and_bowstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_feathers_and_bowstrings/gifts).



> Hi everyone! Yes, another longer story is here, and honestly I don't know what to say about it. Yuzuru and Javier's programmes are people. If there's anything unclear in this, please please please let me know! I don't know how often this will be updated but hopefully soon!
> 
> Big big thank you to of_feathers_and_bowstrings for the inspiration. This is for you and I hope you like it!

_The darkness is coming_

The breeze through the leaves on the trees whispered it. The babbling brook and flowing stream whispered it. The groaning of the trees whispered it. The fragile peace of nature was marred by the little whispers. The whispers flew through the forest like wildfire and into a clearing.

“That’s right Prometo. Breathe in, and out. In, and out, then try again. Don’t be afraid. Just relax, and nothing will go wrong.”

The younger figure, wrapped up in a soft white jumper with expressive dark eyes, swallowed before he nodded and sighed again. The air around them rippled again and a small spiral of leaves started. The figure moved the leaves around tentatively in the air, controlling them, until a strong gust knocked both people down.

_The darkness is coming. The darkness is coming. The darkness is coming. The darkness is coming. The darkness is coming._

“Did I do something wrong?” Prometo asked softly.

“No,” the other figure stood up and pulled the other to his feet too. “You did a good job Prometo. We’ll work more tomorrow. Let’s go back to your parents now, okay?”

Hand in hand, the two walked through the forest together. The older moved some of his black hair out of his nearly black eyes with his free hand before he smoothed down the blue and green fabric of his shirt that looked like it was made from water, air, and earth weaved together. A comfortable silence was maintained between the adult and child as they made their way back to a main section of a village. Houses lined the edges of main street as well as shops, and a town hall sat at one end. One of the paths from the village led into the forest, the way that the pair had come, and several others led into the trees surrounding and protecting the village too.

“Tousan!” Prometo let go of the other’s hand to run over to another man. The youngster was enveloped in a tight hug. “Hope taught me lots today and he said we made progress.”

The other looked up and smiled at Hope. They both had similar hair, and he wore a sparkling blue shirt that dipped in the middle to his chest. Darker blue stones that shone brightly, like the blue sky, lined the edges of the shirt down the dip along his chest, and his spine was lined by white and blue gemstones.

“Tell me honestly. How was he?”

“Excellent. He showed a lot more control today Otonal. But we need to talk.”

Otonal’s face darkened a little and he frowned. “What do you mean?”

“The Brothers have spoken, it seems, and we need a meeting.”

Otonal nodded seriously. “I will speak to Malaguena, and ask him to speak to La Mancha. I’ll also call for Origin.”

“I will speak to Seimei and Crazy too. Do you want to bring the kids?”

Otonal chewed his lip and looked at the four children crawling around on the floor and climbing on each other. He half smiled at them before he and Hope sat down together at the table looking past them.

“How bad is it?”

“At the moment, not very. Potentially it could be terrible, however.” Hope said plainly, looking at the wood of the table.

“You mean the balance of everything could be thrown out?”

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” He said firmly. “I will work to maintain the balance, as long as I can rely on you and Origin to maintain the day and night cycle? And Seimei to keep the light.”

“You can rely on us—Haru get down from there!” Otonal pulled his son away from where he was climbing up one of the bookshelves. “How did you even get that high up? God, you’re going to turn my hair grey, all four of you.”

“They’re adorable really,” Hope said with a soft, fond smile as he watched the four children playing together on the floor.

Two of them had dark hair almost identical to Otonal’s, and deep, near black eyes that sparkled like the stars. One, Haru, waved his small arms around in front of his soft, slightly chubby and juvenile cheeks. The translucent, pale pink fabric attached to his sparkly pink shirt looked like it was made by cherry blossoms. Pink rhinestones lined the youngster’s spine, and, as he waved his hands around, little cherry blossom petals fell from them to the ground. The other child, slightly older, smiled at his little brother’s adorable antics and moved the hair out of his eyes. He fiddled with his blue and white shirt, smoothing the fabric down before he pulled Haru onto his lap and hugged his little brother close.

The other two had dark curls and wide, deep brown eyes that were full of warmth and love. The older had a bright smile on his face and red and yellow clothes. He cuddled up to Haru and waved his hand around, making little sparkles of fire dance around in front of the youngest sibling’s face to make him smile more. He chatted idly to the other brother as Haru reached for the sparkles of fire. The final child, Prometo, cuddled up to the fire sibling’s side with a smile, watching as Haru giggled brightly and waved his hands around, trying to catch the little sparks of fire and leaving a trail of cherry blossom petals behind him.

“Don’t be fooled by them,” Otonal laughed. “They may look adorable and like angels, but they’re demons really.”

“They never seem like demons to me when I’m teaching each of them. Super has some of the best control I’ve ever seen in someone so young. Look at him. He’s not burning Haru, Etude, or Prometo, but he’s controlling that fire really well. And Etude is so determined to improve. For their ages, they’re very good and very in control.”

“And we have nothing to fear if you’re around,” Otonal half joked, “because you can maintain control, right?”

Hope half smiled before he stood up. “I should get going. I need to speak to the Brothers before our meeting.”

“Town hall later?”

Hope nodded and, with a final smile to Otonal and a pet to Haru’s head, he left the home and his smile slipped from his face.

* * *

_Who dares call for us?_ The wind whispered through the forest again, rippling through Hope’s hair and clothes, moving them around.

“Hope. Hope and Legacy. I am here to speak to the Romeo and Juliet Brothers.”

_Speak, Hope and Legacy. What is it you wish to know? Ask and we will answer._

“Was it you two who said the darkness is coming?”

_It is what we saw, yes. The darkness is coming, Hope and Legacy. Will you be ready for it?_

Hope swallowed as the wind kept swirling around him, moving the white ruffle on the left shoulder on his shirt and repeating the whispers of _the darkness is coming_ in his ears. Considering the question, he looked at the area around him, surrounded by trees, and sighed.

“Is there anything else? Your prophecies are normally longer than this.”

_You wish to know everything, Hope and Legacy? Do you know what you’re asking of us?_

“We need to know.”

_We can see your heart, Hope and Legacy. Are you sure you want to know everything?_

“Please. Romeo and Juliet Brothers, please. Tell me what you see. Please, tell me what you saw.”

_As you wish, Hope and Legacy. We will tell you the future we have seen._

To Hope and Legacy, it felt like invisible hands were caressing his neck and shoulders gently, before the wind brought the whispers to him once more.

_Hope and Legacy, Hope and Legacy, you asked for the truth and now you’re getting it. The darkness is coming, but so too is a new light. The powers once thought lost can be found again. Beware, though, Hope and Legacy, for the world you know could be thrown entirely into chaos by the darkness fast approaching. Pay attention to those around you and their feelings, especially the ones they try to keep the most hidden. Often it is the quietest voices that need to be listened to the most carefully. Your comfortable, easy existence and fear of facing your heart could lead to the end. Choose wisely what happens. Your self-sacrificing and selfless nature could lead to the downfall and destruction of the ones you love the most._

The invisible hands left him, and his eyes slowly fluttered back open. The wind died down, leaving him alone again almost in an eerie silence in the middle of the forest, surrounded by trees once more. Hope took a deep breath and sighed, shaking his head before he set off back towards the main village. The words swirled around in his mind the whole time as he went through the motions of his usual routine. He was almost absent from his mind as he walked through the village in the evening to the main hall.

Around the circular table in one of the rooms, five men were seated and there was an empty chair next to Otonal. On the other side of Otonal, a man with warm sunny eyes, soft brown curls, and light stubble was sitting down on the chair. He adjusted the main part of his black waistcoat and smoothed down the red sleeves with a neutral expression. He smiled as he looked over at Otonal, deep brown eyes filling with love and kindness as he focused on the other man. Past him, another man with dark hair sat down and fiddled with the wide, white sleeves on his shirt. Swirls of black and gold jewels and rhinestones adorned the front and sparkled even out of the light. A shining, golden band encircled his slim waist, and purple and green accents lined the shoulders, ends of his sleeves, and neckline of his shirt. His eyes, despite being the same near black colour, looked lighter and sparkled a little. Next was a man in purple. He fiddled with his purple waistcoat and looked out of the window. His black hair was pushed out of his eyes and gelled back firmly. Where all the others wore black trousers, this man wore purple ones that were slightly darker than the purple sleeves of his shirt. He looked up at Hope and Legacy when the door opened and a small smile spread across his face. The final man, on the other side to the empty chair as Otonal, also smiled at Hope and Legacy as he entered the room. He too had soft brown curls and light stubble, and he smoothed out his loose, off-white shirt laced up at the front with brown strings tipped with gold. When Hope and Legacy walked in, his deep, expressive brown eyes filled with a warmth that hadn’t been there before. Hope and Legacy half smiled back before he sat down in his seat.

“Thank you all for being here,” Hope said softly, naturally and silently commanding the attention of the others around the table. “As you may or may not be aware, the Romeo and Juliet Brothers have made another prediction.”

“What is it?” The man in red next to Otonal asked, voice laced lightly with a Spanish accent. “What did they predict?”

“Word for word, or paraphrasing?”

“Word for word.”

Hope cleared his throat. “The darkness is coming but so too is a new light. The powers once thought lost can be found again. Then there was a… A more personal warning I suppose.”

Otonal raised an eyebrow at him. “A personal warning? If you’re comfortable telling us, please.”

Hope nodded slowly and continued to speak. “Beware though, for the world you know could be thrown entirely into chaos by the darkness fast approaching. Pay attention to those around you and their feelings, especially the ones they try to keep the most hidden. Often it is the quietest voices that need to be listened to the most carefully. Your comfortable, easy existence and fear of facing your heart could lead to the end. Choose wisely what happens. Your self-sacrificing and selfless nature could lead to the downfall and destruction of the ones you love the most.”

After Hope stop speaking, an almost stunned silence filled the room as the others absorbed the message and prediction from the Romeo and Juliet Brothers. The five others absorbed the words in the air, and finally it was Otonal who spoke up again.

“Pay attention to those around you and their feelings, especially the ones they try to keep the most hidden. What does that mean exactly?”

“I think it means we need to be more open and honest with each other,” the man on Otonal’s other side squeezed his hand, “even if it hurts you to say it. It’s important to be open with each other and honest.”

“Alright lovebirds,” the man in purple joked, half smiling. “But Malaguena is right. We need to be honest with each other. I’ll go first. Seimei, you look simply dashing today! And La Mancha, that shirt really brings out your eyes!”

He dramatically threw himself onto Seimei’s lap and the other rolled his eyes with a soft smile before he shoved the other off. “Get off me you moron. We need to be serious.”

“Why don’t we do it now? Tell each other what we’ve been feeling that we’ve kept hidden.” La Mancha said calmly.

The rest of the table fell silent, and Otonal frowned a little when he saw Hope and Legacy holding his hands firmly in his lap. The unofficial leader had his head bowed and was avoiding looking at the whole table, however it seemed that only Otonal had noticed his behaviour. Hope and Legacy was biting his lip hard, trying to keep back emotions of some form or another.

“This is pointless,” Malaguena said firmly. “None of us have anything we’ve kept hidden from the others. But, from now on, if there’s something any one of us needs to tell the others, we need to do it. The fabric holding our word together could be broken, so don’t let it be your pride or fear that tears it apart.”

The others all nodded and Hope then cleared his throat. “And the rest of the prediction? Often it is the quietest voices that need to be listened to the most. What do we make of that?”

“Who do we normally ignore?” Seimei spoke up, leaning his head on his hands. “Who does everyone ignore, even when they speak the truth with an innocence and clarity we don’t see as adults?”

“Children,” Hope said slowly, thinking as he said it. “You don’t mean…?”

“I think we need to listen to those with slightly more juvenile and innocent ways of thinking. Super, Etude, Prometo, and Haru shouldn’t be ignored.”

“Are you honestly saying you want to listen to my babies babbling?” Otonal asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk playing on his lips. “Is someone volunteering for babysitting duty?”

“Me!” Crazy’s face lit up brightly and he all but vibrated in his seats. “I’ll babysit for you again! Oh, they’re all so cute your kids. Especially Haru and his squishy little face, and Prometo and his gorgeous curls, and—”

“Last time you babysat, we came back to our home in absolute chaos.” Malaguena pointed out. “No thanks.”

“To be fair to Crazy,” La Mancha said with a chuckle, “you two shouldn’t have left the one with the power of chaos in charge of your crazy children and then complained when chaos occurred.”

Crazy stuck his tongue out at Malaguena across the table, earning him a sharp kick from Seimei to the shin as Hope and Legacy cleared his throat. “So, we need to listen to the children here more, and we need to be honest with each other. Is there anything else we should do? Increase security?”

“I don’t think we can increase security if it’s what we think it is,” La Mancha said, rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh. “Masquerade won’t be quelled by security. He can be restrained only by one thing, Hope, and you know exactly what that is. If you want more security for you, that may be the best course of action, but there’s nothing much that anyone but you can do against Masquerade.”

Hope looked down at his hands, chewing his lip slightly, and Seimei spoke up instead. “What he says is true, Hope. My powers are equal to his. Origin’s work with his, Otonal’s against his but he can’t hope to fight him without the assistance of Origin. Masquerade is the second most powerful being here. Our powers on the surface are equal, but darkness can exist without the light, but the light cannot exist without the darkness. His is stronger than mine. Hope’s ability to bring everything into balance is the only power that can possibly contain him.”

“So it’s agreed then.” Origin spoke up finally. “Be honest with each other. Listen to the younger, more innocent and juvenile members of the village. Increase security around Hope and Legacy.”

“I will look after Hope.” The whole table turned to look at La Mancha as he spoke up. “I have nothing to lose. Losing me will not throw the world we know out of balance. I will act as his defence.”

“La Mancha, that’s unnecessary and untrue.” Hope cut in sharply, face set in a frown down. “I can’t accept this.”

“Then don’t accept it for yourself, but for everyone else.” Seimei said firmly. “I’m sorry to do this to you, but it’s not a request anymore.”

Hope sighed but nodded in resignation. “For the future, yes. Although we are assuming that the darkness coming means that Masquerade is coming back.”

“Logically,” Origin cut in, “who else could it be?”

* * *

With the winds carrying their prophecies, like the gossip the wind was, it reached even the remotest parts of the worlds quickly. Sitting by the edge of the river that followed the village was another slim young man in a blue and white shirt with gold and black decorations across the chest and lining his wrists. He followed the water, looking at the reflection of the moon and stars in the river, when tendrils of darkness stroked the side of his face. He flinched away, deep brown eyes widening in fear at the sight of the increasing shadows.

_The darkness is coming_ the wind taunted as the tendrils stroked the back of the young man’s hands softly. One rose up, cupping his cheek gently and almost affectionately.

_You don’t want to be on the wrong side, Phantom, when the darkness comes, do you?_ It whispered to him.

“I’m not like you. I will not fall.”

_I’m returning, Phantom. It is safer for you to join me than side with them._

“I’m not like you are!”

_We’ll see about that, dearest Phantom. We’ll see._

The darkness retreated somewhat and Phantom’s eyes fluttered open. Looking back into the river, he swallowed when he saw the faintest shadow of darkness almost pressed into his cheek and neck from where the tendril had held him before, leaving it’s mark behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing about the Romeo and Juliet Brothers was that their predictions spread like wildfire across the land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's another chapter of this. Please note the updated tags; they will probably be updated a lot as I find where exactly this story is going. I don't really know what to say about this story other than: sorry. I'm not sure I got the pacing quite right, but yeah, please enjoy this chapter xx
> 
> (Special thank yous go to of_feathers_and_bowstrings. Thank you thank you thank you xxx)

The thing about the Romeo and Juliet Brothers was that their predictions spread like wildfire across the land.

“Hey. I brought you something. I thought you might be hungry. Are you okay?”

Phantom looked up from where he’d been watching koi fish chase each other in the pond, hidden from the rest of the village by the weeping willow trees, and he half smiled. There, smiling at him, was another young man who looked similar to him, wearing a pale blue shirt with ruffles and sparkles lining the cuffs and neckline. He was smiling brightly at him and held out a brown paper bag.

Phantom took it with a sigh before he couldn’t hold in his smile. “Hey Traveller. I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

The other sat down next to Phantom, looking into the pool too as the light breeze moved his hair. Phantom swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched the light dance in the other’s eyes and the small smile on his face blossom brightly.

“You’ve been kind of quiet.” He shrugged when he finally spoke up. “You okay? Is everything alright? You want to talk about it?”

“I said I’m fine. How are you?”

“Yeah right,” the other reached for his hand gently and squeezed it. “You can’t fool me. Not when we’ve been friends for so long. I can see something is bothering you and, as your friend, it is my duty to make sure you’re alright and you have someone to lean on for emotional and physical support. So, here I am. Talk to me! Or, if you don’t want to talk about that, talk about something else.”

“I don’t really like talking,” Phantom said honestly, lying back on the grass. The other lay back next to him, turning his head to study Phantom’s profile. “I prefer listening. Tell me something interesting. Or funny. Or that made you smile. Just talk to me, okay?”

“You’re sure that’ll make you feel better?”

Phantom nodded and the other smiled brightly. “Alright. If you’re sure. Okay, well, the other day I was with baby sitting Haru for Otonal and Malaguena, and he wiggled up to me in his five years of sweetness and shyly handed me this beautiful little flower crown made of blue roses. My heart just melted! He’s so cute!”

As the other spoke animatedly about everything and anything, Phantom’s thoughts turned from the happiness and softness of Otonal and Malaguena’s children to the words that were still bouncing around in the wind.

_The darkness is coming_

“You’ve gone pale. Are you alright? Do you want me to get you some water? Or maybe I should get you Hope, or—”

“I’m fine, I promise.” Phantom said quickly. “I-I’m fine, yeah, I’m okay. You were saying about Haru climbing up the bookshelf?”

_You don’t want to be on the wrong side, Phantom, when the darkness comes, do you?_

_I’m returning, Phantom. It’s safer for you to join me than side with them_

_I’m not like you!_ He wanted to scream at the words that continued to plague his mind. _I will never be like you! You are bitter and cold and you’ve forgotten how to love. I’m not like you! I will never be like you._

_But what if you are, Phantom?_ The same voice from before whispered as the wind and what felt like a tendril caressed the back of his neck. _I think we’re more alike than you care to admit. I mean, look at him. You know what happened to **him** , don’t you?_

Phantom shuddered, earning a raised eyebrow from Traveller. “Are you cold? Do you want to go inside? We can go back to mine and bake something if you’d like to! Or we could read, or do something else, or do whatever you want to?”

“I’m fine,” Phantom reassured him, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “I’m okay. You were saying about the koi?”

“Oh! Yeah, I was chatting to Etude, and he was making water puddles just for fun, right? And he accidentally disrupted this pond and there were flying koi everywhere! None of them got hurt, luckily, but his face was so funny when the sky was just full of flying fish. It was hilarious!”

_Let go of him, Phantom. It’s easier to cut ties now than lose him like that._

_I won’t._

_That’s what I said. Trust your big brother for once. Join me, Phantom, and I can protect you from **them**._

_They won’t hurt me and you know it._

_You know nothing, Phantom._ _Did you know we fought on the same side before? And then **someone** chose to be selfish and broke this fragile alliance we had._

_I will not be like you!_

_It’s inevitable, my dear Phantom. You can’t fight fate. Like they’re wasting their time by trying to delay the Romeo and Juliet Brothers’ prophecy. All their actions will inevitably lead to it being fulfilled. In fact, they’re probably just speeding it up._

_All this because of him?_

_Yes._ Phantom supressed another shiver at the forceful tone the whispers had. _Which is why you need to stop loving. Because love only hurts you. It does nothing, nothing to help you at all. It just gives you a weakness that others can exploit. I don’t love anymore so they can’t hurt me that way. But you? Your heart is laid bare to the world. Everyone can see how to hurt you, Phantom. Cut the ties and come with me. I can protect you from them._

_They love Traveller. They’d never hurt him._

_They loved **him** too. But one selfish bastard loved La Mancha more. When it comes down to it, Phantom, they’re selfish in their hearts and won’t give you a second thought. Do you want it to be like that?_

Phantom swallowed and shook his head slightly. Traveller squeezed his hand as they lay back on the grass together, looking up at the soft clouds passing overhead. The tendrils didn’t stop stroking the back of Phantom’s neck; their barely there touch was a deceptively soft caress. He sighed and tried to dispel the thoughts, but the whispers and words kept coming back to him.

_You can’t get rid of me, Phantom. I’m your brother after all. We’re much more alike than you care to admit, and you know that you can’t delay the inevitable. When you realise you’re on the wrong side of this fight, I will be waiting for you with open arms._

* * *

For a normally independent being, having a constant presence around him was getting to Hope. He was used to being alone in the morning when he walked through the forest to a clearing, calming his mind and emptying it from any dreams ready for the day ahead. He’d grown comfortable in his solitude when he meditated, balancing the world and its elements with a soft blue and green glow around him. He survived alone, and that was what he was used to.

What he was not used to, however, was La Mancha’s constant presence around him. And it was getting to be too much.

“Can you stop that?” He asked, exhaustion and frustration seeping into his normally calm and level voice. “Seriously. You don’t need to stay here, watching me constantly. I’ll be fine. You should worry about yourself.”

La Mancha looked up from where he’d been rearranging Hope’s bookshelf. “Seimei told me to look out for you, so that’s what I’m going to do. And man, you have a lot of books.”

“Yes, I know. Reading helps me relax and clear my mind from the stress of the day, especially when-- What have you done to my bookshelf?!"

"Reorganised it!" La Mancha smiled at him brightly and Hope inhaled sharply. "It looks good, doesn't it? All the red covers together, all the orange covers together--"

"It was in alphabetical order by author." Hope said firmly, "and that's how I'd have liked it to stay. Please do not mess with things like this in the future."

La Mancha frowned and stepped out his way. "Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to annoy you. Want me to do anything?"

"Can I have some space please?" Hope asked, pushing La Mancha towards the door. "I'd like to have some time on my own."

"I'm sorry," La Mancha side stepped him, "but I promised Seimei I would protect you from the prophecy."

Hope shook his head and marched towards the door. La Mancha took hold of his wrist, catching him just before he got out.

"Where are you going?" He asked softly. "Let me go with you."

Hope fixed him with a level glare. "I want to go for a walk, _alone,_ to clear my head. Alone. On my own. Without you. Please."

"I can't let you do that," La Mancha said softly, "because I promised--"

"You promised Seimei. I know. You've told me." Hope said wearily. "It's not like I can't protect myself. Masquerade is powerful, sure, but I will be alright. I swear I will. Don't worry about me, La Mancha, okay?"

"How can I not worry about you?" He mumbled. "You're..."

"What?" Hope snapped, losing control for half a second. "Fragile? Weak? Delicate? What am I?"

"Necessary," La Mancha said quietly. "You're necessary to everything and everyone's survival. They need you, Hope, to maintain the balance of this world and everything in it. Otonal and Origin control the day and night cycle, but they couldn't do it properly without your help. Seimei has the light, sure, but he can't really counter Masquerade and the darkness without your help. You are pivotal to our world, Hope, and that's why I'm worried about you."

Hope's eyes widened and his face softened a little. He lowered his eyes to the floor with emotions running through that La Mancha didn't see for long enough to understand.

"Come with me then," Hope whispered softly. "I don't want to worry you or upset you or something. If you're more comfortable coming with me, then come with me."

"It's not... I'm not... You're mad at me, aren't you?"

Hope took a few deep breaths and sighed. "No. I'm not mad at you. I promise I'm not mad at you." Hope even gave him a very small smile. "We can go to the koi pond. The one by the willow trees. I like to go there and meditate sometimes."

And so the pair walked together in silence along the forest path out of the village and towards the glen. With the dimming light and the sunset, Hope noted that La Mancha's doe like eyes lit up and sparkled. Otonal's day slowly surrendered to Origin's night, and Hope glowed a pale turquoise as his power unconsciously maintained the balance between the opposing day and night. As the light dimmed and faded, the little blue and green glow around Hope as well as the little pale yellow glow around La Mancha lit their way as they walked through, past the willow trees to the pond.

"Hello you two," Phantom turned and his eyes widened a little at the sight of Hope and La Mancha, "it's nice to see both of you here. How are you doing?"

"We're fine thank you Hope and Legacy-sensei," Traveller said with a bright smile, "How are you and Sir La Mancha?"

"You don't have to call me that," La Mancha said with a little smile as he sat down on the grass that was slightly damp with dew. "What are you both doing out here so late?"

"It's not that late," Traveller said with a bright smile. "And I have Phantom with me out here. We'll walk back to the village together and there are the lanterns in the village. We'll be okay. Phantom isn't scared of the dark. Phantom isn't scared of anything!"

Phantom's smile was very small as he stroked the small of Traveller's back gently, holding him close. "That's not true. I'm scared of some things."

_Are you scared of me, Phantom? Your own brother? Isn't it sweet that Traveller said you're not scared of the dark? If you're not scared of the dark, why are you shying away from me?_

_I don't want to be like you._ Phantom thought to himself, shivering as darkness caressed the back of his neck once again. _Leave me alone._

_I cannot leave you alone. I will not leave you alone, Phantom. You will need me when you end up on the wrong side of this fight._

"You back with us, kid?" Phantom shook himself out of his head with a gasp and he met Hope's wide concerned eyes. "You alright? You spaced out for a while there. Everything okay?"

"O-oh, yeah, I-I'm fine," Phantom smiled a little. "Just a little tired. That's all."

Hope smiled and patted his shoulder gently. "Maybe you guys should head back to the village soon?"

Traveller and Phantom exchanged a look before the two youngsters nodded and nodded at the older pair. "See you soon Sir La Mancha, Hope and Legacy-sensei." They bowed their heads to the pair and, hand in hand, they walked back into the forest path, past the weeping willow branches, with Traveller's soft, pale blue light combined with Phantom's darker blue light illuminating the area around them enough for them to walk.

"You should probably get back soon too," La Mancha said gently, "because it's getting dark, and... Are you alright?"

Hope lay back on the grass, ignoring him as he looked up at the stars in Origin's beautiful night sky. His wide eyes traced the constellations that their friend had spent hours agonising over and drawing on charts before he assembled them and created the beautiful patterns. The crescent moon hung in the sky and provided a sliver of silver light. That, combined with the glows around Hope and La Mancha, provided a warm, comforting light around their area.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" La Mancha asked, not lying down but instead choosing to remain on alert. "About how you're out here, in the dark night, completely exposed?"

Hope sighed. "About how much work Origin put into creating such a beautiful night sky. About how much work Otonal put into the dawn and the day. About how hard Super, Etude, Prometo, and Haru are all working to try and control their powers. About how much more work Seimei has put in now that he thinks the darkness is coming. He thinks it's his duty, as the controller of the light, to work hard and counter it. About how little trouble Crazy has been causing, even though we can all see he's itching to have some fun, for the sake of all of us until this is over. About how everyone is being so... Selfless..."

"Maybe you should follow suit," La Mancha said with a little hum, looking up at the stars too. Hope's brow furrowed as he thought.

"W-what do you mean?" He whispered, not wanting to really know the answer.

La Mancha looked at him as both lay on the grass together. Hope refused to look at him; he instead focused on the stars above them.

"I just mean... I mean, being out here isn't a good idea."

"You called me selfish."

"I never said that. I just... Some of your decisions have been... questionable."

Hope stiffened next to him and turned his head away as they stayed lying on the grass together. "I've made my decisions for a reason. I'll bear that in mind."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean."

"Why are you being stubborn?"

"Why are you asking so many questions? Are you writing a book or something?" Hope snapped. "Butt out."

La Mancha climbed over him to lie down so that he was facing Hope, and the other turned his head away again stubbornly. "What have I done wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What's going on in your head?"

"Nothing."

"I'm here for you, Hope." Hope scoffed at that. "I am!" La Mancha protested.

"If you're here for me, stop pressuring me to speak then."

"I care about you," Hope's breath caught in his throat at the words, "and I want to help you."

Hope pushed himself to his feet, dusting off his shirt made up of the overlapping blue, green, and white fabric. "It's getting late. I'm going back."

La Mancha stood up almost immediately and followed Hope as they walked back through the winding forest path and into the village. The whole time, La Mancha's hand hovered over Hope's waist but he couldn't bring himself to touch. As Hope unlocked the door, however, La Mancha didn't have time to move his hand, and he grazed Hope's waist with an almost feather light touch.

Hope flinched back, falling in the doorway from the shock, and he looked up at the other with wide eyes, full of swirling, painful emotions. "What the hell are you playing at?!"

"I didn't mean to! Did I hurt you?"

"Why was your hand even there anyway?! What the hell were you trying to achieve?"

La Mancha's eyes grew hard. "Why are you pinning everything on me?"

"You were the one who touched my waist without warning me!"

"So when Crazy is all over you it's fine, but I accidentally brush your waist and suddenly it's a problem?"

"Yes!" Hope snapped, pushing himself to his feet. He stared La Mancha down in the doorway. "Why are you even still here?"

"Because I promised to take care of you--"

"You've said that about a thousand times. I don't need you to take care of me, La Mancha. I know what I am doing!"

"You are too important to lose!"

"You're smothering me!"

La Mancha's anger brimmed over the surface and the pair could almost feel the electricity in the air between them. "I don't know what you're playing at, Hope, but it's not funny anymore. I've tried to help you. I've tried to protect you, and keep my mouth shut for the sake of the others, but I'm reaching the end of my tether. You're undoing all of their hard work, Hope. You're acting like a brat. Scratch that. You're deliberately being so selfish!"

_"How could you? You selfish fucking bastard! How could you?!"_

Hope gasped and stumbled back into the wall as if he'd been physically struck. Tears ran down his cheeks and he just caught sight of La Mancha's look of horror before he shoved past the other and ran from his home, out of the village and into the forest in tears.

"Hope!" La Mancha called after him desperately. "Hope! Wait, please, I..." His own tears ran freely down his face as Hope's blue and green glow was lost in the darkness of the forest. "I-I didn't mean it..."

* * *

Hope collapsed in the clearing by the koi pond in tears, sobs running through his slim form as he curled up on himself and screamed into his arms and knees. The words _hurt_ and he struggled to control his power and maintain balance as his emotions ran wild.

_You're so selfish, Hope and Legacy._ The hair on the back of Hope's neck stood up as the wind picked up, rustling around his ears and moving his hair. _So very, very selfish. And all for what? I saw what happened._

"I-It is you."

_It is indeed me. The more you try and keep me away,_ Hope felt the darkness closing in on him so he pushed it back with a barrier made of blue and green light, _the closer I'll get, and the more you will all fulfil the prophecy. All because of you, Hope and Legacy. Because you chose wrong then, and I'm going to make you realise how wrong you were._

"W-what do you mean?"

_You weren't the one being protected, Hope and Legacy. You were the one protecting someone._

Hope's eyes widened and he tripped over himself, running back through the forest in a panic so unlike him. He ran through the village and stopped in shock in front of his home.

The door was wide open and, approaching slowly, everything was in disarray. Pictures were slashed and across the floor instead of on the walls. Books were everywhere. Vases and antiques were broken. Cushions from the sofa had been destroyed and thrown across the room. The mirror in his main room had been smashed.

On the wall, opposite to the broken mirror, written in the darkness itself, were a few neat and precise kanji.

_A merciless Masquerade of atonement_

"La Mancha!" Hope screamed, tears choking him and running down his cheeks. "P-Please! La Mancha, tell me this is a cruel joke!"

Darkness caressed his spine and, as Hope shuddered in sorrow and pain, the shadows projected a painfully familiar laugh around the room. Hope fell to his knees, not feeling the broken shards of the mirror cutting into his legs, as he sobbed again. His blue and green dimmed ever so slightly and he curled up and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malaguena finished checking the lanterns around the edge of the village when he heard a scream that sent chills down his spine. It was gut wrenching. The pure pain and fear in the noise made Malaguena’s heart hurt so much that it took him seconds to realise that it was a name being screamed and not just a noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this story is back! I'm sorry about this chapter but it continues the pain. The story really gets going properly now, and I don't know what more I can say that isn't in the chapter. For clarity:  
> Haru is 5  
> Prometo is 9  
> Etude is 13  
> Super is 15  
> Traveller and Phantom are around 15 as well, and the others are adults so yeah.  
> Big thank yous go to of_feathers_and_bowstrings, and sei desu mei. Thank you thank you thank you for letting me scream my ideas at you. Please please enjoy this chapter xx

Malaguena finished checking the lanterns around the edge of the village when he heard a scream that sent chills down his spine. It was gut wrenching. The pure pain and fear in the noise made Malaguena’s heart hurt so much that it took him seconds to realise that it was a name being screamed and not just a noise.

“La Mancha!”

Kicked into action by the noise, Malaguena followed it to the source and found Hope stumbling between the buildings. The normally calm and composed Hope and Legacy was gone. In his place was instead a man clearly shattered. Tears were streaming down his face, his hair was matted and untidy, he barely had control of himself as he stumbled around, and his glow was trembling around his form.

“Hope?” Malaguena asked in shock. “Hope, what’s happened?”

Hope looked up and his dark eyes widened before he let out another wail and sank to his knees. He sobbed into his arms, whole body heaving and shaking. Malaguena knelt down next to him and placed a hand gently onto his back, stroking it.

“Hope, I’ll take you home with me. Get you away from the streets. Come on. It’s more dangerous out here.”

Malaguena looped an arm around Hope’s waist and pulled him up to his feet. Half carrying him, Malaguena helped him through the streets and to his and Otonal’s home.

Otonal looked up from where the kids had been playing on the floor and gasped at the sight of his husband and friend. Understanding, he looked firmly at the kids and swallowed.

“Haru, bedtime. Prometo, I’ll come and check on you in half an hour. Etude, Super, please go up to your rooms. You don’t have to go to sleep yet but I’d like you to leave the room.”

“But I wanna play with Hopurega-sensei!” Haru whined as Super scooped him up into his arms, bouncing him lightly as he carried him upstairs. “Hopurega-sensei!”

Otonal watched as his kids went upstairs, and Malaguena settled Hope on their sofa. Still sobbing, Hope curled up on himself as the married coupe exchanged a look over his head.

“I’ll make some tea,” Malaguena said softly, patting Hope’s hand as Otonal sat down next to his friend.

Otonal pulled Hope into a hug and stroked his hair lightly, like he did when one of his children would knock on his and Malaguena’s bedroom door in the middle of the night and climb into their bed after nightmares. Hope buried his face in Otonal’s neck, still shaking and sobbing.

“Hope? What’s happened? Are you alright? Your hands and knees are bleeding. Let me grab the first aid kit.”

Hope tightened his grip on Otonal and shook his head firmly, almost in desperation at the need for physical contact. He was still sobbing way too much to speak clearly, and Otonal smiled in relief as Malaguena returned with three mugs of tea and the first aid kit.

“Hope? Can I see your hands please?” Malaguena didn’t even wait for a response. He knelt down and took Hope’s hands carefully, cleaning them off. “Luckily for you, these aren’t deep and I don’t need to bandage them. These will heal well I think.”

“Can you tell us what happened?” Otonal asked, like he was speaking to Haru.

“M-Masquerade…” Hope let out before he dissolved into sobs again. Otonal didn’t push him; he stroked his hair still and handed him a mug of tea.

“What happened with him?” He asked softly.

“H-He…” Hope choked on his words. “H-He took La Mancha… I-It’s all my fault,” he dissolved back into sobs, burying is face into Otonal’s chest.

Otonal’s face fell and Malaguena had to muffle his own sob. The painful silence in the room was broken only by Hope’s whimpers; he didn’t have the energy to sob properly anymore.

“It’s going to be okay,” Otonal whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. “We’ll work out what to do. He’s strong. He’ll be okay.”

Hope nodded, heart still hurting, and Otonal lay him down on the sofa. While they’d been talking, Malaguena had cleaned Hope’s knees and brought a blanket down for him. They tucked him in, like they would have done to one of their children, and Otonal moved some of the hair out of his eyes.

“Rest, Hope. It’ll be alright. We’ll work out what to do, we really will. For now, the best thing you can do is rest.”

Hope nodded again, curling up on himself and burying his face in one of the cushions. Malaguena placed a hand gently on Otonal’s back and guided him upstairs to their room.

In the morning, Otonal groaned as a solid lump jumped on his stomach. Opening up an eye, Haru was sitting on him, poking his nose, and Otonal sat up, pulling him into a hug.

“Tousan! Tousan Tousan Tousan, where’s Hopurega-sensei?”

Otonal frowned slightly as he placed a light kiss on the crown of his son’s head. “What do you mean Haru?”

“Hopurega-sensei, where is he?”

“He should be downstairs.”

“Nope,” Haru popped the ‘p’, tugging on his hand. Otonal followed as his child led him downstairs.

Instead of finding a sleeping Hope on their sofa, or even an awake Hope nursing a cup of tea to repair his heart, Otonal’s own heart dropped when he saw only the neatly folded blanket with a note on it. With a shaky hand, he picked it up and unfolded it.

_I’m sorry. I can’t hurt someone else because of my mistakes again. I need to get him back._

_Thank you_

_Hope and Legacy_

* * *

“I call upon the darkness. I summon you here before me. Show yourself. I have a trade to offer you.”

Creeping out from the shadows in the corners of the room, tendrils and webs of darkness approached Hope. He held up a wall of blue and green light around himself as the darkness slipped past him like snakes, coiling around Hope, before they slid together and formed a figure out of the darkness. Glowing slightly red, the tendrils melted away.

Standing before Hope, separated only by the wall of blue and green magic, was a figure half in black and half in red. His black hair was pushed out of his eyes, slicked back, and he had on one red glove and one white. His black sleeves came to just below his elbow and the red one was full length. When he opened his eyes, framed by harsh eyeliner, they were completely black and his intense stare was fixed on Hope.

“You called for me, Hope and Legacy?”

“M-Masquerade?”

Both men turned to see Phantom standing behind Hope, eyes wide in fear as he watched them both. Masquerade’s eyes widened slightly at Traveller by his side, and Hope’s face softened.

“Phantom, Traveller, go home. This doesn’t—”

“You called upon the darkness,” Masquerade chuckled to himself, looping an arm around Phantom’s shoulders, “but I bet you didn’t know that Phantom is also the darkness too. Or, should I say, my little brother is the darkness too?”

Traveller’s eyes widened in shock, slipping away from the scene, and Phantom went pale. Masquerade ruffled his hair lightly before he turned back to Hope.

“Lower the wall, Hope and Legacy. You’re not being very open and welcoming right now. I don’t know if I really want to make a deal or trade with someone so cold to me.”

Hope lowered his wall of blue and green diligently, and Masquerade smiled at him. “That wasn’t so hard, was it? And I promise not to do anything if you won’t.”

Hope nodded, watching the other carefully as they circled each other. Masquerade’s smile sent shivers down his spine, and he tried to ignore the dark tendrils stroking his ankles lightly.

“Why did you call me here, Hope and Legacy?”

“You have something I—”

“You need?” Masquerade studied his nails instead of Hope. “Oh dear. I thought you two had a fight and didn’t care anymore. Do you want him back?”

Hope swallowed down his emotions and nodded slowly. Masquerade raised an eyebrow at him.

“How did it feel to not have him? Do you feel empty? Like you’ve lost a part of yourself?”

“Will it make you happy if I say yes?”

“No.” Masquerade’s face darkened in his own shadows. “What would have made me happy is if you’d make the right choice back then.”

Hope took a deep breath and sighed. “That’s not what I want to talk about.”

“No, I know. You said you want to trade? What are you—”

“Hope, what the hell are you doing?!”

Both Hope and Masquerade again looked away from each other to see Otonal and Malaguena standing beside them. Traveller lingered behind them, between Etude and Super. Prometo held onto Malaguena’s hand tightly, and Haru poked his head out from around Otonal’s leg. Otonal’s eyes were burning as he fixed Hope with a harsh glare.

“Please tell me this is a stupid joke.” Otonal hissed.

“What’s a stupid joke?” Seimei asked, sauntering over with Crazy next to him. “Traveller summoned all of us. Said you could use some help Hope.”

“How quaint.” Masquerade cut in with a glare. “You brought the rabble.”

“The rabble?” Seimei seethed, fighting against Crazy, who was holding him back from fighting Masquerade. “Come at me and find out how the rabble fights!”

“Seimei,” Hope warned, holding up a hand. “Masquerade, La Mancha. Return him.”

Masquerade rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. The darkness melted away and Hope gasped. Barely conscious, La Mancha was on the floor between them. When he tried to reach for his hand, Masquerade blocked him by a wall of darkness.

“Uh uh uh! We mustn’t touch what isn’t ours, Hope. And you haven’t given me anything in return for this one yet.”

“Take me instead,” Hope whispered, loud enough for only Masquerade to hear it. “Let him go and I will surrender to you.”

Masquerade raised an eyebrow and a slow, smug smirk spread across his face. “Done, Hope and Legacy.”

A bubble of darkness took La Mancha safely over to with the others, dropping him in front of Malaguena. The other helped his friend to his feet and rubbed his back gently as the group watched the events unfolding before them.

Hope flinched as the first tendril of darkness wrapped itself around his slim wrist. Another circled his other wrist and then both were pulled behind his back and bound together. Several slipped around his ankles and his slim waist, holding him in ropes of darkness.

“Stop it!”

Masquerade paused and raised an eyebrow at the source of the noise. Little Haru poked his head out from around Otonal’s leg, squirming as his father picked him up and held him close to his chest.

“Stop it, little one?”

“Stop being mean to Hopurega-sensei!”

“Would you like to take his place instead?” Masquerade asked, stepping towards Otonal. The older turned, putting himself between his child and Masquerade firmly. Haru fixed Masquerade with a very cold glare, as cold as a five-year-old could give.

“Leave him out of this,” Hope spoke up softly. “Your battle is with me. Not with him.”

“You’re right, dear Hope and Legacy.” Masquerade smiled, letting darkness stroke Hope’s cheek. “But I have one more bit of business to finish before we go.” He fixed his eyes on Phantom. “Time to go, my dear little brother.”

“Brother?” Seimei asked, looking between the two in confusion.

“Yes. Oh, dear Seimei, a little dense, aren’t we?” Crazy had to pull Seimei back from smacking Masquerade as the controller of darkness continued speaking. “Yes. Phantom is my little brother. Come on Phantom. Time to go, and maybe it’s time you wore something a little more appropriate too?”

Darkness surrounded Phantom before it melted away. His blue, white, and gold shirt had been transformed into a half white, partially red and black shirt instead. Masquerade smiled and pulled him into a hug.

“You’re coming with me. I don’t care if you think you don’t want to, but you should. It’s safer on my side rather than on their side.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Traveller asked softly, catching hold of Phantom’s wrist. He looked up at him with wide eyes, searching for something in Phantom’s face and eyes. “I wouldn’t judge you for it, but why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” he mumbled, looking away from Traveller, “a-and I… I thought that this would hurt you. To know what power lurks inside me. To know what I am.”

Traveller cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a sweet and chaste kiss. Traveller smiled up at him, stroking Phantom’s hair just above his ears. “I know now. And I’m still in love with you, Phantom. I love you with all my heart, and I will be by your side no matter what.”

_“Masquerade. I love you, whether you’re the controller of the darkness or the sun itself. I love you with all my heart, and I always will. When it seems that you have no one else, you will have me. Always.”_

“Let’s _go_.” Masquerade snapped, moving Traveller away from Phantom by a tendril of darkness wrapped around his middle. He moved Traveller back to between Etude and Super before he tugged on Phantom’s hand and pulled him over to Hope and Legacy.

“Hope,” Otonal tried, “you don’t have to do this.”

Hope smiled with a sigh as his wrists were pulled tighter behind his back and he suppressed a wince. “I do, Otonal. I’ve been… I’ve been selfish for too long. You need La Mancha, and I’ll be alright, I promise. Don’t worry about me, please. Just…” He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded to the weak La Mancha in Malaguena’s arms. “J-Just… Just please make sure he’s okay.”

“No.” Seimei said firmly. “You don’t need to go, Hope. The Prince of Darkness over there is just being bloody dramatic. Ignore him throwing his weight around and come back here. He can’t do anything. He’s just being stupid.”

Seimei got a slap across the face from one of the tendrils of darkness and Masquerade glared at him. “Can’t do anything, can I? Just because I’m not an idiot and I decided to wait until I was strong enough to come back doesn’t mean I can’t do anything.” He sighed before he smiled at Hope, overly sweetly. “But sure. Off you go Hope and Legacy. Leave, by all means, if you’d like to.”

Hope didn’t bat an eyelid at Masquerade’s bait; he turned to Seimei instead. The controller of light gave Masquerade a disgusted look as if to ask what he was playing at. “Seimei, I can’t. It’s only fair that Masquerade gets something in return, and I am not sacrificing any of you instead of me. This is something I have to do.”

“Why is everyone here so dramatic?” Seimei rolled his eyes with a huff. “Crazy, talk some sense into your opposite.”

“Me?” Crazy looked between Seimei and Hope. “U-Uh, Hope, um, without you, what’s going to happen to everything around here?”

“It’ll be fine,” Hope said soothingly. “Everything will be alright, I promise.”

Masquerade inhaled sharply and rolled his eyes. “Are we done with the soppy goodbyes yet?”

“Not quite.” Hope said softly. “Crazy, don’t lose your smile. Ever. Your fun spirit, your cheeky chaos, your bright and infectious smiles, keep them all please. No matter what happens, the world needs the happiness you can provide.” He smiled brightly at Crazy. “Don’t lose hope, okay? Just keep smiling.”

Seimei gave Crazy a brief one-armed hug as the other wiped at his eyes quickly and nodded. Hope, shifting around as much as the darkness allowed him to, then turned to Seimei.

“Seimei. Help Otonal and Origin maintain the normal day and night cycle. Keep the light shining and don’t stop your little quips. We love them, and they make all of us laugh. Please don’t let your light go out, and take care of Crazy for me. I won’t be there to keep you in check, so I’m trusting you this time, okay? Shine, Seimei. Shine brightly.”

Hope cleared his throat and then looked at the others. “Malaguena. Make sure he,” he nodded at Otonal, “doesn’t take this too hard. And please take care of La Mancha for me. I trust you with both of them. Please keep your love and passion going throughout the world; now is when they are both needed the most, especially love. Your passion shines as brightly as Seimei’s light; let it shine through too.”

Malaguena nodded, stroking his husband’s shoulder, as Hope turned to Otonal. “Don’t push yourself too hard Otonal. Your kids need you, so don’t you dare forget them. Seimei will help you with the day and the light, and Origin loves you. He will surrender the night to you when he needs to, don’t worry. I trust you, Otonal. I really trust you. I know you will protect this world and look after it. Thank you for being one of my best friends, and please, do this one more thing for me.”

Otonal wiped his eyes and bit his lip hard, trying not to break down in tears. He nodded, and Hope turned to face Traveller, Etude, and Super.

“You three don’t have to worry. I know you, and I trust all of you. You know how to control your powers and so I have no doubt that you will be fine. Trust yourselves and your hearts. Remember that there are others that you can talk to like Malaguena, Seimei, Crazy, Otonal, and Origin during the night times. They’ll be there for you. It’s alright. Do not be afraid of anything, because you are three strong young men who I am so proud to have been able to work with. And you two,” he raised an eyebrow at Etude and Super, “try not to give your parents too much trouble, okay?”

“Can we please hurry this up? I do have things to do other than listen to this crap,” Masquerade leaned against one of the walls with a huff, tightening the ropes of darkness around Hope.

“I’m almost done,” Hope told him, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. “Prometo, sweetheart, you’ve made so much progress recently. Use your determination and keep on improving. Air is a hard one to handle, but you can do it. If anyone can do it, it’s you. Like your brothers, try not to give your parents too much trouble, and soon you’ll have the same control as your big brothers. I’ll always believe in you. I promise.”

Prometo nodded, squeezing Malaguena’s hand. Hope swallowed again and a tear escaped and ran down his cheek.

“Haru… Y-you’re not really old enough to understand this, but you’re going to go so far in life, okay? Spread the joy that you bring to everyone’s hearts with your adorable smiles, and make the world beautiful with your lush green trees and vibrant, colourful flowers. P-please stay as sweet and happy as you can, and learn from your older brothers. Y-you’ll go far Haru. I know you will. I believe in yo—”

“ _Enough_.” Masquerade cut Hope off with a gag of darkness muffling his voice. The controller of darkness glared at the others, still cut off from him and Hope by a wall. “Enough talking, Hope and Legacy. Now it’s time for you to receive your dues. I will be back to see the rest of you soon enough.”

In a swirl of darkness, Masquerade vanished with Phantom and Hope. As they vanished the wind picked up and the Romeo and Juliet brothers whispered once more.

_Your self-sacrificing and selfless nature could lead to the downfall and destruction of the ones you love the most._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stunned silence from the adults was heavy in the air as they all stared at the empty space in the dark clearing where Masquerade, Phantom, and Hope had been standing only moments ago. Only the darkness remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I got back a few days ago from my last break, but I really struggled to write this so sorry it's late (also jet lag is horrible, even if it's only an hour because jumping back into your job straight away is hard). Fair warning: for the next month I have only one day off from my jobs per week, so yeah, uploads may be kind of slow. Sorry!  
> ANYWAY, the chapter. Sorry Hope! This is for of_feathers_and_bowstrings and Sei desu mei. You know why. Thank you thank you thank you!!!!

The stunned silence from the adults was heavy in the air as they all stared at the empty space in the dark clearing where Masquerade, Phantom, and Hope had been standing only moments ago. Only the darkness remained. The wind moved around them, filled with the whispers from the Romeo and Juliet brothers, as the group tried to comprehend what they’d just seen. A small tug on Otonal’s hand pulled him out of his mind and thoughts. Looking down, Haru stared back up at him with wide, deep, dark eyes filled with shadows from the darkness around them.

“Tousan,” he asked very quietly, “where’s Hopurega-sensei? Where’s he gone, Tousan?”

When Otonal didn’t respond, couldn’t bring himself to respond due to the lump in his throat and tears in his eyes, Haru turned and took hold of Malaguena’s hand instead. Tugging on it, the innocent child looked up at his other father with his wide, beautiful, expressive eyes.

“Papi, where’s Hopurega-sensei?”

“H-He,” Malaguena tried before his voice cracked and his grip on Haru’s hand tightened a little. “H-He… I-I… I-I don’t know sweetheart.”

To everyone’s horror, Haru’s big eyes filled up with tears. He shook Malaguena’s hand and sniffed. “W-Well, bring him back! I wanna play with him, and eat chocolate, and show him pretty flowers! Bring him back!”

“Haru,” Otonal started, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, “sweetie, he can’t—”

“He promised! Bring him back!” Haru whined and wriggled in Malaguena’s arms as he was scooped up. “Bring him back!”

“Haru, we can’t—”

“Bring him back! Want Hopurega-sensei!”

Otonal and Malaguena exchanged a look over their son’s head as he thrashed and screamed in Malaguena’s arms. The five-year-old screamed and sobbed, begging anyone who would listen for the return of Hope. Otonal bit back his own sobs as he listened, hearing the gut-wrenching sobs die down to whimpers muffled by Malaguena’s shirt. Tears ran down his own face as his baby lay in his husband’s arms, tiny body shaken by the overwhelming sobs. He stroked Haru’s head carefully, moving the hair out of his eyes as flower petals fell to the ground around them: white chrysanthemum petals, dark red rose petals, pink carnation petals, white gladioli petals, pale blue hydrangea petals, and purple hyacinth petals.

_Loyalty and devoted love_

_Mourning and sadness_

_Remembrance_

_Strength of character and moral integrity_

_Regret_

_Sorrow_

Otonal wiped his child’s tears away quickly, ignoring the sticky trails on his own face in favour of checking over his children. The older two were shaken but were staying as strong as they could. Super, especially, was doing his best, particularly for Traveller’s sake. The other was still numb with shock, staring at the empty space where Phantom had been until he’d vanished with Masquerade and Hope. Traveller couldn’t even cry; he could barely comprehend what had happened.

Crazy had fallen into Seimei’s arms as if struck physically. Mentally, he looked like he was in a daze as the controller of the light wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him upright, supporting his weak and wobbly legs.

“You still with me?” Seimei asked, tilting his head at the other. “Earth to Crazy! You still here? You okay?”

“Feel like I’m missing half of myself,” Crazy mumbled, leaning his head against Seimei’s shoulder. “Like, there’s a pull to cause chaos that I’m struggling to resist anymore. Hope normally helps me through it, helps me let my chaos out in manageable chunks where it helps me and doesn’t conflict with him, but now I feel like I’m being tugged to my doom by the urge to cause chaos.”

“Want me to smack you until you snap out of it?” Seimei asked with his eyebrows raised. Crazy half smiled at him and just hugged the other tightly.

“This is a horrible, horrible prank, right?” Otonal whispered in utter disbelief.

The light from Otonal’s day flickered a little and the whole group looked up with gasps. Malaguena, still stroking Haru’s hair, exchanged a look with his husband.

“That wasn’t you, was it?”

“N-No…”

“Would Origin have done that?”

“Origin is probably still asleep…”

The whole group looked up at the sky as Otonal glowed a brighter blue and restored the daylight that was beginning to change to sunset. Malaguena stroked his husband’s shoulders gently, swallowing down his tears as they realised the full gravity of the situation. The whispers of the Romeo and Juliet brothers flew around them, ruffling all of their hair and clothes in the wind as they almost taunted the group with their words.

_Your self-sacrificing and selfless nature could lead to the downfall and destruction of the ones you love the most._

The words echoed around the silence around the others, like the taunting laughter of childhood bullies repeating the same teasing chant over and over again, and Seimei’s eyes hardened.

“Shut the fuck up! Unless you have something useful to say for once, zip it before I hit you with a block of light, clear?”

_Someone’s awfully touchy_

“Yeah, I think you would be too in our situation!”

_We warned you. Hope and Legacy tried to prevent the prophecy, but these sorts of things can’t really be prevented, can they? His actions, all done with good intentions of course, only accelerated the inevitable. It’s almost sad really._

“Can you be any more annoying?”

_Your sense of style will be thrown into disarray._

“One more word from you and I will kick your asses so hard you end up in the futures you predict.”

_Like I said, someone’s awfully touchy_

“I hope you can predict yourself a way out of me smacking you.”

“Seimei, this doesn’t help us.” Malaguena said firmly.

“Crazy, I hate to ask this of you,” Otonal said quietly, “but could you… Until we get Hope back?”

Crazy nodded slowly, half smiling. “Of course. I was going to suggest it. For now, things shouldn’t be too bad. Hope is fine. Or he’s at least capable of maintaining balance. I seriously hope it doesn’t get to the point where I need to try and do the same, but I can. I physically can if we need and if Hope… Can’t.”

Otonal smiled and patted his arm gently with tears still in his eyes. “T-thank you. I… Excuse me. I have a baby to get to bed and I need to go and speak to my brother about something.”

Crazy and Seimei both nodded, and the former patted Otonal’s shoulder gently. “Come on Traveller,” he said softly, “we’ll get you home safely.”

“Will Phantom be okay?” Traveller asked them with wide, deep eyes that held so many emotions. Crazy swallowed thickly.

“I-I… I think so. I hope so. Masquerade wouldn’t hurt his own brother, would he?" 

* * *

At the edge of the forest, there was a crumbling castle made of broken stone, surrounded by the swirling darkness that spread slowly but surely into and through the forest. Inside, in the dimly lit throne room, in front of a golden throne decorated with elaborate red fabric and ornate golden needlework, Masquerade appeared with a trembling Phantom and a restrained Hope by his side. With a wave of Masquerade’s hand, Hope was pinned against the wall by darkness, and Phantom was pushed away from him. Masquerade took careful, measured steps towards Hope, approaching him with a hint of smugness in his strides.

“And now, my dearest Hope and Legacy,” Masquerade whispered, hands stroking the side of Hope’s neck. To anyone other than Phantom, it may have looked tender and soft, “it’s time for you to experience everything that you put me through. When you made that ridiculous, selfish decision to save your idiot, you put me through hell. Now, Hope and Legacy, you will suffer for your selfish actions. And I will savour every single second of your suffering.”

One of the tendrils of darkness that had been stroking Hope’s wrist in time to Masquerade’s strokes to his neck then tightened, and Hope let out a gasp of pain and surprise. Another held his other wrist, two wrapped around his ankles, and one wrapped around his neck and waist. They tightened, drawing out more gasps and some screams of pain from Hope as he writhed and struggled. The coils slipped down, revealing the red marks left on Hope’s slim wrists, before they tightened again.

Masquerade’s smirk grew, and he cupped Hope’s chin as he raised the other’s head up from where is gaze was fixed on the floor. Hope’s eyes fluttered open from where they’d been scrunched closed in agony, meeting Masquerade’s near black ones. Tears had gathered in the corners of Hope’s dark, pained brown eyes. One escaped, slipping down his already paling cheek before it slipped down and soaked into the white fabric on the neckline of his white, green, and blue shirt. Hope gasped, body wracked with whimpers and sobs, and his eyes were silently pleading with Masquerade for it to end.

“Weak.” Masquerade chided, clicking his tongue. “How are you already crying? Are you really this weak, Hope and Legacy? I’ve barely begun with you and you’re already like this? Pathetic.” He threw another wave of darkness at the other. “Weak.” Another. “Selfish.” A third. Hope’s body jerked with each one, and Masquerade smiled a little as he cupped the other’s cheeks. “You should have seen La Mancha when I got to play with him.” He then wiped away one of Hope’s tears away with the pad of his thumb. “Seeing him scream and squirm almost, _almost_ , made up for your selfish choice. This? This, Hope and Legacy, will definitely make me have more fun and may make it up to me. If we can make it last long enough.”

Hope’s blue and green glow around his slim form flickered, and Masquerade raised an eyebrow at him. Outside, as the sun set over the village and forest, long shadows were cast from the orange light that split over the area and into the ruined castle like liquid gold poured into a mould. Shadows crept up, trying to accelerate the coming of the night and darkness as Masquerade raised them, as if to challenge the powers of day and balance. Hope’s blue and green magic rose up to block the dark tendrils, maintaining the control of the day as it slowly changed into night. Masquerade’s eyes narrowed and his smirk fell to a frown. He raised a hand and slammed a wave of darkness into Hope’s slim body, eliciting another scream of pain from him.

“You will not,” Masquerade hissed as Hope spluttered and gasped for breath, “use your powers while you are here. If you dare to use them again in my presence, Hope and Legacy, you will see what will happen.”

Hope’s face had gone completely pale, almost blending in with the white of the fabric of the top of his shirt, and the dark tendrils wrapped around him and holding him up contrasted his pale form. Masquerade chuckled, wrapping the darkness around him again, and he enjoyed the screaming and crying from Hope.

“How weak you are, little Hope and Legacy. It’s a shame, really, that the one gifted with such great, intense power is so very weak.” Masquerade sighed, stroking his cheek with the backs of his fingers lightly. “Useless even. Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic.”

Hope choked and spluttered, sagging as Masquerade let go of him and he was left restrained only by the bonds. The controller of darkness narrowed his eyes before he snapped his fingers. The restraints all tightened and the dark tendrils ran across Hope’s body, drawing out more screams from him. His blue and green costume was mostly hidden by the bindings around him, and his blue and green glow was hidden behind an almost solid wall of darkness.

“Phantom,” Masquerade turned to face his little brother, ignoring the man writhing against the wall he was pinned to behind him, “welcome home. I really did miss you while you were gone, you know. I know it’s partially my fault,” he stroked his younger brother’s hair lightly, moving it out of his eyes, “but now we can work on building our relationship back up. Please, make yourself comfortable and enjoy the security and… peaceful escape that this place offers all the way out here. I must, however, ask nicely that you don’t leave this castle or the grounds. I can’t protect you as easily out there, and he,” he gestured to Hope, who was still gasping for breath in the brief respite against the wall of darkness. Masquerade smirked and Hope’s screaming began again, “can’t really help you, can he? Other than that, you’re free to roam around the castle and the grounds as you see fit.”

“Please, Masquerade, does it have to be like this?” Phantom asked quietly.

“Look at him and answer the question yourself.” Masquerade said almost coldly. “What do you think? Think I can let him go and everything will be fine?”

“I know you were hurt—”

“And this is my revenge, Phantom.” Masquerade cut in sharply. “You can be with me, and watch, or you can be with _them_ ,” he accentuated his words with another strike to Hope with darkness, “and suffer. Is that what you choose, Phantom?”

Phantom swallowed thickly and shook his head almost numbly. Masquerade kissed the crown of his head and nodded with half a smile before he patted his younger brother’s shoulder. The younger disappeared up one of the spiral staircases behind the throne. Masquerade watched him go before he turned back to Hope. Stalking towards him, he paused with a smirk and moved some of the hair off Hope’s sweaty and pale forehead.

“I’m going to enjoy making you suffer, Hope and Legacy. For now, enjoy watching your dear friends in pain, especially your beloved La Mancha.”

Masquerade kissed his forehead and a blindfold made of darkness slipped over his eyes. First came the whimpers. Then came the tears. Then hiccupy sobs, where Hope gasped for breath between them, pleading as he cried.

Masquerade watched him with a cruel smirk painted across his face and almost delicate features. He sighed before he turned away and walked over to his throne, settling into it before he started spinning a chipped and half broken crown around his left index finger, and he sighed contently as he watched Hope struggle and cry. Seated there, Masquerade looked like the King of Darkness he was, ready to sweep in and destroy the world Hope knew and had grown to truly love.

Phantom ran up the stairs with tears in his eyes as Hope’s screams still reached him from the throne room as he raced up the familiar spiral staircase to his old room in the North Tower. Everything was exactly as he remembered; everything was exactly as he’d left it when he first ran from the castle in the first battle. His duvet was left half on his bed, the black and red design a stark contrast to the sharp white of the sheets. His toys were still scattered across the floor, and he swallowed the lump in his throat as he picked up a soft bear from the bed. Tucked under his pillow was a beaded bracelet of blue and white, and a tear ran down the side of his cheek as he studied it. Looking out of the window, he watched as the last of the sun’s rays disappeared below the horizon and the castle was bathed in the darkness of Origin’s beautiful night that had taken over after Otonal’s day had surrendered to it.

* * *

“Was that you?” Otonal asked softly, looking across the rooftop to where Origin was sitting on the edge, legs hanging over the side. “Earlier. The dark struggle. Was it you?”

Origin shook his head, looking out over the horizon as the last rays of the sun fell below the horizon. Otonal’s day surrendered to Origin’s night fully, giving way to the beautiful constellations that decorated the night sky. Origin sighed, looking at the stars still.

“I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologising for? Since it wasn’t you, you don’t need to say sorry.” Otonal sat down next to him, also looking out over the horizon and into the night sky.

“I’m sorry that this is happening.” Origin confessed. “Out of everything to be manipulated by the darkness, night ranks quite high. Out of everyone… Masquerade is going to try and use me and my night to his advantage. That means I’ll be so much harder for you to control the day, and we may end up pulled into a conflict. I’m sorry. Tensions will inevitably grow between the two of us.”

“It’s fine,” Otonal rubbed Origin’s arm lightly, “I’ll cope. And… And, as long as Hope can sort of maintain some sort of balance, everything will be okay. Or… If it really gets to it, we have other options.”

Origin nodded, sighing as he looked up at the stars again. “Can I be honest with you for a second here Otonal?”

“Of course. You’re my brother. You can tell me anything and everything you want. It’s better that we share what’s on our minds because… Because it’s hiding information that got us into this mess in the first place.”

“I think that this world may end up being completely destroyed. Or, at least, the way we’ve always lived will be completely different. It will be overwhelmed with darkness, or with Masquerade. Or both. And, if it does come to it,” Origin looked at Otonal firmly, with a terrified determination in his eyes, “I-I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you, Malaguena, and all your kids safe.”

“At what cost?” he asked so quietly, as if he didn’t want to risk knowing the answer.

“Whatever it costs.” Origin replied just as softly.

Otonal stared at him in shock before he slowly came to his senses and shook his head. “I-I can’t ask that of you.”

“You’re not asking, I’m offering.”

“Origin, you can’t—”

“Actually, it’s not an offer now I think about it. And I can. I choose to save my brother, and his husband, and his children: my nephews. No matter the cost. I want you to be safe.”

“What if you are the cost?” Otonal begged, holding his hand tightly. “Please. Origin, please, what if you are the cost? I can’t lose you!”

“You’re strong, Otonal. I’d rather pay whatever price it is and know you’re alright than sit back and watch my brother and his family get hurt in Masquerade’s world. I could die happy knowing you’re all safe.”

Otonal pulled him into a tight hug with tears running freely down his face. “You don’t have to do that. It won’t come to that. I promise you it won’t come to that.”

Origin hugged him tightly too and stroked the back of his younger brother’s neck lightly. “It’ll be alright. Besides, I doubt it will get to that anyway. Hope and Legacy will maintain balance and take care of things for us I’m sure.”

* * *

Phantom sobbed on his bed, curled up into a tight ball with tears running down the sides of his cheeks and a heavy heart as he heart the relentless, pained screams from downstairs.

“Please! Masquerade!”

“Weak! You’re weak! So very weak and pathetic, Hope and Legacy!”

“Stop this! Hurting me won’t make you feel better!”

“Shut up!”

The crack that followed echoed throughout the entire stone castle and the silence that followed was horribly painful and heavy. Phantom’s eyes widened and more tears ran down the sides of his face.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into old, tatty bear, “I’m sorry Hope and Legacy.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you ever think about the future?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. New chapter of this. Sorry, I'm really struggling to write some other stuff at the moment so this is kind of the only thing that's working. Sorry.
> 
> I don't really know what to say about this chapter other than sorry. Sorry Hope and Legacy especially. Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoy (?) it xx

_“Do you ever think about the future?”_

_Masquerade looked across the grass from where he’d been laying, smiling at the young man lying next to him. He was looking up at the stars, deep brown eyes lit up with the sparkles from the bright moon and beautiful constellations, and the light breeze moved his black hair a little as well as the pale blue ruffles on his shirt. Blue and white crystals covered the front, and they sparkled in the moonlight. Masquerade stroked the back of his hand with his thumb, studying the other’s profile as he kept his eyes on the stars._

_“Sometimes. Why?”_

_The other turned his head to meet Masquerade’s and smiled sweetly. “I do too. I mean, I don’t think about the official predictions and stuff, but I think about the future. It’s nice to think about. Hopefully this world won’t change too much.”_

_Masquerade nodded, reaching with his free hand to move the hair out of the other’s eyes. “I doubt it will. Hope and Legacy will maintain the balance and the world we know now. Everyone will maintain it together. It won’t change, I promise.”_

_“How can you promise me that?” he smiled, cupping Masquerade’s cheek. “You can’t predict the future.”_

_“Didn’t you know I’m the long-lost Romeo and Juliet brother?” He joked._

_The other chuckled and kissed Masquerade’s cheek lightly. “I think about the future a lot. I enjoy thinking about things like Otonal and Malaguena’s adorable relationship. I like thinking about how funny Crazy and Seimei are when they joke around together and cause trouble. I like thinking about how sweet your little brother is. I like thinking about everything now and everything that it will become.”_

_“You’re too lovely,” Masquerade said with a sigh. “Crystal, you’re everything that is right with the world. You’re… You’re like the stars in the sky—”_

_“You’re being cheesy Masq.”_

_“—the warmth of the sun when you’ve been swimming in a lake—”_

_“Masq, come on, stop it,” Crystal half whined._

_“—like a warm coffee on a cold day—”_

_“Really? You sound like Malaguena.”_

_“—I love you so much Crystal,” Masquerade said, a little more seriously as he cupped Crystal’s cheeks and pulled him into a very soft, light kiss._

_“See? I prefer it when you’re honest with me and don’t try and be stupid and cheesy.” Crystal chuckled, peppering little kisses across Masquerade’s face. “And I love you so much too Masq.”_

_See what you caused, Hope and Legacy?_

Hope gasped as he was freed from the vision, panting for breath as he blinked rapidly, trying to clear his mind. He was back in the throne room, back in reality, restrained by the darkness still in front of Masquerade. The man himself remained calm and collected as he watched Hope’s form writhe and scream.

“See what you did yet?”

“What’s,” Hope choked out between his gasps, “the point of showing me this?”

“Oh, my dear Hope and Legacy, we both know the answer to that question.” Masquerade pushed himself to his feet and leisurely walked over to the other. With a feigned softness, he brushed some of the hair away from Hope’s sweaty, pale forehead. “I’m going to make you regret that decision more than you already do. And you’re going to take it and realise what a pathetic mistake you made until you’re _begging_ me to let this end. Then, and only then,” he closed his fist and Hope let out another gasp of pain, “will I let you finally be free from this torment.”

Masquerade placed his hand on Hope’s temple, smirking at the wide eyes staring up at him with unfiltered and unguarded terror. After a moment, Hope’s slim and pale form went limp again, being held up only by the darkness pinning him to the wall, and his blue and green glow dimmed again. Some of the colour from his clothes and face faded, dulling the hues and bringing him closer to a monochrome palette.

“Suffer, Hope and Legacy.”

_Hope's eyes fluttered open and he looked around, taking in the surroundings. He was back in the clearing, his clearing. The trees were almost comforting to him, forming the neat, secluded space he was so used to escaping in. Hope unconsciously reached out, touching the cool water of the river that ran through the space and he smiled as the fish scattered away from the ripples he was creating by wiggling his fingers. He sat down next to the river and watched them dance around under the water together as the light breeze ruffled his hair and shirt. Everything felt so perfectly in balance that Hope's heart soared._

_Then came the almighty crash from within the forest, and Hope was on his feet in an instant. Eyes wide and scanning the trees around him, Hope frowned as the once comforting breeze turned almost ominous and cold. The beauty of the clearing was muted and the area was darkened slightly, as if the sun had been muted too. Hope realised half a second too late what was going on._

_Two figures stumbled past him, ignoring him as if he was just a leaf on the ground or a fly on one of the tree trunks. Masquerade had Crystal's hand firmly in his as the pair ran from between the trees together and stopped in the clearing, panting and gasping for breath. Crystal recovered first. He stood upright and placed a gentle hand on Masquerade's shoulder._

_"Stay here," Masquerade pleaded before he stood up and took Crystal's hand in his. For the first time in a while, Hope saw true vulnerability in Masquerade's normally cold and guarded eyes. "Please. Crystal, please, stay here. You'll be safer. I'll make sure of it, but it's easier to protect you if you're here than if you're out there, facing them dead on."_

_"But they need me," Crystal whispered, cupping Masquerade's cheek with his free hand. "I... They need what I can do, Masq. I can't just leave them out there. And I can't just leave you too. What if you get hurt? I can heal you—"_

_"But you can't heal yourself," Masquerade whispered and kissed Crystal's forehead. "Please. I can't lose you, Crystal. Please. Just stay here, just until the worst of the fighting dies down. Then I swear I'll come back and get you, and everything will be alright. Please."_

_Crystal stared at him and swallowed the lump in his throat before he nodded, stroking Masquerade's smooth cheek gently with the pad of his thumb. "For you, I will stay here. But... But, if they get hurt, send them to me. Please. And keep calm. Everything will be alright in the end, I swear."_

_Masquerade pulled him into a kiss and held onto him tightly for as long as he dared. It was another crash from within the forest that parted the pair, and Masquerade squeezed Crystal's hand._

_"I love you, Crystal. I promise. Til the end of the world."_

_"I love you too. Beyond the universe." Crystal promised._

_With that, Masquerade was gone. He disappeared within the trees, hidden by his own darkness and shadows from whatever force they were fighting. Hope watched, all but stuck where he was standing, as different coloured lights flashed throughout the forest. Otonal's dark blue. Malaguena's passionate and deep red. Origin's burnt umber. Crazy's delicate purple. Seimei's bright gold. And Masquerade's intense black, so dark it took all the light from the surrounding area. The flashes came up, spilling the light through the forest, and Crystal watched with wide, fearful eyes. He picked flowers idly and formed a chain of them, like a flower crown, just to distract himself from the pain in his heart. Hope watched him with a painful and terrifying understanding and clarity in his heart._

_"No," Hope whispered under his breath. "Masquerade, I can't watch this. Please."_

_You will watch and you will suffer, Hope and Legacy. You will pay for the mistake you made, first of all by reliving it._

_"Masquerade," Hope pleaded as he watched the still unaware Crystal pace around the area, "please. Please. Don't do this."_

_You will see that it is your fault in more ways than one that things happened as they did, Hope and Legacy._

_From further in the forest, spreading out like ripples from a raindrop in a perfectly still pool of water, Hope's own blue and green powers flew out. The whole area was hit with them and feel eerily silent, devoid of even the wind after the intense blast of balancing power. It spread through the forest, right to the outskirts and the clearing. Crystal barely had time to widen his eyes before he was hit with the wave and collapsed._

_"That's..." Hope studied the scene before him in shock, "t-that's not how it happened, Masquerade—"_

_Yes it is. Look. Look at what you did._

_"My powers don't work like that! It wasn't me. I didn't—... It wasn't my strike."_

_You can tell yourself that all you want, Hope and Legacy, but it doesn't change the truth before you._

_"I saw them! I saw the ones who did it, Masquerade. It wasn't me; you know it wasn't."_

_The wave of blue and green power dissipated and Crystal slumped over, curling in on himself next to the river. After what felt like agonising hours to the helpless Hope watching, Masquerade burst through the trees and into the clearing, falling to his knees at the sight before him._

_"C-Crystal?" He asked, mouth wide open in horror and tears sparkling in his nearly black eyes. "N-No... No, please, please say you're joking..."_

_At the sound of Masquerade's voice, Crystal summoned up the energy to roll over, and he half smiled at Masquerade as the other knelt down next to him and held his slim form close. Crystal's hand slid up to cup Masquerade's cheek gently, wiping away some of the tears that escaped his eyes._

_"Why are you crying? It's okay. You won," Crystal smiled at him brightly before he dissolved into weak coughs._

_"D-don't talk," Masquerade stroked his hair, "i-it's okay. You'll be okay, I promise. I-I'll summon Hope, and he can save you."_

_Masquerade closed his eyes and silently begged, calling for Hope and the others desperately. Hope's heart hurt as he watched himself stumble through the trees into the clearing. Behind him, Otonal and Origin were supporting each other as they followed, Seimei was limping with Crazy acting as his crutch, and Malaguena was carrying a half dead La Mancha over his shoulders. Hope, the one in the moment and not acting as an observer, froze at the sight of Crystal and Masquerade._

_"Save him!" Masquerade begged, squeezing Crystal's hand. "Hope, please!"_

_Hope's eyes widened with fear and tears ran down the side of his face. Malaguena set down La Mancha's weak form on the grass next to Crystal's, and Masquerade's face fell in horror._

_"No. Hope, think about this. You can't—"_

_"I have to."_

_"No!" Masquerade hugged Crystal tighter to his chest, unable to hold back the sobs. "You cannot let your personal feelings get in the way of a choice like this!"_

_"Masquerade," Hope whispered, kneeling down next to him, "I-I'm truly sorry for this. I wish there was another way. I wish this didn't have to be a choice."_

_La Mancha's form glowed blue and green before Hope's powers dimmed. Malaguena checked him over and sagged with relief into Otonal's arms when he was breathing and his colour returned. Hope half smiled with tears still running down the sides of his face._

_"I-I'm sorry," Hope whispered, kneeling down next to Masquerade. With trembling hands, he closed Crystal's eyes as gently as he could. "I-I know how much he meant to you—"_

_Hope was thrown backwards, well across the clearing, by a wall of intense darkness. Masquerade's eyes burned with a fire that none of the others had seen before, and he slammed the wall at Hope again. Hope's own powers came to his defence and protected him as Masquerade sent strike after strike his way._

_"How could you?!" Masquerade screamed, angry tears pouring down his face as his rage and loss overflowed within him and took control of the powers. "You selfish bastard! You chose to save him! You chose to kill Crystal just so you could save him instead! Why?!"_

_Hope pushed himself up off the ground, coughing and spluttering. "I-I didn't really have a choice—"_

_"Like hell you didn't have a choice!" Masquerade snapped, throwing his rage into another hit that Hope blocked. "You destroyed a power today Hope and Legacy! You destroyed a future too! I hope the guilt and weight of your selfish, pathetic decision eats you alive and makes you realise just what a huge mistake you've made. Because I promise you, Hope, it will cost you everything in the end."_

_"I'm sorry," Hope whispered, holding up his hands almost in surrender, "I wish—"_

_"Spare me." Masquerade hissed before he surrounded himself and Crystal's body in an almost impenetrable wall of darkness._

_Let's take a look inside, shall we Hope and Legacy?_

_"Masquerade," the observing Hope pleaded, "please, I've seen enough."_

_You've seen enough when I say you've seen enough. I told you that you would realise what a huge mistake you made. This is your realisation._

_Hope was dragged by dark tendrils around his wrists to the wall of darkness. Slipping through it, his eyes softened and new tears ran down the side of his face._

_It was a Masquerade he'd never seen before. Screaming like a wounded animal between gut-wrenching sobs, Masquerade was slumped over Crystal's body. He cradled it close to his chest, almost like he'd lost a child instead of a significant other, and his body was shaking violently with the force of the sobs and screams. The others beyond the wall of darkness were kept in the dark; they couldn't hear the sobs, screams, and other pathetic and vulnerable noises Masquerade was making._

_It felt like years of watching to Hope before Masquerade calmed down enough to breathe properly again. He sat back on his heels, wiped at his eyes, and squeezed Crystal's hand in his. Working off the pale blue glove on his left hand, Masquerade took off the golden ring adorning his ring finger and, pulling off his own white glove, took off the matching one on his hand too._

_"Y-you were engaged?" Hope whispered in disbelief as the gravity of the situation hit him fully._

_Yes. Yes we were, Hope and Legacy. You tore us apart. You destroyed everything. How do you feel, knowing it was your selfish decision that ruined a love neither of us will ever experience again?_

_Hope swallowed, wiping at the tears in his eyes. "I-I'm so sorry," he whispered._

Hope was dragged back out of the vision with another gasp, this time as a mixture of pain and shock. Sticky tear trails were left on his nearly white cheeks, and his shirt had dulled to nearly just white and grey; there still remained hints of blue and green but they were far weaker than they had been at the start.

"This is just the beginning, Hope and Legacy. I will make you suffer far worse than this."

Hope's eyes were covered with more darkness again before a gut-wrenching scream echoed throughout the castle.

* * *

With Otonal and Malaguena as their parents, and with Hope and Legacy guiding them with their powers through their upbringings, it was well known that Super, Etude, Prometo, and Haru were all strong willed and somewhat stubborn. When their hearts were set on something, it was very hard to change their minds and convince them not to do what they wanted, even little Haru.

And so, in the dead of the night, when their parents were asleep, Super and Etude packed up a bag each with a little food and water, enough for all four children. Swallowing down their fear, the two older siblings met their younger siblings by the door to their home. Etude scooped up Haru as Super picked up Prometo. Super scribbled a quick note and left it on their kitchen table before the four left the safety and comfort of their home to slip out into the streets lit by Origin's moon and the lanterns that lined the village.

"Where exactly are we going?" Etude dared to ask once they were a safe enough distance away from their home and were in the forest. Super guided them forwards with a little fire cupped in his hands as their guiding light.

"The rumours said that the castle was on the edge of the forest, hidden in the darkness. When the darkness starts to get suffocating, that's when you're getting close. Or that's what the rumours say."

Etude nodded, holding Haru close to his chest and smoothing his hair gently to keep him as calm as he could. "It's alright Haru. We're going to be okay."

"Hopurega-sensei?"

"We're going to get him." Etude kissed his little brother's head with a soft smile. "I promise."

Haru nodded and hid his face in Etude's chest. The two older brothers glanced down at where Prometo was still asleep in Super's arms, and they smiled before they kept going. The shadows and darkness grew more and more intense as they made it further and further into the forest. It felt less like an absence of light and more like an intense pressure, pushing into them from all side and trying to crush them. Etude sought out his brother's free hand and squeezed it tightly. Super stroked the back of it with his thumb, swallowing down his own fear so that he could try and reassure his little brother that everything was going to be alright.

When the pressure nearly reached breaking point, they stepped through the veil of darkness and gasped at the sight before them. There, standing on the edge of a precipice, was the crumbling stone castle from the rumours. The glass in the windows had been shattered and was replaced by swirling darkness. The South tower had completely crumbled away, leaving nothing but rubble where there had once been a proud and beautiful tower. The East and West towers were crumbling too, but they were mostly still there. Etude's eyes widened at the light up in the North tower, one of the only lights in the entire palace of darkness.

"Do you think that could be him?"

Super shrugged and held his fire a little closer to his chest. "Only one way to find out, I suppose. We go in and look."

"And how are we meant to get in there?" Etude asked, looking at the doorway. "We can't just waltz in the front. Masquerade will—"

"Masquerade will what?"

The voice sent chills down Etude and Super's spines, and they turned ever so slowly. Both of them held their siblings closer to their chests when they saw the King of Darkness himself standing behind them with shadows creeping around him. Haru burst into tears, and Super put himself firmly in front of the rest of his siblings.

"M-Masquerade," Super started, trying to put on a brave face, "how did you know?"

Masquerade rolled his eyes. "Naive children, aren't you? The veil told me that someone with a little fire had stepped into the lands of my castle uninvited. And I can't have just anyone being rude and coming in here, can I? Didn't your parents teach you any better than to barge in uninvited?"

The darkness came before the children really had time to prepare, separating the four of them and wrapping them up. Masquerade smirked as they struggled and squirmed in the bindings as he dragged them into the throne room.

"Hopurega-sensei?" Haru asked in the softest voice.

There, in front of the throne, was a paler version of the man they had all grown to know and love. At the sound of his endearing nickname from the youngest member of that family, Hope's eyes weakly fluttered open before he gasped in shock.

"Look what I picked up in the forest," Masquerade said with a grin, setting the four children down on chairs next to his throne. He bound them to them tightly with darkness so that they could watch Hope. "Some friends to play with."

"Leave them alone," Hope whispered. "Please. Your fight is with me, not them."

Masquerade cupped Hope's chin. "I was so hoping you would say that. If I promise not to harm them or hurt them, what will you give me?"

Swallowing down his fear, with more tears running down his cheeks, Hope met Masquerade's eyes.

"Anything."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy’s chaos powers were the counterpart to Hope’s powers of balance. In everyday life, he kept his chaos small and well contained, limiting it mostly to little pranks on Seimei and creating fun for Malaguena and Otonal’s children. Hope maintained the balance and helped to keep Crazy in check when he went a little wild with his powers.
> 
> Without Hope, however, Crazy was going insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, here's another chapter of this fic. I'm so so sorry it's been so long since I updated. My jobs have been insane recently and all I've been able to do is sleep and go to work, (and occasionally eat in between). Today was my day off so that's why this is being updated now, yay!
> 
> This chapter is not fun, especially for poor Hope. I had so many things I wanted to do with this chapter, but I don't think I managed to do them all that well. Sorry if it's not great. 
> 
> Once again, big big thank yous as always to of_feathers_and_bowstrings as well as Sei desu mei. Thank you guys so much for letting me spam you like crazy <3\. Please enjoy this chapter xx

Crazy’s chaos powers were the counterpart to Hope’s powers of balance. In everyday life, he kept his chaos small and well contained, limiting it mostly to little pranks on Seimei and creating fun for Malaguena and Otonal’s children. Hope maintained the balance and helped to keep Crazy in check when he went a little wild with his powers.

Without Hope, however, Crazy was going insane. The urge to use his powers were growing harder and harder to resist, and the normal, comforting presence of Hope’s power that coaxed him back to normalcy and away from the pull of the chaos were gone. Their absence left a huge gaping chasm to Crazy, one that was almost painful to resist.

“We have to do something.” Otonal spoke up, rubbing his forehead. The bags under his eyes that were normally there from parenthood had increased tenfold, and he was getting significantly paler. “I know it’s not your fault, Origin, but it’s getting harder and harder to maintain the balance of night and day.”

“I know,” Origin said with a sigh, leaning his head in his hands on the table. “Sorry. I’m trying to surrender the night to you, but the darkness is unforgiving and wrestles with me to keep it there. Seimei, can we ask you to—”

“I’m trying.” Seimei cut in. “I hate to be blunt, but we need Hope back. Hope would kill me for saying this, but, whatever it costs, we need him back.”

“I need my babies back,” Otonal whispered, face crumpling as tears ran down the sides of his cheeks again. “M-Malaguena told me to stay here, told me to help all of you but… b-but my babies…”

Origin rubbed his back gently as Otonal started sobbing and wailing into his arms, leaning on the table. Seimei looked across the table and swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Crazy, I-I… We’ve left it as long as we could, I think. I don’t want to pressure you or anything, but you’re the only one here who has a shot at doing what Hope could do.” Seimei fixed him with a level look, full of regret. “I hate to ask this, but those two are at breaking point. We need help. Please.”

Crazy swallowed thickly and nodded, taking in the exhausted Origin, the on edge Seimei, and the almost hysterical Otonal around the table by him. Closing his eyes, he supressed a wince as his purple powers spread out around him and dissipated through the area. Some of the darkness around the edge of the village was pushed back, back towards the darker area by the veil and Masquerade’s castle, and everyone in the room breathed a little easier.

“Thank you,” Seimei said quietly as he saw the flinch Crazy tried to supress, “and it’s only until we get Hope back, I promise. It won’t be for long. Promise.”

Crazy nodded and squeezed his hand with a little smile. “I’ll be fine. Any updates on La Mancha’s condition?”

Origin grimaced, glancing at Otonal still in his arms. “Not great to be honest. Physically, he’s fine, but he’s so torn up about Hope. From what I’ve seen, he’s blaming himself repeatedly and keeps apologising to no one. He tried to get out and we found him wandering the streets in the village like a mad man, begging for Hope to come back to him so he can apologise.”

Crazy sighed, suppressing yet another grimace. “Our first priority shouldn’t be Hope.” He looked over at Otonal, eyes clouded with pain meeting eyes clouded with tears and grief. “It should be getting the kids out first.”

“But Crazy, then you—”

“I can handle it. So can Hope.”

* * *

Hope’s form slumped forwards and it was only the pathetic coughing and weak breaths that told the children he was still conscious and alive. His dark eyes fluttered open, exhausted, and Masquerade just fixed him with a look that was laced with a fake sympathy.

“Do you want it to end, Hope and Legacy? Would you prefer it if I gave you a break? Let you catch your breath?”

Hope’s eyes flicked to meet Super’s across the room and he shook his head, swallowing as best as he could with his dry throat.

“Masquerade,” he gasped, “please. Water?”

“You’re asking me for things now?” He raised an eyebrow. “You want to ask things from me? When you’re in this position? Now?”

Hope dared to nod, too tired and drained to attempt to fight Masquerade if anything were to happen. The four children, still held in their chairs next to the throne, didn’t dare to breath.

Masquerade scoffed. “No.”

Hope’s face fell. “N-no?”

“No. No water. No food.” He said simply, admiring his nails.

“M-Masquerade, please—”

“I’ll give these four food and water,” Masquerade reasoned, tilting up Hope’s chin with one finger almost delicately. “But not you.”

Hope’s eyes softened before his slim form was wracked with coughs again. He nodded, struggling to breath or talk as he spluttered. Masquerade smiled a little before he pressed a hand to Hope’s forehead.

“I’ll give you a little something to think about whilst I prepare some food for these little ones then.”

Hope’s eyes widened slightly before the darkness embraced him once more.

_Hope’s eyes fluttered open once more as he took in his surroundings. He was in the front room of a home, not dissimilar from his own. The fireplace had photos and flowers up on the mantlepiece. A large mirror hung above it on the wall. Pictures of a couple decorated the walls, armchairs and sofas were set out neatly around a coffee table, but Hope’s heart dropped as he looked around the room._

_A crib stood in the corner. Stuffed animals were scattered across the floor. Taking a good look at more of the pictures, several featured a small baby with soft black hair that reminded Hope of a mushroom. Crystal and Masquerade were smiling at each other in every photo with a love that burned almost as bright as Seimei’s light or Super’s fire. In just the photos themselves, the passion between them was as deep and intense as Malaguena’s powers._

_He swallowed, tears stinging at his eyes that threatened to fall, and turned away from the corner with conflicting emotions tinged with bitter regret stinging at his heart. Standing behind him, next to a window overlooking the edge of the forest, was Crystal, singing softly to the child in his arms. Hope’s breath caught in his throat at the beautiful Japanese lullaby Crystal was singing, smiling at the wide-eyed beautiful baby in his arms wrapped in purple blankets decorated with lace. The gorgeous, deep brown eyes, not dissimilar to La Mancha’s or Haru’s, blinked up at Crystal and a little smile blossomed across the child’s soft cheeks._

_“You’re so beautiful.”_

_Both Hope and Crystal turned to see Masquerade leaning in the doorway. He pushed his hair out of his eyes before he pulled Crystal into a hug and kissed his cheek lightly. They both stroked the baby’s hair gently, and Masquerade stroked Crystal’s hair too._

_“Both of you,” Masquerade continued, “both of you are so beautiful. I can’t believe you two are in my life. What did I do to deserve you two?”_

_“I should ask you that,” Crystal said softly, cupping Masquerade’s cheek before he pulled the other into a passionate kiss. “I really love you Masquerade.”_

_A shy smile blossomed across his face and he hid it in Crystal’s shoulder. “Sap.”_

_“Yeah yeah, you’re a sap too.” Crystal teased, half bouncing their baby to keep him from grizzling._

_The child reached out a small hand to Masquerade, waving at him and trying to grab the fingertip of his white glove. Masquerade smiled and pulled it off before he offered his hand to their baby. He grabbed his index finger and squeezed it with a bright smile. Masquerade’s heart fluttered a little, and he kissed the crown of his baby’s head._

_“How is my beautiful little Junliet?” Masquerade asked, unable to hide his own bright smile as his baby waved and giggled at him._

_Hope, watching in the background, covered his mouth to attempt to hold back and muffle the sobs that came over him along with waves of guilt. Watching as Masquerade and Crystal played with their Junliet together on the sofa, tickling him and laughing with him to bring out the sparkle in his deep brown eyes and the smile that lit up his soft face, the overwhelming guilt made his legs buckle and he fell to his knees, curling up as more sobs wracked his slim form. It was crushing: the weight of the guilt on his shoulders and the shame. The price of his decision hit him as he shattered in the middle of the happy family home that never was because of him._

_“M-Masquerade,” Hope begged, “please. Please end this. Please.”_

_No._

_“P-please!”_

_Why should I? You caused this. You’ve got to face the consequences of your mistake, Hope and Legacy. Accept what you did because you can’t take it back now. Not that you would, you cowardly selfish bastard._

_Hope hid his face in his arms. Each tear running down his cheeks felt like it was from boiling water that burnt at his skin. The strokes of the tendrils of darkness across his skin left red marks across his neck and the backs of his hands. The physical pain meant nothing to him. It was nothing compared to the crushing, overwhelming emotions running through him like ice in his veins._

_“I’m sorry,” Hope whispered._

_Too little too late, Hope and Legacy. You were selfish. You were a coward. Too scared to lose your loved one so you threw away mine instead. And then he threw you away so you turned your back on him. And now, only now, do you see that you threw my future and my happiness away so that you two could continue to play your little game of dancing around each other. He doesn’t even love you. If he did, don’t you think he would have done what you did and exchanged himself for you? Or at least tried to save you? The only ones who cared enough to look were the four little brats. No Otonal. No Origin. No Malaguena. No Crazy. No Seimei. And absolutely no La Mancha. You gave up my future for nothing, Hope and Legacy. Coward. You are nothing but a selfish coward hiding behind your powers. The blood on your hands isn’t just Crystal’s anymore. It’s my baby Junliet’s too, and any future children we may have had._

_Hope raised his head very slowly. His eyes, swimming with tears, settled on the small family again. Masquerade was teasing their baby, creating little shadowy animals in front of him that the youngster reached for and tried to grab with his hands as Masquerade moved them just out of reach from him. Hope’s eyes moved to Crystal’s bright eyes and the eternal smile that was always on his face, both in life and death. Then to Masquerade, who looked freer and lighter than Hope had ever seen him before. Curling up in on himself again, Hope dissolved into another round of pathetic sobs with the real Masquerade, the present-day Masquerade, standing over him as darkness poured into the vision around them, marring and destroying the beautiful scene._

Hope gasped for breath, coughing and retching. Nothing came up from his weeks without nutrition, but the force of them combined shook his form. Without the darkness holding him up, Hope would have crumpled.

* * *

Malaguena shuddered, putting down the bowl of soup on the table to steady himself. La Mancha looked up from the sofa with tearful eyes. His friend smiled down at him weakly, pushing his curls out of his eyes.

“What is it?”

“My… My babies are in pain,” he mumbled. “Not physical pain. Mental pain. Anguish. It… What’s he doing to them?”

La Mancha tried to stand up, but Malaguena pushed him back down into the seat. “It’s my fault, Malaguena. They wouldn’t be in this position if it wasn’t for me.”

“Do you think Hope would want you to go out in this state and try and find him?” Malaguena countered, fixing him with the level look of a parent chiding their child. “No. He wouldn’t. He’d want you to recover first and then try to find him.” He swallowed, fear filling his eyes. “H-He’s strong…”

“But your children—”

“I will find them.” Malaguena said softly. “I know I will. I will work hard, look for them, and find them, I promise.” He swallowed again, wiping his eyes with a sigh. “It’s okay. I think I know where to look next.”

“The darkest part of the for—”

“That’s a children’s story, La Mancha,” Malaguena said with a sigh before he picked up the bowl again. “Here.”

“Thought I might find you here.”

Otonal looked up and half smiled at Origin as the other settled next to him on the rooftop. The night cuddled the day, stroking his hair softly as Otonal tried to keep it together, tried not to sob, and failed. He buried his face in Origin’s chest and whimpered.

“Talk to me Otonal,” he whispered.

“My babies are in pain,” he whimpered. “T-They’re in pain and… and there’s nothing I can do to help them.”

“Physical pain?” Origin dared to ask.

“Emotional,” he coughed out. “M-my poor babies are being emotionally hurt and there’s nothing I can do.”

Origin just held him close, unsure of what to say to help him. He just held onto him and stroked his hair still as Crazy’s purple power floated around in the air, fighting back the darkness again.

* * *

“Back with us?”

Hope forced his eyes up, taking in the scene before him. A dining table, between Hope and the throne, had been set up with six seats. Four were on the same side, looking at where Hope was, and bile rose up in Hope’s throat as he avoided making painful eye contact with Otonal and Malaguena’s four children there. Haru and Prometo were in the middle, with Etude seated at the end next to the smaller chair and Super seated at the end next to another extravagant throne, designed almost identically to the other in the room. The red of the seat, however, had been replaced with black instead, making the gold of the intricate decorations stand out more.

Masquerade, who had spoken up, lingered by the throne with the fingertips of his white glove tracing circles in the black of the chair idly. He watched Hope with an unreadable expression for a moment before he turned to face the staircases and smirked.

“What’s all this?” Phantom asked softly, stepping down from the last stone step of the spiral staircase leading to the North tower. “Masquerade, what… What is this?”

“Dinner,” Masquerade gestured to the other end of the table. “Please, join us. We’ve been waiting for you.”

Phantom cautiously took his seat at the head of the table and Masquerade gestured to the others to begin eating. The darkness loosened just enough for them to move freely and eat. Super, still warily watching Masquerade out of the corner of his eye, helped Haru and Prometo with the food. Etude and Phantom exchanged a look before Phantom cleared his throat to address the elephant in the room.

“Why is Hope not eating?”

“Because I don’t want him to.” Masquerade cut in.

Phantom’s brow furrowed. “You don’t want him to eat? But he could die.”

Masquerade raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re too soft Phantom. I told you, they’ll just hurt you when it comes to it. You need to grow a backbone. Stand up to people like Hope and Legacy who will just try and use you. Manipulate you so that they can use your powers for their own gains.”

“They’re not like that.” Phantom countered. “If you could just get out of your own head and—”

“Wake up Phantom.” Masquerade said coldly. “They’re using you. They don’t love you. They don’t care about you. They don’t give a damn about you. I told you to pick a side. Me,” he then gestured to where Hope was still spluttering against the wall, “or him.”

“He isn’t mentally tormenting someone.”

Masquerade raised an eyebrow at Phantom. “Hope, would you like to tell them what I’ve been suffering mentally for the past decades, or should I?”

It was then that everyone turned their attention away from the debate and back to the eerily silent Hope. Tears ran down his cheeks and his eyes were so glassy that they couldn’t focus on anything or anyone. Small whimpers escaped him. Masquerade clicked his tongue and shook his head, stroking Hope’s tear stained cheek with the back of his hand.

“Hope’s actions have been tormenting me for years mentally. If you’d bothered to stay around here with your brother, you might know the truth.”

Phantom bristled. Masquerade sighed, still stroking Hope’s cheek with a sigh. “Your darling Traveller hasn’t come for you, Phantom. Do you really think he cares?”

_Just like La Mancha hasn’t come for you, Hope and Legacy_

“Of course he cares!” Phantom hissed, darkness rising behind him as his emotions started to get the better of him. “You’re deluded!”

“No, dear little brother, you’re deluded. It’s been weeks. Where is he? The only things that have tried to get here,” he gestured to the four children behind him, “are these. Look what, or who, isn’t amongst them.”

Phantom’s darkness rose behind him once again, and Etude shuffled his chair to be between Phantom, Prometo and Haru.

“He’s looking for me. I know he is.”

“Don’t kid yourself. They don’t care about you. They don’t love you. They never have in that way and they never will.”

Phantom snapped.

Etude and Super firmly put themselves in front of their little siblings, shielding them from seeing what was happening. Phantom’s own darkness overflowed and almost crackled with static as a wave of it was thrown at Masquerade with the full force of Phantom’s anger and emotions. Masquerade calmly stepped aside, and Hope barely had time to widen his eyes as the full force of the darkness hit him.

Phantom’s heart stopped as Masquerade dropped the darkness holding Hope up, letting his slim, pale body crumple on the ground. Hope was barely breathing and Masquerade knelt down next to him, still looking at Phantom.

“Thank you, my darling little brother, for helping me with this. I couldn’t finish the job without your help, so thank you. Witness what you’ve just done.”

Phantom’s knees buckled and his legs crumpled underneath him. He could barely breathe as he watched Hope’s chest shallowly rise and fall next to Masquerade. Masquerade stroked his cheek again with a smirk.

“Please,” Hope whispered in a voice so weak even Masquerade could barely hear it, “please kill me Masquerade.”

“Does it hurt now, to know that they’ve never loved you and never will?” Masquerade whispered just as softly. “Does it hurt now to see how much you’ve done? How much you’ve hurt me? How much they use you?” He moved Hope’s hair out of his eyes, meeting the once brown eyes that had dulled to near black. “I will kill you Hope and Legacy. But not yet. First, I’m going to let you suffer a little longer while I use you to take what you love the most.”

As Hope was wrapped back up by the tendrils of darkness and suspended in the air, his colour faded completely from him, leaving his form completely grey. A small ball of blue, green and white swirling magic condensed in front of Masquerade and he secured it in a marble before he set it into his necklace.

“I’ll be back to deal with him later. Don’t have too much fun without me,” Masquerade said with a smirk before his form glowed blue and green and he then vanished in a swirl of darkness, leaving the five children behind him staring at Hope and Legacy’s limp and unconscious form in a mixture of horror and despair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveller gasped as he fought his way through the darkness of the veil and drank in Masquerade’s castle. His palace loomed over the rest of the world as darkness spilt throughout the forest, claiming more and more of the area for itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated this, but work got intense. I also managed to injure myself at work so I have more time to write, but it hurts to write for too long. Ah, the struggle.   
> Anyway, the chapter. Thank you as always to of_feather_and_bowstrings and sei desu mei. You two are the best! Sorry if pacing is a bit off for this, but please enjoy it anyway xx

Traveller gasped as he fought his way through the darkness of the veil and drank in Masquerade’s castle. His palace loomed over the rest of the world as darkness spilt throughout the forest, claiming more and more of the area for itself. Traveller stumbled in, trying the main doors, and he nearly sobbed with relief as they opened.

“Phantom?” He called out, throwing caution to the wind. “Phantom, are you here?”

_Pain pain pain pain pain Traveller there’s so much pain here._ His insides screamed at him to run, to turn around and get straight back to the palace, but he couldn’t. Phantom was still there somewhere. He could tell he was. He just had to find him.

“Phantom?”

Hiccups and sniffles bounced around the empty hallways, sending the echoes far down the corridor. Traveller ran down hallway after hallway, getting lost in the maze of corridors, before he stumbled into the throne room and froze. Still on the wall, held there by ropes of darkness, was an unconscious and monochrome Hope and Legacy. Super, Etude, Prometo, and Haru were all curled up on the ground together, wrapped up in darkness themselves but they were huddled together somewhat as well with the older two blocking the younger two from seeing Hope’s form.

Phantom was sobbing incoherently on the floor, screaming and crying into himself across the room from Hope. Traveller slowly approached, shoes making the slightest click against the floor and pale blue glow disrupting the darkness, and he knelt down next to Phantom. Swallowing, he placed a hand on his forehead.

_“Thank you, my darling little brother, for helping me with this. I couldn’t finish the job without your help, so thank you. Witness what you’ve just done.”_

Traveller watched the scene back in horror, almost gasping as the wave of darkness hit Hope. He witnessed Phantom’s reaction and realised exactly what Masquerade was doing.

“Phantom it’s not your fault.” He whispered gently.

Phantom sobbed more. “W-who’s fault is it then?”

“We can’t place blame—”

“I hit him,” Phantom sobbed, “t-this was all me. G-go before I hurt you too!”

Traveller stroked the hair off his forehead and placed a kiss on it gently. “You won’t hurt me. I’m staying.”

Phantom sobbed and nodded, gasping for breath as Traveller pulled him into his arms.

* * *

The village was no longer a place of warmth, lit up at night by the lanterns and Origin’s moon and stars. It no longer felt safe. The forest had become almost oppressive around it instead of comforting and exciting. A purple dome of Crazy’s power kept the darkness out and at bay, but it flickered and almost cracked at points, like a fragile glass figurine under intense pressure.

“How,” Seimei snapped, patience waned so thin it was gone, “the fuck has it been nearly two full months since the children went missing, and three months since Hope went, and we still don’t have a single fucking lead on where they are? We need them back. Now.”

“We’ve been looking!” Malaguena snapped back, glaring at him from across the table. “You think we’ve been wasting these three months just sitting back on our asses doing nothing?” He slipped his hand into Otonal’s, squeezing it tightly to try and reassure him but also calm himself down. “Do you really, honestly think that we’ve been deliberately wasting time instead of looking for his best friend and our children? What the hell are you trying to say Seimei?”

“I’m saying we need them back. Now. Not to say you’ve been slacking but it’s been three months—”

“You look for them then!” Malaguena snapped. Otonal tugged him back into his seat as his emotions started to get the better of him and Malaguena had to force himself to calm down. “If you think we’re not doing a good enough job, you do it then!”

“We can’t!” Seimei glared at him coldly as Crazy let out a gasp of pain next to him. “We literally can’t! We’re falling apart at the seams as is! I mean look! Look at Crazy!”

Crazy slumped forwards in his seat, holding his head and his stomach tightly as he groaned, cursing under his breath as more purple power supported the dome over the village.

“Crazy?” La Mancha asked softly, like he could hardly bring himself to speak. “What’s… What’s happening to you?”

“Hurts,” Crazy mumbled, burying his face in his arms. “Not meant to use powers like this.”

Seimei sat down next to him and rubbed his back lightly. “Sorry. It’s only going to be for a little longer, I promise.” He then turned to Malaguena with a little glare. “We’re barely holding on as it is. I can’t keep the darkness out and Masquerade in check with my light if I’m wasting energy looking for them too. Otonal needs to be able to focus on keeping the day going and that moron out, and, as disgusting and over the top as your love is, it’s helping him keep going. Origin needs to focus on Otonal and keeping him as sane as he can, like you do, but he also needs to make sure that his night isn’t entirely taken over by the darkness. Poor Crazy has to do the job none of us should really have to do and it’s killing him.” Seimei held him close and stroked his hair. “So, Malaguena, we need to get your children and Hope back. So, forgive me for snapping at you, but you and La Mancha are the only ones who can look for them. Before it was just you since someone was still recovering from whatever the edgy one did to him, but now we need both of you to look.”

“We’re looking,” Malaguena snapped again, shoving his chair back as he stood up. “Or, we would be if we weren’t having these ridiculous meetings—”

“Am I interrupting something?”

The whole group turned and Malaguena’s words died in his throat. Seimei’s eyes widened and that was the most shock he’d ever shown. Normally he was almost expressionless apart from his cutting cynical remarks. Otonal looked up and fresh tears ran down his cheeks. Origin stroked at his hair still but his eyes also swirled with emotions like Otonal’s did. Crazy raised his head with gritted teeth, gasping in shock.

Dishevelled, with slightly sweaty skin and his hair sticking up in crazy directions, was Hope standing right in front of them.

“No way.” Malaguena whispered. “N-no fucking way.”

Otonal shoved everyone aside and ran into Hope’s arms, pulling him into a tight hug as more tears hit him and washed over him. He buried his face in Hope’s shoulder, sobbing and crying as endless waves of tears ran over him.

“You’re alive!” Otonal gasped out between overwhelming waves of choking sobs. “You’re alive and you’re okay and… and you’re back here with us, and… A-and you’re okay.”

“I’m okay,” Hope whispered almost gently into Otonal’s hair. “You don’t understand how glad I am to be back here. I was just _dying_ to see you all.”

Otonal’s wails grew in volume as he hiccupped and struggled to catch his breath against Hope’s shoulder. Hope rubbed his back in comforting circles as Origin also hugged them both.

“We’re so glad to have you back,” Origin smiled and stroked Otonal’s shoulders too.

Otonal took a long, gasping breath again as more sobs choked him. Seimei smiled ever so slightly. Stroking Crazy’s hair, he too stood up and sighed at their newest arrival.

“You’re a little late to the party, don’t you think? Glad you could finally make it with us. How’ve you been?”

"I've really been losing myself without you guys," Hope confessed, "but I'm okay. I'm just.. I'm just glad to be back with all of you."

"Hope?"

Hope looked up from Otonal's sobbing form still clinging to his shoulder and smiled. Malaguena patted his shoulder and sighed with a wistful smile. His husband was finally, finally smiling again after what had been months, separated from his best friend and children. After seeing him so physically and emotionally drained from the stress and pressure Masquerade had put him under, Malaguena nearly sagged with relief when Hope arrived.

"Malaguena," Hope smiled so sweetly that it made everyone's hearts flutter, "Malaguena, I—"

"Thank you for coming back." Malaguena cut him off before he stroked Otonal's hair gently. "He wouldn't have been able to take it anymore. He's getting ill as it is and he needs, needed, his best friend back. Thank you for coming back to us. To him."

"Of course," Hope whispered. "Of course, life without all of you is so empty, so dark, so colourless. I had to come back. I had to. And he's my best friend too, so I had to come back to him."

"What's wrong with you?"

The whole group turned, except for Otonal who was still sobbing with his face buried in Hope's neck, to face Crazy. Still sitting in his chair instead of standing like the others, his eyes darkened as he fixed Hope with a glare full of questions and confusion. Another pulse of purple power filled the room before it dissipated again, and Crazy groaned, leaning forwards again as his face scrunched up in pain. He let out a gasp and choked on his words. Hope and Seimei exchanged a look.

"Crazy, I think this excessive use of your power has made you go a little loopy. Hope's back. You really don't need to use it."

"If I stop, everything won't be in balance." Crazy writhed in his seat, "I can't stop! There's something wrong with Hope."

All eyes turned back to Hope and he swallowed with a little frown. "Perhaps it is because I have been away for so long? My powers need more time to re-establish themselves? Or they have not been used in such a long time that they are unused to it and need time to adjust again?"

"That must be it." Origin said with a nod and a bright smile, cutting through the atmosphere like the brightness of his moon and stars cutting through the darkness of his night. "It's alright, Crazy. Soon enough you'll be able to relax."

"No, you don't understand," Crazy huffed out, blowing a stray lock of hair out of his eyes, "Me and Hope, our powers are connected. Like Otonal and Origin's. I can feel his power when it's around and he can feel mine, and I just can't feel his right now."

"Your power's probably taken a hell of a beating," Hope reasoned like a calm parent speaking to a hyperactive child. "It might be slightly skewed and weird for a while just from using it wrong. Seriously, it's fine I promise. You just need some time for this to all work out."

"A spa day perhaps?" Seimei suggested, placing a very quick kiss on Crazy's forehead. "You need to chill a little, and everything will be fine soon. Promise."

Crazy opened his mouth, ready to protest, but he gasped again in pain as his magic was used wrong once more. Seimei stroked at his hair tenderly as Crazy still writhed in pain.

"Hope," Origin asked softly, "what happened to you?"

Hope looked up from where he'd been looking down at Otonal's sobbing form. "I-I... I-I feel like I slept an awful lot. It's a boring tale to tell when you've just been sleeping almost peacefully for such a long time. Tell me about what you've all been doing. I'm starved for details."

"We're just glad to have you back," Origin said, with genuine emotions behind the words.

"Hope."

Again, Hope looked up from Origin this time, and stopped. There, standing across the room from him and so unsure of himself, was La Mancha. He fiddled with his hands, so very nervous about talking to Hope, especially given how they parted. What would he even say other than Hope's name?

"La Mancha! I really missed you." He smiled brightly over the top of Otonal's head. "I could not wait to see you again! Oh, I was just dying to get back to all of you and speak to you all again. I even dreamt of you all."

La Mancha blushed slightly and his eyes were downcast, avoiding the side eyes Hope was giving him. Hope almost smirked at him.

"Hope," he looked down to see Otonal looking up at him with wide eyes that had lost all their sparkle and were filled instead with a cold, empty dread, "H-Hope... W-where are my children?"

Hope inhaled sharply and it told Otonal all he needed to know. He pulled back from Hope slightly, looking at him with betrayal lacing his every eye movement.

"Hope, where are my children?"

For the briefest second, it appeared that Hope smirked, however it was gone almost before Otonal could properly register it. Replacing it was a look filled with regret and a soft layer of guilt on top.

"They're in the castle, Otonal. I can—"

"You just left my babies there?"

Otonal's tone of voice sent chills down the spines of everyone in the room, and his look that was fixed on Hope was so icy that not even Super's fire could have warmed the atmosphere up.

"I-I didn't—"

"Why didn't you bring them with you, Hope and Legacy? Why did you just leave them in Masquerade's castle?"

"I had to, Otonal, I—"

"Bullshit!"

A wave of blue power was flung out at Hope as Otonal's emotions overflowed him. Hope barely had time to dodge them as the next was thrown, and the next.

"You just left them?! How could you? How could you!"

Malaguena pulled Otonal into his arms and cradled him close to his chest, swallowing down his own tears as he held his husband back from attacking his best friend. Hope fixed Otonal with almost a glare before he smirked and turned away from him.

La Mancha stood, almost still in shock, as he watched Hope saunter over to him, hips swaying ever so slightly as he walked over. He stood there dumbstruck as Hope slipped his arms on La Mancha's shoulders and around his neck, holding his hands together just over La Mancha's nape. He held his gaze and sighed, stroking La Mancha's nape with the pad of his thumb lightly.

"I really missed you, you know," he whispered, leaning closer so that he could spill the words only to La Mancha. One hand slipped to the front of La Mancha's shirt, teasing the neckline open with his glove less, slender, pale fingers. "Like, really missed you."

La Mancha swallowed, leaning back as far as he could from Hope before the other's hands moved to the back of his head and pulled him closer. He pulled him closer still, almost forcefully, and whispered so that his breath ghosted over La Mancha's lips.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to taste this. To take this."

Hope pulled La Mancha into a forceful kiss, holding the back of his head as he teased at his bottom lip with his tongue and almost forcefully pushed his tongue through. La Mancha's eyes widened in shock before he very slowly raised his hands to cup Hope's waist. When they finally pulled away from each other, Hope's eyes fluttered open and a coy smile tugged at his lips.

"T-that was my first..."

"Your first kiss?" Hope tilted his head softly with a little sigh and that coy smile. "I hope I made it good for you then."

La Mancha, too stunned to speak, just watched as Hope pulled away a little more but kept his hands on La Mancha's cheeks, stroking them with his thumbs.

"You bastard."

The pair looked away from each other in shock as Otonal hissed at Hope from in Malaguena's arms. Hope didn't even let go of La Mancha as Otonal's temper cracked again.

"You... I can't believe you!" Otonal seethed. "You call yourself my best friend and yet you left my babies in that hell castle! You got out and you didn't even try and save them?"

"Otonal--" Malaguena tried to cut in but his husband was too far gone in his own head.

"I thought you were my best friend! I thought I could trust you!" Otonal seethed slightly with rage. "Instead, you come back here and think about nothing but yourself. I can feel that my babies are suffering! My babies are hurting and all you, my best friend can do, is stand there and kiss someone. I-I can't... I can't believe I ever called you my best friend! You're nothing to me, Hope and Legacy! You're nothing. You're just a fake, selfish, heartless, lonely bastard!"

Hope didn't even look surprised at the words. He just smirked, turning towards Otonal, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." he stepped towards him and Otonal matched each step with one back of his own. "I am all those things, aren't I dear Otonal?"

Hope's form shimmered and rippled in blue and green light as he kept talking. "Selfish. Heartless. Lonely."

The ripples stopped and melted away in a shower of blue and green sparkles that hit the floor and vanished. "And fake."

"M-Masquerade..." Otonal gasped, stumbling back. Malaguena looped an arm around his waist quickly as his legs turned to jelly. La Mancha too stumbled back in horror and shock, and Crazy groaned, repressing another whimper.

"Surprised to see me?"

"Wh-I.. Wait.. How... I-I don't understand..." Otonal whimpered. "H-Hope was just here..."

Masquerade chuckled and pointed to his necklace with half a smirk. A small orb swirling with blue, green, and white light, was the pendant that sat neatly between Masquerade's collarbones.

"Your friend has really been helping me out you know. He's been helping me for a while, you see."

Otonal's eyes started swirling as horror marred his features. Inside the necklace, like Hope's own emotional turmoil, Otonal could see the rough swirls and mixes of colour.

"Where is he?" Otonal whispered. "Masquerade, where is he?" With each cry, he grew louder and more frantic. "Where is he Masquerade? Tell me!"

"Why do you want to know?" Masquerade asked coldly. "Why do you even care?"

"He's my best friend—"

"Did you, or did you not just say 'I can't believe I ever called you my best friend! You're nothing to me, Hope and Legacy! You're nothing. You're just a fake, selfish, heartless, lonely bastard!'? Is that not what you said?"

Otonal fell back into Masquerade's arms and sobbed, heart hurting. Masquerade clicked his tongue before he sighed and shook his head.

"He's tending to your children I expect. I left him in a little bit of a mess though, sorry." He chuckled before he offered a hand to Otonal. "Would you like to come and see for yourself just how good it is for him? You can see your children too should you really wish to."

Otonal, with his other hand held firmly by Malaguena, took Masquerade's hand. Origin took Masquerade's other hand. La Mancha, still half in shock, too Malaguena's hand as Crazy and Seimei took hold too and Masquerade made them vanish in a swirl of darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness melted away a little to reveal the throne room of Masquerade’s castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I tried to write this yesterday but it didn't quite work properly so it's here today. This is the main part of the first arc (?) of this story (depends on how far I take it). There's drama! *throws glitter dramatically* and some meanie bits so sorryyyy. BUT there's also... ah, no, I won't spoil it! Just read the chapter xxx  
> (Big thank yous again to my amazing inspirations of_feathers_and_bowstrings and sei desu mei. Love you both so much!)  
> Also: I am not sponsored by any chocolate companies. Links to Ghana chocolate are purely coincidental

The darkness melted away a little to reveal the throne room of Masquerade’s castle. The room was filled with an almost oppressive darkness unlike almost any other the group had experienced before. Not only was it almost suffocating full of darkness, the room was almost freezing as well. Origin shivered slightly as he scanned the room and took everything in. Their glows were the only lights in the room, but Masquerade lifted the darkness just enough to allow them to breathe and to see. Origin, controlling the night, could see the best, and his mouth fell open almost in shock. The throne still sat in the middle of the room, casting shadows across the floor towards the front of the room. In front of the throne was the abandoned banquet table. Otonal and Malaguena’s eyes both softened as they saw their children curled up on the floor together with Super and Etude wrapping the others up in their arms to keep them warm and protect them from harm. Dark tendrils still restrained them, and Super and Etude both grimaced as they ran over them. Near to them, also on the floor, Traveller was kneeling unrestrained with Phantom cradled in his arms as he coughed and spluttered through his sobs. Traveller’s soft, pale blue glow flinched back, as did he, when he saw Masquerade, and his arms tightened around Phantom’s shaking form. His wide brown eyes were overwhelmed with fear as he scrambled back with Phantom still held in his arms.

One glow, one significant glow, was gone. Origin gasped, stumbling back slightly as if he’d been hit, when he saw it: Hope’s limp, unconscious form still held in the darkness. All the colour was gone from him, his glow was gone, and the only shine on his form was from the sticky tear trails left on his cheeks and down his neck.

Crazy collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain and struggling to bite back his screams when the reality of Hope’s condition hit him. Otonal’s knees gave up on him and he nearly collapsed. Malaguena’s arms around him were the only thing keeping him from crumpling on the floor. He just stared at Hope in horror as silent tears fell and ran down his cheeks. Seimei knelt down next to Crazy, checking him over with the brightness in his eyes tinged with fear.

“W-what…” Otonal whispered, still trying to comprehend everything as Malaguena held him up until he found his footing. “W-what is this?”

“Hope,” Masquerade said simply. “You said you wanted to see where he was, and now you don’t want to be here?” He clicked his tongue at Otonal. “Maybe it is you who are fake.”

Otonal’s eyes darkened in anger mixed with fear, and Origin took over from Malaguena in supporting him. Masquerade watched on, almost bored, as Malaguena tripped over himself to get to his children. Letting out small hisses of pain as he touched each tendril of darkness wrapped around them, he ripped them off and pulled his children into a hug tightly. For the first time, Otonal and his children saw him cry as silent tears ran down his cheeks. La Mancha had done the same to Hope, pulling the darkness off him, and he cradled him in his arms as he knelt over his limp form on the floor.

“H-Hope, say something,” he pleaded softly. “P-please, a-anything, I—”

“Weren’t you the one, La Mancha” Masquerade cut in coldly, “who said that you were only worried about Hope and Legacy because he was ‘necessary’? Not because you care about him, or you love him, but because he’s necessary.”

“T-that’s…” La Mancha tried to hold back his sobs, “t-that’s not true! That’s a lie! I never meant it like that!”

Otonal, having shaken Origin off, knelt down next to Malaguena and wailed as he pulled his children into a tight hug. Super and Etude both shoved him off, ignoring the betrayal painted on his face, and knelt down next to Hope. Super took hold of Hope’s hand, flinching at the icy cold feel of it, and Etude burst into tears. With shaky blue powers, water formed in Etude’s cupped hands and he tried to make Hope drink it. It was all in vain, however, as the water ran down Hope’s chin and neck, soaking into the top of his white shirt. Etude sobbed, trying again and again to get the water to work, but the sobs and overwhelming emotions made it harder for him to control his powers. Super cupped his hands too and held a small fire in them close to Hope’s clammy skin.

“P-please Hope,” he whispered, “p-please, please, please warm up.”

Etude’s water couldn’t stop. It wasn’t useful; it was just flowing all across the floor as he tried desperately to help Hope. Water knocked into Super’s fire and across Hope, extinguishing the flame.

“Etude!” Super snapped, tension rising in the room as his little brother scrambled away from Hope with tears of guilt in his eyes. “I was trying to warm him up! Why did you do that?”

“I-I didn’t mean to—”

“You’re not helping!” Super snapped again, trying to light another fire in his cupped hands. Etude curled up into a ball, lying in the water on the floor, and hid his face in his hands as he sobbed.

“How sweet,” Masquerade sighed, watching the children desperately try and help Hope. “You really have brought your children up well Malaguena, Otonal. They’re so very loving and sweet. Especially your older two. They were so willing to put themselves in danger to protect their younger siblings. And your younger two are so soft spoken. They’re lovely children, honestly. They’re welcome to live in my world, and I promise not to hurt them. If they don’t use their powers and they comply, they will live in comfort.”

Seimei glared at him in anger as Otonal sobbed into Malaguena’s arms. To his horror, the blue glow around Otonal dimmed to almost nothing as he curled up and sobbed into his arms. Malaguena’s heart broke as Prometo and Haru wriggled out of their arms to kneel next to their siblings by Hope’s side.

“H-Hope,” Prometo whispered, placing a hand on the side of his face. “Super, can’t you—”

“I’m trying to warm him up! It’s not working.” Super hissed, dropping the fire he was holding. With a gasp, the scooped up a handful of the water Etude had left on the floor to put out the small fire that had singed the edge of Hope’s costume.

“Flower crown?” Haru suggested, holding out the circle of blue roses with beautiful green leaves and little ferns sticking out too.

“Not now!” Both Prometo and Super snapped at him, turning back to Hope. Haru’s face fell and the flowers in the crown withered and shrivelled, as if exposed to a bitter frost.

“S-Sorry,” he mumbled, settling on the floor next to Hope and trying to hold in his sniffles. His siblings ignored him, turning back to Hope to try and make him awaken.

“Isn’t it interesting that the rest of you, even now, are still doing absolutely nothing for him?” Masquerade said very coldly, allowing the darkness to approach them and trap them all in a circle of it. Seimei pushed it back with a bubble of lightly, but Masquerade didn’t even flinch. “Do you even care about him as a person? I showed him what you said, Otonal, when you thought he’d come back. All you cared about was your children. Not him. You never saw him as a person, did you?”

Hope’s form glowed again, a bright blue and green, before it dissolved into hundreds of fluttering butterflies of the same colour. La Mancha tried to grab them, tried to hold nothing, and Masquerade closed his fist, taking all the colour of the butterflies and knocking them to the ground lifeless.

“Don’t cry over this loss,” Masquerade hissed, glaring at every single person in the room. “I’ve felt worse than this. This is nothing new. I lost Crystal like this, remember? None of you are special for what you’re feeling when I’ve been dragged through so much worse. Still, at least now you know what it’s like to lose everything. Or, you will.”

The room rippled and Hope was gone from La Mancha’s arms. Sitting on the throne, with the broken crown atop his head, was Masquerade with Hope’s pale and lifeless body across his lap. He stroked at Hope’s hair as a blade of darkness was held dangerously close to Hope’s neck.

“Funny how we only appreciate things once they’re gone, isn’t it?” Masquerade mused. “None of you ever appreciated Hope, did you? Not properly. Do you want to know what happened to him while he was being so selfless? I didn’t give him food or water, but it was fun to hear him beg for it.” Otonal gasped and choked on his sobs as Masquerade kept speaking. “He got lots of time to reflect on his mistakes and poor decisions. You should have seen him sob. He sacrificed himself, Otonal, all because you couldn’t take care of your children and watch them properly. What kind of friend even are you?” Masquerade turned to La Mancha with cold, hard eyes. “And you. If you hadn’t let him go off alone, if you hadn’t broken his heart, if you loved him even half as much as he loves you, none of this would have happened.” His cold, harsh eyes looked at each of them in turn, from Crazy to Seimei to Origin to Otonal to Malaguena and to La Mancha. “You should have heard him. He begged me to kill him before I put him in this state. He begged me to kill him, because of what broke him. Know what it was that shattered him in the end? Not the suffering. Not the guilt. It was the knowledge that none of you loved him. The knowledge that none of you would ever love him. The knowledge that you wouldn’t come for him because none of you cared.”

An overwhelming silence had the others almost entranced as Masquerade carried on speaking. “ _Pay attention to those around you and their feelings, especially the ones they try to keep the most hidden. Often it is the quietest voices that need to be listened to the most carefully. Your comfortable, easy existence and fear of facing your heart could lead to the end. Choose wisely what happens. Your self-sacrificing and selfless nature could lead to the downfall and destruction of the ones you love the most._ You never listened to his quiet voice, did you? Not properly. You were all so caught up in your own heads that you never thought to stop him being self-sacrificing and selfless for once. You all used him! Never once did you stop and consider his feelings, did you? Even you, Otonal, who he called his best friend. You didn’t help him. You didn’t come and find him. Instead, you left it all to him, and then your children came too. You, Malaguena, La Mancha, you all hurt him the most and yet you were the people he let into his heart the most. He loved you the most and you responded with nothing but hatred and hurt. Do you want to know what he said to me? He said ‘Please, please kill me Masquerade.’ Hope, your sign of strength, dignity, and grace, was so broken by all of you that he’d rather die than suffer not being loved by you anymore. The signs were there for you all to see, and yet you ignored him.”

Masquerade tossed Hope’s body onto the ground and La Mancha scrambled over to hold him close, sobbing. Otonal screamed and cried into Masquerade’s shoulder, begging for forgiveness in an incoherent mess. Crazy’s slim body, both from the guilt and physical exhaustion it had been exposed to, finally gave up and went limp in Seimei’s arms as he passed out.

“Isn’t it funny that people are better at apologising than making the right decisions at the time?” Masquerade sighed, standing up. “But, enough games.”

Seimei’s bubble of light was shattered when Masquerade hit into it with a wave of darkness. Otonal and Malaguena, still holding each other close, both gasped in pain as they were held in darkness as well. Seimei’s normally bright gold belt faded to a dull silver and, placing a light kiss to Crazy’s cheek, he pushed himself up on shaking legs.

“You can take the village,” he spat, power crackling in the air like electricity, “you can hurt me all you fucking well please. But under no circumstances can you turn me into a fashion disaster and then hurt my boyfriend, you monster!”

Masquerade easily blocked the wave of light thrown at him.

“Fight me! Fight back! Fight back, you coward!” Seimei screamed, dissolving into sobs as he threw wave after wave at Masquerade.

Masquerade blocked each of them easily before he threw his own wave back at Seimei, hitting him with overwhelming darkness and bringing Seimei to his knees. He trapped him under ropes of darkness too, holding him just out of reach of Crazy.

“Is that all you’ve got Seimei? I must say I’m disappointed in you. Still, at least you finally realise that the light will always bow to the darkness.”

Super and Etude both pushed themselves upright, onto their shaking legs, before they stepped up between Masquerade and Hope. Masquerade raised an eyebrow in surprise at them, but knocked them down like it was nothing. He ignored Otonal’s sobs and screams, and instead looked at Origin.

“Why don’t you fight me?”

Origin sighed, turning away from the others curled up, unable to look at them with the tears in his eyes. Otonal was still sobbing and screaming. Malaguena was trying to shush him but he too was letting out groans of pain. Crazy’s unconscious form was still left on the ground so close to Seimei but just out of his reach as Seimei was held down and writhing in pain from the darkness. Super and Etude were curled in on themselves on the ground, crying very quietly. Origin tried to pulled Haru and Prometo up into his arms, but Haru resisted, holding onto Hope’s hand tightly with tears still in his little eyes. Prometo curled up in his arms, hiding his face in Origin’s shoulder.

“Because there’s no point in fighting you.” He said softly, finally turning and facing Masquerade. “The night cannot exist without darkness, but the darkness can exist without the night. There is no point in me fighting you when I know you will win. For their sake,” he bounced Prometo lightly in his arms, “I’d rather work with you, or for you even I suppose. I just want to protect them.”

“Your brother could learn a lot from you,” Masquerade said with half a smile. “You’re genuine, Origin. I could work with you, I really could, if you’d work with me. There’s a place for you with me.”

“Not a place I would take willingly.” He said firmly, still bouncing Prometo. “I would take it to look after these ones though.”

Masquerade patted his shoulder with half a smile before his face darkened and he walked over to where Hope lay in La Mancha’s arms. He sighed, shaking his head a little.

“Hope and Legacy, and La Mancha, your time ends now.”

As Masquerade raised his hand, darkness raising behind him, a very small figure stood between him and Hope’s unconscious body. Haru looked up at Masquerade with wide eyes, void of fear but instead full of confusion.

“H-Haru?” Otonal gasped out, “N-No, Haru, get back from him!”

He struggled, trying to pull himself up again in vain. Masquerade stopped and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Move out of my way, little one.”

“Why?” Haru asked very softly. “Why are you being so mean to Hopurega-sensei?”

“I’m impressed that you’ve managed to restrain yourself and not get swept up by the darkness, little one. How?”

“Hopurega-sensei taught me. Told me about still pools of water. Clear mind.”

_“Haru,” Hope said softly, sitting down next to him with bright smile, “when the whole world becomes too much, I want you to remember this.” He tapped his forehead very gently. “Imagine your mind is a pool of water. When it becomes too rippled to see, just keep calm and let it still. The important things will float to the surface. Remember this Haru. You’ll go very far.”_

Masquerade rolled his eyes. “That’s very nice, little one. Now, step aside.”

“Why are you being a meanie!”

“Because Hope deserves it for what he did to me!”

Haru pouted at him before he climbed over to Hope and pretended to listen to something being whispered in his ears. He then rushed back to Masquerade, standing before him with big wide eyes.

“Hopurega-sensei says he’s very sorry and please be nice to him!”

“Hopurega-sensei,” Masquerade mocked, “should have thought about this before he killed Crystal!” Masquerade snapped. Haru didn’t even flinch.

“Are you sad?” he asked softly.

“Why do you even care?”

“Because, when people are sad, we should try and help them!” Haru said genuinely. Masquerade scoffed slightly, trying to sidestep the insistent Haru.

“It’s too late for that.” Masquerade hissed.

Haru looked around himself, chewing his lip, before he pulled out an open red box with a crumpled foil wrapper inside. He opened up the foil and offered it up to Masquerade.

“Chocolate?”

Masquerade stopped in his tracks. He turned, looking at Haru and the half-eaten chocolate bar offered up to him. “What?”

“When I’m sad, chocolate makes me happy!” Haru offered the bar up to him and Masquerade took it with a slightly shaking hand. “So, you eat it and maybe you won’t be so sad?”

Masquerade nibbled the corner of it, struggling to swallow with the lump in his throat. Haru sat down on the ground and patted the place next to him. Masquerade looked between Hope, Haru, and the chocolate in his hand for an agonisingly long time for everyone else. Finally, he sat down next to Haru and broke him off a piece.

“No no,” Haru pushed it back with a bright smile, “it’s all for you silly! You’re sad so you need the chocolate to be happy!”

_“I brought you something Masquerade.”_

_Masquerade turned from where he’d been looking up at Origin’s moon in the sky to see Crystal sitting down next to him on the grass in the clearing of the forest. He offered him a bar of chocolate and a bright smile that shone like the crystals on his shirt._

_“Chocolate?”_

_“Chocolate lights up your emotions when you’re sad.” Crystal said genuinely, popping a square of it into Masquerade’s mouth. “You’re sad, and you don’t want to talk about it, and that’s fine, but I want to help you feel better however I can. So this is how.”_

_Masquerade cuddled Crystal close in his arms, letting the sweetness of the melted chocolate spread out across his tongue. “You’re the best person ever. You know that, don’t you?”_

_“I don’t think I am,” Crystal said softly, “but I love you and my love makes me a better person, I think.”_

Before Haru really knew what was going on, he’d been swept up into a tight hug. Masquerade held him tightly, shaking as he sobbed openly. Haru patted his arm gently.

“Crying is good. Good way of letting out what you feel. Crying and chocolate and cuddles!”

“I-I… This isn’t the way to go,” Masquerade whispered to Haru. “Y-yes, I’m hurting, but look at what I’ve done to all of you. Crystal… Crystal would never have wanted this. I’m hurting his memory like this and… A-and Hope… He…” He choked on his sobs as Haru stroked his back gently.

Masquerade raised his head and Haru popped a square of chocolate into his mouth. With a wave of his hand, the darkness restraining everyone vanished. As they dusted themselves off, and Seimei hugged Crazy tightly, Masquerade unclasped the necklace holding Hope’s power and handed it to Haru.

“Here. You give it to him.”

Haru pushed it back. “Yours to give.”

Masquerade swallowed thickly before he stood up, holding Haru with one arm, and cautiously made his way over to Hope. La Mancha fixed him with a firm glare, but Masquerade just knelt down next to Hope and placed the orb over his heart. It slowly shrank down until it vanished, and the tiniest hint of colour rose in Hope’s form. Haru wriggled out of his arms and hugged Hope, and La Mancha stroked his hair lightly. From La Mancha’s touches, colour spilt back down Hope and his glow returned. His eyes fluttered open very slowly.

“H-Hope,” La Mancha gasped. “H-Hope I’m—”

“Hope!” Otonal shoved La Mancha out of the way and pulled his friend’s slim form into his arms. “Oh my God, Hope, I didn’t mean any of those things I said. You’re the best friend anyone could ask for. I’m a bad friend, making you take everything for them, and… and you’ve become really skinny oh my God we need to get you home and—”

“I forgive you,” Hope choked out weakly, and Otonal’s eyes clouded with tears again. “I-I forgive you.”

“Oh, Hope,” Otonal sobbed softly, tears streaming down his cheeks as he pulled him closer again. Haru pushed Otonal away so that he could cuddle up next to Hope. “Haru?”

“Hopurega-sensei, I missed you,” he hid his face in Hope’s chest. “Missed you lots.”

A flower crown of blue roses, just like the one Haru had made before, bloomed atop Hope’s head, and the older kissed the crown of Haru’s head with a smile. “I’m so proud of you, Haru.” He whispered.

La Mancha tilted Hope’s head up, tears running down his cheeks as he wordlessly pulled Hope into a kiss, full of nothing but love. There was no room for regret or sorrow in it, even though they were both crying. La Mancha stroked his hair when they pulled back, and Hope weakly turned to face Masquerade.

“Forgive me Hope, I—”

“If you can forgive me,” Hope whispered back, “I forgive you.”

Masquerade nodded, tears running down his face, and Hope smiled before he passed out in La Mancha’s arms with Haru curled up on his chest. The group watched him as he smiled ever so slightly in his sleep, cradling Haru in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Mancha carried Hope in his arms close to his chest, swallowing thickly as he tilted him closer towards him, almost to protect him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back. Sorry it took so long to write this. Writing with my hand injury was kind of painful (it's mostly healed now so it's alright and I can't feel anything anymore) and I had no inspiration. BUT this chapter has been written yay, so please enjoy it. The story is kind of in its second act now and this is like the recovery arc. We also get to see more of Masquerade and what's going on inside his head. Yeah, I don't know what else to say other than thank you for reading, and thank you as always to of_feather_and_bowstrings and Sei desu mei. Thank youuuu xx

La Mancha carried Hope in his arms close to his chest, swallowing thickly as he tilted him closer towards him, almost to protect him more. Haru was still curled up on Hope’s chest, and Hope had an arm wrapped loosely around the child to protect him more from harm. Origin still had Prometo in his arms, Seimei was carrying Crazy too, Otonal and Malaguena supported Super and Etude, and Traveller was supporting Phantom with an arm around his waist as the group made their way back towards the village. Masquerade turned Phantom’s clothes back from the red and white costume to a shirt that was a mix of white, blue, and gold as he followed behind them, eyes downcast and tears still running down his cheeks as he held onto the half-eaten chocolate bar tightly in his left hand.

Malaguena got the door for La Mancha, and he carried Hope through into his home. He set Hope and Haru down on his bed, and Haru shifted to cuddle up to his side more. La Mancha sat down next to Hope’s side and stroked his hair gently, hand slightly shaking as he moved the hair out of his eyes. It was comforting to see Hope breathing regularly and he buried his face in Haru’s hair as he slept. Haru also slept peacefully, cuddling Hope like his life depended on it.

Otonal wiped at his eyes, sniffing quietly as he watched his baby sleep and he set Super down in one of Hope’s chairs. He checked his son over, but Super waved him away with a little grimace.

“I’ll recover,” Super said quietly. “I’ll be alright.”

Otonal nodded, stroking Super’s curls as Seimei lay Crazy down on the sofa and placed a kiss on his forehead. Both of them looked up, eyes hardening, before they turned and rounded on Masquerade where he was standing back from Hope’s bedside, watching from afar.

Masquerade matched every step of Seimei’s with one backwards until his back hit the wall. Seimei’s eyes were cold and hard, hyper focused as they locked onto Masquerade’s.

“What the fuck are you still doing here?” Seimei hissed at him. “Why are you here? You caused this. You made Hope and Crazy be like this. I mean, you nearly killed Hope, and heaven only knows what you’ve done to him for months on end. And then you add insult to injury by causing Crazy this much pain, and then you turned my belt silver!”

“I-I…” Masquerade swallowed thickly, tearing his eyes away from Hope’s unmoving, frighteningly slim form. He couldn’t bring himself to meet either Seimei or Otonal’s eyes. “I-I just… I-I…”

“You just what?” Otonal cut in coldly, eyes as hard as Seimei’s. “Don’t you think you’ve done enough, Masquerade? Do you really think that Hope will want you to be here after all you’ve put him through?”

Masquerade’s breath caught in his throat and he stopped breathing for a moment. Eyes still lingering on Hope, guilt surged through his veins as if it had been injected, making him cold and shiver slightly. Hope looked peaceful on the surface, however he was almost painfully slim and there was still lingering effects of the darkness only Masquerade could feel were there. With Haru curled up by his side, he looked almost perfect and very much like a serene father holding his precious baby close, even if the baby wasn’t his. But, like an elegant swan gliding smoothly across a lake, underneath Hope’s calm and smooth exterior was an inner turmoil much like a swan’s frantic feet thrashing around under the surface of the water, desperately trying to keep him afloat.

“I-I think I should be here for Hope—”

“What makes you think Hope would want you here?” Seimei’s voice was so cold it was almost like it couldn’t have been warmed up even by Super’s fire. “Surely you’d just remind him of the hell you put him through?”

Masquerade tried to step back again and hit his head against the wall with a wince. Otonal stepped closer to him, almost nose to nose with Masquerade.

“Leave. Hide away in your castle and leave Hope alone. Think about what you did to him and get away from us.”

Masquerade looked down with tears in his eyes that he tried his best to force back. Otonal and Seimei were both shoved back firmly and Origin stood in between them and Masquerade with an unreadable expression.

“What are you two doing?”

Otonal and Seimei both fell silent as they avoided looking at Origin as well as each other. Origin sighed, shaking his head almost in pity at the pair of them.

"Don't torment him." He placed a gentle hand on Masquerade's shoulder and studied his face almost hesitantly. "Whatever you two say, whatever you do now, you can't change what has happened. I know. It shook you both to the core, didn't it? It hurt all of us to realise what we did to Hope, how much we've used him in the past, how much we've hurt him and taken advantage of him instead of caring about him as more than his powers and the stability he brings, but this is not the way to undo the past. Trying to care too much about Hope by breaking Masquerade is not the way to go, especially not when he's this broken as it is."

"Open your eyes, Origin," Seimei finally found his voice again, and it was as cutting and cold as before, "and look at what he's done to Hope. He's unconscious. He nearly died. Masquerade nearly killed Hope and Legacy for what? Because he's bitter. Because of something that happened in the past too. And now you're saying he shouldn't have to live with the consequences of his actions?"

"You're twisting my words, Seimei." Origin said as softly and calmly as before. "I am not saying Masquerade will get away with no repercussions, but we don't need to be the ones to provide them. He can do it himself. He already is. Didn't you hear him asking Hope for forgiveness?"

"It's easy to ask for forgiveness. Hope is too kind to say no."

"Hope has weights on his conscience just as Masquerade does." Origin continued, still calm. "I think both Hope and Masquerade need to repair themselves, and they will do that better by seeing each other more. Masquerade has done his hiding away from all of us, bottling up the pain and fear." He turned to Masquerade and tilted Masquerade's chin up so that he was forced to look at Origin with tearful eyes. "Now, Masquerade, is your healing process as well as Hope's. There will be no hiding back in that castle alone. There will be no shutting out Hope as he attempts to contact you again. There will be no abandoning Phantom. You will talk to one of us, alright? Even if you can't make the words properly, one of us will always be here to speak to you and be beside you for support if you need us."

Masquerade, too choked up to speak, nodded as the first tear slipped out and down his cheek. Otonal and Seimei both still glared at him, but Origin stepped back and allowed Masquerade through.

"Please. I know you want to."

Masquerade stepped through the group, eyes almost firmly fixed on his feet, and he slowly approached Hope's bedside. La Mancha eyed him very warily and only moved around Hope's bed without letting go of his hand. Masquerade knelt down next to his bedside and took in Hope.

He was beautiful. There was no denying that Hope and Legacy had a kind of beauty that none of the others had. It was the same beauty in the peace and serenity of the clearing in the forest where Masquerade and Crystal would chat the hours away together. Hope's beauty was nature. He was the sparkle of the dewdrops decorating the edges of the blades of grass. His grace was the dappled sunlight providing a secure warmth in the clearing. He was the comforting breeze on a summer's day. Hope was as beautiful as the ripples in a river, the movement of the water over the rocks, the perfect beauty in natural peace and balance. With Hope, even after everything he'd done and with the guilt still weighing heavy in his mind, Masquerade felt a strange sense of calm and relaxation.

Crystal had been the most beautiful person in the world to Masquerade, with shiny eyes and a kindness and love that knew no bounds, but even Crystal lacked this beauty that Hope and Legacy had. Masquerade understood why everyone adored Hope. He had a natural authority about him, one that gained respect without demanding it or begging. He was a leader, through and through, but he was loving and kind in a way that reminded Masquerade almost painfully of Crystal.

"I'm sorry," Masquerade whispered to Hope, watching his too pale, too slim face as he lay there. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't visibly frowning or in pain. Masquerade read his expressions and bit his lip as his admiration almost boiled over. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you and the people you love. You didn't deserve this. You are an incredible man, Hope and Legacy. The way you've remained a comforting presence to everyone here without demanding anything in return is one of the most incredible things about you. I can't believe you forgive me for something like that this easily. T-thank you..." He choked, wiping his eyes quickly before he continued. "C-Crystal loved you." he mumbled. "Crystal really respected you. Thank you for making him smile. I'm... I'm sorry that the choice came upon you, and I'm sorry for reacting how I did. I-I... I-I can't believe I made you feel this guilty for choosing to save the person you love when I would have done exactly the same. I guess... I guess what I'm trying to say, Hope, is... I'm sorry."

The others stared at him in shock, frozen and speechless. Masquerade placed a very soft, chaste kiss to Hope's forehead before he stood and turned to leave. Origin took hold of his wrist gently, meeting his eyes with a soft smile, before he let Masquerade go.

"I-I have a brother to apologise to." Masquerade mumbled. Origin nodded and patted his arm.

"I understand. I'll make sure Hope knows exactly what you said. Go and take care of Phantom."

Masquerade gave him a very weak smile, wiping at his eyes, before he turned to go.

"Mister Masquie-san."

Masquerade turned and saw Haru sitting up, still holding onto Hope's hand tightly as the other shifted slightly in his sleep. Haru held a hand out to Masquerade, holding something red. Masquerade approached him and took it cautiously.

"Crying is good! Crying and cuddles are better. Crying and cuddles and chocolate are the bestest!" Haru said firmly. "I'll cuddle Hopurega-sensei until he gets better, but there are always cuddles for you too!"

Otonal gaped at him, eyes widening as his youngest offered up a bar of chocolate to the man he'd snapped at only moments before. Masquerade took the bar and placed a kiss to the crown of Haru's head too.

"T-thank you, little one."

Haru grinned at him brightly and waved his hand. A flower crown of black and red roses formed on his head. Masquerade gaped at the youngster who just gave him the brightest smile and curled back up next to Hope.

No one tried to stop Masquerade as he took his leave and made his way out of Hope's house. He walked almost as if he was in a daze out of the village and down the winding path of the forest. The darkness hadn't seemed quite as oppressive to the others once they'd left the castle, but it had a different type of oppression to Masquerade as he walked through the forest getting closer and closer to the veil. Stepping through it, it was like a bucket of cold water had been tipped down Masquerade's back. His stomach lurched as he looked at the castle, surrounded by darkness and almost teetering on the edge of the sheer cliff and the sheer drop below. The emotions and weight of everything that had happened at the castle hit him, and Masquerade bit back a sob as he made his way inside. As soon as the heavy door shut behind him, he slumped down against it and buried his face in his hands to hide his sobs.

* * *

As the others said their goodbyes and Crazy came to again, La Mancha never left Hope's side. He stroked his lover's cheek gently, emotional doe-like brown eyes full of softness and love as he saw how soft and beautiful Hope looked. His beauty knew no bounds in La Mancha's eyes. With Haru curled up in his arms, Hope looked like nothing less than perfection. La Mancha moved a lock of his hair out of his eyes and smiled at Otonal and Malaguena who had stayed behind to take Haru home when he woke up.

"He does look very sweet," Malaguena said with a sigh, sitting down next to La Mancha.

"It's going to be a long road," La Mancha whispered, still stroking Hope's cheek, "a very long road. Will he ever be the man he was before?"

"No, he won't. Want to know why? Because he knows he's loved by you now. He knows you love him back, and that love will make him shine more and become so much more vibrant than he ever was before. He won't be the man he was before. He'll be so much more because he'll have you by his side."

La Mancha's eyes widened and Malaguena just smiled at him and patted his shoulder as Haru cuddled up to Hope's side more and nuzzled against his flat stomach.

"He's so skinny," Otonal whispered, placing a hand on Hope's cheek gently. His cheekbones stood out too much, and he'd significantly lost weight since he'd been locked up in Masquerade's castle.

_"Do you ever actually eat real food?" Otonal asked, sighing as he rolled his eyes at Hope. While his children were eating the healthy homemade sukiyaki, Hope was grinning as he dug into his syrup covered souffle pancakes opposite them, and he smothered them in yet more of the sugary goodness._

_"This is real food," Hope defended before he grinned and carried on eating. Otonal sighed again._

_"No. No it's not. It is ridiculously unhealthy. How are you so slim?" Otonal looked down at his own figure before he shook his head. "I work out when I can and make sure my babies, husband, and I all eat healthy, well balanced meals. You run around and eat rubbish, and yet you're skinnier than I am!"_

_Hope shrugged and picked up a bottle of chocolate sauce instead to cover his already syrup drenched pancakes in chocolate too. Etude and Super exchanged a longing look before they went back to staring enviously at Hope's fluffy pancakes._

_"Can we have the recipe, Hope-san?" Etude asked, and Otonal choked on his water._

_"Of course you can!" Hope gave him a sunshine smile to rival Haru's, rubbing salt into the wound of Otonal's already bruised ego._

_Prometo then added insult to injury and leaned over and opened his mouth, silently asking for a taste. Hope scooped some up for him and fed him with a bright smile, ignoring Otonal's silent spluttering and rage behind him._

_"People like you really annoy me, Hope. People who can eat anything and still look fantastic really irritate people like me who can't."_

_Hope scooped up some more pancake and offered it to Otonal instead with a shiny smile. Otonal accepted it with a pout._

_"You're lucky I love you," he mumbled, and Hope burst out laughing._

_"I love you too Otonal. You're my best friend after all."_

Otonal swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat as more memories bobbed up to the surface of his mind.

_"What are you doing?" Otonal asked, closing the door to Hope's home behind him. Hope choked on the bar of chocolate he was trying to inhale and he shoved the box and wrapper behind his back and out of Otonal's sight. "Hope! What about that meal plan I wrote for you? I don't remember putting in a chocolate snack time now."_

_"Wanna have a snack," Hope choked out around the chocolate before he gave up and finished eating it with a little cough and a sheepish grin. "I really wanted a snack."_

_"What about those almond and nuts I gave you?"_

_Hope stuck out his tongue in disgust and shook his head. "I'm not eating that rabbit food ever again! I had one pack of it and it was gross! Yuck! Why would I eat that when I can eat sweet, sweet, delicious chocolate?"_

_"Because chocolate isn't healthy?" Otonal raised an eyebrow at him. "God, your sugar addiction is going to kill me one day."_

_Hope shrugged and opened up one of the cupboards in his kitchen. Otonal's jaw dropped when he saw the rows and rows of red chocolate boxes completely lining the shelves of the cupboard, stacked up neatly._

_"You have an entire cupboard dedicated to to just your favourite sweet thing?"_

_"No no, I don't have a cupboard dedicated to your youngest son," Hope said with a sunny smile that melted Otonal's heart slightly and made him chuckle. "Only to chocolate."_

_"Very funny," Otonal sighed and took the new bar out of Hope's hand. "How. How are you so slim? It's not fair."_

_Hope shrugged. "If you wanted a bar yourself, Otonal, you could have just asked for one. I wouldn't have minded. I have plenty."_

_"Yes, I can see you have plenty." Otonal rolled his eyes. "What would the others say?"_

_"Crazy would encourage me and you know he would."_

_"Crazy is a bad influence and the literal embodiment of chaos. You're meant to be the balanced one, and yet your diet is all over the place. When did you last eat a vegetable?"_

_"You just come in at the wrong time!" Hope defended with a pout. "I ate vegetables last night. You just weren't here."_

Otonal shook his head slightly, trying to blink back the tears in his eyes as he struggled to keep looking at Hope's hollow cheeks. It hurt to see his friend's normally soft, beautiful face so different and changed after the months of pain.

"I'm sorry," Otonal whispered gently to him, "for not coming and getting you myself. I'm sorry for letting you get hurt, for letting you suffer so long, for using you, and for being the worst friend. You deserve someone better."

Hope shifted in his sleep, letting out a quiet whine almost of pain, before his eyes fluttered open and he sat up with Haru still in his arms. The child clung to him tightly as he woke up before his big wide eyes focused and registered what was going on.

"Hopurega-sensei!"

Hope smiled and kissed the top of Haru's hair gently before he passed the child over to Malaguena and received Otonal's hug with a smile. La Mancha kissed his forehead.

"Tired?" Otonal asked gently.

Hope nodded, sitting up properly. "Want chocolate."

Otonal rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're joking, right?"

"No," Hope sounded very pouty, "want chocolate."

"Well, on the bright side, at least we know our Hope is still here if he's asking for chocolate." Malaguena said with a chuckle.

Hope pushed himself to his feet, took two steps towards his chocolate cupboard, and promptly slipped over and landed on his face. Lying on the floor, he whined almost helplessly before La Mancha helped him back up and back into bed.

"Stay there." Otonal ordered. "I'll make you some of my special chicken noodle soup."

As Otonal, La Mancha, and Malaguena disappeared into the kitchen, Hope groaned and let his eyes flutter closed. A weight settled on his stomach and he looked up to see Haru grinning at him, holding a very familiar red box.

"Share?"

* * *

"Alright, here you go! Otonal's famous chicken noodle soup, nice and hot, just for Hope..."

Otonal trailed off with a sigh, carrying the bowl through into Hope's bedroom. Standing in the doorway, he almost laughed at the sight on the bed: Hope was lying with Haru again in his arms. Both had chocolate around their mouths and the telltale foil wrapper and empty red box also on the bed next to them gave it all away.

"Unbelievable." Otonal shook his head, carrying the bowl back out. "Unbelievable."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope shifted around in his sleep, letting out soft, quiet noises as he did. La Mancha sat on the bed next to him, just watching him for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Otonal, and I asked Il_Postino if they would let me do the chapter notes this time. Now, I understand that some of you have taken quite a liking to my youngest son Haru. I can understand why; he is very sweet and innocent. However, please do not claim that Haru is "yours". He is mine and Malaguena's child, not yours, and we raised him. No one owns Haru, sorry. 
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, Il_Postino has asked me to thank of_feathers_and_bowstrings and sei desu mei again for all their support. We all appreciate support, and so I take great pleasure in passing that on on behalf of Il_Postino. And to you, dear reader, I personally would like to say thank you for reading our story, and please enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Yours, Otonal

Hope shifted around in his sleep, letting out soft, quiet noises as he did. La Mancha sat on the bed next to him, just watching him for a moment. He looked so soft, so ethereal, so beautiful, that La Mancha’s heart caught in his throat for a moment. Even with his pale, clammy skin and too slim form, Hope was so incredibly beautiful. His long eyelashes and soft cheeks were so beautiful, even if his cheeks were too slim and hollow. His colour was slightly dimmed, but his cheeks had the slightest bit of colour from his pale pink blush that glowed on his pale cheeks. La Mancha swallowed and placed a hand on Hope’s still pale and slightly sweaty forehead, moving the hair back off it as he checked his temperature gently. The other nuzzled up against his hand, seeking out La Mancha’s touch more, eyes fluttering open with a little yawn.

“Sorry,” La Mancha whispered. “I didn’t mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep. You need to rest and get your strength up.”

Hope cuddled up to his side and sat up, burying his face in the junction between La Mancha’s neck and shoulder. He wrapped his arms around La Mancha’s shoulders and held him close as La Mancha’s hands rose up to rest on his waist, holding him almost like he was made of glass. He stroked his thumb lightly on Hope’s back, tracing small circles as the other matched his own breathing.

“Don’t want to sleep,” Hope whispered finally and La Mancha’s heart caught in his throat. Hope buried his face further in his neck, words slightly muffled as he mumbled and kept talking. “When I sleep, I’m scared you won’t be there when I wake up again. I’m scared I’ll open my eyes and be trapped there, away from you. O-or worse… I’m scared I’ll open my eyes and you’ll be hurt instead and there’s nothing I can do to help you. Or…” He swallowed and La Mancha felt his neck getting a little damper. Hope let out a little sob. “O-Or… I’m scared I’ll open my eyes a-and it’ll be a world without you in it that I see.”

La Mancha slid his hands up to stroke Hope’s hair and cradle his head gently. He pulled the other away from his neck so that he could look almost directly into his eyes. Hope’s eyes still had dark circles underneath them from months of poor sleep and pain, and a tear slipped out and ran down his already tear stained cheeks. Normally so guarded, Hope’s dark eyes were full of vulnerability and such intense raw emotions that La Mancha had never seen before. La Mancha raised a hand to wipe away the tears on Hope’s cheeks with his thumbs. He smiled, trying to hold in the tears threatening to spill from his own eyes from the intense emotion.

“I swear,” La Mancha whispered seriously to Hope, maintaining eye contact with hope, “that I will never leave you again. I promise you I won’t ever let you get hurt. I will never leave your side, I promise. Unless you want me gone, I will be here for you forever. So don’t worry about me not being here when you wake up, because I will be here until time herself runs out.”

Hope burst into tears and buried his face in La Mancha’s shoulder again. The other cradled him close, letting his own tears finally run free.

“I-I love you,” Hope choked out finally. “I-I love you, I… I-I’m sorry, I could never tell you about it before. I just… I-It was never right to tell you, and I-I was never confident enough to tell you, a-and I thought you… Might not…”

“I love you too,” La Mancha cupped Hope’s chin and raised it so he was looking up at him again. “With all my heart, Hope and Legacy, I love you. I am in love with you. And, with your permission, I would like to spend every day with you for as long as we can.”

To La Mancha’s surprise, Hope giggled. “You did not just propose to me, did you?”

La Mancha’s cheeks burned bright red and he half groaned. “It wasn’t a proper proposal!”

“I want flowers!” Hope said with a bright grin despite his damp and red eyes. “And a pretty ring, and—”

“I will get you anything if you promise I didn’t just propose to you right now.” La Mancha pleaded.

Hope’s giggles calmed down and he pulled La Mancha into another hug. “I love you with all my heart too.”

La Mancha placed a kiss on Hope’s forehead and he tucked the other back into bed, smiling. “Rest, Hope. I’ll make you some food for later, so that you’ll feel a little better, okay? Rest.”

Hope smiled and curled up on himself again, surrounded by a warm yellow glow briefly before his own, faint teal glow returned a little stronger than before.

* * *

"Talk to me."

Phantom weakly smiled to himself, pulling his knees closer to his chest and resting his chin on them with a sigh. The wind around him moved through his hair and the ruffles on his sleeves. He lowered his eyes to the grass around him, running his fingers idly through it as he traced little circles in it and let the dew dampen his fingertips. He then watched the pond in front of him, following the koi with his eyes as they ducked and dived around each other, hiding under the lily pads and the pond weed that hid the fish. He sighed, letting the hair fall into his eyes to hide the tears gathering in them. His reflection stared back at him with his wind-tousled hair and teary eyes. Another reflection joined his in the water, sitting next to him as Traveller settled by his side. Through their reflections in the water, they made brief eye contact before Phantom looked away in a mix of shame and pain.

"Talk to me, Phantom." Traveller said quietly.

"There's nothing I can say." Phantom replied, voice barely above a whisper. "I mean, I don't know what I should say."

"How are you feeling?"

Phantom shrugged, curling up in on himself again. Traveller leaned his head on Phantom's shoulder and sighed slightly, looking up at the other with wide eyes filled with concern. Deep brown met Phantom's deep brown eyes too, and Traveller caught his hand in his. He stroked the back of it with his thumb, still watching Phantom cautiously before he spoke up.

"Remember when we were little? When we would sneak out in the evenings to see each other here?" Traveller's voice was level and soft as he kept speaking almost to sooth Phantom. "And then sometimes we used to pretend you were locked in your room in the castle and I would be your prince coming in to rescue you?"

"And Masquerade saw us once and just stared in confusion at the pair of us." Phantom said with a sigh. "Yeah, I remember."

"Remember when we sat under that meteor shower with Crystal and Masquerade, and they told us to make a wish every time that we saw a shooting star?"

"And you asked Crystal what he was wishing for, and he hugged you and said 'If I tell you it won't come true, will it?' and then he hugged the both of us before he and Masquerade..."

"Exchanged saliva," Traveller said, sticking his tongue out. "I always thought they were really gross, but then I realised that they were actually kind of sweet."

Phantom hummed, not really committed. He turned his face away from Traveller, letting his eyes fall once again to the ground next to him. Traveller sighed and stroked his cheek lightly.

"Please talk to me Phantom. What's going on with you? How are you feeling?"

Phantom choked on the lump in his throat and the tears welling up in his eyes finally overflowed and ran down his cheeks. Traveller wiped them away with his soft thumbs as he cuddled up to Phantom's side.

"It's okay," Traveller whispered as he pulled Phantom into a proper hug.

The dam had broken. Phantom sobbed into the front of Traveller's shirt, staining the pale blue material with tears, and he struggled to breathe as he choked on his tears and sobs. Traveller stroked Phantom's hair gently, moving it away from his forehead lightly like one would to a child. Phantom, when he could breathe again, raised his eyes to meet Traveller's again.

"How can you say it's okay?" he whispered.

Traveller smiled weakly back and kissed Phantom's forehead lightly. "Remember, I saw what happened. Back in the castle, I looked back at what had happened in the past."

"Then you should know why it's certainly not okay."

"It's because I saw what happened that I know it's okay, Phantom. You didn't mean to do it. I'm sure Hope understands. And the blame is not yours alone to hold the burden of." He stroked Phantom's side gently. Remember, I will always be here with you to support you. That includes helping you by shouldering anything you need me to."

"It's not your blame to carry."

"It's not yours either."

"You saw what I did to Hope and Legacy--"

"You didn't mean to do it."

"I still did it!" Phantom snapped, tears running down his cheeks again. "It was me who lost control! It was me who threw that wave at Hope! It was me who caused so much pain and suffering for him, for you, and for everyone! I-I'm the one to blame and... A-and..." He choked again, eyes so blurry with tears he couldn't even see properly anymore. "A-and I don't know how to make everything right again Traveller."

Traveller cupped both of his cheeks and leaned his forehead against Phantom's with his eyes closed. He stroked Phantom's cheeks softly and gently as he held him close so that he knew he was safe.

"Everything is going to be alright," Traveller said softly to him. "I promise."

"You can't promise that. You can only see the past, not the future."

Traveller shushed him gently, moving his hands instead to stroke the hair just behind Phantom's ears in the circular motion he knew calmed him down. "I know I can promise that because everything is returning to normal. Hope and Legacy is recovering. He will live. He will be fine, and he does not hold a grudge. He will forgive you, especially because he will understand that it wasn't your fault. You lost control, and that's normal. No one is perfectly in control all the time at our age."

"Super--"

"Slipped and nearly burnt Hope. He also snapped at Etude too and lost his cool then. He's not perfectly in control all the time." Traveller stroked Phantom's hair still as he kept talking. "I promise you, I really do promise you, that it's alright. You don't have to be perfect right now. We have time to get in control."

"Someone could have got hurt--"

"No one did permanently." Traveller said softly. "Not your heart either. I'm here to help you repair it."

* * *

_Masquerade’s eyes fluttered open, and he took in his surroundings slowly and almost hesitantly. It was his throne room again, wrapped up in the overwhelming darkness once more. It was so intense, much more intense than Masquerade remembered, and only a very pale blue and green glow in the corner broke it. Masquerade’s eyes took in every detail carefully: the crumbling staircases behind the throne leading up to the completely destroyed South tower and the still somewhat intact North tower, the shattered windows from the force of the waves of darkness thrown at them, and the golden throne in the centre of the room. Masquerade slowly, ever so slowly, turned his head to the side and swallowed thickly._

_Hope was restrained against the wall, torso and arms almost completely covered in dark tendrils and a black blindfold of almost rippling darkness covered his eyes. His blue and green glow wavered, almost shaking with fear as well even as he tried to hold back his emotions. Unable to hold it all back, he let out little gasps and whimpers of pain and emotional torment. Masquerade’s heart caught in his throat as Hope panted for breath._

_“See what you did yet?” Masquerade, from in the past, paced in front of Hope with a very cold smirk. The other Masquerade, the current Masquerade, had turned pale and was ready to throw his past self across the room and preferably slap some sense into him. He was frozen, however, as if his feet were stuck to the ground._

_“What’s,” Hope choked out between his gasps, and Masquerade winced, “the point of showing me this?”_

_“Oh, my dear Hope and Legacy, we both know the answer to that question.” The other Masquerade pushed himself to his feet and leisurely walked over to the other. With a feigned softness, he brushed some of the hair away from Hope’s sweaty, pale forehead. The current Masquerade held back his urge to heave as he was unable to tear his eyes away from the scene before him. “I’m going to make you regret that decision more than you already do. And you’re going to take it and realise what a pathetic mistake you made until you’re begging me to let this end. Then, and only then,” he closed his fist and Hope let out another gasp of pain, “will I let you finally be free from this torment.”_

_Masquerade placed his hand on Hope’s temple, smirking at the wide eyes staring up at him with unfiltered and unguarded terror. The other Masquerade was ready to be sick as he watched, heart hurting as waves of guilt and nausea shot through his veins like they’d been shot through repeatedly with a syringe. After a moment, Hope’s slim and pale form went limp again, being held up only by the darkness pinning him to the wall, and his blue and green glow dimmed again. Some of the colour from his clothes and face faded, dulling the hues and bringing him closer to a monochrome palette._

_“Suffer, Hope and Legacy.” The other Masquerade said very coldly, and he settled in his throne once more._

_The other Masquerade could finally move, finally found how to walk again, and he stumbled over to Hope. He stopped in front of him, watching him with a very different perspective this time. Before, he was blinded by his need for vengeance and his intense sorrow. Now, however, he saw the scene through a very different lens. He saw it instead not blinded by sorrow and selfishness, but instead tinged with guilt. Hope’s intense suffering and pain was caused by him and him alone, and all for what? Masquerade’s eyes searched his own face for any sign of remorse for his actions. There wasn’t even a crack of doubt in his cool mask and façade. Masquerade swallowed the lump in his throat and tore his eyes away from his own form, turning instead to look at Hope. He raised his eyes from the floor and gasped in shock._

_The glow around the figure was still blue, but it was so much paler and almost a purer blue than Hope’s. It didn’t have the green that Hope’s did; it was only a pure pale blue glow and nothing else. Masquerade’s eyes instantly clouded with tears as he understood, but he didn’t want to accept it. He blinked back the tears and bit his lip hard, choking on sobs as he watched Hope’s struggling form slowly change into a different, all too familiar figure._

_“M-Masquerade!” He called, gasping. “M-masquerade, please! Help me!”_

_Masquerade’s knees gave up on him and he crumpled in a heap in front of the other’s form. Sobs wracked his form and he choked on them, trying to keep them down._

_“Masquerade, where are you? Why are you doing this?”_

_“P-please…” Masquerade whispered. “P-please…”_

_“M-Masquerade, please, you have the power to stop this! Why aren’t you? W-why are you still doing this?”_

_“C-Crystal,” Masquerade gasped, looking up at his lover and fiancé through his tears, “p-please, forgive me—”_

_“How could you do this?” Crystal gasped out, blindfold of darkness slipping down and allowing him to seek out and meet Masquerade’s eyes._

_Unlike all the others, Crystal had beautiful blue eyes whereas the others had deep brown ones in varying shades. Origin and Masquerade’s were both nearly black whereas others like Hope and Otonal had brown eyes that were slightly further from black. Crystal’s were a beautiful blue that Masquerade had fallen in love with and was enamoured by. Normally they were filled with love and a beautiful softness, especially when he looked at Masquerade. He always smiled, always, even when Masquerade or a lesser man would have cried. Now, however, Crystal wasn’t smiling. The love in his eyes was replaced with the pain and suffering that had clouded Hope’s eyes for months on end relentlessly. The normal warmth and softness was gone and confusion and betrayal was there instead. He struggled against the bonds with tears running down his cheeks and a pain in his eyes that broke Masquerade’s heart completely. Masquerade pushed himself onto his feet, legs shaking and wobbling like a new-born deer taking its first steps. Stumbling, he made it over to Crystal and supported himself with one hand against the wall. With the other hand, he cupped the other’s cheek and stroked his thumb over it as their eyes met. In silence, Masquerade kissed his forehead with tears running down his own cheeks. Crystal pulled back as much as he could, and Masquerade looked at him almost with betrayal in his eyes._

_“M-Masquerade, w-why are you doing this?” he whispered. Masquerade stroked his cheeks more, biting his lip._

_“I-I… I-I thought…”_

_“This is wrong, Masquerade! It hurts!” Crystal gasped, writhing around again as fresh waves of pain went over his body. “M-Masquerade, how could you do this?”_

_“I-I—”_

_“You hurt Hope like this! Why? He’s our friend!”_

_“Crystal, I—”_

_“H-how could you?” he whimpered. “I thought you cared about our friends. I thought you cared about me. I thought you cared, Masquerade. Was that all a lie? Did you not really care?”_

_“Crystal, I promise, I—”_

_Crystal let out another cry and slumped forwards, tugging against the tendrils as his wails of pain echoed around the throne room. Masquerade turned away with bitter tears of regret and pain stinging at his eyes. Crystal’s screams pained him physically, and he buried his face in his gloved hands as he sank to the floor on his knees, curling up and wrapping himself back up in the darkness. He sobbed, hidden behind a wall of darkness to try and block out Crystal’s screams from him as much as he tried to block his own screams from Crystal._

_After what felt like hours to Masquerade, his sobs died down to soft whimpers, and Crystal had gone eerily silent. Biting back his internal pain, he raised his head from his hands and, once again, stopped dead in his tracks._

_There, standing across the room and watching with wide, shocked brown eyes, was unmistakably Hope and Legacy. His eyes flicked between the two, Crystal and Masquerade, before his eyes locked onto Masquerade’s for a moment too long._

Masquerade sat up, blinking away the darkness clouding everything. He took in his room and breathed for a moment; he was still up in his room in the castle, lying in his own four poster bed underneath the red and black duvet. He kicked off the covers and, despite the warm night air, he shivered as he stood from his bed and walked out onto the balcony of his room, looking over the gaping canyon beyond the cliff edge holding the castle. He shook his head, looking up at Origin’s moon, as more tears silently streamed down his cheeks.

* * *

Hope’s eyes opened up slowly, and he glanced at La Mancha next to him. The other had him wrapped up in his arms, hugging him gently with a smile on his face as he slept soundly. Hope couldn’t help but smile at him before his stomach churned and he barely had time to lean over the edge of the bed and heave up everything he’d eaten into the bucket Otonal had left beside it.

Masquerade had been hurting, that much was clear from what Hope had seen, but he couldn’t understand anything else. Crystal had been there too, in pain and suffering, and Hope’s head felt so full of cotton wool he couldn’t make sense of much. One thing was clear to him: he needed to see Masquerade and check he was alright.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where on earth are you going?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone! It's Hope and Legacy but you can call me Hope! Or Hopie! Or later if you're Manchie ;) Anyway, Junliet (formerly known as Il_Postino) let me do the notes this time! So! Junliet says thank you thank you thank you everyone for being so lovely! We all really really appreciate it here! Especially our sweetiest of_feathers_and_bowstrings, and our sweetiest sei desu mei! Thank you thank you thank you! We love you! Oh, and Otonal says hands of Haru! (he's mine! Hehehehe) Thank you everyone and bye bye! Thanks for letting me do the notes everyone! Imma go back for a nap now

“Where on earth are you going?”

Hope froze in the doorway and turned very slowly back. La Mancha had turned the bedside light on and was sitting up, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes. He sighed, shaking his head slightly as he just took in the sight of Hope in front of him.

Hope had wrapped their duvet around his shoulders, like a cloak. His hair was a mess from where he’d tossed and turned in his sleep, matting it like crazy and making it stick up in all sorts of wild directions. His eyes were wide and his smile a little sheepish as he shifted his weight from one bunny slipper clad foot to the other.

“Masquerade.”

La Mancha raised an eyebrow at him. “Like that?”

“Didn’t want to wake you!”

“So you thought stealing the covers wouldn’t wake me?”

“Cold.”

La Mancha shook his head and sighed again, standing up to wrap his arms around the other again. “Come back to bed, Hope. You need to rest.

“Masquerade!”

La Mancha guided Hope towards the bed by his shoulders almost gently. “We can worry about Masquerade in the morning, I promise. Masquerade is probably sleeping right now too, so we don’t want to bother him, right?”

“He’s hurting,” Hope mumbled, but he allowed himself to be guided back to bed. “He’s hurting now. I can feel it. Manchie,” he looked up at his lover with wide, soft eyes, “please? Can you please check to see if he’s okay? I think he needs a friend right now.”

La Mancha bit back his response as Hope listened him for once and curled up and cuddled his pillow. With his white bunny slippers still on, Hope fell asleep almost easily and began drooling on his pillow. La Mancha watched him for a moment, stroking his hair and smoothing some of the fluff and mess back down and out of his eyes. Hope cuddled the pillow tighter and his face crumpled. He whimpered quietly and shifted a little in his sleep, all but flinching away from La Mancha’s touch. With a sigh, he pushed himself to his feet and tucked Hope into bed again, wrapping the duvet around him to keep him nice and secure. Picking up his white jacket with yellow and red accents on the sleeves, he slipped it on and changed his shoes before he stepped out into the darkness of the night.

Masquerade leaned on his balcony still, almost transfixed by Origin’s moon as he looked out over the gaping chasm from the cliffs. The cool breeze made him shiver even more than he already was as it cut through the warmer summer air. Masquerade grimaced and threw his gloves off and back into his room. He rubbed his hands together, slim fingers interlinking and releasing as he fiddled with his fingers and hands to distract himself from his every thought. He twisted the silver band on his left hand idly, still trying to breath and swallow properly. He paused for a moment and very slowly looked down at his ring. It was a simple and shiny silver band with a curved outside edge instead of a straight one. Masquerade turned the ring in his hand and looked at the inside. Engraved in black letters on the inside of the ring was a brief message from Crystal.

_Beyond the universe, I’ll be with you_

Masquerade closed his fist around the ring, holding it tightly as he bit his lip hard to hold back his sobs. He held the ring close to his heart as he tried to hold back his painful tears, but they still came. His whole body shook with the force of the sobs. With his free hand, he held onto the balcony so tightly his knuckles turned white. His other hand held just as tightly onto the ring that looked like it had been crafted from the silver of the stars itself and held a piece of his heart in it.

“Is now a good time or should I come back later?”

Masquerade stiffened at the voice, back straightening as he forced himself to be his normal composed and aloof self. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he then coughed quietly before he spoke up.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, La Mancha?”

La Mancha’s eyes softened slightly and he tilted his head to the side at the other as he studied him for a moment. Masquerade met his eyes; however they lacked his usual ferocity and sharpness. They were almost tired, so much so that he looked near pain.

“When… when did you last sleep properly?”

Masquerade just gave him a withering look and pushed some of the hair out of his eyes. “Why are you here, La Mancha? Spit it out. I was busy.”

“Busy doing what exactly?”

“None of your business.” Masquerade cut in firmly. “You showed up uninvited at an ungodly hour of the morning, burst into my bedroom, probably left your slightly insane and very unwell boyfriend alone on his own, and now you’re not saying why you came. Spit it out, La Mancha, or I’ll kick you out.”

“Someone’s awfully hostile.”

“It’s two in the morning La Mancha!”

“Well, two thirty-seven—”

Masquerade’s glare cut the other off, and La Mancha lowered his eyes somewhat sheepishly. Masquerade then sighed and shook his head lightly.

“I wish Hope a speedy recovery and the best to both of you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have other things to do.”

“Like brood and wallow in your own sadness?”

“What do you want me to say right now?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“I-I don’t know…”

“Why are you here?” He hissed. “Why?”

“Hope wants to make sure you’re okay.” La Mancha blurted out. “He thinks you’re hurting and he’s worried and he was going to come and check on you himself, but he’s really not great at the moment. I made him stay at home and put him on bed rest once again, and he insisted that someone should come and make sure you’re alright. So here I am.”

Masquerade blinked at him once, twice, three times, before he tilted his head and frowned. “Hope thinks I’m hurting?”

“He said he could feel it. Could feel you hurting or something.” La Mancha shrugged. “Listen, I’m just here because he was going to come himself if I didn’t, and I didn’t want him to get hurt coming out here.”

Masquerade raised both his eyebrows in surprise. “I see.” He said softly, voice and expression betraying his surprise more than he really wanted to show. “I didn’t know Hope cared.”

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

Masquerade fixed him with a firm look. “I don’t joke, La Mancha.”

La Mancha frowned at him. “Of course Hope cares about you. If we’re being honest, Hope is probably the reason why Seimei and Otonal haven’t murdered you yet.”

“That’s a lovely thought.” Masquerade said dryly with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Yeah, well, whatever. Hope isn’t in a good place right now. Like…” La Mancha swallowed thickly, eyes downcast. “He’s in a really bad place actually. I’ve never seen him like this before. He’s so… s-so slim and pale and just… B-but… I think seeing you and seeing that you’re okay could really help him right now.”

Masquerade sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Fine. For Hope.”

* * *

Masquerade and La Mancha stopped in front of Hope’s house, and both of them choked up slightly. The place was dark, and both of them went back to the night that started everything for the pair. The night when Hope ran out in tears, leaving La Mancha alone. The night when Masquerade took him, and Hope broke for the first time. Masquerade and La Mancha both exchanged a look with wide eyes before they swallowed in unison and walked into the house.

Hope was still curled up in his bed, hugging his pillow tightly as he whimpered softly in his light and fitful sleep. Masquerade’s eyes widened unconsciously as he watched the other squirm in his sleep.

“I didn’t know it was this bad for him,” Masquerade whispered to La Mancha.

The other sat down next to him on the bed and stroked Hope’s hair off his forehead. A warm, yellow and gold glow surrounded them both and Hope’s eyes fluttered open slowly.

“Heya Hopie. Back with me?”

Hope cuddled up to La Mancha’s side like a cat and he nodded. “Mmm. Hi Manchie.” His eyes then shot open suddenly and he sat up with a gasp. “Manchie, where’s Masquie?!”

“Hey Hope and Legacy.”

Hope looked up with bright wide eyes and a smile broke out on his face when he caught sight of Masquerade. He threw himself up off the bed and hugged the other tightly. “Masquie!”

Masquerade stumbled back slightly from the force of getting an armful of Hope throwing himself at him. He instinctively hugged the other and was lost for words as Hope burst into tears in his arms, burying his face in Masquerade’s shoulder.

“Y-you’re okay,” he whispered. “Y-you’re… You were hurting so badly before a-and I was so worried about you.”

“You care?” Masquerade whispered in shock as he cradled Hope in his arms.

Hope’s eyes widened more as he looked up and met Masquerade’s. “Of course I do,” he whispered softly. “Of course I care about you. I… You were hurting, Masquie. I could feel it. I just had to make sure you’re okay.”

Hope promptly fell asleep in Masquerade’s arms, and he and La Mancha tucked him back into bed. La Mancha made them both cups of hot chocolate, but Masquerade moved around the home almost like a zombie.

_He could feel your pain, Masquerade. He could feel your pain. No matter how much he tries to recover, your darkness is always going to remain a part of him. You’ve scarred him forever Masquerade. Forever. Hope and Legacy will never be the same again, and there’s no telling how deep an effect this will have on him in the end._

* * *

The tension around the table and in the air was so thick Phantom was willing to bet that, if he through his knife across the room, it wouldn’t have cut through it properly. He shuffled his chair ever so slightly closer to Traveller’s and, instead of looking around the table, he buried his head in his bowl of rice, vegetables, and tofu. He couldn’t bring himself to eat; he used his chopsticks to move everything around the bowl so he could pretend he’d eaten something instead. With every movement Phantom made, he was tense. He nearly upset his bowl and glass of water, and Otonal and Malaguena exchanged a look over the top of his head.

Phantom was sandwiched between Super and Traveller as the two extra teenagers joined Otonal and Malaguena’s family for dinner. Malaguena had cooked them up the food. Etude sat opposite to Super, Prometo sat opposite to Phantom, and Haru sat opposite to Traveller, with Otonal and Malaguena seated at the two heads of the table.

“So,” Malaguena tried, “did you have fun today?”

“Yep!” Prometo grinned at his father with sparkly, doe like brown eyes that made Traveller and Phantom’s hearts melt. “Haru and I visited Uncle Ori today!”

“I hope you didn’t keep him up too much,” Otonal said with a small frown. “He needs sleep before he creates the night.”

“He said it was fine,” Prometo said firmly before he smiled again, eyes sparkling like the stars in his uncle’s night sky. “He made pretty stars in the room for us, and then he gave us cookies—”

“I need to talk to him then,” Otonal muttered, moving around some of the rice in his bowl. “Seems like no one here can be trusted to feed my babies properly.”

“For the last time, Tousan, I’m fifteen.” Super piped up, rolling his eyes. “I’m not a baby.”

“Hell yeah you’re not.” Etude scoffed with a smirk that made Super’s stomach lurch. “I’ve seen you and a certain _someone_ doing things that no baby should ever see.”

“Pardon?” Otonal raised both eyebrows at Etude and, if looks could kill, the controller of water would have been dead on the floor right then. Super’s eyes burnt with rage as bright as his fire burnt as he stared at his younger brother. The edges of the blue and white fabric of his shirt started to smoulder, and Malaguena cleared his throat to distract Super.

“Stop trying to combust your little brother and explain to us what you meant.”

“Etude meant nothing.” Super scoffed. “Dinner tastes great Tousan.”

“As great as—”

“Do you want me to end you right now?”

“Children,” Otonal cut in with a deep frown and glare of concentration, “stop trying to kill each other. No fighting at the dinner table. Now, Super, explain to us exactly what Etude meant.”

Super scoffed. “Nothing. He’s just being Etude. He’s being an irritating little brother, as always.”

“I’m not irritating, and we’re nearly the same height!”

“Yeah right. I have a few centimetres on you yet and two years more of experience!”

“Experience making out with—”

“You are asking for a fireball to the face.” Super hissed as Malaguena and Otonal’s heads snapped up at that. Their eyes locked together across the table before they both slowly and in perfect unison turned to face Super.

“Who exactly are you making out with, Super?” Otonal asked, voice dangerously calm. Super swallowed and put his chopsticks down.

“No one,” he mumbled.

“You’re a terrible liar,” Malaguena shook his head. “Who is it Super?”

“No one!”

“Etude,” Otonal turned to the younger instead. Etude had a grin wider than the Cheshire Cat’s on his face, and he was so happy that the layers of fabric of his shirt were rippling and flowing over each other and the rhinestones on his shirt like the water in a river moved across the stones of the riverbed, “who is it?”

“Oh, I would love to tell you, I really would,” Etude sighed dramatically, “but the answer, or my silence, must be bought for a price.”

“What do you want?” Super asked with a groan. Etude studied his fingernails with a hum.

“What do you have to offer?”

“No chores for two weeks.” Malaguena offered calmly, and Etude picked up his glass of water.

“Three?”

“Two and a half.”

“Etude!” Super whined.

Etude sipped at his water almost casually before he smiled at his father. “Two and a half, and I get a bar of chocolate each week for a month.”

Otonal choked on his rice but Malaguena nodded. “Done!”

“Etude you’re officially my least favourite brother.” Super snapped.

Etude stuck his tongue out across the table at Super. “Thanks. Love you too Super. But not as much as dear Bondage Romeo loves you.”

Super threw his chopsticks across the table at Etude and the corner of his little brother’s shirt then did catch on fire. Etude easily put it out with his water and Super just shook his head at the other in utter disbelief.

“How could you?!”

“Shouldn’t have left the door open when you were making out then, should you?”

“Also, his name is Romeo, not Bondage Romeo.”

“Have you seen his shirt?”

“Children,” Otonal cut in firmly again, “stop fighting at the dinner table. Etude, don’t use words like that in front of Prometo and Haru! And Super…” Otonal trailed off and looked down at Haru who was tugging on his sleeve. “Yes Haru?”

“Tousan, what’s bondage?”

Otonal and Malaguena both froze up and slowly made eye contact across the table. Otonal cleared his throat.

“Nothing Haru. It doesn’t matter. Super, Etude, you’re both grounded for a month for this.”

“What?”

“You asked me to tell you! You can’t ground me!”

“We’re your parents. We can ground you.” Malaguena said firmly.

Etude threw up his hands in disbelief and Super glared at him from across the table again.

“Explain, Super.” Otonal said.

Super sighed dramatically and shook his head. “What’s the problem? I just have a boyfriend, that’s all!”

“A boyfriend you didn’t tell us about,” Malaguena pointed out. “How long have you been sneaking around behind our backs to go out with him?”

“I wouldn’t say sneaking is exactly the right word—”

“Two months, three weeks, and five days.” Etude supplied helpfully.

“You snitch!”

Etude stuck his tongue out at the other again, and Otonal sighed as Haru’s little tugs on his sleeve grew more and more insistent. He rolled his eyes and then half smiled at Traveller and Phantom.

“You see what I have to deal with? You two are angels compared to my kids sometimes. Yes Haru?”

“Tousan, explain bondage!”

“Bondage is another word for colouring.” Otonal said firmly. “Now, go and play Haru. Prometo, you are excused. You two,” he glared at Super and then Etude, “to your rooms. Now. Phantom, Traveller, thank you for coming over. You’re both welcome to stay in our spare rooms if you’d like to. It is getting rather late.”

“Thank you,” Traveller said with a smile, slipping his hand into Phantom’s with a soft smile, “we both really appreciate it.”

Otonal smiled at them both and patted Phantom’s shoulder lightly. “There’s a lot going on right now, and you both look somewhat daunted. You don’t need to worry, I promise. Everything will be alright. Hope will recover. He’s already on the mend.”

“See?” Traveller said quietly, stroking some of the hair out of Phantom’s eyes. “It’s all going to be okay, I promise.”

“But I messed up,” Phantom whispered softly.

“It doesn’t matter,” Malaguena cut in gently, guiding the pair over to the sofa. “We all make mistakes. No harm has been done, so don’t worry about it.”

Phantom looked up him with wide eyes. Malaguena and Traveller only looked back at him with soft, kind, and accepting eyes. The other smiled as tears built up in his eyes and he hugged Traveller tightly.

“It’s a long road to recovery,” Malguena said with a soft sigh as Traveller kept Phantom in his arms, “but we’ll all be here to support you and guide you along it. You’re not recovering alone. Remember that, Phantom.”

Phantom hugged the pair of them tightly with tears in his eyes. “T-thank you Malaguena,” he mumbled, “b-but… do you think you could help someone else too?”

“Who? We’re supporting Hope as much as we can too, and La Mancha is doing his best for him.”

“N-not Hope,” Phantom mumbled. “M-Masquerade…”

Malaguena’s face fell but he nodded slowly. “I didn’t realise,” he mumbled, “that he was hurting this much. I-I…. Of course we’ll take care of him.”

Phantom smiled through his tears. “Thank you. He needs someone to be there for him.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Legacy had always been a symbol of grace and dignity to the others in the village. As a quasi-leader to them, he was the one looked up to by the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Okay, so, today was MEANT to be Super doing the notes, but he's more grounded than I am so you get me, Etude today! So! This chapter is about Hope-san and Masquerade-san mostly, and a little bit about me and Super. Super is in H O T water with our Tousan hehehe. Anyway, uh, Junliet would like me to say thank you for reading, and we all here appreciate our biggest supports: sei desu mei and of_feathers_and_bowstrings. You can't see, but I'm making heart hands at you guys! Junliet is also now on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Smol_chipmunk) so come chat to her there too! (We won't be there :( But she will be so we'll be there in spirit!)  
> Enjoy the chapter guys, and please remember: one kudos = one more day of grounding for Super ;)

Hope and Legacy had always been a symbol of grace and dignity to the others in the village. As a quasi-leader to them, he was the one looked up to by the others. The children all admired him as he helped them grasp their powers and control them properly, dispelling their fears about what they might do wrong. The other adults respected him; those like Masquerade and Crazy knew what he’d sacrificed mentally to be where he was. Others, like Origin and Malaguena, respected him for the level head he managed to maintain through most of the turmoil in their village. Otonal and Origin both respected him as a friend and were proud to be able to call him such. Throughout most of what they’d seen of him, Hope was calm and strong mentally. He was focused. He was stable and strong, much like a mountain that stood in the background, supporting the others and watching.

La Mancha sighed as he watched the symbol of grace and dignity trip over himself trying to make a cup of lemon tea. The mug nearly went flying, pots and pans were knocked everywhere, and Hope just groaned as he caught the edge of the countertop to support himself and stop himself tumbling over. Determined to make progress, Hope forced himself back upright and, with gritted teeth, he pushed himself through it. La Mancha’s heart fluttered a little as Hope successfully made himself the cup of tea, and slid down to sit on the floor with a blanket over his shoulders and his back resting against the cupboards.

La Mancha sighed and brushed his hair out of his eyes as he kept watching Hope curl up slightly in on himself. He sipped at the drink with an expression La Mancha couldn’t read into. Hope’s eyes scanned over the damage done to the kitchen and he inhaled slowly. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. A slightly pale blue and green glow extended around the room like Hope’s power was muted. Still, it filled the room and corrected some of the wrongs Hope had accidentally created. The pots and pans were replaced and everything was tidied up easily. Hope let out a small whimper as the power faded and he slumped forwards, still holding his mug tightly to stop it breaking or spilling. He gasped for breath, panting and trying to calm himself down and regain his strength. It didn’t feel as right as it used to. It didn’t feel as easy or comfortable. Instead of his power being as his beck and call like normal, it took so much more effort than it ever had before to use it and manipulate it. Hope rubbed at his forehead, but his eyes were so determined. Pride surged through La Mancha’s veins as he watched Hope push himself to his feet, holding his tea, and he headed up the stairs to their bed again.

“He’s getting better.”

La Mancha turned to find Masquerade standing almost shoulder to shoulder with him. Both were watching the now empty, neat kitchen where Hope had been sitting. It looked untouched; Hope’s power, despite being weaker, had restored the balance and returned it to how it was. La Mancha met Masquerade’s eyes, but there was no malic whatsoever in them.

“He is.” La Mancha agreed softly. “He’s not perfect, but… Better.”

“I’m sorry,” Masquerade confessed. “I-I’m… It will never be enough, but I… I’m so sorry. For everything.”

“Hope’s already forgiven you.” La Mancha said with a soft smile. “I can’t hold anything against you if he doesn’t. I will admit, I’ve been angry with you. When Hope begged me to see if you’re okay, I wanted to throw you off your balcony for what you put him through.” Masquerade cringed a little at that and La Mancha patted his shoulder. “But you’re as broken as he is. You need people to help you, not to throw you off a balcony. You need friends, not enemies. You need someone as accepting as Hope to help you. And, well, Hope isn’t perfect right now, so I’m by his side whatever happens, so I guess you’re stuck with me too.”

“For what it’s worth,” Masquerade half chuckled, “I think you’re one of the best people around me right now. So I… What I’m trying to say is… well… thank you La Mancha.”

"You're welcome." La Mancha smiled and patted his arm. "But, just so you know, you don't have to thank me for this."

Masquerade nodded, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He swallowed down the lump in his throat that had formed when he'd watched Hope struggling with his power and to pull himself to his feet.

_You did that to him,_ he reminded himself, _it's your fault that he isn't okay. It's your fault that he was even hurt in the first place. It's your fault that everything is as it is now. No amount of apologies can ever rectify this, and no amount of their forgiveness will erase what you did. You can try and repent, but it will be nowhere near enough. Nothing will ever be enough to repair the damage you caused, not just to Hope but to Otonal, Malaguena, La Mancha, Crazy, Seimei, Origin, and all of Otonal's children. This was never about just you and Hope, was it Masquerade? No, it was about crushing everyone who sided with Hope. But who wouldn't side with Hope? Even Crystal sided with Hope._

"Listen," La Mancha's voice cut him out of daydream, "you're welcome to stay with us if you need to. I'm worried about you to be perfectly honest, and Hope definitely is too. He'd be upset if you went home on your own with no one else to support you. He'd want you here, so please stay with us."

Masquerade nodded slowly, not trusting himself to speak, and La Mancha gave him half a smile.

"I also have a favour to ask."

"Oh?"

"I need to go and help Malaguena. Apparently Etude and Super are causing him some trouble, and Otonal has gone slightly crazy over it. Do you think you can look after Hope for me, just until I get back?"

"Look after him?"

"Just, you know, make sure he doesn't die or something. Try and stop him getting too hurt or something."

Masquerade nodded slowly and La Mancha patted his shoulder. "Good luck. See you in a bit."

La Mancha left Masquerade alone, and the other glanced at the stairs. Hope hadn't made a noise from upstairs since he'd struggled his way up. Masquerade headed up and pushed open the door to Hope and La Mancha's bedroom door.

Hope was sitting up in bed, still holding his mug of tea in both hands. His eyes had severe bags underneath them from sleepless and restless nights. His skin was still paler than it had been before he'd gone, even if it had become more normal since he returned home. His hand around the mug looked tiny and frail, altering Masquerade to just how slim Hope still was. His wrists were tiny, arms ridiculously skinny, and his ordinarily tiny waist was even tinier than it had been before. Guilt rose up in Masquerade's throat at the sight of Hope's sharp cheekbones that lost all the softness around them.

"Hey Masquerade," Hope smiled at him, and Masquerade's heart skipped a beat. Hope patted the bed next to him with a smile. "Come sit?"

Masquerade settled down next to him with a small smile. Hope set the mug down on his bedside table and then wrapped his too slim arms around Masquerade, enveloping him in a hug. It was like a baby bird was trying to hug him, and Masquerade carefully placed a hand on Hope's back, afraid he would hurt or break him.

"You okay?" Hope asked quietly, voice clearly full of exhaustion as he spoke. Masquerade felt Hope's heartbeat against his own and nodded, trying not to jostle the other's head as he leaned against his shoulder.

"I should be asking you that, shouldn't I?"

"You were hurting though," Hope mumbled. "I don't know how, I don't know why, but I could feel you hurting." He pulled back from the other and looked at him with soft, wide eyes. "It hurt so much. What happened?"

Masquerade looked away from Hope, but the other cupped his chin gently and turned his head back so he could face him.

"Masquerade, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Hope's innocent eyes filled with intense concern made Masquerade swallow down his guilt long enough to speak up. He couldn't keep it from the other; not when he was laying down his emotions plainly and simply, making himself so vulnerable.

"It was me."

Hope blinked at him a couple of times before he frowned. "What do you mean it was you?"

"I mean I was the reason why I was hurting."

Hope's frown deepened before he moved some of the hair out of Masquerade's eyes. "You hurt yourself?"

Masquerade nodded. "Not physically, but emotionally."

"Why? Don't hurt yourself! That's not good, Masquerade! Why did you do it?"

"Because I deserve it."

Hope raised an eyebrow at him. "Pardon?"

"Because I deserve it!" Masquerade pushed Hope's arms off him and stood up, pacing around. "I deserve to hurt, Hope and Legacy. I deserve to suffer for this. You know exactly what I did to you. I need to repent in some way. I need to suffer. I deserve to."

"Do you think, by making yourself suffer, it's going to help people like me and Crazy recover?" Hope asked gently, patting next to him on the bed. "Do you?"

"W-well... no, but--"

"Do you think, by making yourself suffer, mistakes made will be reversed?"

Masquerade remained standing and silent.

"Do you think that you suffering will make me feel better? Because it doesn't, Masquerade. I hate knowing you're hurting. It hurts me to know you're hurting."

"I-I...."

"Masquerade," Hope stood on slightly shaking legs and cupped his cheeks gently to make him look at him again, "I need you to hear this. You don't have to make yourself suffer anymore. It doesn't help anyone recover. It only makes you spiral down into guilt, and I think it isolates you too. You already know what I've been through. You don't have to put yourself through hell again to confirm it."

Masquerade searched his face for emotions, but Hope just smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"What do you think Crystal would say if he saw you hurting yourself like this?"

"H-he... He'd... He'd tell me 'Masquerade! What are you doing? Does it hurt? Do you want me to make you some food? Do you want a cuddle? Or chocolate? How can I help you?' He wouldn't want me to hurt myself." Masquerade sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hope smiled like the cat that got the cream. "See? Now, please, sit with me and don't wallow in pain anymore. Smile for me. Please?"

Masquerade nodded and allowed Hope to arrange him next to the other in the bed. Hope nuzzled up to his side, sipping at his tea, before he fell asleep on Masquerade's shoulder. With a fond sigh, Masquerade put the mug back on the bedside table and glanced at Hope fondly. His heart fluttered as he looked at Hope's slightly matting hair, his cute hands that had curled up to hold onto his shirt, and Masquerade carefully raised a hand to rub the other's shoulders lightly. Hope unconsciously nuzzled up against his shoulder in his sleep, and Masquerade's heart stopped.

_You're in deep, Masquerade. He loves La Mancha. You know this. Why are you doing this to yourself?_

* * *

"Prometo, can you please go and tell Etude that he's the worst brother in the world?"

"Prometo, can you please go and tell Super that he shouldn't have messed around if he didn't want to face the consequences?"

"Prometo, can you please go and tell Etude that he shouldn't have been snooping?"

"Prometo, can you please go and tell Super that he shouldn't have left the door open if he didn't want anyone to see?"

"Prometo, can--"

"Both of you, stop using your brother as a messenger." Malaguena snapped, leaning against the wall. Etude and Super were glaring at each other across the room as they settled on opposite sofas. Poor Prometo ran between them, passing on the messages that the other could clearly hear. Since Etude spilt on Super and they were both grounded, they refused to talk to each other. "Grow up, both of you, and stop sulking."

"He started it!" They both snapped back at the same time.

"Kids." Malaguena rolled his eyes at La Mancha. "When you and Hope have them, I sincerely hope that they aren't as argumentative as this."

Haru made grabby hands at La Mancha and he scooped him up with a smile, bouncing him in his arms. Malaguena smiled and moved some of the hair out of his baby's eyes.

"How did Otonal take finding out about the relationship?"

"Why do you think I asked you to come here?" Malaguena sighed. "He's gone to confront the Romeo and Juliet brothers himself."

La Mancha choked on his own saliva. "Pardon?"

"Otonal has gone to go and confront the poor Romeo and Juliet brothers about this." Malaguena sighed. "Remind me why I married him again?"

"Because you love him." La Mancha smiled, half bouncing Haru. "And love makes us all do crazy things, doesn't it?"

"Uncle Manchie! Uncle Manchie! Do you want to bondage with me?" Haru asked, wide eyed with a bright smile.

La Mancha raised an eyebrow. "Pardon Haru?"

"Oh God," Malaguena shook his head with a grimace. "Etude called Romeo 'Bondage Romeo' in front of Haru. Haru asked what bondage is and Otonal told him it was colouring. Now... Here we are."

"That's going to come back and bite Otonal on the ass later." La Mancha chuckled. "But yes Haru. I will colour with you."

"Yay! Uncle Manchie wants to bondage!"

Malaguena snorted with laughter and La Mancha shot him a glare.

"Don't."

* * *

"Alright Romeo and Juliet brothers. Stop being so cryptic. Show yourselves. Now."

_You want a prophecy, Otonal? A prediction?_

_"_ I can do the predicting for you. Romeo is getting his ass kicked. Now show yourselves."

_What has my little brother done now?_

"Show. Yourself. Juliet."

The air in front of Otonal rippled, and soon a young man stepped in front of him. Wearing a white shirt and black trousers, he stood shorter than Otonal and had a much younger, softer face than him. His shirt blended into the trousers with ornately decorated grey fabric, studded with rhinestones. It faded to white material, folded over across his chest. A line of coloured rhinestones went from his left shoulder to his opposing underarm. The collar of his shirt was white on one side and, on the other, it blended in with the colour of his skin. Bracelet decoration covered his right wrist, and his left sleeve had an open section that was lined on either side by more coloured rhinestones. His elegant hands were encased in the sleek black gloves, and he tilted his head at Otonal.

" _You asked for me to reveal myself, and here I am Otonal._ "

"Where is your little brother, Juliet?"

Juliet sighed and the wind around them both picked up. Stepping out of the way, the air rippled once more in front of Otonal and an even younger man stepped out in front of them both. He too had black trousers on, but his own shirt was made up of layers of cream fabric with orange fabric on top. A cross of silver rhinestones covered his chest and back, and a belt of the same rhinestones wrapped around his waist twice. He too had on black gloves but, unlike his brother's, his were thicker and studded with golden rhinestones. His face was softer still than Juliet's and his cheeks still clung onto baby fat. The pair were clearly brothers, and he met Otonal's eyes without any hint of fear in his own eyes.

" _You called for me, Otonal?"_

Otonal glared at him, eyes darkening with a ferocity he'd never really shown before. The air around them crackled as Otonal spoke.

"What are your intentions towards my son?"

Romeo blinked at him in shock before he burst out laughing. Juliet and Otonal both exchanged a look before they turned back to where the youngster was leaning on a tree to try and support himself and stop himself falling over.

"I'm sorry, am I missing something?" Otonal cut in as he folded his arms and glared. "I don't find this very amusing, Romeo."

Romeo tried to school his features and act more mature, but it wasn't working in the slightest. He snickered, trying to keep his face calm and mature, and he turned to Otonal with a soft smile.

"Sorry Otonal-san, I didn't mean to turn this into a joke. I just think you might be overreacting slightly. My intentions towards Super are not malicious or anything, I promise."

"What are your intentions towards my son?" He repeated firmly with a glare. "Tell me, Romeo."

"Well, I'd like to go on dates with him. Maybe stargaze together or bake brownies together. Then I'd like to kiss him too because he's beautiful. And yeah, when we're ready and maybe a little older and more mature, I'd like to take the next steps with Super. You know, be his first, let him be my first and everything. And after that, who knows? As far as I'm concerned, he's my forever at this point and I'd like to marry him someday."

Otonal stared at him in shock and Juliet broke the silence with a little chuckle. He patted his little brother's shoulder and sighed.

"You can't say he isn't honest, Otonal."

"Well, no, he is honest, but I'm not impressed, that's for sure."

"Eh, you don't have to be impressed," Romeo pushed himself off the tree. "I'm going to go and see Super now! See you later Otonal!"

He bounced off, disappearing into the trees before Otonal could stop him. Otonal and Juliet both watched him go, one with a deep frown and one with a soft smile.

"Do you want a prediction?" Juliet asked, unable to hide the light laughter in his voice.

"No, I do not want a prediction."

"Six."

"Six what?"

"Six children," Juliet smiled almost knowingly. "Six children is how many they're going to have."

Otonal's frown only darkened, and Juliet chuckled as he disappeared behind a rippling veil once more.

* * *

"Six children! Six! Can you believe it? The audacity of Juliet, ugh." Otonal shook his head with a deep frown as he sat on Hope's bed. Masquerade, downstairs, was making them cups of tea as the pair chatted. "I'm sure he said it just to taunt me, but I don't want to think about my kids having their own children! Am I right, Hope?"

Hope tilted his head at him and a smile blossomed across his face. "Grandbabies! Oh, Otonal, you get grandbabies!"

Otonal blinked at him in shock before he shook his head. "Hope, that's not quite the point I'm trying to make. You're meant to be sympathetic. You're meant to say 'Oh Otonal, the Romeo and Juliet brothers were so mean to you.' You're not meant to say that it's a good thing."

"But grandbabies!" Hope gushed with a bright smile. "Oh, you're so lucky Otonal! I want babies and grandbabies!"

"Well, I'm sure you and La Mancha will have them eventually. But for now you're welcome to cuddle Haru if you want to."

Hope threw himself into Otonal's arms. "You're the best friend! I can't wait until I have babies of my own!"

Outside Hope's room, Masquerade paused with the mugs. Hope wanted babies? For some reason, something about that made his stomach flip. He brushed it off and entered the room, joining the conversation.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not funny, Romeo!” Super hissed as the pair sat together on his bed up in his room. The door, this time, was shut properly to keep out Super’s snooping and curious little brothers. “I’m grounded because Etude couldn’t keep his stupid mouth shut, and he was looking when he shouldn’t have been.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, it's Super today! I was MEANT to do it before, but SOMEONE stole it from me. Stupid Etude.  
> Anyway, this chapter is a little different to the others. Junliet asked that I point out the new, updated tags to you. Please check them and consider if you want to read this chapter or not.   
> There's also more of Crazy-san, Seimei-san, Hope-san, and La Mancha-san. Also, there's some of me and Romeo at the beginning so please enjoy that!  
> Finally, Junliet and I would like to thank, as always, of_feathers_and_bowstrings and sei desu mei for their support. Also, thank you to everyone for reading this! Remember, if you'd like, you can follow Junliet on Twitter and chat to her there. Thanks again everyone :D

“It’s not funny, Romeo!” Super hissed as the pair sat together on his bed up in his room. The door, this time, was shut properly to keep out Super’s snooping and curious little brothers. “I’m grounded because Etude couldn’t keep his stupid mouth shut, and he was looking when he shouldn’t have been.”

Romeo tried to stop laughing, tried to stop smiling, but couldn’t hold it in. He burst out laughing and flopped backwards on Super’s bed. The other hit him with a pillow and Romeo only laughed even harder, holding onto his stomach as he struggled to breathe through his laughter. Super hit him in the face with his pillow again but one look at his pout sent Romeo into another spiral of laughter.

“Why do I even love you? You’re just mean to me. You’re the reason why I’m grounded!”

“Because I’m adorable,” Romeo choked out through his laughter as he struggled to sit up. Super took pity on him and helped him sit up with a little smile, “and it’s not my fault you’re grounded. It’s Etude’s.”

“Yeah, and don’t I know it.” Super grumbled. “I’ll get him back for this.”

Romeo finally managed to get his breath back enough to stop giggling and calm down. “Oh, be nice to Etude. He’s a sweetie really, even if he creates trouble sometimes. He’s adorable.”

“He is absolutely not adorable.” Super grumped. “He’s evil.”

“He’s not _that_ evil,” Romeo reasoned with a smile, reaching for Super’s hands.

Super pulled him into a hug and they both lay back together on Super’s bed, looking up at his plain white ceiling. Romeo nuzzled up against him, half burying his face in Super’s shoulder as the other stroked his back lightly.

“I missed you.” Romeo mumbled, whole demeanour sobering up. “When you were gone, I missed you.”

“Did you know we’d go?”

Romeo nodded slowly. “But knowing meant it didn’t hurt any less. I think it hurt more actually. Knowing that you were going to suffer. Knowing what you were going to do. Knowing that there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop you getting hurt.”

“It didn’t hurt that much,” Super promised, stroking the other’s cheek with the back of his hand, “and I’d go through it again if I had to. For them. For you.”

“I wouldn’t let you.” Romeo looked up at him with big, beautiful dark eyes. “I wouldn’t let you take all of that yourself. If we were both there, I’d at least alternate with you so no one has to take it themselves for that long. Or I’d take it all for you. And you don’t have to pretend that it didn’t hurt, Super, because I could see it was going to happen, and I could see it was going to hurt.”

“I wish you couldn’t predict the future sometimes. I don’t want you to see everything that happens because it hurts you to see it. I don’t want you to see me hurting.”

“The future hurts like the past and present does,” Romeo said quietly, “but that doesn’t mean we can turn a blind eye and forget about it. Pretend it won’t happen. People call it a burden, the power my brother and I were gifted, but I don’t see it that way. It is a gift to see the future. Even if it holds pain, knowledge in any form is a gift. I will admit, however, that it can be hard knowing that someone you love will suffer, but there’s nothing I can do to stop it, and so what good will worrying really do?”

Super kissed his forehead with a soft smile on his face as he looked down at Romeo. “You’re so sweet. You’re a softie. What did I really do to deserve someone as wise, soft, and loving as you?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” he whispered softly back. He sighed with half a smile. “You know, Super, whenever I see the future, it’s like a constantly changing web of strings. Every single choice people make changes how the strings are weaved together, changes the picture and the outcome. With every change, every choice, everything that alters how the strings are weaved together, there was one constant I always saw. It was you, Super. No matter what changed around the future, you were always there next to me. You were by my side, regardless of what happened with everything else. You are my everything now and, as far as I can see into the future, you will be my everything then too.”

Super froze up for a moment and very slowly looked down at Romeo. The other was smiling up at him with soft dimples in his squishy cheeks. His deep brown eyes were filled with love and a happiness Super was almost proud to have contributed to. He leaned down to give him a soft kiss again on his dimples.

“You’re my everything too,” he whispered, peppering Romeo’s face with little kisses. “My absolute everything. And, as far as I can see into the future, you will be my everything then as well too.”

“Sap.” Romeo teased, making Super’s face flush bright pink.

“You’re one to talk!”

Romeo giggled at him. "Yeah, we are a right pair, aren't we?"

Super kissed his forehead again and stroked his shoulder softly. Romeo cuddled up to his side, resting his head on Super's shoulder. His eyes fluttered closed as he pressed light kisses across Super's collarbone. They both relaxed into the other's hold, enjoying the closeness the other provided.

“We are,” Super sighed, stroking his hair lightly. “We really are a pair.”

* * *

“Cuddle!”

“Hope, I need to—”

“Cuddle!”

La Mancha sighed and held onto the other with half a smile. Hope was like a big koala. He cuddled up to the other with a smile, nuzzling up against La Mancha’s shoulder.

“Hope, sweetheart, I really need to—”

“Relax,” Crazy said with a bright grin, “and settle on the sofa. Seimei and I will take care of everything for you.”

La Mancha obediently carried Hope over to the sofa and settled down with the other in his lap. Somehow, in the two minutes they’d been talking, Hope had managed to fall asleep. His left eye wasn’t quite shut properly, and he was already wriggling around so his hair started to matt. His cheeks flushed light pink. His mouth opened ever so slightly, and he let out little snorts as he slept. La Mancha moved his hair out of his face with a sigh and a goofy smile.

“How are you so cute?” he whispered to Hope. “How? I should be mad at you drooling on my shirt, but honestly you’re so very sweet and you’re adorable.”

Crazy leaned against the doorway to Hope and La Mancha’s kitchen, watching the pair on the sofa with a smile too. Seimei raised an eyebrow at him as he made a pot of tea.

“What are you smiling about?”

“They’re adorable, aren’t they?” Crazy gestured to the other pair. Seimei chuckled and shook his head.

“Very,” Seimei sighed and stroked the other’s cheek, “but you need to relax too. You’re not perfect yet.”

“I’m a lot better.” Crazy stretched out his arms and rolled his shoulders. “Doesn’t hurt as much anymore.”

Seimei massaged his shoulders lightly. “But it does hurt a little, doesn’t it? You don’t feel normal, do you?”

“When have I ever been normal, Seimei?” he chuckled, turning around to envelope him in a cuddle. Seimei wrinkled his nose at him with a little frown.

“What are you doing?”

“We’re hugging,” Crazy said with a bright smile.

“We’re what now?”

“Hugging.”

Seimei sighed and shook his head. “Disgusting.”

Crazy let go of him and rolled his eyes. “Drama queen.”

“I didn’t say stop! Do it again.” Seimei said quickly.

Crazy hugged him tightly again, nuzzling up against Seimei with a goofy grin across his face. “Love you Seimei.”

“Love you too Crazy. Now sit down and rest on the sofa for goodness sake, and stop making me all sappy. I have a reputation to maintain you know.”

Crazy untangled himself from Seimei’s grip and threw him a wink over his shoulder. “Of course, you do. My wonderful, sassy man with his shiny silver belt.”

Seimei threw a glare at him as Crazy left the kitchen cackling. “It’s only silver because Masquerade hasn’t undone it yet, and I can’t work out how to do it!”

Crazy curled up on the other sofa and sighed, smiling as he watched Hope sleep on La Mancha. The latter cradled him carefully, hands holding onto his waist as if he was afraid that, once he let go of Hope, he would disappear again, either in a cloud of butterflies fluttering out of his life or back to the shadowy castle that had held him for so long. Hope shifted slightly, nuzzling up closer to La Mancha. Crazy had to bite back a laugh when he spotted the darkened patch of fabric on La Mancha’s shirt from Hope’s drool.

“Cute.” Crazy laughed, and La Mancha rolled his eyes with half a smile.

“You should have seen him straight away when we got back. God, he was like a slightly larger version of Haru. All cuddles, all little whines, all demands for chocolate, and a load of tripping over himself like an unbalanced baby deer.”

Crazy snorted. “Yeah, if I didn’t know Hope better, I’d think you were making that all up.” He sighed and settled back on the sofa. “He’s gaining weight again though, so that’s better.”

“Yeah, but not through healthy, normal methods. He’s gained weight by eating excessive amounts of chocolate and ignoring my healthy paella.”

“Wouldn’t be our Hope if he didn’t put Otonal’s meal plans through a shredder and just lived off chocolate and tea, would it?” Crazy shrugged. “And you all call me the chaos one huh.”

“Because his power restores balance and your causes chaos to occur. That’s why. Besides, you’d do it too.”

Crazy held up his hands in mock surrender. “It’s a fair cop. I’m better at taking care of myself now, but I definitely wasn’t before. I’m glad I’ve learnt though.”

La Mancha opened his mouth to respond, but Masquerade slipping into the room cut him off. Masquerade settled in an arm chair opposite to Crazy.

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly to the other. Crazy smiled at him.

“Pretty good actually Masq! How ‘bout you? How you doing?”

“I-I… Uh… Could be worse I guess?” He said, voice and words full of uncertainty. “Are you… I mean… What I’m trying to say Crazy is I’m… I’m just… I-I’m sorry, I—”

“Don’t sweat it.” Crazy said with a shrug. “It happens. I get it. Don’t worry about it Masquerade.”

“I-I… I… What?”

“You’re forgiven,” Crazy said with a little smile. “Love is one of the most important things in our lives, isn’t it? I understand. If I lost Seimei…” A shadow passed over his face. “W-well… I can understand why you were feeling what you felt. Why you are feeling what you’re feeling. So yeah, I forgive you for everything. And you have a friend in me if you need someone to talk to.”

Masquerade swallowed and lowered his eyes. Seimei broke the heavy atmosphere in the room with his grand entrance, setting down the tray of mugs and tea on the table for them. Once the breakable items were safely on the table, he rounded on Masquerade.

“This isn’t funny anymore!”

Masquerade glanced up at him and his eyes widened at Seimei’s intense, dark glare. He instinctively leaned back away from the other, and he had to force down his power as it rose up to defend himself. He choked as darkness rose up fiercely inside of himself, restraining the dark tendrils to the corners of the room.

“What are you talking about, Seimei?”

“This!” Light crackled around Hope’s living room as Seimei’s anger crackled too, threatening to spill over. He pointed at his waist.

Everyone followed where his finger was pointing: to his belt. Instead of the beautiful, shiny gold it was before, it was still the dull silver Masquerade had turned it to when he’d had complete control over the group. Seimei’s face was cold and hard, and he then pointed to Masquerade with a gloved hand.

“Turn it back!”

Crazy giggled at Seimei’s pout, and Hope’s eyes fluttered open as La Mancha too burst out laughing at the absurdity of it. Hope let out a little groan and sat up, still settled in the other’s lap.

“What’s going on?” he mumbled sleepily, rubbing at his eyes with little fists.

La Mancha stroked his hair and handed him a mug of tea. “Crazy and Seimei are here to see you. And Seimei would like Masquerade to undo changing his belt to silver from gold.”

Hope chuckled, nuzzling up on his lap with a smile. The pair cuddled up together, oblivious to the tension rising in the room.

“I don’t know why you find this so funny, Crazy. It’s not funny. He’s ruined my style. He’s turned me into an abomination! A fashion disaster! Everything is terrible, Crazy! Terrible I say!”

Crazy just pushed himself to his feet and smiled, pulling Seimei into a hug. “It’s not terrible,” he whispered so only Seimei could hear it, “because I have something important to tell you that might make you feel a little better.”

“Nothing could make me feel better.”

Crazy took hold of Seimei’s hand, linking their fingers together briefly before he slid it down his chest and let it rest on his stomach. “Nothing?”

“Are you coming onto me again Crazy?”

“Nope,” Crazy popped the p and smiled, “but remember last time we got together?”

Seimei blinked at him in confusion. “What are you trying to say, Crazy?”

He leaned his head against Seimei’s shoulder and whispered again. “I’m pregnant, Seimei.”

Seimei froze. “W-what?”

“You’re going to be a father.”

“O-Oh my God,” Seimei pulled him into a tight hug, holding Crazy close like he was terrified he’d lose him again. “How long….?”

“Four months. Sixteen weeks.”

Seimei stared at him. “You mean to tell me that you were carrying our baby when your body went through everything and you didn’t tell me?!”

“I was going to,” Crazy confessed, “but then I… Well… I knew someone had to do it.” He swallowed, looking down slightly. Masquerade, in the background, looked away from the others and took great interest in staring at the wall. “Someone had to do it. I was the person who had to. A-and… Well… I-I had to put it out of my mind.”

Seimei held him tighter, stroking Crazy’s shoulder in a very emotional, un-Seimei like way.

Crazy kept talking, almost like he was unable to stop. “I’m sorry I kept it from you, but I had to. I had to do it. I knew you’d be crushed if I lost them when I was using my powers wrong. I-I… I couldn’t get your hopes up in case I lost them so I… So I kept it a secret. And then I was worried about losing them during recovery, s-so I kept it a secret too. But now,” he cupped Seimei’s cheeks, “now I can tell you.”

“I thought you were looking a little… softer, but I didn’t want to comment in case I was being insensitive.”

“I love how you called me softer looking,” Crazy laughed.

“Congratulations.” La Mancha smiled at them both brightly, with Hope still in his arms on the sofa. “Honestly, congratulations guys! I’m so happy for you both! You’ll be amazing, fun dads.”

“Baby!” Hope threw himself into Crazy’s arms, hugging his friend tightly. Seimei shook his head as Crazy was enveloped in a Hope hug. “You’re going to have a baby!”

Crazy cleared his throat. “N-not just one baby.”

“Oh my God, twins!” Hope’s eyes lit up even more. Crazy chuckled and shook his head.

“Triplets actually.”

“Triplets?” Seimei asked in shock. Hope gasped and cuddled Crazy tighter.

“Three babies! Triple the fun! Oh, I love babies! You’re going to have so much fun with the three babies! You’re so lucky Crazy! So so so so so lucky!”

“Alright Koala Hope,” La Mancha pried him off Crazy, “let the man breathe. Stop suffocating him. But seriously, congratulations guys! You’ll be such great fathers.”

“Congratulations,” Masquerade stood up too, leaving his tea abandoned on the table to pat Crazy’s back lightly. His free hand came to linger on Hope’s waist, holding the side that La Mancha wasn’t.

“Thank you Masquerade,” Crazy said with a bright smile, “for everything today. Thanks.”

Seimei glared at him and Masquerade rolled his eyes. Slowly the silver belt turned back to gold, and Seimei’s glare softened slightly. Masquerade smiled sweetly at him and then clicked his fingers. Seimei’s eyes widened in horror and he stared at Masquerade like he’d just offended his whole family. His right glove no longer fitted; when he pulled it off, he realised it had been turned to a left glove.

“Bitch! Who has two left hands?”

“I don’t know, but I have business to attend to later. See you tomorrow La Mancha, Hope. Congratulations Crazy.” He bowed his head and vanished in a swirl of darkness.

“We should go too,” Seimei said with a sigh. “We need to celebrate Crazy being pregnant with something special. And hey, he can’t get anymore pregnant, am I right?”

La Mancha shook his head as Hope burst out laughing. “Seimei, you’re honestly brilliant sometimes. Go and have a wonderful evening you two.”

As Crazy and Seimei left, Hope stroked the back of La Mancha’s shoulders lightly.

“Manchie, what do you say we have a baby of our own?”

La Mancha blinked before he turned, hands circling Hope’s waist. “Hope, do you—”

“Shh,” he held up a finger to La Mancha’s mouth, “I really, really, really want a baby, Manchie. I love you, and I think we’re ready to take the next step in our relationship. Um… Unless you don’t want to?”

“Hope, I love you,” La Mancha said with a smile, “but are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“I’m more sure of this than I have ever been of anything in my life. Manchie, I want you to be my first. Please?”

“Yes,” La Mancha cupped his cheeks and pulled Hope into a passionate kiss.

They stumbled up the stairs to Hope’s bedroom, tripping over each other before they made it onto Hope’s bed. Hope tugged La Mancha’s shirt over his head and threw it across the room. La Mancha reached behind him and unzipped the back of his shirt. He carefully helped Hope out of the clothes, and his brain short circuited.

“This is why you never have weird underwear lines like the rest of us,” La Mancha stroked the waistband of the lacey blue underwear.

Hope giggled and unbuttoned La Mancha’s trousers. He pulled them down, revealing soft, near skin tight black boxers. The pair tossed all their clothes to the corner of the room before La Mancha climbed on top of Hope carefully.

“Is this alright?”

Hope nodded and reached up, sliding his fingers into La Mancha’s curls. He smiled at him with soft eyes, and La Mancha gave him a light peck on the lips.

“Tell me at any point if it’s too much, alright?”

“I will, promise.” Hope reached blindly for the drawer next to his bed. “There’s—”

“Let me.”

La Mancha climbed off him, reaching for the bedside drawer. He took out the bottle of lube and squeezed some out onto his fingers. Warming it between them, he carefully settled between Hope’s legs.

“Tell me if it gets to be too much at any point,” he said softly.

“I wi—warn me next time!” Hope squeaked as La Mancha inserted the first finger.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry, it’s not bad is it?”

“It’s okay, j-just give me a second to get used to it,” Hope wiggled slightly under him.

La Mancha took Hope’s hand in his other one, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb. Hope kept eye contact with him until La Mancha inserted a second finger and moved more.

“F-fuck.”

“Too much?”

“No, God no. Don’t you dare stop.”

La Mancha nodded, scissoring his fingers to stretch Hope. He whined underneath him, letting out soft gasps and moans.

“Put it in Manchie,” he gasped, “please. I need you.”

As he looked down at Hope’s beautiful form, La Mancha couldn’t bring himself to say no. Hope whimpered as he withdrew his fingers. He squeezed out more lube onto his fingers before he spread it carefully over his already hard cock. Hope looked up at him from under heavy eyelids, blinking up at him with need and want deep in his eyes.

“Manchie,” he whispered, hands resting on La Mancha’s shoulders, “please.”

La Mancha nodded and carefully pushed into Hope, earning a groan and a gasp from the latter. La Mancha groaned too; Hope felt amazing underneath him. He went slowly, giving him enough time to adjust to everything. When he bottomed out, Hope held onto his shoulders tighter still.

“You can go, Manchie,” Hope whispered, and pretty much all self-control he had went out of the window.

“Tell me to slow down if you want.”

“Fuck me first.”

La Mancha couldn’t help but smile. He started moving and Hope wiggled underneath him.

“Faster Manchie,” he held onto La Mancha’s shoulders, nails digging in lightly when he hit the spot that made him see stars. “H-holy… Oh my God.”

“Fuck, Hopie, you feel so good.” He panted out, “s-so good.”

“Manchie I—”

“Me too,” he whimpered, “f-fuck.”

With several well aimed thrusts, it didn’t take long for Hope to reach his climax. He dug his nails in hard to La Mancha’s shoulders and he cried out La Mancha’s name as he came, shuddering slightly. With Hope clenching around him, it took a few more thrusts before he too came inside Hope, shuddering as well.

The pair lay side by side on Hope’s bed as La Mancha carefully pulled out. Hope whined at the loss but instantly cuddled up to his side. La Mancha smiled at him and placed a hand on his stomach lightly.

“Now we wait,” La Mancha said softly, and Hope giggled.

“Thank you for a lovely first time.”

La Mancha kissed his forehead softly. “You too Hope. You too. Thank you.”

La Mancha carefully cleaned them both off before he cuddled up with Hope and wrapped his arms around him gently, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you for a lovely first time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, hello? Super and Etude did the notes so it's apparently my turn. It's me, Prometo. Um, this chapter has a lot of happy stuff according to Junliet, but it starts out a little less happy. Um, big thank yous as always to all of you for reading, and extra big thank yous for of_feathers_and_bowstrings and sei desu mei. We love you here.  
> Oh, if you'd like to see what goes on in Junliet's mind, they're on Twitter so you can chat to them there.   
> Thank you for letting me do the author notes. Please enjoy the chapter. Thank you. Prometo :D

“Thank you for a lovely first time.”

Masquerade stared at the door in front of him, clenched fists shaking. He thought, prayed, he’d heard wrong. He wished he hadn’t heard what had been going on. His heart ached as he turned away from the door and made his along to the guest room as quietly as he could. He leaned against the door, muffling his sobs with a gloved hand as he choked on his tears, trying desperately to hold them back. He sank down onto the floor, leaning with his back against the door as his slim form was wracked with sobs. His own tendrils rose up to wrap around his shoulders, stroking his shoulders almost lovingly and comfortingly as he sobbed into his hands.

_How dare you even consider you were worthy to be loved by him, Masquerade? Look at you. Look at what you’ve done, not just to him but to everyone. Do you really think you deserved the love of a bright star such as him? No, you deserve absolutely nothing. You are worthless, and you should never have let yourself believe you could be loved by someone like Hope._

Masquerade rubbed at his tight chest and tried to push himself to his feet. He stumbled, falling against the door and making too much noise. He choked once again on his sobs, only he couldn’t catch his breath properly. Trying to stand again, he stumbled and fell once more, curling up in on himself as he struggled to breath.

“Masquie?” A soft voice from outside the room asked before someone knocked lightly on the door. “Masquie, what’s wrong? Are you alright?”

“F-Fine,” he gasped out, willing his chest to become looser so that he could take a proper breath. Darkness rose up to protect him, but from what? Something was wrong with himself, nothing else, and there was nothing he could do.

“You’re not fine. I’m coming in.”

Hope wrestled with the door but, with his reduced strength and Masquerade leaning against the door, he failed to get it open. If Masquerade wasn’t as panicked and unsure of himself, he would have laughed.

“Hold on Masquie. We’re coming.”

_We._

_It’s always we with Hope, isn’t it?_

Masquerade was thrown forwards as the door was forced open. La Mancha slipped in and picked Masquerade up, moving him back up onto the spare bed so that Hope could slip into the room to.

“Masquie?” Hope asked softly, fear filling his eyes. “M-Masquie? W-What’s wrong?”

La Mancha pushed Hope into the chair in the room and sat on the bed next to Masquerade. He placed a hand on the other’s forehead and a warm golden glow enveloped the pair of them. The pain lessened slowly. Masquerade’s chest started to feel looser. He gasped, finally able to breathe, and La Mancha sat him upright.

“You alright?”

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak properly. His mind was searching, silently begging for an explanation. Hope sat down on the bed next to him and hugged him tightly.

“We were so worried,” he mumbled. “So worried about you Masquie. I hate it when you’re hurting.”

“H-how,” Masquerade whispered, words catching as he still didn’t quite trust himself to speak properly.

La Mancha and Hope exchanged a look. Hope stroked Masquerade’s shoulder, rubbing comforting circles that did so much more than the dark tendrils ever could. La Mancha swallowed before he sat down on the bed too, sandwiching Masquerade in between the pair.

“M-Masquerade, I… Um…”

“We need to tell you something. And you should be the first to know.” La Mancha took hold of one of Masquerade’s hands as Hope held the other.

“When I was recovering, we… we discovered something about La Mancha.”

Masquerade blinked at the pair of them, and La Mancha took over from Hope. “We… Well… Um… Something just was awakened in me after everything. And… I don’t know, I just found that I could… I mean… I…”

“You know how the Romeo and Juliet brothers said ‘The powers once thought lost can be found again?’ Well… We think some have been found.” Hope tried.

Masquerade blinked at the pair before reality sank in, and his eyes widened with realisation. He gasped, eyes widening slightly.

“Y-You mean… C-Cause you can heal…”

La Mancha nodded and tears slipped down Masquerade’s cheeks before he could stop them. The pair held him in between them carefully, as if they were protecting a baby of theirs.

“He’s not gone, Masquerade. His power lives on, in Traveller and now…”

“And now in you,” Masquerade half smiled at La Mancha.

“I’m sorry,” Hope whispered, tears brimming in his eyes. “I’m so sorry Masquerade. I can’t say I regret my decision, but I wish I didn’t have to hurt you. I wish it didn’t have to be made.”

Masquerade wiped his tears away carefully. “Hope, please. Don’t apologise. No one should ever have to make that choice.”

“Still, I—”

“Don’t apologise. Please.” Masquerade cleared his throat and smiled at La Mancha more. “I’m glad you got it. If anyone had the power to heal, I’m glad it’s you. The power to heal and the power to maintain balance. Beautiful. Your powers complement each other beautifully. Perfectly, even, dare I say. You two were made for each other.”

“You’ll find someone,” Hope’s voice was barely audible. “Promise.”

Masquerade patted his hand. “You don’t have to worry about that, Hope. Really, don’t worry about it. I’m sure everything will work itself out in the end.”

Hope smiled at him and gave him one more hug, squeezing his shoulder firmly. “Thank you, Masquerade.”

Masquerade squeezed him back, stroking the sides of Hope’s waist. “Thank you too, Hope and Legacy.”

“Will you be alright?” La Mancha asked, face creasing in a frown.

“I’ll be fine,” Masquerade smiled and patted his hand lightly. “You don’t have to worry about me, La Mancha. I’ll be alright.”

Both La Mancha and Hope looked unconvinced. Hope stood and carefully tucked Masquerade into bed like he would a child. La Mancha left for a moment and came back with a glass of water for him.

“Are you sure you’re alright? Do you want us to stay with you?”

“No,” Masquerade snuggled down further under the covers, hair falling in his eyes instead of being slicked back like it normally was, “I’ll be fine. I promise.”

Despite his protests and promises that he would be fine, Hope stayed sitting on the edge of his bed, stroking the back of Masquerade’s hand lightly with his thumbs, until the controller of darkness’ breathing settled down and evened out. Hope watched him. Without his carefully crafted mask that was normally present during the day time, Masquerade looked younger. His hair wasn’t pushed back. Instead, it was loose and floppy, reminding Hope of Haru. His cheeks had a very light blush across them and his nose. But Hope’s eyes were almost drawn straight to bags underneath his eyes that were only getting worse as the days went by. Hope let go of Masquerade’s hand and carefully moved the hair off his forehead. He placed a light kiss on Masquerade’s forehead before he slipped out of the room.

* * *

“Three babies!”

“I know, Seimei, I know. But—”

“Triplets, Crazy.” Seimei leaned against the kitchen counter and rubbed at his forehead with a gloveless hand. “How… We… How?!”

“Well, when a Crazy and Seimei love each other very much—” Crazy ducked the two left hand black gloves thrown at him. “Hey! Be nice to your pregnant partner!”

Seimei wrapped him up in his arms and placed soft kisses along Crazy’s neck. Crazy sighed, leaning against him, enjoying the softness in the kisses and the cuddles.

“Sorry. I’m so happy, you know I am.”

“If these love bites on my neck and last night’s activities are anything to go by, yes. You’re as happy as I am about this.” Crazy turned and wrapped his own arms around the other’s shoulders.

“I’m scared, Crazy.” Seimei confessed, raising a hand to cup Crazy’s cheeks. “How on earth do we do this? Three babies. We’re going to be introducing three babies into the world, and we have no idea what to do. We have no idea. We don’t have a clue what we’re doing.”

“We’ll work it out together,” Crazy promised. “We’ll get through it together and raise three healthy babies. And we’re not alone, remember? All our friends will help us if we need to. We can always ask Malaguena and Otonal to help us.”

Seimei swayed him, holding Crazy’s waist lightly as they started slow dancing around their open kitchen. Crazy held Seimei’s shoulders with a satisfied smile.

“I love you,” Crazy whispered.

“I love you too,” Seimei smiled, stroking his thumb over Crazy’s hips and lower abdomen, “and, even if I’m terrified, I cannot wait to meet our babies. I hope they look as beautiful as you.”

“I hope they look like you,” Crazy countered, sticking his tongue out. “Oh, Seimei, we get to decorate a room for them! And pick out cute little things for them to wear! I can’t wait to have babies, Seimei! And you’ll be an amazing father; I know you will.”

“So will you,” Seimei mumbled, not stopping stroking his abdomen. “Is it weird how protective I feel of you now?”

“It’s more endearing than anything else to be honest.” Crazy giggled. “My protective little Seimei. Are you going to nest instead of me? Are you going to obsessively clean the house instead of me? Are you going to see our three little babies and want to cuddle them none stop? Are you going to want to lie with them on your tummy? Are you going to cuddle the four of us together? Are we going to be the cutest little family? Cuter than Otonal, Malaguena, and their family?”

“We’re already cuter than them, and we’re not even married.” Seimei laughed. “Let’s get married, Crazy.”

“Is that an official proposal?”

“Yes. I don’t have ring or anything, but let’s get married. As soon as we can. Get, like, I don’t know, Malaguena to witness it or something for us.”

“Today?”

“Well, why not?”

Crazy cupped Seimei’s cheeks and kissed him firmly. “Yes. Let’s let’s let’s get married! Now! Right now.”

Seimei pulled Crazy into a hug and they called for Origin and Malaguena. Origin knocked on the door to their home first, followed almost immediately by Malaguena.

“Is everything okay?” Origin asked, running a hand through his hair before he smoothed out the gold and black feathers on the front of his shirt. “Is something wrong with the babies?”

“I should have brought Otonal with me,” Malaguena said with a frown. “I’ll try and help as much as I can, but he’s much more knowledgeable than I am about most things. Don’t tell him I said this but, if one of the kids is crying, I give them a cup of hot chocolate, cuddles, and we talk it out. Did you know Prometo is really insecure and thinks he’s the worst out of the four of them? I have no idea where he’s got that from.”

“It’s not about the babies. They’re fine.” Crazy smiled, sliding his hand into Seimei’s.

“We want to get married.” Seimei said almost too bluntly. “Now. We’d like you two to marry us and witness it.”

Origin and Malaguena blinked at the pair for a moment before Malaguena shrugged. “Sure. Why not? I’m honoured you want me to witness it.”

“I’d be happy to marry the pair of you. Where would you like to get married?”

“I think we both know where it has to be,” Seimei raised an eyebrow at Crazy. “Don’t you think?”

The group of four walked through the forest together, following the clearly in love couple. Seimei was never overly affectionate, however he kept his hand firmly in Crazy’s. They swung their hands together as they followed a forest path away from the clearing. It didn’t lead to the veil and Masquerade’s castle either; instead it led to a small wooden cabin surrounded by neat purple and white flowers. Crazy and Seimei stopped outside it and turned to the other two before they burst out laughing.

“We used to come out here and hang out all the time together. It’s where we properly fell in love I think.”

“That’s sweet,” Origin said with a light chuckle. “Ready?”

The pair nodded and Origin began.

“Do you, Crazy, take Seimei to be your Origin wedded husband?”

“I do. Of course I do.”

“And do you, Seimei, take Crazy to be your Origin wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Do you two have some vows?” Origin asked, and Seimei nodded. He waved his hand and a white light glowed there before it melted away to reveal a neat white gold ring.

“Crazy. I don’t do affection very well, but I can do it with you. I feel safe and happy with you, and I have never been more in love in my life. You are my everything, and I can’t wait to raise our babies together.”

He slid the ring onto Crazy’s finger with a soft small smile on his face. Crazy waved his hand and purple power crackled together before it flashed bright and then revealed a rose gold ring.

“Seimei, I have never met anyone like you before. You’re witty. You’re sharp. You’re amazing. You’re everything I could ever want. I love you more than I can say, and I’m honoured you’re the other father of our kids. This is to our future and their future.”

He slipped the ring onto Seimei’s finger and they held each other’s hands tightly, not taking their eyes off each other.

“By the power vested in me by the elements of the world themselves, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss—”

Seimei and Crazy didn’t wait for Origin to finish before they all but jumped at each other. They cupped each other’s cheeks and pulled each other into a firm, passionate kiss. Malaguena and Origin exchanged a look as the newly married couple finally pulled apart and just hugged.

“Seimei,” Origin asked softly, “I need your advice with something if you don’t mind.” 

* * *

“Hopurega-sensei! Hopurega-sensei!” Haru jumped up and down in front of him before Hope scooped him up into his arms and cuddled him close to his chest. “Hopurega-sensei, all better?”

“All better,” Hope promised, planting a light kiss on the crown of Haru’s head, “how are you doing? Causing problems for Tousan and Papa?”

“Nope! I’m being good!” Haru grinned before he whispered to Hope. “But Tousan’s healthy stew is yucky! I had to eat five bars of chocolate after it was so bad. But no telling Tousan! This is our secret!”

“Yes, it’s our secret,” Hope said with a little smile before he pretended to zip up his mouth before he bounced Haru lightly and settled down on his own sofa.

Otonal smiled at him and settled next to Hope with Prometo in his arms. Etude and Super took over the other sofa as La Mancha brought in a tray all but full of mugs of tea. Masquerade settled in an armchair, Malaguena, Seimei, and Origin all stood, and Crazy settled on Hope’s other side.

“It’s so good to see you guys back to your best,” Origin started with a smile. “Especially you Hope. I’m glad you’re alright now.”

“It’s good to feel normal,” he laughed, shooting Otonal a cheeky grin, “and I feel most normal when I’m eating just chocolate.”

Otonal choked before La Mancha laughed. “Masquerade and I have made him eat vegetables too. Don’t worry too much.”

Haru made grabby hands towards Malaguena, and the child’s Papa picked him up off Hope. Hope casually stole Prometo from Otonal’s lap.

“How have you been Prometo? I’m sorry I haven’t been able to help you very much recently, but please remember I’m always proud of you. You’re an amazing kid, and you should believe in yourself more. We’re always here for you Prometo.”

“I’ve been alright Hope-san,” he smiled somewhat shyly up at him, “just worried about you. And Super and Etude.”

Hope looked at the pair and raised an eyebrow. “Yes, from what I’ve heard you two have been causing no end of trouble for your parents.”

“It’s his fault!”

“It’s yours!”

“Tattle-tale!”

“Hoe!”

“Etude!” Otonal gasped. “Don’t use that word in front of Haru!”

Luckily the little one was too busy cuddling up in Malaguena’s arms. La Mancha took the moment of silence to clear his throat and stand up.

“I-I, uh, I have something I’d like to say.”

The whole room turned to him, and La Mancha reached for Hope’s hand, pulling him to his feet. Hope stared at him, thoroughly confused, until his eyes widened in realisation when La Mancha sank to one knee in front of him.

“M-Manchie—”

“Hope,” he cut him off quickly, holding his hand and rubbing the back of it with a shy but loving smile. “Hope, I… I love you so much. I couldn’t imagine a world without you. I can’t imagine living without you. Recent events showed me how important you are to me, and I need you by my side for the rest of my life. Hope and Legacy, would you make me the happiest person in the world and marry me? Please?”

“Manchie,” Hope wiped away his tears with his free hand before he nodded frantically. “Yes Manchie! Of course I’ll marry you!”

La Mancha swept him up into a tight hug before he opened up the small ring box and slipped the gold band with a deep blue stone set into the metal. He slipped it onto Hope’s finger before he pulled him into a kiss.

“Thank you,” La Mancha whispered, “for making me the happiest man in the world.”

“Believe me,” Hope countered, “you’ve done much more than I ever could.”

Masquerade cleared the tray of half-finished mugs of tea and slipped into the kitchen area as congratulations swarmed Hope and La Mancha. He smiled, glancing out of the window.

“Crystal, can you see this? They’re so happy, Crystal. They’re so happy together. They really deserve it, don’t they? I wish you could be here to see two of your best friends get married.”

“I was wondering where you escaped to,” Masquerade turned to see Hope lingering in the doorway. “You alright?”

“What are you doing here? You should be celebrating with Otonal or talking about babies with Crazy.”

“I have a favour to ask you.” Hope slipped onto one of the bar stools in the kitchen.

“Oh?”

“I would like you to walk with me down the aisle, Masquerade.”

He paused, eyes narrowing as he frowned. “W-what?”

“I’d like you to be the one to walk me down the aisle when I get married. Please.”

Masquerade stared at him in shock, blinking rapidly at him. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. Please.”

“Hope and Legacy, I would be honoured to do that for you,” he took hold of the other’s hand. “Are you sure? What about Otonal?”

“He’s my best man, but I want you to be the one to walk me down the aisle. Please?”

“Of course.” Masquerade smiled and nodded. “Of course Hope and Legacy.”

Hope hugged him tightly, and Masquerade tentatively hugged him back. He placed a hand on Hope’s waist and almost flinched back. Luckily, he schooled his features properly and Hope noticed nothing.

_What the hell is the darkness doing under Hope’s skin?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was as if the weather could tell what the day was. The sky was clear of clouds and ocean blue. Seimei's light and Otonal's day combined to create a bright sunlight that cast golden light across the land. In the clearing, the trees and their leaves cast dappled lighting across a hidden garden in the forest, with a koi pond and lines of flowers across two sides of it. A third side was lined with a small river that babbled lightly and ran like a somewhat calm constant in the area. Hope had designed the space, jokingly calling it his garden, and he slipped there when he needed to meditate or enjoy his own space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm Haru and Tousan and Papa said I could do it today! Today is Hopurega-sensei's wedding! And Ori-san does cool stuff too! Um, thank you of_feathers_and_bowstrings and sei desu mei! There's a big chocolate bar for each of you! Um, thank you all for reading, and please play with Junliet on Twitter!  
> Arigatou!! Haru xx :D

It was as if the weather could tell what the day was. The sky was clear of clouds and ocean blue. Seimei's light and Otonal's day combined to create a bright sunlight that cast golden light across the land. In the clearing, the trees and their leaves cast dappled lighting across a hidden garden in the forest, with a koi pond and lines of flowers across two sides of it. A third side was lined with a small river that babbled lightly and ran like a somewhat calm constant in the area. Hope had designed the space, jokingly calling it his garden, and he slipped there when he needed to meditate or enjoy his own space.

Now, there were rows of chairs set up in the shade. An archway made of silver stood in the centre at the front, and Otonal chased Haru around as he threw handfuls of pink dust around it. From where the dust settled, different coloured roses bloomed immediately, covering the arch and the area around it. Blue roses, pink roses, white roses, purple roses, and red roses all bloomed on the archway.

"Haru, stop messing around and let me get you ready!" Malaguena swept him up in his arms quickly. "We need to get home with Tousan, Etude, Super, and Prometo now!"

"But flowers!"

"Haru--"

"Flowers for Hopurega-sensei?"

Malaguena sighed. "Alright. Your flowers are beautiful. Now come on. Lets go."

Haru bounced along behind Malaguena as they made their way to their home in the village. Somewhat traditional, Otonal insisted that Hope had to stay with them the night before his wedding, leaving La Mancha in the care of Seimei, an eight months pregnant Crazy, and Origin. Masquerade had stayed back at his castle with Phantom and Traveller, claiming something about "making a present for the couple; see you at the wedding tomorrow" before he rushed off. The others had shrugged it off and wished him the best. The next morning, Seimei was fussing over La Mancha's suit. Seimei had designed it for him since La Mancha claimed to know nothing about fashion. He fussed around La Mancha like a hen around their only chick, brushing off the shoulders of the cream suit jacket. Being less traditional than Otonal, Seimei designed a cream coloured suit jacket with black lapels and a black interior; the reverse of a normal suit jacket. The black trousers and shoes were perfectly fitted for him, and La Mancha glowed with happiness.

"And I think we're done," Seimei stepped back to admire his handiwork. "If I was into people with weird facial hair, maybe I'd go for you. Hope should collapse with happiness over you though."

"Thanks?" La Mancha chuckled, and Seimei led him over to the mirror. "Oh wow. You've done an amazing job. Thank you so much."

"You look good enough to eat," Crazy chipped in, leaning against the counter with one hand resting on his stomach.

"Yeah, but you were eating rice with chocolate sauce, marshmallows, and God only knows what else you put in there last night."

"Babies wanted it."

Seimei rolled his eyes. "You'd eat anything at the moment."

" _They'll_ eat anything at the moment," Crazy laughed. "I bet they'll come any day soon."

"My point is that you saying he's good enough to eat is less of a compliment than it used to be."

La Mancha had tuned out as he smiled, looking in the mirror. He couldn't help but think about Hope, and how good Hope would look.

"I want to see Hope."

Seimei rolled his eyes. "Soon, Casanova, soon. But not yet. You have to wait. It's hard, I know, but you have to wait."

"But I really want to see him."

"Otonal would kill you," Crazy said with a little chuckle. "You wanna feel my bump? Baby one is kicking again."

"That one is going to be a handful," Seimei knocked on one of the doors along the hallway. "You ready Origin?"

"As I'll ever be. You just need to tell me if it's wrong or not."

"Origin. I designed that outfit. You will look incredible. If you're not ready to say it, you're not ready to say it."

The silence on the other side of the door was agonising, and Crazy took to adjusting La Mancha's black bow tie. After what felt like hours, the door opened up and Origin slipped out.

"Wow," Crazy whispered.

Origin stood in front of them all. His normal gold and black clothes were replaced with a purple shirt with a lower scooping neck. The edges of the neck were lined with purple butterflies as well as lines of sparkling silver and gold rhinestones. Origin turned to show everyone everything on the back, and Crazy whistled lightly. Origin's spine was lined with red flowers made from chiffon, and swirls of rhinestones covered his back. The bottom of the shirt blended into his dark trousers with several sections of purple fabric weaving into it like curling tendrils. The rhinestones lined the edges of the purple fabric sections, and Origin turned back to the others. His hair was still slicked back out of his eyes, lined by dark eyeliner. Light makeup was across his face, highlighting his cheekbones and making him appear more feminine.

"What do you think?"

"I think you look amazing." Seimei said honestly, "and more feminine. That's what you wanted, right?"

"Yes. Today is a feminine day."

"I can't wait for you to tell the others," Crazy nodded.

"I think it's time," Seimei patted La Mancha's shoulder. "Ready?"

"I'm ready. I really want to see him. I can't wait to see him."

* * *

"Oh my God, we have so much to do!" Otonal ran around his house flapping like a deranged bird. "Etude! Super! Get dressed already! Oh, where is Malaguena with Haru? They need to get ready now! Hope, stop squirming, I need to finish adjusting your suit!"

Hope stood in the middle of their living room obediently as Otonal fussed around him, adjusting his suit jacket. Hope's suit was almost entirely white. He had blue and green lapels on his jacket, and a bow tie with swirls of blue and green decorating it. Otonal smiled at him and placed a small crown made from silver and pearls in his hair.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"He's not done."

Otonal turned to see Etude and Super standing together. The pair exchanged a look before they held out a white veil to Hope.

"The finishing touch for you," Super supplied as Etude and Otonal fitted it on Hope's head. Otonal adjusted it and lowered the veil to hide Hope's face, "we just thought you and La Mancha-san would appreciate it."

"Thank you," Hope whispered, daring to look at himself in the mirror. A lump formed in his throat, and Otonal stroked his back lightly.

"You look amazing," he promised. "Now I need to sort out my kids."

Otonal let Hope stay in the main room before he rushed out. "Etude! Get yourself ready while I get Prometo into his suit!"

The front door opened up, and Haru raced in followed by Malaguena. The older headed straight upstairs, ready to get changed as Haru jumped up into Hope's ars.

"Hopurega-sensei, you're beautiful!"

Hope lifted the veil back and smiled, placing a light kiss on Haru's forehead. "You look beautiful too Haru."

Haru was in an almost delicate pale pink suit, with translucent pale pink fabric coming from the sleeves and lining the lapels. A line of dark pink rhinestones lined his spine still, and he had a flower crown of pale pink roses on.

Haru cuddled up to his chest before he glanced up at the pearls. Waving a hand, three blue roses bloomed behind them on his head.

"Present from me!"

Tears welled up in Hope's eyes, and he kissed Haru's cheeks. "Thank you Haru," he whispered. "Thank you."

Otonal came back into the room and adjusted his own clothes. Layers upon layers of blue and white fabric wrapped him up tightly from his neck down, and Otonal looked almost like an ice king. Paler sleeves than his normal clothes had a gradient down to dark blue gloves, and rhinestones were dotted across his clothes. He smiled and took Haru from Hope's arms before he lowered the veil again.

"There. You're perfect and ready."

Prometo shyly stepped in, wearing a sharp grey suit and carrying a plush pillow. Hope's heart melted at how adorable he looked. Then Etude stepped in wearing a suit he'd decorated himself with blue and silver rhinestones across the back of his navy suit jacket; Otonal sighed and rubbed at his forehead when he saw the decoration. Super then stepped in too, wearing a black suit with sharp red and yellow stripes on his lapels. His own bow tie was red and yellow, and he'd shaved carefully. Etude bit his tongue hard to stop making a quip about his appearance. Malaguena then stumbled in wearing a black suit, like his oldest son's, with red rhinestones on the edges of his lapels and lining all the pockets of it. Swirls of red and black rhinestones decorated the back of it, like Etude's. Hope teared up, and Otonal chuckled as he tried to wipe his eyes through the veil.

"Hey, you alright?"

"I-I just... I can't believe I'm getting married," he whispered, biting his lip. Otonal hugged his shoulders.

"You deserve it. Come on. Your La Mancha awaits."

"Let's get this bread, Hope-san," Etude piped up. Otonal rubbed at his forehead as Hope burst out laughing.

* * *

In Hope's garden, La Mancha fidgeted under the archway with Origin and Malaguena next to him. Seimei and Crazy were settled on the front row together, with Seimei's hand casually resting on Crazy's tummy. Phantom and Traveller had claimed an entire row of chairs and were chatting together.

"Chill, La Mancha," Malaguena said. "Otonal and Hope are on the way. I just came earlier cause I thought you'd need me."

"You're right," La Mancha rubbed the back of his neck. He smiled slightly as the spoken of Otonal and all their children slipped into their seats. Etude and Super joined the row with the other kids, and Prometo and Haru waited by the opposite end of the aisle to La Mancha. The Romeo and Juliet brothers both appeared, stepping out of a shimmering veil, and they also took their seats. Romeo all but jumped into Super's arms, much to Otonal's disdain. Juliet just chuckled at his little brother's antics and he took his seat with a smile.

When the chatters simmered down, everyone turned to the end and collectively gasped. It was like night and day were standing at the end together. Hope stood there, with Prometo and Haru in front of him bearing the rings and with flowers respectively, in his white and blue. Contrasting him, and with his arm looped through Hope's, was Masquerade. Wearing an all black tuxedo, Masquerade had a sharp red bow tie and intense eyeliner that even Origin's didn't compare to. When the sunlight caught the suit just right, the fabric was red rather than black. The pair set off together, and Hope fiddled with his engagement ring and the modest bouquet of different coloured carnations.

"Nervous?" Masquerade whispered to Hope as they walked together.

"More than I've ever been before."

"You have nothing to be nervous about. He loves you, and you love him, and that's what matters. Don't think about anything other than your love for each other."

Hope gave him a grateful smile that was hidden by the veil. They stopped and La Mancha finally turned. His mouth fell open as he looked at Hope. Masquerade let go of Hope and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead through the veil. He then turned to La Mancha with eyes like thunder.

"If you hurt him, I will not hesitate." Masquerade hissed and La Mancha choked on air. "I'm not joking. Clear?"

"Crys-- uh, clear as water." La Mancha corrected quickly. "I won't ever hurt him. I swear."

"Good." Masquerade nodded before he gave Hope a quick hug. "Don't worry. Go forwards into the future with confidence and passion. You deserve this. You deserve everything you want, Hope."

He finally let go of him and took his seat next to Seimei. Hope swallowed and La Mancha carefully lifted up the veil, tucking it neatly behind the pearls and flowers.

"You look beautiful," he whispered and Hope giggled.

"You do too. You shaved and everything."

La Mancha chuckled then too. Origin stepped forwards and cleared their throat.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Hope and Legacy, and La Mancha. First of all, if you have any reason why these two should not be married, kindly jump in the river and float away because I can't think of a good reason."

Everyone chuckled at that, and no one piped up with a reason. Origin's smile grew and they continued speaking.

"La Mancha, do you take Hope and Legacy to be your Origin wedded husband?"

"I do," La Mancha choked up on the words, stroking Hope's hand with his thumb. "I do."

"And do you, Hope and Legacy, take La Mancha to be your Origin wedded husband?"

"I do." Hope smiled and giggled lightly. "Of course I do."

Prometo stepped forwards and held the cushion up to La Mancha. He took the delicate silver ring and carefully slipped it onto Hope's hand where it lay next to the engagement ring.

"Hope and Legacy. I love you. There's nothing else I can really say other than that I love you. You are my everything, and I can't put into words how I feel about you. I love you so much."

Hope bit his lip and wiped at his eyes quickly before he took the other ring from the cushion Prometo held. He took La Mancha's hand and slipped the gold ring onto his hand.

"La Mancha. You're a sweetheart, and I love you more than I know how to say too. You've been here for me when I've been in my lowest moments, and I can't wait to share my highest moments in the future with you too. Thank you for letting me love you."

"By the power vested in me by the elements of the world themselves, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss each other." Origin smiled at them both.

Hope threw himself into La Mancha's arms, and the other's hands settled on his waist. Hope pulled him into a passionate kiss and everyone else applauded the pair of them. When they finally pulled apart, Hope giggled slightly.

"Love you Manchie," he whispered.

"Love you too Hopie."

They then all but ran down the aisle together as Haru flew handfuls and handfuls of flower petals at them both. Otonal and Malaguena exchanged a look before they followed Hope and La Mancha.

Everyone in the group walked from Hope's garden to Masquerade's castle where they'd planned to have the reception. Phantom had spent most of the time decorating the throne room, and he and Masquerade had transformed it from a completely dark and gloomy room to a much lighter room. They'd decorated the room almost to excess with homemade banners about the new couple. Blue, white, and green decorations covered almost every wall, and Masquerade's throne in the centre of the room was draped with cream fabric. Hope let out a squeal when he saw the cake at the centre of the table of food.

"Masquerade made it," Phantom said proudly as Masquerade rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrassment.

"I-I, uh, I know you like chocolate and I kind of... um... tried to infuse some darkness into it..."

Hope, despite Otonal spluttering about protocol and tradition, tugged La Mancha over with him.

"Can we cut it together Manchie?"

The pair cut the first slice together and Masquerade held his breath as La Mancha held out a forkful to Hope.

"Oh my God that's amazing!" Hope's eyes brightened and La Mancha obliged in giving him more cake. "Masquie give me the recipe please?"

"Sorry Hope," Masquerade chuckled, "but you need darkness to make it."

Hope pouted. "Guess you'll have to make it for me again then sometime."

"It is really good," La Mancha said with a bright smile as he tried it too. "You have a talent there, Masquerade."

When Otonal finally managed to pull Hope away from the black forest cake, he and La Mancha took centre stage. The others watched with soft smiles as the couple started dancing; Hope held La Mancha's shoulders and the other held his waist as they moved around together across the dance floor.

"I love you," La Mancha whispered.

Hope smiled shyly, glancing down slightly. "M-Manchie, I have something to tell you."

La Mancha tilted his head and cupped Hope's cheek. "Yes?"

"I-I'm... I-I'm pregnant, Manchie."

La Mancha gasped and tears filled his eyes. He pulled Hope into a firm hug. "You're serious?"

"Yes. Four weeks."

"That's why you've been so ill recently. Oh my God, you're pregnant, Hopie. We're going to be parents!"

Hope laughed through his happy tears before the pair pulled apart from their hug. Others swarmed around them and the atmosphere was so light and happy.

"I see amazing things in your future together," Juliet said, taking hold of Hope's hands.

"And... babies?" Hope suggested. Juliet closed his eyes for a moment, looking at the webs of the future. His face fell to a much more serious expression and Hope's followed suit. "Is something wrong?"

"I... I can't actually see anything," Juliet whispered, confused. "I see darkness, and that's all."

"Let me try," Romeo cut in. He took hold of Hope's hands instead and closed his eyes too. His normally bright smile slipped off. "That's weird... Maybe there are too many things left unknown to get a clear picture?"

"That's never happened before." Juliet said. Hope swallowed and subconsciously rubbed his stomach.

"It's fine I'm sure." Hope lightly shrugged, and Romeo rubbed his arm.

"Of course it's all fine. And you'll make amazing parents."

Hope brushed the words away and soon fell back into laughing with Otonal. Haru and Prometo were giggling together and laughing as they both tucked into slices of cake that Phantom and Travelller had slipped them when Otonal wasn't looking. Hope tossed his bouquet, and Etude then mercilessly teased Super when Romeo caught it.

"I have something to say." Origin announced, somewhat shyly for him. The others blinked at him almost in confusion, and a very happy Hope bounced over to him.

"You okay Origin?"

"I'm fine; there's just something about me I need to say." Origin coughed before he smiled a little. "I'm... um... I don't feel like I'm completely male anymore."

The others blinked at him, and Origin quickly kept going. "I mean, some days I feel male. Like, there are days where I am male Origin. But other days, like today, I feel much more feminine. I feel female. And that's like today." He gestured to the purple shirt. "So um, I guess from now on you can tell what kind of day it is based on my outfit?"

Otonal hugged him tightly. "You're my older sibling. And I love you. I love male Origin and female Origin."

"Ori-san Ori-san!" Haru cuddled his leg. "Love the purple!"

Origin was wrapped up in cuddles from everyone, full of accepting words and kindness. La Mancha wrapped Hope up with a hug and, as the evening drew on, everyone slowly dispersed. They gave the new couples a hug before they wished them the best. Hope gave Masquerade one more tight hug before he and La Mancha went back to their home.

"Wait," La Mancha scooped Hope up into his arms. "Let me carry you over the threshold."

Hope giggled and held onto him tighter. "Why stop at the threshold? You look so good in that suit I've wanted to take it off you since I first saw you."

"You think I didn't want to take yours off too?" La Mancha whispered, fingers already playing with the buttons on Hope's shirt. "You drive me wild."

"I can't get more pregnant Manchie." Hope whispered.

* * *

Masquerade paced around his room, head burning in pain. Something was tugging at his shadows, almost insistently like it was trying to steal them from him. When Phantom used his powers, Masquerade could feel it, but it was never like this. It was never this intense. Masquerade stumbled as if he was physically pulled over by a sharp, intense tug on the power. Losing his patience, Masquerade tugged back much sharper.

It felt like something snapped or ripped, and Masquerade froze. Juliet's words echoed around his head.

_"I see darkness, and that's all."_

"No," Masquerade whispered. "N-no, no no no no!"

* * *

Hope woke up to sharp cramps. He groaned, holding his abdomen as another wave of them hit him harder. He swung his legs out of the bed and stumbled his way to their bathroom, trying not to gasp from the pain in case he woke up La Mancha. He held onto the sink, biting his lip hard as yet another wave of cramps hit him.

They weren't cramps of nausea, and Hope's eyes widened in horror. Something ran down the inside of his leg, and he kicked off his pajama trousers. Blood stained them as well as the inside of his thighs.

"B-Baby?" Hope whispered, running a hand across his abdomen.

He was shaking so much and in such a mental mess that his power wasn't cooperating. Normally he could feel something with his power, anything. All he wanted was a small sign that the baby was okay. Was still there.

Nothing.

Hope curled up on the floor, screaming and sobbing. La Mancha ran in and hugged him tightly, letting him sob into the front of his shirt. They sat, on their wedding night, curled up on their bathroom floor with tears running down both of their faces. Hope felt so empty; his powers had told him that there was someone else with him and now that presence was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding music


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night spent on the bathroom floor combined with the shock and horror of the situation, Hope’s legs were too wobbly to properly support him. La Mancha kept an arm around his waist as they both went through the motions, almost stuck in a daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers of our story. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Masquerade. Junliet, with encouragement from Hope, convinced me to do the notes for this chapter.  
> I apologise for what I did before. I have no excuse for some of it, and the latest thing I did was an accident. This chapter, Hope and La Mancha talk to others. There are also six new people who come into this story now, so please look out for them and enjoy them being in the story now.  
> We very much appreciate everything you do, and all the support you give us. If you'd like to listen to Junliet's "rambling", please come and chat to her on Twitter. Big thank yous to of_feathers_and_bowstrings as well as sei desu mei especially for everything, and please enjoy this chapter. Junliet says she'll reply to comments as soon as she can and sorry for the delay. Thank you everyone, and please enjoy this chapter.  
> Masquerade

A night spent on the bathroom floor combined with the shock and horror of the situation, Hope’s legs were too wobbly to properly support him. La Mancha kept an arm around his waist as they both went through the motions, almost stuck in a daze. With neither hungry, they sat at their breakfast bar with a mug of untouched tea in front of Hope, and a cup of coffee in front of La Mancha. Hope was pale, and his eyes were glassy with tears. La Mancha stroked his shoulder, but he didn’t look much better himself. He was also pale and had huge bags under his eyes.

A sharp ringing of their doorbell interrupted the heavy silence, and they looked up, making eye contact across their table. La Mancha pushed himself to his feet and placed a gentle kiss to Hope’s forehead before he opened up the door.

Crazy and Seimei smiled brightly at him and stepped into their house before La Mancha could stop them. Hope looked up from his tea and smiled very weakly; it was almost like he had regressed back to when he’d just come back from Masquerade’s castle. He pushed himself to his feet and limped his way across the room to hug Crazy tightly.

“Limping huh?” Crazy stroked Hope’s back as he chuckled. “Looks like you two celebrated your wedding night perfectly and had a lot of fun.”

Hope stilled in his arms, and La Mancha inhaled sharply. Hope then started shaking, choking on sobs. Crazy’s eyes widened, and he and Seimei exchanged a look over the top of Hope’s head.

“Is everything okay?” Seimei asked with a frown. “You guys do know you’re not meant to go straight from the wedding to the ‘married for five years and having fights’ stage overnight, right? There’s this thing called the honeymoon stage.”

“The honeymoon stage where you enjoy cuddling each other, have sex on every available surface, and then you have babies and it leads onto the parenting stage!” Crazy supplied unhelpfully.

Hope’s legs collapsed underneath him, and La Mancha sat down next to him and wrapped him up in his arms, stroking his back. “G-guys, we appreciate you coming, but right now there’s kind of some stuff happening a-and we need to process it.”

“What’s happened?” Seimei asked quietly.

Crazy, struggling due to his stomach size, and La Mancha helped Hope over to the sofa and cuddled up to him. Hope held tightly onto La Mancha’s shirt, hands fisted in it, as he coughed and choked on his sobs; he could barely breathe, let alone talk. To Seimei and Crazy’s horror, La Mancha started crying too. Tears ran down both of their cheeks as La Mancha cradled Hope close to him and Hope held him like he was his lifeline.

“Is everything okay?” Seimei repeated. Crazy stroked Hope’s hair.

“You want to feel? Baby Two is kicking.” Crazy tried.

Hope flinched away from him and La Mancha bit his lip hard, trying to hold back his own sobs.

“What’s going on? Seriously, are you two okay?”

“N-no,” Hope choked out finally. He tried to curl up in La Mancha’s arms with one hand on his stomach. Seimei and Crazy both noticed the smallest gesture and their faces softened into a look of understanding.

“Oh no, Hope,” Crazy rubbed his back as the other choked and sobbed, “oh, sweetheart, no. Please no.”

Hope nodded before he was hit with another sob. Seimei wrapped Crazy up in a hug tightly, looking at the other couple.

“It’s not the end of the world,” Seimei tried to reason. “I mean, it’s an excuse to have fun and try again, right?”

La Mancha shot him a cold glare. Hope wiped at his eyes and tried to sit up properly, finally breathing regularly again.

“We were so excited,” he whispered. “I-I… I-I feel empty. It’s horrible. It’s like we’ve lost something.”

La Mancha cuddled him by the shoulders, kissing the crown of Hope’s head. Seimei instinctively pulled Seimei closer and placed a protective hand on Crazy’s stomach. The two couples cuddled up together, mirroring each other’s positions.

“I’m so sorry,” Crazy mumbled finally. “It must be really hard for you. Us being here and all of that.”

“I like seeing you happy,” Hope confessed. “I-It’s hard but…” He looked up at La Mancha and they both weakly smiled. “W-we’re together a-and… and we can do it together. It’s just so hard, because how do you move on from something like this?”

“It’ll be hard,” Seimei said, “and Hope, you especially will need support from Otonal. La Mancha, Malaguena. They’re your best friends and they’ll help you; you know they will.”

“I know,” Hope mumbled, “but for now, I’d like to just be alone with Manchie for a while. T-to… To process it properly and everything. I’m sorry. I hope you understand.”

“Of course,” Crazy cuddled him gently before he stood, with Seimei’s help. “Don’t shut us out, Hope. We’re here for you, even if you don’t want to see me at the moment.”

Seimei and Crazy left, and Hope curled up more in on himself. La Mancha wrapped him up in a blanket and handed him another, new mug of tea to try and comfort him. Hope just cuddled up to him with teary eyes.

“Is this what Juliet meant?” Hope whispered into the mug. “He couldn’t see anything because there was nothing to see?”

“Oh Hope, this is just one setback,” La Mancha tried, rubbing his arms. “We… We will have a baby. I know we will. I know I’m not Romeo or Juliet, but we’ll have a baby, I promise. If it takes one more try or a hundred more tries, we’ll have a baby eventually, Hope. I know we will. It’s okay to be upset. You know I am too. Eventually, Hope, we’ll be okay again.”

“I know,” Hope kissed him with a very weak smile. “I know. It just… still hurts physically and emotionally and… A-and yeah… A long as we’re together it’ll be fine, right?”

“Exactly,” La Mancha kissed his forehead when their doorbell went again. “It’s open.”

Masquerade stumbled into their home with dark tendrils waving around wildly and his hair a mess. His black and red jacket wasn’t completely done up, and he froze when he saw Hope and La Mancha curled up on the sofa together.

“Is everything okay?” La Mancha asked quietly, looking up at Masquerade as he kept stroking Hope’s hair.

“I-I… Is everything okay with you two?” Masquerade looked at the pair of them, bile rising up in his throat.

La Mancha glanced down at Hope. The other looked up at him with his wide, dark eyes and nodded slowly, rubbing the tears away.

“We lost the baby,” Hope whispered, voice catching and breaking.

Masquerade covered his mouth with both hands. “Oh no,” he shook his head, biting his lip, “I-I’m so sorry…”

“It’s not your fault,” La Mancha shrugged. “I-I… We’ll get through.”

_It is my fault La Mancha. If only you knew, you wouldn’t be so kind._

* * *

When Hope finally could bring himself to, he and La Mancha slipped out of their home and went instead to Otonal and Malaguena’s. The latter took one look at the pair and pulled them inside, bundling them up in blankets and giving them a warm tea and a coffee to comfort them. Otonal then joined them and hugged them for reassurance, whispering soothing words and promises he couldn’t possibly keep but that comforted the pair none the less. Super and Etude offered their condolences. Prometo climbed up onto the sofa next to the pair and gave them both a light, somewhat shy and tentative squeeze, before he slipped off to hide back in his room again. Haru, however, climbed up too and offered the pair his warn yellow bear.

“To cuddle, until you have a baby.” He explained.

Hope swept him up into a tight hug as more tears escaped him and ran down his cheeks. Haru cuddled up to him with the same soft and genuine smile he’d given Masquerade when he’d been talking to him as a person rather than an enemy.

“It’ll be okay,” Otonal said gently. “You know how many times we tried for Prometo and Haru. You’ll get there; I know you both will.”

Hope nodded, shivering lightly. “Something is out of balance with power and the world. Something isn’t quiet right.”

“What do you mean?”

“Something’s changed,” Hope frowned and wiped at his eyes, “something out there feels colder, but it’s not necessarily a bad colder. Just colder. Just, doesn’t feel normal.”

With La Mancha’s help, Hope stood, and the group stepped out of the house into the village street.

It was a sight to behold. White flakes fell from the sky slowly, carried carefully in the wind until they were laid to rest on the ground. Haru tentatively picked up a handful and shivered; it was icy to the touch. He then went to lick the stuff but Otonal shoved his hand away.

“Don’t lick it if you don’t know what it is, Haru.”

“What is it though?” Malaguena asked, “and where is it coming from?”

Silence fell over the group as the white stuff built up higher and higher. They looked around at the village, spotting Crazy and Seimei who had emerged from their own home when Crazy’s powers had detected the change in the same way Hope’s had. They all looked at the white stuff in confusion.

Then, trudging through it gracefully somehow, was a slender young man. His shirt blended in with the nearly entirely white background, and it was only the hundreds and thousands of silver rhinestones that made him sparkle and stand out. He had soft black hair swept out of his eyes just, and his white shirt had a dipped neckline and sleeves that barely clung to the top of his shoulders.

“Tousan,” Haru whined, “I’m cold. How is he not cold?”

Otonal wrapped himself up, changing his shirt to the one with the closed neckline, before he scooped up Haru and wrapped him up in his arms. “I don’t know how he isn’t cold, Haru. But what’s he carrying?”

He had something resting on both shoulders and against his chest: one was in white, and one was in blue and pink. Both had similar haircuts to the new man, and they clung to him like a lifeline as he made his way towards the village.

“He’s pretty, Tousan.”

“Hi,” the man bowed his head to Otonal and the others, clearing his throat. The two lumps on his shoulders were two toddlers asleep, leaning against his chest. “Sorry, I know I’m intruding, but you don’t happen to have space for us, do you? My babies are freezing and we really need somewhere to stay. If you don’t mind.”

“I-I…” Otonal glanced at Malaguena who sighed too, “I’m so sorry but we don’t have a spare room. You’re welcome to crash on our sofa though if you can’t find anywhere else?”

“Thanks,” he smiled and bounced the toddlers lightly as the one in blue started grizzling slightly. “Hey, hey Nare, it’s alright. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

“They’re beautiful,” Haru mumbled, just loud enough for the man to hear and smile.

“Thank you. You’re beautiful too…. Um….?”

“Haru! I’m Haru! And this is Tousan, Papa, Super, Etude, Prometo, Mancha-sensei, and Hopurega-sensei!” Haru pointed to everyone around him.

“Nice to meet you all. I’m Notte. And these are my kids: Saku and Nare. Sorry they aren’t very talkative; we’ve been travelling for hours and they’re exhausted.”

“We have space at our home if you need?” Hope offered, and Notte shook his head gently.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, coming from a stranger and all, but you look like you’ve had quite a rough time recently… uh…. Hopeu… something?”

“Hope. Just Hope is fine.”

“Hope. I wouldn’t want to intrude when you’re trying to get over your grief.”

“Hello everyone!” Crazy waddled over, baby belly making walking hard. Seimei kept a hand on his waist, mainly to keep him from slipping on the snowy ground. “Nice to meet the new blood! I’m Crazy, and this is my husband Seimei.”

“Nice to meet you.” Seimei said with a neutral expression; it was about as close to a smile as he got.

Notte bowed his head to both of them. “I’m Notte. And this is Nare, and this is Saku.” He bounced each of the babies in turn. “They’re my Hana twins.”

“Like flowers!” Haru chimed in, clapping his hands. “I love flowers!”

“You two wouldn’t happen to have a spare room, would you?” Notte asked quietly. “It’s just… we really need somewhere to stay, and we’ve been travelling for hours, and they’re getting exhausted and everything.”

Crazy and Seimei looked at each other. “In case you didn’t notice, Notte,” Seimei said a little too sharply, “my Crazy is about to pop. It’s triplets, so we won’t really have that much space. Sorry.”

Notte looked a little taken aback until Hope stepped in. “There’s always Masquerade?”

“Who’s Masquerade?”

“He’s… A friend of mine. He lives in the castle just through the forest. Follow the newest path through there and you’ll reach it. The castle is huge; it should have enough room for the three of you.” Hope supplied.

Crazy’s hand tightened on Seimei’s. “Seimei. Seimei I think the babies are making an appearance.”

“Now?”

“Yes now you moron!” His knuckles went white from how tightly he was holding onto Seimei’s hand. “Oh God, oh God, oh God—”

“Super, Etude, look after Haru and Prometo,” Otonal ordered, and the oldest two ushered the youngsters back into the house, “La Mancha, I hate to ask this, but…?”

“I’ll help,” he nodded, “and we should summon Origin too.”

“I’ll get Origin,” Hope said, quiet voice barely audible over Crazy’s cussing.

Malaguena and Seimei, between them, got Crazy back to their house. He hissed, nails digging into Seimei’s hand.

“This hurts like a bitch. I hope you know that.”

“I know,” Seimei rubbed at his back as Hope came into the house, followed by Origin.

Origin and La Mancha arranged everything between the pair of them, and Crazy let out whines and gasps of pain, increasing in volume. He squeezed Seimei’s hand harder.

“I swear to the heavens above, if you ever try to put your dick in me again, I will hack it off with a rusty spork, you asshole!”

Seimei couldn’t help but chuckle, even with the threat of losing his dick out there. “It was worth it though, right?”

Crazy smacked him on the top of his head with his free hand. “Absolutely not!”

With more whines and pain, Origin held up baby number one and passed him to Seimei, since Crazy was still trying to get out the other two.

“He’s alright. Perfectly healthy.” Origin supplied before he went back to helping La Mancha.

Seimei couldn’t quite believe that he was looking at his own baby. This was his? He had the cutest little button nose, soft dark hair and, when he blinked and screamed, huge round eyes. He was adorable.

Origin then passed him the next, and the third. All of them were identical. Seimei sat down next to Crazy on the floor, and the pair of them cradled their three babies together.

“I’m so proud of you,” Seimei whispered, lips brushing Crazy’s forehead as he placed a gentle kiss there. “Look at our beautiful babies that you took care of. That you lovingly carried for nearly nine months. That you went through all of that for. Would you say that this is worth it?”

“More than worth it,” Crazy smiled up at him. “But sex is still off the table.”

“Why?!”

“Because we have three babies to take care of?”

“So? We need to celebrate the triplets being born!”

“We need to name them first.” Crazy pointed out.

“I thought we agreed one would be Vertigo.”

“And one would be Somebody.”

“And the last?”

“Look at him,” Crazy held up baby number three. “Look at his cute face. Parisienne. And PW for short!”

“Vertigo, Somebody, and PW.” Seimei nodded with a sigh. “I love that.”

Vertigo sneezed and the bookshelf tumbled over. Somebody hiccupped and a lightbulb smashed. Otonal, Origin, Malaguena, Hope, and La Mancha looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

“Have fun with the new-borns you two!” Malaguena called as the five left. Crazy and Seimei exchanged a look.

“They’re most definitely your sons,” Seimei said with a sigh as their babies screamed and the house started turning into chaos.

* * *

Notte followed the path Hope had told him too, and he gasped at the looming castle in front of him. Swallowing down his fear, and cradling his two children closer to his chest, he knocked on the front door. The double doors swung open of their own accord, and Notte stepped in cautiously.

“Um, hello? Sorry, I don’t mean to intrude, but my babies and I need somewhere to stay, and Hope sent me here! I think his name was Hope anyway. White shirt with green and blue bits on? Soft smile? Sad eyes? Looked like he’d spent the whole night crying? Is that one Hope? A-anyway, um, do you mind if we stay here? Hope said we can always stay with him if we need to, but he looked sad so I really don’t want to burden him with everything, and—”

“Don’t bother Hope.”

Notte stepped into the throne room and saw Masquerade sitting on his throne, head in his hands. Masquerade looked up and stopped breathing. He stared at Notte as if transfixed for ages, and then tears started to well up in his eyes too.

“Y-you okay?”

“Crystal?”

Notte raised an eyebrow. “Uh, no, I’m Notte. Nice to meet you. You must be Masquerade.” He rearranged Saku on his shoulder so he could hold out a hand to shake.

Masquerade blinked at him. “I don’t believe it. You look so much like him.”

Notte wrinkled his nose. “You know what, I think I’ll take Hope up on his offer and—”

“No, please, don’t bother Hope.” Masquerade said quickly. “He’s suffering a lot and we shouldn’t burden him anymore. Please. Stay here. There’s plenty of rooms free for you and your children.”

“Promise me you won’t keep staring at me creepily like you just did?”

“I’ll do my best, but you look so similar to someone I know.” Masquerade trailed off slightly. “How… I don’t understand.”

“Someone close to you? I can promise you I’ve never been here before.”

“I… Let me find you a room, and your kids one too.”

Nare stirred and blinked up at Notte. “Tousan?” he asked, yawning.

“Right here.”

“Tousan?” He asked, looking directly at Masquerade. Masquerade froze.

“We’ll see what he’d like you to call him,” Notte said gently, stroking his baby’s back lightly. “He’s letting us stay.”

“Must be a tousan then.”

Nare settled back down against Notte’s shoulder, and he smiled somewhat sheepishly at Masquerade. “Sorry. He thinks everyone is his second Tousan now.”

“I-It’s fine.” Masquerade tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “Um, this way. You’re free to roam the castle as you please. Come and go whenever you’d like. My little brother lives here, and he and his boyfriend come and go a lot. If you see people in over the top blue sparkles, it’s probably my little brother’s boyfriend.”

“Otonal, was that his name, was in over the top blue sparkles earlier.”

Masquerade raised an eyebrow at Notte’s shirt. “Can you really talk about over the top sparkles when you’re wearing that?”

“I make them look good,” he shrugged. “Don’t I?”

“You do,” Masquerade sighed, pushing back his hair, “and my little brother wears a blue, white, and black sparkly shirt most of the time. Ruffles are kind of his thing.”

Notte nodded, trying to take it all in. “Alright. I think I understand. Thank you so much… Masquerade was it?”

“Yes. Lovely to meet you Notte.” Masquerade stopped in front of a set of double doors. “There’s a suite here that’s free. There’s like a main room, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. My room is opposite so, if you need me, just come knocking. Is that alright for you and the kids?”

Notte opened up the door and gasped. Everything was decorated with soft blues and pinks. The bedspread was blue and white blended together, the curtains were light pinks and blues, and the walls and carpet were pale pinks with white blended in.

“Wow. It’s like you decorated it just for Nare here.”

“My… My friend decorated it a while ago. He loves… loved blue, pink, and white.”

“I bet he’d have loved Nare.” Notte said with understanding in his voice.

“I bet he would have, yes.” Masquerade then cleared his throat. “Um, if you need me, Notte, I’ll be in my room. I’ll serve dinner a little later if you’re hungry? There’ll be enough for you should you want it. And enough for these two as well, of course.”

“That would be amazing,” Notte stared slightly, “you’re being very lovely to us even though you’ve just met us. You’ve opened your home to us, and now you’re offering us food? You’re very sweet to us, Masquerade.”

Masquerade half smiled. “If you um… if you need anything, please just tell me. I’m perfectly happy to help where I can.”

“Thanks.”

Masquerade swallowed and bowed his head lightly before he backed out of the room, closing it behind him. He made it to his own room and shut the door firmly before he leaned on it and struggled to catch his breath. Notte had looked so much like Crystal it almost hurt him. It had taken his breath away: how similar they had looked. The beautiful dark hair, pale shirt, sparkly eyes… The only real difference between the pair was that Notte had deep, intense brown eyes where Crystal had had blue ones that sparkled like beautiful sapphires. Masquerade rubbed the back of his head with a little groan.

“Something wrong, big brother?”

“Don’t just appear in here out of nowhere!” He chided, smiling a little at Phantom who lingered on his bed.

“I could feel your emotions. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, we just… We have someone staying with us at the moment. His name is Notte. He has two little kids. Be nice to him, yeah? I don’t know what’s wrong, but he looked desperate.”

Phantom nodded. “I’ll be nice, promise. So, what will you make for dinner?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Humour me, Masquerade,” Notte leaned back in his chair, pushing his empty bowl a little across the table, “why do you have this grand castle when it seems like most of the others have just their houses?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate this thing called life.  
> It's Crazy today! I left the triplets with Seimei so I could come and do these notes. It's a 50 50 chance as to whether our home will still be standing when I get back.   
> So! This chapter is a bit... Well, Junliet says it's a bit chaotic like me, so that's kind of why she asked me to do the notes. I'm honoured. She also apologises for a lot because she's not feeling great at the moment (someone send La Mancha and his healing power her way) and so this might not make that much sense, but come on guys: when has anything we've done here every make sense? Like, half our problems could have been solved with a good therapist for Masquerade. Junliet will try and do as much as she can, but she's just started at university so everything is pretty unstable at the moment for her.  
> Anyway, as always, you can find Junliet on Twitter and we hope you like the chapter guys! Big thank yous to of_feathers_and_bowstrings, as well as sei desu mei. See you all in the next one and thanks!!!

“Humour me, Masquerade,” Notte leaned back in his chair, pushing his empty bowl a little across the table, “why do you have this grand castle when it seems like most of the others have just their houses?”

Masquerade paused, glancing up at Notte before he resumed chewing his rice. “Because they don’t want a castle?”

“But wouldn’t you rather live closer to them all? Isn’t it a little lonely out here on your own?”

“I’m not on my own. I have Phantom, and Traveller comes to visit us a lot, and—”

“And the other people around your age are all out there, living in the main village, when you’re a little way away from them. Why?”

Masquerade put down his chopsticks and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter why. Is everything alright for you and the twins?”

Notte nodded, scooping up his two troublemakers under his arms with a smile. Both of them had spilt rice everywhere: across the table and themselves. Nare even managed to get some stuck in his hair. Notte smiled and picked the grains out with a shake of his head.

“Whatever am I going to do with the pair of you, huh?”

Wide eyed innocent looks met him, and he cuddled the pair gently. Saku let out a little sneeze, and a shadow fell across Notte’s face and eyes.

“Would you like to hold them, Masquerade?”

Masquerade’s eyes snapped up, and he looked between the two toddlers and their father with a mixture of shock and confusion in his eyes. Notte chuckled at his expression.

“You do know they won’t bite, right? As long as you don’t stick your fingers in their mouths that is.”

“You want me to hold your babies?”

“They’re a little bigger than babies. And yeah, sure, why not? There’s not exactly a wrong way to hold a child. Well, unless you hold them upside down, or drop them, or something. But it’s really not that hard.”

Notte unceremoniously dumped the pair in Masquerade’s arms, and he almost dropped Nare. Still, he soon found himself with two toddlers resting against his chest, each sucking their thumbs lightly as they looked up at him with their big dark eyes.

“Great! So, I’ll be off then. I need to clean up the snowy mess I made. I’ll be back soon, if I’m allowed to return!” Notte said, voice bright and cheery. Masquerade’s eyes snapped up and he opened and closed his mouth almost like a fish.

“Wait, I—”

“Relax, you’ve got this Masquerade. You look so natural holding those two, anyone would think you’re a father yourself.”

Masquerade lowered his gaze a little, and Notte blew a kiss to each of the children before he took his leave and all but vanished from the castle. Masquerade still gaped after him like a fish, opening and closing his mouth in utter disbelief. Saku let out another sneeze before he looked up at Masquerade.

“Tousan?”

Masquerade shook his head, clearing his throat a little. “I’m not Tousan.”

“Where is Tousan?”

“I don’t know.”

“Want Tousan!”

Masquerade swore internally as Saku started to whimper and sniffle with tears in his eyes. He bounced the twins lightly, trying to calm down the one in white on the verge of tears. Nare fell asleep against him, but Saku still sniffled, and his bottom lip quivered dangerously.

“What’ve you got there?”

Masquerade nearly dropped the twins, and he glared at Phantom. The younger was leaning against the wall with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that sent a little shiver down Masquerade’s spine.

“What part of warn me next time wasn’t clear?”

Phantom ignored him and instead started studying the two babies in Masquerade’s arms. “These are cute. Where did you find them?”

“I didn’t find them. Notte gave them to me.”

Phantom hummed, moving the hair out of Nare’s eyes. Saku stopped his whimpering and instead studied the new person with eyes as intense as they could be for a four-year-old.

“Onii-san!”

Phantom burst out laughing at the child’s assumption, and Masquerade’s shocked expression made him laugh even more. He ruffled Saku’s hair and couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m not your onii-san kiddo.”

“Onii-san! Onii-san! Onii-san!” Saku started chanting, making grabby hands towards Phantom and asking for a cuddle. “Onii-san! Onii-san! Onii-san!”

Phantom scooped him out of Masquerade’s arms, leaving Masquerade with just the sleeping Nare, and he bounced the youngster in his arms. “I’m not your onii-san. But I can be like your onii-san if you’d like me to? You want me to play games with you, and tuck you into bed, and read you stories, yeah?”

Saku nodded vigorously, so much so that Masquerade was slightly worried about the child’s neck. Phantom, however, just ruffled his hair again, eliciting little squeaks and giggles from Saku.

“My name is Phantom. What’s yours, huh?”

“Saku! I’m Saku!”

“Nice to meet you, Saku. And what’s your brother called?”

“Nare!”

“Saku and Nare. Lovely lovely names for lovely lovely young men.”

“Phantie! Phantie! Will you be our onii-san?”

“I don’t know about your onii-san, but I can be your uncle. Your Uncle Phantom.”

Saku threw his arms around the other, earning a soft and genuine smile from Phantom and yet another look of disbelief from Masquerade. Phantom just smiled and carried Saku from the main room up to his own room to play. Masquerade remained still in the main room with Nare curled up against his chest, sucking his thumb lightly and looking like an adorable little angel. His cheeks were so soft, it took almost every ounce of Masquerade’s self-control to hold himself back from poking them or stroking them with the back of his finger. A little, light pink blush covered them, and his hair was so similar to his father’s that it struck a chord with Masquerade.

Notte looked unmistakably like Crystal. Masquerade, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, had to admit that. They looked so similar it was almost terrifying. Of course, Traveller looked the most like Crystal as Crystal was his cousin, but Notte had the same sort of soft glow around him. The same gentle smiles, light gestures, little teasing humour, the little nuances that made Crystal who he was, Notte had. He wasn’t afraid to tease Masquerade, but he was also clearly loving and kind, and he was so soft and tender around his children that Masquerade’s heart swelled. Looking down at Nare in his arms, Masquerade felt _something_ stir up inside him.

* * *

“How have you been coping?” Otonal asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked past Seimei and into his house. “Everything good in the first two months?”

“Oh, fuck off Otonal.”

Seimei did, however, step back and let Otonal into the house. The normally tidy and calm man took one look and both eyebrows rose up to nearly his hairline. The place was a disaster. Stuff, from clothes and toys to pots and pans, was everywhere. Crazy was in the kitchen happily making himself a cup of tea as the triplets were resting in a crib nearby, all screaming their lungs out. With their unstable powers, every time Crazy tried to put the house in some sort of order, everything was undone within seconds.

“Untamed Chaos does this to a house, you know,” Crazy mused as he sipped at his tea.

Otonal wrinkled his nose a little and his frown darkened. “Have you asked Hope to come over and try to sort this out?”

Crazy flinched and Seimei winced, and neither of those went unnoticed by Otonal. He looked between the pair, silently questioning them.

“Hope’s…. been inaccessible recently,” Crazy mumbled.

“I’ve accessed him perfectly fine?”

“Well yeah, I mean you can talk to him if you want to, but not about kids.”

Otonal frowned. “Why not? It was two months ago, surely—”

“Oh Otonal,” Crazy smiled at him sympathetically, “it wasn’t just two months ago.”

“Hope would tell me if—”

“I doubt Hope told anyone,” Crazy interrupted, sipping at his tea, “but I could feel it. You know, how you always know how Origin is doing, and when they’re in pain and stuff because the pair of you have linked powers? Hope and I are linked too, and I could feel what felt like a very small little presence. And now it’s gone.”

“Oh God,” Otonal rubbed at his head, “poor thing. He really deserves a baby. Why can’t they just give him one? Why are the fates and creators of our world being so incredibly cruel to him?”

“A test?” Seimei shrugged, picking up Vertigo and trying to calm him down a little as plate after plate fell from the cabinet and smashed. “Or maybe Hope isn’t destined to be a father?”

“That’s insane,” Otonal put his foot down very firmly, “come on, who would be better as a father? No one. Uh, no offence.”

“None taken,” Crazy waved his hand idly and breathed a light sigh of relief when PW and Somebody both fell asleep. “I agree though. Hope is so calm, so collected, and so balanced it seems ridiculous if the fates have decided that he shouldn’t be a father. I’ve seen how he acts around Haru and Prometo. Hell, he came over here about a week ago and somehow managed to calm the triplets of terror down. Hope would make the most phenomenal father out of all of us, so I really do struggle to believe he is fated to not have children. Has he consulted the Romeo and Juliet brothers again?”

“I don’t know,” Otonal rubbed at his forehead. “I didn’t even know he was pregnant again.”

“I don’t know if he wanted to tell anyone. I mean, after last time, you can understand why.”

“I hope it doesn’t happen too much.” Otonal confessed. “I mean, it would be terrible for Hope. He’d lose his mind. And poor La Mancha too… It would be awful. I really want the fates to give them what they deserve.”

“I guess we have to trust that everything will go right,” he mumbled softly. “God, if it doesn’t—”

* * *

“Hope?” La Mancha knocked on the bathroom door with his other hand resting on the handle. He tried to push it open, meeting nothing but resistance from the lock. “Hope, please let me in. Please.”

Sobs came through from the other side, and La Mancha’s heart broke further.

“Hope, it’s okay, I—”

“It’s not!” Hope choked out from behind the white door. “I-I’m sorry, I—”

“Hope, this isn’t your fault and you shouldn’t blame yourself. It could happen to anyone—”

“But it happened to us again!”

“That’s not your fault,” La Mancha tried the door again. “Please Hope.”

It was agonizing minutes that felt like hours until La Mancha heard the tell-tale sound of the bolt being pulled back. He opened the door and sat down next to Hope on the floor. The negative test was discarded on the floor, and he pushed it away from them before he wrapped the other up in his arms.

“I’ve got you,” La Mancha whispered. “I’ve got you Hope. I’m always here for you.”

Hope buried his face in the other’s shirt, struggling to breathe as he sobbed and choked. La Mancha surrounded him in a warm, soft yellow glow to unconsciously help him medically assist with his breathing. Hope held onto his shirt with both hands, biting hard enough on his bottom lip to draw blood.

“I’m sorry,” Hope mumbled finally. La Mancha forced him back, out of the hug, so that he could look at him in the eye.

“You’re sorry?”

Hope nodded and La Mancha’s frown grew more confused. “Why are you sorry? What are you apologising for?”

“F-for… For losing them. For being too weak to support their growth. For—”

“You, Hope and Legacy, are in no way weak.” La Mancha moved the hair out of his sticky face. With nothing but softness in his dark eyes, La Mancha stroked Hope's cheek with the pad of his thumb and held his eye contact with him as he kept talking. "You are so strong, and so brave. You are amazing, Hope. Amazing. You are not weak. You will never been weak. This isn't your fault, Hope. It happens. It's natural. It's okay."

"T-two babies," Hope whispered. "I-I've lost--"

"We've lost two, I know," La Mancha kept cupping his cheeks to try and comfort and ground him, "I know. But it's not your fault, Hope, so please don't blame yourself."

"How can I not? I'm meant to protect them, Manchie. I'm meant to carry them and care for them and protect them until they're old enough to do it themselves. That's what I'm meant to do. A-and I can't even do that. What kind of person am I?"

"You're an amazing person," La Mancha reassured, stroking his hair. "I don't think any of us would have survived half of what you have. I don't think any of us could take some of the pressure you're under. I think I'd break. And I know how physically and mentally difficult you find it to keep all of that power under control. It's the strongest by far out of all of us, and that means that you need to have a strength the rest of us can barely imagine."

Hope nodded before he cupped La Mancha's cheeks too. "We should try for another."

La Mancha raised an eyebrow at him. "Now?"

"Why not now?"

"Hope, you're suffering. We shouldn't have sex."

"Sex makes you happy."

"You don't want sex for happiness. You want it to try and get pregnant, don't you?"

"I want it cause I love you."

"And I love you too," La Mancha pushed his shoulder very gently, "but I don't think we should have sex right now, Hope."

"Please," he mumbled, "please Manchie."

"H-Hope, I don't think we should--"

"Please!"

La Mancha scooped him up into his arms and carried him out of the bathroom. He tucked Hope into their bed with a plush yellow bear Haru had given them when he was recovering.

_"I have one too! Cuddle buddy! He makes me feel best, so maybe he'll help Hopurega-sensei?"_

_Malaguena and Otonal's hearts both swelled with pride as their youngest held out one of his precious bears. The yellow and red plushie was about the same size as the child, and La Mancha took it very carefully before he tucked it in bed next to Hope. Half asleep, the man pulled it into his arms and nuzzled it like a content kitten. Haru giggled before he poked the bear's nose lightly._

_"Take good care of Hopurega-sensei, Pooh-san. I'm counting on you! You've taken care of me, and now he needs you too. Help him how you've always helped me, pretty please?"_

Hope cuddled Pooh-san tightly and La Mancha climbed into bed next to him. He enveloped the other in a hug, rubbing his shoulders soothingly as Hope started crying again into the bear.

"It's alright, Hope. You're mentally not in the right place for us to try again tonight, and your body is nowhere physically ready to try again either. But we can cuddle. That okay?"

"Okay," Hope whispered, voice and words muffled by the bear he was cuddling. La Mancha placed a little kiss on his forehead and smiled into his hair.

* * *

La Mancha cringed at the sight before him. Yet another negative test. Yet another failure. Hope threw the damn thing across the room, hitting the mirror, and he curled up in on himself. Six. Six times they'd thought it had worked, only for it to result in a loss and bleeding only weeks later.

"Hope," La Mancha sat down next to him, but Hope shrugged him away, "Hopie, please, it's okay--"

"When will you admit that it's not okay, Manchie? When will you realise I'm not good enough for you? I-I can't even do this one simple thing for you."

"Hope, you're the most amazing person I know--"

"You deserve kids, Manchie. I've seen you when you play with Prometo. You cuddle him, and your eyes sparkle, and you have this adorable goofy grin you can't get rid of for hours after. With the chaos triplets, you manage to calm them down, so you'd make such an amazing father, Manchie. But I can't do that for you. There's something wrong with me that's stopping me from being able to make you the person you deserve to be. You deserve better."

"You are the best person, Hope--"

"No I'm not. I thought we promised to be honest with each other."

"And I don't break my promises, Hope. You are the most amazing person I know, I told you."

"You're wrong then." Hope rubbed at his face, trying to wipe away his tears. "Dead wrong. I'm pathetic."

"I wish you could see yourself the way I see you."

"And I wish you could see me the way you should."

Hope pushed himself to his feet, pulling his hand out of La Mancha's.

"Where are you going?"

Hope shrugged.

"I'll go with you then."

"I need time alone."

La Mancha watched Hope stumble out of their bathroom and home with a lump in his throat. The other concealed himself in his power, with a trick he'd picked up from Masquerade, to slip through the village unnoticed. He passed right by an unsuspecting Otonal and disappeared easily into the forest, following a familiar path. He dropped the concealment when he reached the clearing holding his garden, and he sat down next to the koi pond. The fish swam to the edge to look up at him almost, and he smiled a little weakly at them. Pulling his legs up, he leaned his chin on his knees and let the breeze ruffle his hair and the parts of his shirt.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Hope turned to see Masquerade standing by, watching him for a moment with an unreadable expression. "Room for another next to you?"

Hope patted the bank, and Masquerade settled down next to him. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a little bit, watching the fish dance around each other as they swam about.

"You've been crying," Masquerade said finally, breaking the fragile but comfortable silence. "Why?"

Hope gestured weakly with one hand. "We lost another baby. Six now."

"O-oh, Hope, I'm so sorry."

"Why apologise?" Hope shrugged. "I'm the one who physically can't handle it. It's not your fault."

Masquerade swallowed sharply. "S-So, what are you going to do?"

"Give up I guess," Hope mumbled. "We're not meant to have a baby. I get it. The fates have made that clear."

"You can't give up." Masquerade cut in sharply. "You can't. You need to try again."

"What's the point? I don't even enjoy sex anymore. I don't even care if I finish. All that matters is that Manchie does. These failures have just ruined our sex life, Maasquie, and I can't take it anymore. It's easier to give up than hurt Manchie like this."

"Hurt him?"

"Hurt him by failing so much. Hurt him by ruining our relationship. I... I can't do it anymore."

"One more time." Masquerade said softly. "Hope, I'm asking you to try one more time. Next week. Please. Once more. If it goes wrong then I can understand you giving up, but please. Once. More."

Hope looked at him with tired eyes before he nodded. "Okay," he mumbled, "once more. But I don't want to break Manchie's heart again. I didn't even tell him I was pregnant for the last three times so that he wouldn't get disappointed when I miscarried, but he found out anyway."

"Hope, you need to trust him--"

"I do trust him. I just hate disappointing him."

"He loves you. He isn't disappointed in you."

Hope shrugged, holding his knees tightly. "I'd be disappointed in me."

"Because you're a perfectionist."

He shrugged and let the silence take over them. As Otonal's day turned to Origin's night, and the shadows grew longer in a more comforting and friendly way than ever before, the pair sat in silence and watched as the sun dipped below the treetops that lined Hope's safe haven. The area was bathed in gold light before it dimmed and left the pair in dusk and darkness, broken only by Hope's blue glow.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Manchie,” Hope set down their plates of rice and gyoza in front of their seats on the table, “can, um, can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, it's Malaguena. My turn to do the notes today; Junliet asked me if I would please do them for her and obviously I agreed. This chapter has a little bit of stuff that kiddos shouldn't read, a little bit of Masquerade, and a little bit of Crazy and Seimei. Junliet apologises for how long this took; she's got a lot of uni work to do so she'll try and update as soon as she can. If you want to see what goes on in her head or chat to her, come follow her on Twitter.   
> As always, the biggest thank yous to you all for for reading this, and a huge thank you especially to of_feathers_and_bowstrings as well as sei desu mei. With nothing else to say, thank you so much for reading and enjoy the chapter
> 
> Oh, PS  
> STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY CHILDREN IN THE COMMENTS

“Manchie,” Hope set down their plates of rice and gyoza in front of their seats on the table, “can, um, can we talk?”

La Mancha smiled, pouring them both a glass of water as they sat down together. “Of course. How are you feeling?”

“Nervous, Manchie, because of what I need to say to you. What I need to ask you.”

He set down his chopsticks and frowned as he looked at the other across the table. Hope was pale. Not as pale as he had been when he’d come back from the castle and months of darkness, but he’d grown paler in recent weeks and months. The dark circles under his eyes were also more prominent and intense, reminding La Mancha of the shadows Hope had been wrapped up in. He reached across the table and stroked the back of Hope’s smooth hand with his calloused fingers.

“You can ask me anything Hope. You know that.”

“I-I…” Hope nodded and swallowed, turning his hand over to take hold of La Mancha’s fully. “One more try, Manchie.”

“Oh Hope—”

“Please.”

“It’s not good for us to have sex just for this. I know you want a baby, I do too, but this isn’t how we should be. This isn’t how our relationship should be. We should have sex for pleasure. Not just for this.”

Hope nodded, squeezing his hand. “I know.” He whispered, choking back tears. “I know. But please. Please La Mancha. One more time. One more try.”

“Hope, this really isn’t good for us—”

“Please!” Hope begged, tears escaping and running down his cheeks. “Please! One more try. That’s all I’m asking.”

“That’s not all your asking. To you, it might seem like you’re only asking for one more try, but you’re asking me to be selfish with you, but I can’t do that. I can’t. I just can’t do it.”

Hope stood, pulling his hand away and out of La Mancha’s before he left the room. La Mancha watched him go, heart breaking when he heard poorly muffled sobs from the other side of the wall. Hope had slid down the wall to sit with his knees held tightly to his chest. La Mancha sat down next to him and stroked his shoulders.

“At least finish eating?”

Hope nodded, wiping his eyes as he let the other guide him back to the table. La Mancha moved his seat so that he could cuddle the other.

“It’s not because I don’t love you. Far from it Hope. I love you more than anything, and that’s why it hurts me so much to see you going through all of this. Of course I want to have sex with you and try for a baby again, but seeing how much you’ve retreated in on yourself, how depressed you’ve been, how much all of this hurts you, I don’t want to put you through it again.”

Hope cuddled up to his side. “I… Manchie I have a good feeling about this time. I want to have sex with you not just for a baby but for us too, I promise. I love you. Please?”

La Mancha nodded and let Hope crawl up onto his lap, giving him a light kiss. La Mancha pushed Hope back by the shoulders with a soft smile.

“Eat first Hope. Eat first. I wouldn’t want your cooking to go waste.”

The pair ate together, with Hope still curled up next to La Mancha. Heavy anticipation hung in the air all through their meal and as they washed up together. Hope all but jumped into La Mancha’s arms and was carried upstairs by his husband.

“Tell me if it gets too much,” La Mancha said as he pulled Hope’s shirt off. The other worked on his too, pulling it off easily. “Tell me if you need to stop.”

“I will. And you tell me the same, okay?”

La Mancha nodded before he captured Hope in a kiss again. With a cautiousness and a hesitation about them, they undressed each other and took the time to just hold the other’s gaze.

“I love you,” Hope slid a hand up into La Mancha’s curls. “I love you so much. I want you.”

La Mancha, resting on his knees and elbows above Hope, leaned down to capture him in a kiss again. Hope pulled him close as the other blindly reached for the bottle of lube on their bed. Without breaking the kiss, and without excessive teasing, he carefully stretched his husband and lover.

“Is this okay?”

“It’s fine, Manchie,” Hope couldn’t help but giggle. “I’m fine. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Better than fine. Ready?”

“If you keep stalling, I’ll not let you have sex with me for a month,” Hope teased, “as punishment.”

Hope then gasped and La Mancha couldn’t help but smirk as the other dug his nails into his shoulders.

“Don’t do that!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought you didn’t want me to stall. I guess I’ll just—”

“Don’t you dare pull out now!”

Hope held him by the shoulders, eyes all but rolling back as La Mancha moved in an almost careful rhythm inside him. The other’s pace grew sloppier and started to become more erratic.

“Manchie I’m—”

“So am I.” He gasped out, groaning in pleasure.

Hope let out a whine followed by a string of curse mixed in with La Mancha’s name. He gripped the other’s shoulders tightly, nails digging hard into his shoulders and leaving little red crescents behind. La Mancha gasped too as the other tightened around him, and he groaned, burying his face in Hope’s neck as he came. Both spent, they lay next to each other on their bed. Hope whined as the other pulled out before he nuzzled up to La Mancha’s side, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. He lightly mouthed along the other’s collarbone, leaving small love bites in his wake. La Mancha stroked his back and just enjoyed holding him.

“We should clean you up.”

“Not yet.” Hope mumbled, nuzzling the other’s collarbone more. “I want to just hold you. Just be in your arms. Feel this. Love this. Love you.”

“I love you too,” La Mancha mumbled into Hope’s hair, kissing the crown of his head.

* * *

Masquerade sat in Hope’s garden, in the darkness of Origin’s night and his shadows. The stars, delicately and lovingly created and hand placed in the sky by Origin when they were the most bored or lonely, shimmered above him, breaking the darkness with tiny shimmers of light. They were almost comforting to Masquerade, reaching out to him like Origin had. Reaching out to him and offering him help.

_"Hope has weights on his conscience just as Masquerade does." Origin said to Seimei and Otonal, still calm as he diffused the tension. "I think both Hope and Masquerade need to repair themselves, and they will do that better by seeing each other more. Masquerade has done his hiding away from all of us, bottling up the pain and fear." He turned to Masquerade and tilted Masquerade's chin up so that he was forced to look at Origin with tearful eyes. "Now, Masquerade, is your healing process as well as Hope's. There will be no hiding back in that castle alone. There will be no shutting out Hope as he attempts to contact you again. There will be no abandoning Phantom. You will talk to one of us, alright? Even if you can't make the words properly, one of us will always be here to speak to you and be beside you for support if you need us."_

Masquerade smiled weakly to himself as he thought back to how Origin helped him, how Origin was like the stars offering a glimmer of hope in Masquerade’s self-destructive darkness. Yes. Origin was a good friend.

“I can hear your thinking from up in the stars, you know.”

Masquerade didn’t need to turn around. Origin settled next to him, wearing their purple sparkly outfit this time instead of the gold one. “I didn’t think I was thinking that loudly.”

“Room for one more?”

Masquerade patted the grass next to him, and Origin sat down, folding their legs underneath themselves. They looked up, following Masuqerade’s eyeline.

“You’ve really done a good job with the night,” Masquerade said finally. “Don’t tell Otonal, because he’ll throw a bitch fit, but your night is more beautiful than his day.”

Origin half smiled as they traced their constellations with their eyes. A comfortable silence came over the pair, but Origin kept stealing glances at Masquerade from the corner of their eye.

“What?” Masquerade asked finally. Origin raised an eyebrow.

“You’re thinking again. Penny for your thoughts?”

“I’m trying to make something right and give someone a second chance at something.”

Origin hummed, picking a piece of grass idly and playing with it between their fingers. “Hope, right?”

Masquerade nodded. “Yes. Hope.”

“Enlighten me on exactly what your plan is?”

Masquerade’s face fell and he rubbed at his forehead with lowered eyes at the koi pond. “Some of my actions led to… unfortunate physical problems.”

Origin nodded in understanding, face softening, and they patted the other’s shoulder. “That’s why he’s struggling so much to hold onto…”

Masquerade nodded. “It’s my fault,” his voice broke on the last word as he pulled his knees up to his chest, “all of it. It’s my fault. I physically hurt him so much for choosing love. I pushed him emotionally to the point where he was begging me to kill him just to end it. I nearly killed him as it was. I… I can’t believe I _wanted_ to kill Hope. I can’t believe I was within a hair’s breadth of killing Hope. And now… He went through months of recovering, months of getting over the nightmares and physical pain. Now… Part of him is always marred because of me. Ruined. So I’ll do what I can to give him and La Mancha the happiness they deserve, especially since I’ve been apparently given another chance by the fates to look after children. Even if it’s temporary, Notte and his Nare twins are staying with me and that’s more than they get. They deserve children, so I’m doing what I must.”

“At what cost?”

“Who cares what cost, Origin? Look at what I did—”

“Hope forgave—”

“Hope is too kind!” Masquerade snapped, shadows rising around the pair. “I don’t deserve that.”

Origin sighed. “You do though. We do things wrong in life, and we will not always be forgiven for them. We must accept any forgiveness we are offered, for it may not be offered when we feel we deserve it. Others have judged us, and they have determined that we do indeed deserve it. You do deserve the forgiveness because Hope has deemed that he should forgive you. How would Hope feel if you told him all of this instead of me?”

“You wouldn’t tell him.”

“I won’t, no, because it’s not my story to tell. However, Masquerade, Hope would probably burst into tears if you told him that you felt like this. He’d be so upset. He’d probably worry that you don’t forgive him for what he did too.”

“Hope chose love—”

“At the cost of someone else’s love. That’s his reasoning. He was selfish.”

“I didn’t mean it when I said that.”

“I know,” Origin said softly, “I know. Masquerade, tell me this. Are you doing this for Hope? Or for yourself?”

Masquerade went quiet, holding his knees tightly to his chest.

“Either option is fine. Either option is acceptable. You’re allowed to do it for Hope or yourself, I’m just curious.”

“Both I guess.”

Origin smiled and patted his shoulder again. “Do you want some space?”

“I-I… Actually, can you stay with me for a moment? Just because I’m manipulating shadows, and I’d like someone to ground me in case it goes wrong.”

Origin nodded again.

Masquerade closed his eyes and mentally manipulated the darkness. Shadows moved around, twisting and turning in his head. The wisps of what looked like black smoke curled around each other like waves crashing over each other in the water produced by Etude that flowed in the streams and rivers. He pushed them apart, grimacing as the things resisted his commands.

_We don’t want to move, Masquerade_

_Move! Clear the way and let it attach! Let it live!_

_But it’s so much more fun to break it down. Destroy the glimmer of light. Isn’t that what darkness does best?_

_Darkness also knows when to stay in its corner. Move I said! Now!_

The tendrils were forced apart, clearing the mental image and leaving it dark, but not suffocating and overwhelming. A tiny little spark that shimmered with multicoloured light slowly came into view, getting brighter little by little until it twinkled like a star. Masquerade’s eyes fluttered open, and Origin was watching him, head tilted.

“You know, at the end of that you looked really at peace with something. I’m hoping whatever you did worked properly?”

“I think so,” Masquerade half smiled. “I think it did.”

* * *

“Tousan, I don’t think these babies like me.”

“Of course they do Prometo,” Otonal said with a little huff as his two youngest sons sat on the floor next to the chaos triplets. “What makes you think they don’t?”

Vertigo sneezed and stack of books from the shelf tumbled over, narrowly missing Prometo and Haru. Haru squeaked and desperately started trying to pull out his yellow bear who was half trapped under them.

“That’s why,” Prometo said quietly, wringing his hands. “They keep throwing stuff at us.”

“They can’t help it, sweetheart,” Otonal said gently, moving the books off Haru’s bear. “It’s like… Remember when Haru was born? And flowers kept on appearing everywhere? They don’t have much control over their powers so they can’t stop knocking things over and destroying the room. It’s not their fault, so try not to judge them too much for it, okay?”

“Okay,” Prometo mumbled before he and Haru shuffled away from the chaos triplets and joined their older siblings who were on the sofa. Malaguena, Seimei, and Crazy sat in armchairs around the table, facing the sofa, and Crazy sipped at his tea almost too calmly given that his babies were destroying the house around him just by screaming.

“Anyway,” Seimei raised an eyebrow at Otonal, “any news on Hope and La Mancha? Have they had any luck?”

“None that I know of yet,” Otonal settled down on one of the spare seats, and Crazy scooped up his three babies from the floor and held them in his arms, “but he doesn’t really want to talk about it, and I don’t want to push him. You know?”

“Yeah, I get it,” Seimei brushed his hair out of his eyes, “although I don’t get how you two managed to cope with four kids. Four! Three is enough of a handful.”

Crazy hummed in a very non-committed way before he poured more tea. With his free hand, he held the babies carefully close to his stomach and moved PW’s hair out of his big brown eyes. Malaguena couldn’t help but smile a little at the gesture.

“Your kids are very cute, I will admit. Especially when they’re like this.”

“Sleepy and not destroying our house?” Seimei raised an eyebrow. “God, I don’t know what we’d do with a fourth baby.”

“Uh, Seimei—”

“Can you imagine Crazy? Four little terrors running around?”

“Seimei, uh—”

Seimei wasn’t listening. He stood and cleared away Etude and Super’s empty cups, raising an eyebrow at the sight of the younger sleeping on his older brother’s shoulder.

“I guess if our kids grew up to do this sort of thing, that would be okay. Your kids look pretty cute, you two. Even if they argue, it’s sweet to see that they really do deep down care about each other.”

Super fell asleep on Etude too and pulled his little brother into his arms, holding him almost protectively. Otonal and Malaguena exchanged a look and a flash of pain went through Malaguena’s intense and expressive eyes.

_In the throne room of the castle, with their arms around each other and Prometo and Haru pressed between them, Etude and Super were on the floor with grimaces of pain across their faces as the tendrils of darkness ran across their backs and wrists, restraining them and supplying them with nightmares. They cradled their younger siblings protectively to stop them getting hurt by the darkness too, and Super tried to hold Etude too so that he also didn’t get as hurt from the tendrils. Malaguena and Otonal were momentarily frozen as they stared at the scene before them, unsure of whether it was reality or just a horrific nightmare situation Masquerade had planted in their minds to create doubt._

“They do,” Malaguena nodded, voice a little choked up as he spoke. “They… yeah. They fight occasionally, but what siblings don’t? They tease each other, especially Etude teasing Super about his boyfriend,” Otonal’s left eye started twitching, but Malaguena ignored him and continued speaking, “and Super teasing Etude about basically being a hermit, but, when push really comes to shove, they stick up for each other. They really do know that they’re much stronger together than they are divided. We can trust them to look after each other, Prometo, and Haru when we need them to. It’s a comfort. And your boys will get there I’m sure.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Seimei raised an eyebrow at the now sleeping chaos trio, “but it’s only been a few months. We need to give them time to grow up then, I guess. Devote all our time and attention to these three and helping them grow to be good, responsible young men.”

“Seimei,” Crazy cut in, much more sharply than before, “can I talk to you? In the kitchen? Now? Please?”

Otonal instinctively took Vertigo and Somebody into his arms as Malaguena scooped PW into his own. The pair then bounced the sleeping babies, helping to keep them asleep, as their parents headed into the kitchen together.

“What’s wrong?” Seimei asked with a frown. “Masquerade hasn’t messed with your gloves too, has he?”

“What?”

“Or messed with your belt?” Seimei circled Crazy, taking way too long to admire his ass. “Everything looks fine, but then again I’m your husband I think you’d look fantastic in whatever.”

“Crazy, I don’t have a belt or gloves. Masquerade hasn’t done anything to mess with me.”

“Oh, that’s good then,” Seimei smiled a little before his face fell in confusion. “Then… then what’s wrong?”

“I-I, well… I don’t know how to tell you this so I’m just going to tell you it.”

“Crazy, you’re scaring me. Seriously, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Well… No, nothing’s wrong.”

“Crazy, seriously, what’s going on?”

Crazy took hold of Seimei’s hand, stroking the back of it with the pad of his thumb before he smiled lightly. “Seimei, what would you do if I said our little family might be getting bigger?”

Seimei blinked at Crazy and squeezed his hand. “What exactly are you trying to say?”

“I thought it was just exhaustion from looking after the triplets and that’s why I was so tired. And then I thought it was just something stupid I ate that made me sick. Do you… Do you see what I’m getting at?”

Seimei’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open into a neat ‘o’ shape. He stared at Crazy, frozen in a mixture of shock, confusion, and awe.

“You mean it?” he whispered finally. “You really mean it?”

“Define ‘it’, Seimei,” Crazy swallowed thickly before he nervously chewed on some of the skin around his fingernails.

“Another baby?”

Crazy nodded, avoiding his husband’s eyes.

“We’re having another baby? As in, a fourth baby?”

Another nod.

Seimei swept Crazy up into his arms and hugged him tightly. “Oh my God, Crazy! Another baby!”

“You’re not upset? It’s not too soon after the triplets? It’s not too many babies?”

“Of course not.” Seimei smiled and kissed Crazy’s cheek quickly. “Of course not. Anything with you is perfect, and I can’t wait to raise another baby with you. Even if this baby destroys our house further, I cannot wait because I love you so much and want to raise a family with you.”

“You do realise, however, that Otonal and Malaguena are going to tease the hell out of us, right?”

Seimei’s face fell and he rubbed his forehead. “Ah. Shit. Especially after I went on that long rant at Otonal about how ‘Four kids is too many and I’ll never have that many children!’ Oh, he’s going to laugh his ass off at us.”

“Yeah, he is,” Crazy laughed but pulled Seimei into a tight hug, “but it’s worth it though, right?”

“Absolutely,” Seimei nodded, placing a very light kiss on the crown of Crazy’s head. “Anything with you is worth it.”

“You’re such a sap sometimes. If only everyone else could see you like this, they wouldn’t think you’re so cool and calm. No, they’d see you as the sappy weirdo you are.”

“Oh shut up! You’re sappy too!”

“Yeah, but at least I don’t pretend I’m Mr Cool. Mr Emotionless.”

Seimei shoved him playfully and stole Crazy’s cup of tea. “Just for that, you’re changing the triplets later.”

“Not fair!”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope glanced over at La Mancha, smiling at his husband’s sweet sleepy face, slightly parted lips, long eyelashes, and soft cheeks dusted with a light pink blush. Hope placed a very gentle kiss on his forehead before he slipped out of their bed and into their bathroom. Almost as soon as the door closed, his stomach turned and he barely made it to the toilet in time before he was sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers of our story. It is Seimei here. May I please remind all of you that we have a dress code for reading this work and pretty much all of you are breaking it right now. You're all fashion disasters. Stop hanging around so much with Masquerade
> 
> Anyway. Junliet has been going through a lot recently and so she asked me to do the notes this time. So here I am. In this chapter there is some fluff. There is also some stuff that's not fluff but it's not exactly angst. Junliet also apologises for how long this chapter is and how long it took her to publish. Sorry on behalf of her.
> 
> I suppose I have to thank you all for reading this, even though you are all fashion disasters who are probably reading this in pajamas. Aren't you. Don't lie to me. And, because Junliet told me to, we're especially thanking of_feathers_and_bowstrings as well as sei desu mei because they've done very much for Junliet. Thank you. 
> 
> So enjoy this chapter. Or don't. I honestly couldn't care less because I'm being paid the same amount to be here anyway. Goodbye
> 
> Seimei

Hope glanced over at La Mancha, smiling at his husband’s sweet sleepy face, slightly parted lips, long eyelashes, and soft cheeks dusted with a light pink blush. Hope placed a very gentle kiss on his forehead before he slipped out of their bed and into their bathroom. Almost as soon as the door closed, his stomach turned and he barely made it to the toilet in time before he was sick. He groaned, rubbing at his forehead before he was sick again, stomach cramping and turning. When he was finally confident he’d brought everything up from his stomach, he rinsed his mouth out with water and then curled back up into his bed with La Mancha. The other, still asleep, reached over in his sleep and threw his arm over the other. Hope cuddled up to his husband with a soft smile, nuzzling against his neck, and La Mancha sleepily kissed at his neck.

“Morning,” he mumbled, “love you.”

“Love you too,” Hope whispered, placing a little kiss back onto La Mancha’s cheek.

“What time is it?”

“It’s nearly nine.”

"Mmm, the day is still young." he said softly with a little whine, burying his face in the other's shoulder, "so we can stay cuddling together for hours."

"It won't be morning for much longer," Hope chuckled, placing a little kiss on the other's forehead again.

"Well, I suppose I should get out of bed and make you a lovely breakfast like I promised," La Mancha teased. Hope sat upright and all but shoved the other off him, dashing to the bathroom to heave again.

"U-um... Sweetheart, are you alright?" La Mancha tentatively asked, climbing out of bed and slipping on his white bunny slippers before he followed the other into the bathroom.

Hope, despite not bring anything up, still sat on the floor with his head in his hands and groaning. La Mancha cuddled up to him, pulling him into a hug.

"If you don't like my cooking that much, you can just tell me, you know?"

Hope chuckled despite himself and cuddled up to his side.

"You okay?" La Mancha asked gently.

"Just hold me. Please?"

"Of course," La Mancha nodded, kissing the crown of Hope's head, "always. Why so cuddly all of a sudden?"

Hope's eyes fluttered open and he looked down at their legs instead of up at La Mancha. "I don't know. Just want to hold onto you. Like, I'm scared I'm going to lose you if I let go."

"That's crazy," La Mancha stroked his shoulders as he pulled him closer, "I promise you I won't be gone. You won't lose me. Ever. You can't get rid of me that easily babe."

Hope giggled and, when his eyes did meet La Mancha's, they had a little extra sparkle to them. After what felt like hours of cuddling together on the cold bathroom floor with their matching bunny slippers and dressing gowns wrapped around them, La Mancha helped Hope up.

"Come on sweetheart. It's time to go downstairs. I think you need some tea, don't you think?"

"Marry me," Hope said sleepily, leaning on him as the other all but held him up, "you always know what I need."

"We're already married," La Mancha couldn't help but smile as he was taken back to their wedding day. Everything about the ceremony and the reception made his eyes sparkle and heart smile, "but it's kind of sweet to hear you want to marry me again."

"Everyday," Hope mumbled into La Mancha's shoulder as the other carefully manoeuvred around to make them their green tea and coffee that they had every day together, "everyday I want to marry you again and again and again. To prove how much I love you. Again and again and again. Everyday, every single day, everyday I want to be with you so I can show you how much I love you."

La Mancha held back his tears and just pulled the other tightly into a hug, stroking his hair. "I love you too," he whispered. "I-I... I love you so much more than I know how to say. And you don't have to remarry me everyday to tell me. I love you, and I know you love me. You honestly don't have to tell me every again cause I can tell. Even if you never said a word again, I would know."

Hope burst into tears and leapt into the other's arms, sobbing like a baby noisily into his shirt. La Mancha held him up and cradled him in his arms, rubbing his back and bouncing him slightly.

"It's okay sweetheart," La Mancha said gently, "it's okay. It's alright. I promise you it's alright. I love you."

"I love you too," Hope got out through his sniffles, and La Mancha settled him in a chair before he gave him a cup of tea, "I love you so much."

La Mancha sat down next to him and pulled Hope back into a hug. They both held onto their mugs, enjoying the warmth from them as they curled up and cuddled up together on their seats.

"Crazy and Seimei called."

Hope looked over his dorky yellow bear mug, watery deep brown eyes meeting La Mancha's doe eyes. "Oh?"

"They're um... they're pregnant again. Crazy is."

Hope's eyes lit up. "More babies? Oh! How wonderful for them! Oh, they'll have four, just like Otonal and Malaguena."

"You're... you're not upset?"

Hope shrugged, lowering his mug to the table. "Well, um, a little, I guess. Maybe not upset. Maybe I'm... I'm not upset. I'm a little jealous I guess, but they get to have babies to play with. The joy that it will bring them to have more babies to play with will be the best thing. Everyone loves babies. They make everyone smile. I cannot be upset with this happiness because I love seeing my friends smile. I love seeing everyone happy. I... It warms my heart. Makes me happy, warm and fuzzy inside. So I'm happy for Crazy and Seimei, even if I am a little jealous.

"Maybe we'll have a little baby of our own one day?" La Mancha kissed Hope's neck, "and then we won't be jealous. Everyone will be jealous of us."

"They'll have your eyes," Hope said with a nod.

"Your hair."

"Your smile."

"Your personality."

"And a blend of our powers?"

"Probably," Hope nodded.

"Wouldn't that be amazing?" La Mancha sighed. "I don't want to get ahead of ourselves, because I know we've been trying for a while, but I like to think about it. I like to think about how our baby would get the best parts of you, so all of you, and the best parts of me, and be this amazing little angel."

Hope sipped at his tea, cuddling up to his side. "You'd have too much fun picking out their clothes."

"No, you would. I'd have too much fun decorating their room."

"Guilty as charged, yeah. I would."

"We'll get there," La Mancha stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. "I promise you Hope, we'll get there."

* * *

"What the hell are you eating?"

Crazy twirled his fork, getting more spaghetti around his fork before he scooped up some chocolate chips and marshmallows before he popped it into his mouth and chewed. The triplets sat around them on the floor, waving their chubby arms and knocking things over left and right with their untamed chaos powers. The three of them laughed together, rolling around into each other. Rubbing his stomach, which was just about starting to show its baby bump, he smiled up at Seimei.

"It's spaghetti with eight different types of chocolate and sweet toppings, chocolate sauce on top, and—"

"And I don't want to know, Crazy. That's insane. That's so gross. That’s just… That’s so… Ew."

"It’s good Seimei. And Baby wants it."

"Are you sure about that?" Seimei raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you really sure about that? It looks like worms. Worms covered in sweet death.”

“That sounds both amazing and evil.” Crazy held out a forkful of the sweet and savoury mix from hell to his husband. "Taste a bit. Don't judge it till you try it."

"Get that out of my face right now," Seimei glared at the fork of food, was it really food, as if it had murdered his entire family. “That’s disgusting.”

Crazy scooped up Vertigo with his free hand from where the baby was tugging at his trouser leg and held out the forkful of the food to the baby instead. Still too small to properly eat it, Vertigo happily tried to eat the food, accepting it into his mouth, before he spat it back out straight onto Crazy’s purple shirt. Seimei recoiled but Crazy just laughed and kissed his baby on the head before he placed him back down on the floor with his siblings. Unconcerned, he scooped himself up another forkful and popped it in, chewing on it with a smile like a content cat.

“I’m actually disgusted right now.”

Crazy raised an eyebrow at Seimei. “You married this, remember?”

Seimei shuddered. “Don’t remind me.”

“I’ll remind you as much as I want to,” Crazy stood up and washed up his now empty plate and fork before he scraped the spaghetti and sugar off his shirt, leaving behind a sticky stain, “because it’s fun. And you’re stuck with me. So, ha!”

Seimei rolled his eyes, giving Crazy a little kiss on the forehead before he went to put the kettle on. Crazy smiled, bending down to pick up PW from where he was cuddling against his leg. Both men froze when they heard a heart-stopping rip. Crazy swallowed as he stood up, baby in his arms. Not turning around, he spoke up.

“My trousers have ripped, haven’t they?”

Seimei choked on his tea. “Why are you wearing a thong Crazy?”

“Why not?”

“That doesn’t answer my question!”

“Am I not allowed to dress nicely for once?”

“A thong though?”

“Oh shut up. You like it when I wear it the rest of the time!”

Seimei choked again. “But not now!”

Crazy shoved PW into his arms unceremoniously before he dashed up the stairs as quickly as a pregnant man could. The rip was way too obvious and Seimei couldn’t help but stare after him.

“Stop staring at my ass!” Crazy shouted as he disappeared from the room, shaking Seimei out of his daydream.

“Oh fuck me,” Seimei whispered, “that man is sinful, and those pants even more so.”

Vertigo and Somebody curled up by his feet, tugging at the bottom of his trouser legs. Seimei, half juggling PW in his arms, scooped up Somebody just as Vertigo tugged too firmly on his trousers, pulling them right down.

“And you complained at me wearing a thong when you’re wearing a dance belt?”

Seimei turned bright red as he shuffled around. Crazy, still standing on their bottom step, shook his head at the other as he giggled, one hand resting on his baby bump. He pushed his hair out of his face before he gently moved Vertigo away from Seimei’s feet. He scooped the two children out of his husband’s arms and let him sort himself out.

“Dance belts are more respectable than thongs.”

“You’re not even going anywhere that needs a dance belt!” Crazy shook his head as he swept up Vertigo into his arms too and bounced the three babies around. “You’re just being a hoe for the fun of it, aren’t you?”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Seimei defended, hands on his hips as he pouted indignantly. “My ass is good. Not as good as yours I will admit, but good. And you show yours off, so why shouldn’t I?”

Crazy, somehow balancing the three babies in one arm, reached over to pat Seimei on the butt, earning a squeak of surprise from his husband. “It’s beautiful.”

Seimei blinked at him in shock as Crazy carried the kids over to their toys scattered across the floor. Somebody and PW both reached for their toys instinctively, grabbing at a soft yellow bear in a similar white shirt to Somebody’s and another in a similar blue shirt to him. Crazy knelt down next to them, cradling Vertigo close as the other two played around on the floor next to him. Seimei watched him, trousers still pooled around his ankles, and he stared at his husband. Crazy moved Vertigo’s hair out of his eyes and pulled faces at the little one with a laugh before he noticed Seimei staring.

“What is it?” he asked quietly, tilting his head at the other.

“You look really sweet playing with our babies like this you know,” Seimei sat down next to him; Somebody and PW instantly climbed up into his lap demanding cuddles. “Like, I don’t know. Super cute and super domestic. And adorable.”

“Awww, is my Seimei going soft?” Crazy cooed, rocking a now sleeping Vertigo.

“Shut up,” he grumbled, leaning his head against Crazy’s shoulder as the two babies in his arms curled up against his chest.

* * *

Masquerade slipped through the ever-waning veil unnoticed, disappearing into the forest and seamlessly blending in with the shadows that loomed in Origin’s night, born from the dim light of the moon they’d painstakingly hand crafted from a marble stone, hand polishing it and drawing the curtain across it throughout the cycle. He slipped through between the trees alongside a familiar path but not on it. Winding through the fallen leaves that rustled under his every step and painted the floor in burnt umbers, reds, yellows, and soft browns, Masquerade made his way through to a familiar clearing.

Underneath the full moon, sitting next to the running stream in Hope’s garden in the clearing, was a brilliant white swan. Its feathers seemed to reflect the silvery moonlight, sparkling at the edges and almost glowing. Its head was resting back, beak nuzzled into the feathers of the folded wings on its back. The black edge of its beak was visible but the rest was buried deep in its own white feathers. At the sound of the rustling leaves from Masquerade’s steps, the swan lazily raised its head and turned to look at him.

“Mind if I sit here?” Masquerade asked before he chuckled a little, folding his legs underneath himself as he settled down on the grass next to the swan.

It didn’t move. It watched him as he did so before it pushed itself to its webbed feet and waddled over to sit right beside him, feathers brushing against his bared left arm. They felt so soft, so light, so delicate, and Masquerade pulled his gloves off before he placed a gentle hand on the swan’s wings. It didn’t throw him off or try to bite him, so he allowed himself to rest his hand there. The swan did, however, give him a look before it tilted its head at him.

“What?” he asked quietly.

The swan tilted his head at him, silently asking him to keep talking and tell him what’s wrong. Masquerade swallowed. Pain rose up in his heart but he nodded, one hand on the swan still.

“Once upon a time,” he said softly, “there was a young man or, dare I say, a teenager living in the village. And, one day, he realised he was in love.”

_With bright red cheeks heating up with his blush, a very young Masquerade cautiously approached one of the houses in the village. He knocked on the door, face bright red as he held a bouquet of delicate white orchids in his hands. The door opened up, revealing a smiling young man a similar age to Masquerade with shimmering jewels decorating his torso. His face filled with a beautiful smile that seemed to light up the air around him._

_“Masquerade?”_

_“Crystal, I… um… I got these for you because I… Um… I really like you Crystal. Like, really really like you.”_

_Crystal slipped his free hand into one of Masquerade’s and he squeezed it gently. “I really really like you to.”_

“and we were so happy together. So… He… he was my world.” Masquerade continued, rubbing the back of his neck. “We… We were going to get married and everything until…”

_"Stay here," Masquerade pleaded before he stood up and took Crystal's hand in his. For the first time in a while, Hope saw true vulnerability in Masquerade's normally cold and guarded eyes. "Please. Crystal, please, stay here. You'll be safer. I'll make sure of it, but it's easier to protect you if you're here than if you're out there, facing them dead on."_

_"But they need me," Crystal whispered, cupping Masquerade's cheek with his free hand. "I... They need what I can do, Masq. I can't just leave them out there. And I can't just leave you too. What if you get hurt? I can heal you—"_

_"But you can't heal yourself," Masquerade whispered and kissed Crystal's forehead. "Please. I can't lose you, Crystal. Please. Just stay here, just until the worst of the fighting dies down. Then I swear I'll come back and get you, and everything will be alright. Please."_

_Crystal stared at him and swallowed the lump in his throat before he nodded, stroking Masquerade's smooth cheek gently with the pad of his thumb. "For you, I will stay here. But... But, if they get hurt, send them to me. Please. And keep calm. Everything will be alright in the end, I swear."_

_Masquerade pulled him into a kiss and held onto him tightly for as long as he dared. It was another crash from within the forest that parted the pair, and Masquerade squeezed Crystal's hand._

_"I love you, Crystal. I promise. Til the end of the world."_

_"I love you too. Beyond the universe." Crystal promised._

_With that, Masquerade was gone. He disappeared within the trees, hidden by his own darkness and shadows from whatever force they were fighting. Different coloured lights flashed throughout the forest. Otonal's dark blue. Malaguena's passionate and deep red. Origin's burnt umber. Crazy's delicate purple. Seimei's bright gold. Hope’s blue and green. And Masquerade's intense black, so dark it took all the light from the surrounding area. The flashes came up, spilling the light through the forest, and Crystal watched with wide, fearful eyes. He picked flowers idly and formed a chain of them, like a flower crown, just to distract himself from the pain in his heart._

_A huge wave of energy crashed through the forest, shaking the world to the core. Crystal collapsed as the force of the ripple all but pushed him down. Crystal barely had time to widen his eyes when several of the trees around him fell, burying him underneath them._

_After what felt like agonising hours, Masquerade burst through the trees and into the clearing, falling to his knees at the sight before him._

_"C-Crystal?" He asked, mouth wide open in horror and tears sparkling in his nearly black eyes. "N-No... No, please, please say you're joking..."_

_Masquerade pulled at the rubble in desperation with tears running down his cheeks before he pulled Crystal out, lying him by the river. Crystal half smiled at Masquerade as the other knelt down next to him and held his slim form close. Crystal's hand slid up to cup Masquerade's cheek gently, wiping away some of the tears that escaped his eyes._

_"Why are you crying? It's okay. You won," Crystal smiled at him brightly before he dissolved into weak coughs._

_"D-don't talk," Masquerade stroked his hair, "i-it's okay. You'll be okay, I promise. I-I'll summon Hope, and he can save you."_

_Masquerade closed his eyes and silently begged, calling for Hope and the others desperately. Hope's heart hurt as he watched himself stumble through the trees into the clearing. Behind him, Otonal and Origin were supporting each other as they followed, Seimei was limping with Crazy acting as his crutch, and Malaguena was carrying a half dead La Mancha over his shoulders. Hope froze at the sight of Crystal and Masquerade._

_"Save him!" Masquerade begged, squeezing Crystal's hand. "Hope, please!"_

_Hope's eyes widened with fear and tears ran down the side of his face. Malaguena set down La Mancha's weak form on the grass next to Crystal's, and Masquerade's face fell in horror._

_"No. Hope, think about this. You can't—"_

_"I have to."_

_"No!" Masquerade hugged Crystal tighter to his chest, unable to hold back the sobs. "You cannot let your personal feelings get in the way of a choice like this!"_

_"Masquerade," Hope whispered, kneeling down next to him, "I-I'm truly sorry for this. I wish there was another way. I wish this didn't have to be a choice."_

_La Mancha's form glowed blue and green before Hope's powers dimmed. Malaguena checked him over and sagged with relief into Otonal's arms when he was breathing and his colour returned. Hope half smiled with tears still running down the sides of his face._

_"I-I'm sorry," Hope whispered, kneeling down next to Masquerade. With trembling hands, he closed Crystal's eyes as gently as he could. "I-I know how much he meant to you—"_

_Hope was thrown backwards, well across the clearing, by a wall of intense darkness. Masquerade's eyes burned with a fire that none of the others had seen before, and he slammed the wall at Hope again. Hope's own powers came to his defence and protected him as Masquerade sent strike after strike his way._

_"How could you?!" Masquerade screamed, angry tears pouring down his face as his rage and loss overflowed within him and took control of the powers. "You selfish bastard! You chose to save him! You chose to kill Crystal just so you could save him instead! Why?!"_

_Hope pushed himself up off the ground, coughing and spluttering. "I-I didn't really have a choice—"_

_"Like hell you didn't have a choice!" Masquerade snapped, throwing his rage into another hit that Hope blocked. "You destroyed a power today Hope and Legacy! You destroyed a future too! I hope the guilt and weight of your selfish, pathetic decision eats you alive and makes you realise just what a huge mistake you've made. Because I promise you, Hope, it will cost you everything in the end."_

_"I'm sorry," Hope whispered, holding up his hands almost in surrender, "I wish—"_

_"Spare me." Masquerade hissed before he surrounded himself and Crystal's body in an almost impenetrable wall of darkness._

“Until I lost him.” Masquerade finished, shaking his head. “U-Until the world stole him from me.”

The swan nuzzled up against his side, rubbing its feathery head against his arm in comfort. Masquerade wiped at his eyes quickly, heart hurting.

“And then I was so bad. I was terrible. I was the worst person, and I can never be forgiven for what I did. The pain and hurt I put the others through… The pain and hurt I put Hope through. Even if I lost the person I loved the most in the world, that’s no excuse is it?”

The swan shook its head at him and Masquerade nodded. “I can never say sorry enough. I can never do enough for any of them to forgive me. I never thought I could love someone again after losing my Crystal. I thought that was it. I thought I’d never get another chance. But… But I’ve been given another. I’ve fallen in love with someone else, and I’m terrified. I’m terrified of losing him. I’m terrified of turning back into the me who went so far as to hurt the others like that. I… I don’t deserve him. He’s soft and smiley and gentle and loving. And his kids are so cute.”

The swan under Masquerade’s arm shuffled away a little. Masquerade watched in confusion as the creature glowed white so bright he had to shield his eyes. When the light went, sitting in its place was Notte.

“Hi Masquerade,” he said with a gentle smile, “now let me tell you my story too.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Once upon a time, there was another young man who fell in love with someone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I know, fast update from Junliet after a slower period. She's happy to have got her mojo back, and so she asked me to do her intro for her. So here I am! Let me introduce myself.
> 
> I am La Mancha. Nice to meet all of you! I'm married to Hope and Legacy, and I love him so much. My best friend is Malaguena, and I think both of us have a coffee addiction, and-- and Junliet just told me to go back on script.
> 
> This chapter we learn more about our newest friend Notte. Some extra information is revealed about another character but Junliet wouldn't tell me about it so I can't tell you because it's "spoilers" and me finding out would "ruin later chapters". So yeah. You get to know this before I do (don't spoil it for me guys!)
> 
> As always, the biggest thank yous to all of you for supporting this fic. It wouldn't have been written without you guys and all your amazing support in helping Junliet through this period. We really appreciate you all, especially of_feathers_and_bowstrings and sei desu mei. Thank you all so much! 
> 
> And, since Seimei said he didn't care, I very much hope you do enjoy this chapter. It means the world to all of us (even Seimei) when you enjoy what happens so I hope you do, and it's been lovely talking to all of you  
> La Mancha :D

“Once upon a time, there was another young man who fell in love with someone else.”

_In a field painted white by delicate snowflakes creating a beautiful white landscape with sparkling lines from the flakes lining everything with what looked like gemstones. Around the edge were bare trees, leafless and with their branches also decorated with the sparkles of frost and precariously balanced snowflakes. Underneath one sat two young men. One was like a Notte Stellata; he sat against the tree in just his white off the shoulder shirt and black trousers. Little white flakes were littered in his black hair, adding white dots like little sparkles across it like stars in the night sky. Next to him, with one hand held tightly in Notte’s, was another young man. His doe-like dark eyes were focused on the other with love filling them. He had a little light stubble across his jawline. Wearing a crisp white shirt as well as grey trousers with a sharp black button up jacket, he and Notte were dressed almost like polar opposites. The darkness of his clothing stood out so much compared to the pure, undisturbed whiteness of the snow. Both of them sat close together, with Notte’s head resting on the other’s shoulder. They curled up together, looking out at the undisturbed and beautiful snow-covered area around them._

_“Hey, Modern?”_

_Modern smiled down at him and placed a little kiss on his forehead. “Yes Notte?”_

_“I love you.”_

_He laughed, peppering his forehead and face in soft kisses as he stroked the other’s shoulders. “I really love you too.”_

“And then we were married.”

_Notte always looked beautiful in white but, in a sharp white suit, he looked even more incredible than Modern could ever imagine. His breath was taken away when Notte came into view, with a silver, circular crown from ice and sparkles resting on his head, pushing his hair down a little._

_Notte’s own breath caught in his throat when he saw the other. Modern again always looked amazing in black, but in the sharp suit with a neat bowtie and a little red and yellow pin on his black lapel, he looked phenomenal. It took almost all of Notte’s self-control to not just jump him in the middle of the service there and then._

_“You look beautiful,” Modern whispered to him as they stood together._

_“So do you.”_

“And everything was beautiful. We had children together, twins. Beautiful twins who made our hearts bloom like flowers.”

_Notte bounced Nare in his arms, tickling the little one’s stomach lightly as they all but bounced around the room together. Modern had Saku napping against his chest as he sat down on their sofa, idly stroking his baby’s back. Notte poked Nare’s nose, earning a little frown from the baby before he started quietly singing to him._

_“Anata wa ima wa raetemasu ka? Donna iki wo shitemasu ka? Hitogomi ni tsuyogarunagara, makenai you ni to aruite irun darou. Ashimoto no sono hana de sae ikirukoto wo mayoi wa shinai.” Notte sang gently. Nare gave him a little smile, so the father continued. “Ikite yuke. Bokura wa ima, kaze no na ka de sorezore no sora wo miageteru. Buskatte iin da. Naitatte iin da. Dokoka ni kotae wa aru kara. Akiramenaidea, donna ashita mo kurushii hodo. Sono inochi wa tsu yoku kagayaku. Kaze ni tatsu ichirin. Bokutachi mo hana ni nareru. Kotae no nai mainichi ni tachidomatte mo. Sono namida wa hajimari no sain. Hora taiyou ga yasashii kaze ga bokura wo mitumete iru kara. Ikite yuke. Bokura wa ima kaze no na ka de sorezore no sora wo miageteru. Buskattee iin da. Naitatte iin da. Kanarazu kotae wa aru kara. Akiramenaide, donna ashita mo kurushii hodo. Sono i nochi wa tsuyoku kagayaku. Kaze ni tatsu ichirin. Bokutachi mo hana ni nareru. Kaze ni saku ichirin. Bokutachi mo hana ni nareru.”_

_Saku shifted around on Modern’s chest, letting out little whimpers. He bounced him lightly, kissing his forehead, and, as Notte settled down next to him with Nare, Modern started to sing too._

_“Masshiro na yukimichi ni harukaze kaoru. Watashi wa natsukashii, ano machi wo omoidasu. Kanaetai yume mo atta, kawaritai jibun mo ita, ima wa tada natsukashii, ano hito wo omoidasu. Dareka no uta ga kikoeru dareka wo hagemashiteru. Dareka no egao ga mieru kanashimi no mukougawa ni. Hana wa hana wa saku, ituska umareru kimi ni. Hana wa hana wa saku, watashi wan ani wo nokoshita darou. Yozora no mukou no, asa no kehai ni, watashi wa natsukashii, ano hibi wo omoidasu. Kitsutsuite kitsutsukete, mukuwarezu naitari shite, ima wa tada itooshii, ano hito wo omoidasu. Dareka no omoi ga mieru. Dareka to musubareteru. Dareka no mirai ga mieru kanashimi no mukougawa ni. Hana wa hana wa hana wa saku. Itsuka umareru kimi ni. Hana wa hana wa saku, watashi waa nani wo nokoshita darou. Hana wa hana wa saku, itsuka umareru kimi ni. Hana wa hana wa saku itsuka koisuru kimi no tame ni.”_

_The babies both settled down to sleep, cuddling up to their Papi and Tousan. Notte and Modern smiled at each other, both stroking their hair of the babies resting against their chest as they slept._

“And everything was beautiful… Until… until…”

_It had started off as just an ordinary cough_. _An ordinary cough that both Modern and Notte thought would go away after a few weeks. An ordinary cough that soon turned into much more._

_Modern ended up bedridden with a fever that made his whole body shiver and flush. Notte sat by his bedside as much as he could, changing the cool cloth on his forehead and making him hot tea in between looking after their twins and keeping them safe. It hurt when he tried to hug Modern to warm him up, but his body ran slightly cooler than others due to the ice and snow inside of him, and he couldn’t provide any comforting warmth to the other. Everything Notte did only seemed to make it worse, and the worry and fear from it all made it harder to control his snow and ice._

_“Notte,” Modern took hold of his hand with his own clammy one, choking on coughs as he spoke, “take care of the twins.”_

_“N-no, you’ll be alright,” Notte cut him off, squeezing his hand tightly with both of his own and tears in his eyes, “D-don’t worry, you’ll recover. I-I know you will.”_

_“It’s okay,” Modern said gently back, using his other hand to wipe away the tears that escaped Notte’s eyes, “the twins won’t remember. You can start anew with someone else.”_

_“I don’t want to! I want you! I-I… I-I want you to witness their first words, their first steps, their everything as they grow up, their weddings, their smiles, their goals being achieved, and I want to be with you until the end.”_

_“You are with me until the end,” Modern smiled weakly, “I’m just sorry our ends didn’t come at the same time. But do not stay fixated on me forever, Notte. You are destined for more. Much more. You can take on the world if you want it. Look forward, Notte, and not to the past.”_

_“You are my everything. I-I… I can’t see a future without you.”_

_“I will always be with you Notte.” He promised, coughing again. Notte burst into tears and hugged his husband tightly, silver ring shining still on his hand._

Notte touched at his necklace, fiddling with the silver and bronze bands that sat there together on the chain. “U-Until that illness came. And there was nothing I could do to help him. I… I only made it worse.”

“I doubt that very much,” Masquerade gave him a pointed look. “From what you’ve told me, you did exactly what he would want you to do. You took care of your sons, and that’s the most important thing to any father. Any parent, in fact. You made sure they were alright first and foremost, and then you tried everything you could to heal him. Sometimes it isn’t possible to save someone.”

“I wish it was always possible to save someone,” Notte mumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest. “Do you feel it? Feel them gone? Feel like you should have someone right here beside you but there’s an empty space where they should be?”

“Every day. Every single day I feel the weight of Crystal’s… I-I… My little brother is in love with his cousin too, and so I see the constant reminder of him every time Traveller is around. But I want Phantom to be happy. If he’s happy, though, I don’t want to do anything to hurt his happiness. I’ve done enough of that already.”

Notte raised an eyebrow at him. “Looks like you do nothing but try to take care of him from what I’ve seen.”

Masquerade sighed and shook his head. “That’s because you didn’t see the me before. The me who, for years, stayed hidden in the shadows because I was so wrapped up in my grief and in my own head, I let it define me and I became so warped by my need to blame someone else to cope with it I… I-I… I seriously hurt someone.”

Notte patted Masquerade’s arm. “Everyone here… or, nearly everyone here seems to accept you at the very least. So I’d say they’ve forgiven you.”

“Only because they’re too kind.”

Notte shrugged. “Kindness is free, so only those who are exceptionally selfish and cheap don’t give it to those who deserve it. And I believe you deserve it. I believe you understand your mistakes enough to deserve kindness. And I believe you’ve suffered enough both before and after to truly deserve to be free from your mistakes.”

Masquerade blinked at him, nodding very slowly as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. “T-thank you,” he whispered, nodding, “t-thank you Notte.”

“My pleasure,” Notte smiled, “and you’ve always got someone you can talk to in me.”

“You too. I’m… Thank you for telling me about Nare and Saku’s papi.”

Notte shrugged. “Someone was going to find out sooner or later. I’d rather tell the people I trust myself.”

“I… Thank you for trusting me.” Masquerade bowed his head to the other before he paused. “Wait, how come you can turn into a swan?”

Notte giggled lightly, standing up in one fluid motion. “I don’t know why. I just can Masquerade. Like, do you know why you can control the darkness?”

“No, I guess not. Guess it’s just one of those things.” Masquerade smiled a little. “But wow, it’s pretty cool. None of the others can do stuff like that.”

“It’s pretty freeing. And exhilarating. Flying over the top of the clouds and everything is just… Yeah. Wow.”

Masquerade slipped his hand into Notte’s. “Tell me about it then,” he said gently as the pair walked back through the forest towards the castle.

* * *

Hiding something from one person was hard enough for Hope. Hiding something this big from everyone he loved was nearly impossible. The morning sickness was easy enough to fake, especially when his husband was a heavy and late sleeper who didn’t notice when he slipped out of bed to heave his guts up. The problem came when something as simple as the smell of his husband's morning coffee made him gag and have to run to the bathroom to heave. Even if he'd eaten nothing, his stomach still turned almost at the sight of the food. La Mancha frowned as Hope dashed out of their kitchen in the morning to heave up his overly sweet cereal breakfast.

"Sweetheart?" He asked gently, kneeling next to Hope, "Hopie, is everything okay?

"Fine," Hope gave him a smile as he pushed himself to his feet, "I just feel a little off at the moment. It's nothing big."

"Promise?"

"Promise Manchie."

"And you'd tell me if it was something bad, right?"

"I would," Hope said with a nod before he jumped up into La Mancha's arms. "I promise. I love you so much."

"Yeah yeah, brush your teeth before I kiss you."

Hope could hide the morning sickness to some extent. And, luckily, due to his chaotic eating habits, Hope could hide his ridiculous cravings. Already adoring chocolate, nobody batted an eyelash at him walking around with a bar of chocolate in his mouth pretty much at all times.

"What happened to that healthy food I told you to eat? I gave you recipes!" Otonal said with a little pout when he brought Haru over to Hope to have another lesson and caught the other eating three bars of chocolate at once. "I even told La Mancha to cook you healthy things!"

"I ate a healthy lunch. We had vegetable gyoza with a spicy dipping sauce Manchie made from scratch and some yummy rice and caramelised vegetables. It was so good Otonal!"

"Mm," he hummed in a non-committed way. "Sure. Just make sure you're getting enough nutrients. I actually think you're _finally_ putting on some weight. Your cheeks are kind of looking a little fuller."

"Are you calling me fat Otonal?" he joked lightly, elbowing the other before he smiled at Haru. "Anyway, we should go for our lesson. I'll bring him over to you when we're done Otonal, okay?"

"Of course," he smiled and nodded before he let Haru go over and cuddle Hope tightly, "I'll see you later sweetheart."

"Bye bye Tousan!" Haru waved at Otonal as he left, still clinging to Hope in a cuddle. Hope smiled at him and whispered to him.

"Want a bar of chocolate before we go?"

"Yes!"

After splitting two bars of chocolate between the two of them, Hope then took Haru by the hand. Stepping out into the street, they walked through the village together at Haru's slower pace. The summer air was gone, replaced by a somewhat cooler autumn breeze that carried the darker brown, orange, and yellow leaves from the tree branches down onto the pathway, and the soft green grass everyone had enjoyed lying back on during the summer was turning browner from the rain. Hope guided Haru by the hand, lifting him over puddles as the younger giggled and jumped too. They made their way through the forest path, pausing for a moment when a particularly brave chipmunk approached the pair of them, circling their feet for a little while and silently asking for food. Haru giggled, carefully kneeling down beside the creature. The brave little thing climbed up into his lap and Haru giggled, stroking its fur and tail.

"It's so cute," Haru whispered. Hope nodded, kneeling down next to it too.

"Why don't you practice here by making it a little flower crown, huh?"

Haru's eyes lit up and he nodded, waving a finger above it's head. A small circle of daisies and forget-me-nots formed over it's head, creating a tiny little flower crown that would be like a ring for anyone else. The creature tilted its head at Haru and the youngster burst out laughing. It then rushed off, disappearing up into a tree. Haru and Hope exchanged a look before they both chuckled. Hope helped Haru to his feet and they continued along together, walking along the trial again before they reached the familiar clearing and Hope's garden.

"Ready, Haru?"

"Ready Hopurega-sensei!"

Hope sat down on the slightly damp grass and patted the grass next to him. Haru settled down and all but snuggled up to his side. Hope looped an arm around him, stroking his hair like an older sibling might do for a younger one, or a parent might for a child.

"Haru, I need to tell you something really really important. But you're not allowed to tell anyone, okay?"

"No one?"

"No one."

"Not even Super-Nii?"

"Not even Super, sorry."

"Etude-Nii?"

Hope chuckled. "Sorry Haru, but no one. This has to stay between you," he lightly tapped the other's nose with his finger, "and me for the time being."

Haru looked down at the ground for a little while, thinking. He traced patterns on the grass with his fingertips, bringing the vibrant green back to the slightly dull colour that the grass had faded to after the summer. Little flowers like forget me nots and daisies blossomed where his fingers touched too, creating a beautiful little section around his feet.

"I promise to keep it a secret. I won't even tell my bear."

Hope chuckled, still stroking his hair with the brightest smile and sparkly eyes. "Haru, you know how Crazy has three babies?"

Haru nodded, picking one of the daisies and fiddling with it in his fingers. "Yeah. I don't think they like me very much."

"They will do in time," Hope promised, "they're just a bit too young to understand things yet."

Haru nodded, still not properly convinced, and Hope laughed a little. "Well, you know how they grew in Crazy's tummy?"

Haru nodded. "Yeah. Tousan and Papa said they'd tell me one day how the babies get there, but they haven't told me yet. They said when I'm older I can find out."

"You can when you're a little bit older. You're a bit too young at the moment. But you're not too young to know this secret."

Haru looked up at Hope with bright, big eyes, and Hope held him close as he whispered. "Haru, I'm having a baby."

Haru gasped. "With Manchie-san?"

Hope nodded, biting his lip to try and contain his smile somewhat. "With Manchie, yes."

Haru's eyes sparkled more and he hugged Hope tightly, patting his still flat stomach. "Baby in there?"

"Baby's in there, yes," he nodded, still stroking Haru's hair, "and he's growing bigger and stronger until he's ready to leave and come out into the big world."

"I hope Baby likes me, Hopurega-sensei. And I hope you won't forget me when you have your own baby to cuddle."

"Oh Haru, my little darling, nobody could ever replace you. You have a special place in my heart." Hope promised him. "Now, our lesson?"

Haru jumped up to his feet. "Ready Hopurega-sensei!"

* * *

At the end of the lesson, Hope walked Haru back home and gave him an extra long cuddle at the door. Otonal raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's got you so clingy?"

"Am I not allowed to hug my favourite kiddo?"

"Rude," Etude commented as he walked past, nose buried in a book, "I thought I was the favourite."

Otonal rolled his eyes before he turned back to Hope. "Still you're still never this clingy. Why now?"

Hope shrugged. "Just felt like giving him more hugs. He did so well today he deserves it. See you soon Haru!"

"Bye bye Hopurega-sensei!" Haru waved at him.

Hope left with a smile, and Malaguena served up their food for the family. All of them settled down and, after thanking their father for the food, they all tucked into their meal. Haru was practically vibrating in his seat.

"What's gotten into you Haru?" Otonal asked, raising an eyebrow at his youngest.

"Nothing!" he turned bright pink and quickly shoved a load of rice into his mouth.

Super and Etude exchanged a look over Haru's head. "Who is it?" Super asked.

"Huh?"

"Who's your crush on, Haru?"

"Crush?"

Otonal's glass in his hand shattered from him squeezing it too hard. "You have a crush on someone, Haru?"

"No, Tousan, no!"

"He's gone bright pink!" Prometo giggled and Haru pouted at all of them.

"What's going on?" Malaguena asked gently. "Are you okay?"

"'M fine. Just can't tell you anything."

"Pardon?"

"Not allowed to tell you."

Otonal frowned. "You're not allowed to tell us?"

"Hopurega-sensei said I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

"Hope is my best friend Haru. You can tell me."

"Nuh-uh! You have to ask him!"

Otonal sighed and rolled his eyes. "Finish your food. I'll ask Hope in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for Hana ni Nare
> 
> Can you smile now?  
> What kind of breath are you taking?  
> In a crowd, trying to be strong,   
> "so that you won't lose", you are walking  
> Even the flowers at your feet do not hesitate to live  
> Go on living  
> In the midst of the wind, we are  
> looking up at our own sky  
> It's okay to collide  
> It's okay to cry  
> Because somewhere there will be an answer  
> Don't give up  
> No matter what tomorrow is  
> Life will shine strongly  
> In the wind a flower stands  
> We can become flowers too   
> with no answers everyday  
> even if you stop  
> The tears are a sign of a beginning   
> Look, the sun  
> and the gentle breeze  
> are watching over us  
> "Go on living"  
> In the midst of the wind, we are  
> Looking up at our own sky  
> It's okay to collide  
> It's okay to cry  
> Because definitely there will be an answer  
> Don't give up  
> No matter what tomorrow is  
> Life will shine  
> In the wind a flower stands  
> We can become flowers too  
> In the wind a flower blooms  
> We can become flowers too
> 
> Translation for Hana wa Saku
> 
> In the spring wind that blows softly  
> over the snow covered road  
> I remember that town,  
> my sweet old town  
> I was there chasing my dreams  
> I was there trying to change myself  
> Now I just mis those people,   
> My dear old friends  
> I can still hear their singing voice  
> They are singing to cheer up someone else  
> I can still see their smiling face   
> Somewhere beyond the sorrow and pain  
> Flowers, flowers will bloom  
> For you, who will be born someday  
> Flowers, flowers will bloom  
> I wonder what do I have to leave behind?  
> Beyond the dark night, we sense the morning light  
> Oh those sweet old days,   
> I miss them so much  
> Hurting people, and hurting myself  
> Weeping over all those lost loves  
> Oh my old friends,  
> now I miss them so much  
> Their dreams, I can still see them  
> They are still close to me, I can feel  
> Their future, I still can see  
> somewhere, beyond sorrow and pain  
> Flowers, flowers will bloom  
> Dor you, who will be born someday  
> Flowers, flowers will bloom  
> I wonder what do I have to leave behind?  
> Flowers, flowers will bloom  
> For you, who will be born someday  
> Flowers, flowers will bloom  
> For you, who are going to love someone someday
> 
> (I don't know Japanese. Please forgive me if these are wrong!)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, my dear little Haru said you have a secret, but he refused to tell me what it is." Otonal raised an eyebrow at the other over his cup of tea before he sipped at it. "I'm your best friend Hope. Your. Best. Friend. Surely you can trust me with this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome back to this fic. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Origin, Otonal's twin. I would say twin brother but that's only some days. When I feel more masculine, I wear my black and gold outfit. When I feel more feminine, I wear my purple outfit. I hope that is understandable to all of you.   
> The chapter, this time, is about birth I suppose. Birth is pretty much the theme here. We also get another two characters introduced here, so I hope you enjoy what is to come from them in the future.  
> As always, thank you. Thank you everyone for reading our story and for supporting this. Of course, thank you so much to our beloved of_feathers_and_bowstrings and sei desu mei. This chapter is especially for you, of_feathers_and_bowstrings. You know why, and thank you for the amazing inspiration you provide always.  
> Thank you, beloved readers, and please enjoy this chapter.  
> Yours, Origin

"So, my dear little Haru said you have a secret, but he refused to tell me what it is." Otonal raised an eyebrow at the other over his cup of tea before he sipped at it. "I'm your best friend Hope. Your. Best. Friend. Surely you can trust me with this?"

Hope lowered his eyes to his own mug, swirling it around a little. "Soon," he mumbled, "soon. But I just... I-I'm not ready to exactly tell people about it yet."

"I'm not people, Hope," Otonal pointed out, "I'm your best friend. It's me. You know I won't judge you for anything."

"I know," Hope smiled into his tea, "I know. But I... It's... It's kind of a huge deal Otonal. And I don't want to tell people only for..." He swallowed, face falling and eyes lowering again. "F-for everything to go wrong."

"Oh Hope, whatever it is, I'm sure it's okay. I bet it's going to be absolutely fine." Otonal hugged him tightly, rubbing at his back. "You've been glowing so much recently that I'm sure only good things will be coming to you soon."

"I hope so," Hope clung onto Otonal, pressed up against him as tightly as he could get himself.

Otonal raised an eyebrow at him but just held Hope close, letting him cling tightly to him as if he was afraid of losing the other if he let go. Otonal rubbed his back lightly.

"Have you put on weight, Hope? I can't feel your bones as easily as I could before."

Hope froze, tensed up in his arms, "U-uh, um, a little..."

"Good!" Otonal kissed the crown of his head with a light laugh. "You're too slim! You make the rest of us look bad."

Hope just clung tighter to Otonal, burying his face in the other's neck. Otonal kept stroking his back, holding onto him until he glanced down and spotted that Hope had fallen asleep. Resting him carefully on the sofa, Otonal covered him up with a blanket and tucked Haru's bear into his arms. He smiled down at his friend before he sighed and stepped out of the room.

"La Mancha?"

The other looked up and smiled, putting down his coffee. "Everything alright? He's fallen asleep again, hasn't he?"

Otonal nodded and La Mancha chuckled. "Sorry. He's been quite tired recently. And he was ill not long ago. He hasn't been sick for a little while but I'm still worried about him. He smiles at me a lot, and tries to show he's okay when he does that, but I'm still so worried. I-I... I can't help but wonder..."

"Does he not trust me enough to tell me what's going on?" Otonal finished, chewing his lip. "I... I think we need to ask him straight up what's going on."

La Mancha nodded. "But not until he wakes up. I don't want to wake him when he's finally sleeping."

Otonal sighed, glancing back into the room. "I hope he's alright."

"Me too."

A little while later, Hope's eyes fluttered open and he sat up, rubbing at his bleary eyes. Otonal was settled on an armchair next to him, and La Mancha helped him sit up before he sat down next to him.

"Hope," he said softly, "we need to talk about something important."

Hope looked between the two of them in confusion. "Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

"We need to ask you that I think." La Mancha took hold of his hand. "Sweetheart, I know it's normal for everyone to have secrets. I understand. We all have things that we'd like to keep to ourselves sometimes. But there's something different about you and I don't know what it is. I don't understand. And I'm worried you're hurting."

Hope swallowed, avoiding both of their eyes. "I-I... I'm not hurting. I promise. I just... I can't talk to you two about it yet."

"Hope, you're scaring me," La Mancha took his other hand too and knelt down so that he could look Hope in the eye. "Please. Please, what is wrong?"

"Nothing," Hope whispered, "I promise you nothing is wrong."

"Then why won't you talk to us?" He asked gently. "Please Hope. Tell me."

Hope swallowed before he finally nodded. He hugged La Mancha's shoulders tightly before he dared to whisper.

"I'm pregnant."

La Mancha gasped, hands freezing on Hope's waist. "W-what?"

"I-I didn't want to tell you in case I miscarried again... but... but we're into the third trimester now so--"

"And you managed to hide it for that long?" La Mancha kissed his cheek gently with a smile, "M-my God, Hope! We're--"

"We're having a baby," Hope smiled, and then the tears of relief came. He sobbed, holding onto his husband's shoulders tightly. "Manchie, a baby!"

Word spread fast, and soon almost everyone was over at Hope and La Mancha's home. Hope was like a lone baby chick being fussed over by so many hens, especially Otonal. His best friend had his arms around Hope's shoulders.

"You're getting the baby you deserve," Otonal ruffled Hope's hair. "I can't believe it! I knew you would! I just knew it!"

"Congratulations Hope," Crazy sat down next to him, his own baby bump much more obvious, "I'm so happy for you. Babies are great. You'll make a fantastic father, both of you, and you'll have so much fun cuddling your baby and playing with your baby and... and babies in general are the best!"

Hope couldn't hide his wide smile as it burst across his face, brightening up his cheeks. Haru pulled himself up onto the sofa and climbed up onto Hope's lap, moving so that his head was against the baby bump.

"How soon until Baby comes, Hopurega-sensei?"

"Not much longer Haru," Hope reassured him gently, "a few more weeks? Babies can be a little unpredictable as well."

Haru nodded, ear still pressed against Hope's stomach. "I can't hear Baby-- oh!"

Hope laughed and took Haru's hand, placing it lower on his stomach. "Baby's kicking, Haru. Your Tousan let me feel when you did the same in his tummy."

Haru blinked up at Hope with huge eyes. "Wow. Does it hurt?"

"Not really," Hope reassured him. Haru snuggled up to Hope's side as La Mancha felt the baby bump instead, holding onto it where the baby was kicking.

"Wow," he whispered, and Hope giggled.

"Wow indeed. That's our baby Manchie. Our baby!"

Otonal was the next to feel the baby bump and he squealed with delight. "Hope! Oh my God, it feels real now doesn't it? Oh Hope Hope Hope I'm so happy for you! Oh, this is amazing!"

Hope giggled again and he waved Masquerade over. "Masquie, feel! Feel here. Baby is kicking!"

Before Masquerade had a chance to respond, Hope grabbed his hand and placed it on his lower stomach. Masquerade's eyes widened when he felt the little kicks against his hand.

And something else. Something tugging for him, pulling for him, pulling on the darkness. Masquerade blinked in shock at the highly concentrated mass of power under his hands. Hope was still smiling brightly at him, completely unaware of what Masquerade could feel. It wasn't just darkness that was there, although Masquerade was painfully aware of how abundant it was, but there was so much other power there too contributing to the force.

"It's amazing," Masquerade said finally, voice small and soft, "wow."

Hope giggled, placing a hand protectively on the bump. "I feel so... excited. I've waited to be a father for so long and now it feels like I can finally be one."

Masquerade smiled however it was laced with a little pain. Hope didn't notice, however, as he was preoccupied by Haru climbing up onto his lap again.

"Hi Baby," Haru said softly to Hope's stomach directly, "my name is Haru. Hopurega-sensei, your Tousan, he said we'd be good friends when you're a bit bigger and out here instead of in his tummy. Is it nice in his tummy, Baby? Hopurega-sensei always makes me feel safe. As your Tousan, he's going to make you feel extra extra safe! I know it! Anyway Baby, when you're bigger I'll teach you the best games, and show you my Pooh bear, and we'll be the best friends we can be. I promise!"

Hope's heart melted and he cuddled Haru tightly. "Oh Haru, you're so sweet."

Haru rubbed the back of his neck out of shy embarrassment before he scuttled off to play with Prometo in the kitchen. La Mancha smiled, resting one hand on Hope's stomach as he sat down next to his husband on the sofa.

"Can I talk to Baby?"

"Be my guest."

La Mancha gave Hope a kiss on the forehead before he too spoke to Hope's stomach. "Hi Baby, it's Papi here. Tousan is doing a really good job of taking care of you, so you have to promise me you'll take care of him, okay? No kicking him when he's trying to sleep. No making him feel sick again. Okay? Can you look after Tousan with me Baby? Because Tousan and I will definitely look after you, I promise!"

Hope giggled, hugging his husband. Crazy, sitting next to him, tugged sharply on Seimei's sleeve.

"What's wrong?" Seimei asked with a frown, cutting himself off. His eyes widened and he caught sight of his husband's soaked purple trousers. "Oh my God, Crazy--"

"My water just broke," Crazy whispered, letting out a small whimper at the contractions. "Oh God, kid this is the worst timing possible."

La Mancha helped Hope move out of the way, and Otonal called Origin in. The one in blue held onto Hope as La Mancha, Origin, and Malaguena knelt around Crazy to help him. Origin took charge, whispering sharp directions to the other two as they moved around them. Otonal cleared his throat.

"Etude, Super, get the younger ones out of here." "They can go up to my room," Hope said gently, ushering Haru over to his older siblings. Super wrapped his arm around his shoulders with his free arm, Vertigo resting in the other. Etude all but wrestled with Somebody and PW in his arms, and Prometo got the lovel job of carrying Nare and Saku, both of whom were asleep. Hope half smiled at them before Crazy's colourful cursing and swearing cut him out of his daze.

"If you ever think about touching me again," Crazy gasped out, knuckles white as he all but crushed Seimei's hand in his, "I will personally shred your gold belt!"

Seimei's eyes widened but he stroked the other's back, trying to provide comfort.

"It's okay, it's okay. Soon it'll be over. I promise. Soon."

"Not soon enough!" Crazy whined, cuddling up closer to Seimei and readjusting his grip on his alright tender right hand. "In no way is it soon enough! I swear to all the higher powers that ever exists, you won't give a shit about your right glove not fitting anymore because all you'll be allowed to use is your right ha-- Baby hurry the fuck up!"

"Just help him breathe, Seimei," Origin all but ordered, pushing back their hair before they smoothed down some of the gold and black feathers on their shirt. They readjusted their sitting position and nudged Crazy around a little. "You're doing pretty well Crazy."

"I know I am! The fact that I haven't killed my husband is nothing short of a miracle!"

Origin couldn't help but chuckle, and La Mancha used his healing powers to help. Origin and Malaguena worked together and soon, even through all of Crazy's cursing, Origin stood up with a bundle in his arms, wrapped up in a towel. He carried the bundle carefully over to Crazy, helping him to hold it before Seimei helped him too.

"Oh my God," Seimei's eyes sparkled.

The baby had been cleaned off, and dark blue sparkles concentrated around it. Before their eyes, the sparkles gathered to form the same black trousers all the others, except Crazy, had. But Seimei was more drawn to something else. From the waist of the child up to his neck, his newly formed flowing shirt had a gradient from a pale blue to white around his neck and little golden sparkles and flecks were dotted across the shirt. Around his tiny little waist, however, was the most beautiful belt made from what appeared to be liquid gold poured over itself and forming layers and ridges in it. As the baby let out a little wail, tears started to run from Seimei's eyes and down his cheeks.

"He is beautiful, isn't he?" Crazy said gently, stroking his baby's hair. He blinked up at them both with big, deep brown eyes, framed by beautiful long eyelashes, "I think he's got your eyes."

Seimei sniffed, wiping at his eyes fiercely. "H-He's beautiful."

"Oh my God, you big sap," Crazy laughed a little shook his head. "I should be crying!"

"Look at him Crazy," Seimei whispered, stroking the baby's cheek, "look at him. He really is my baby."

"Oh yeah? You think I'd cheat on you?"

"Of course not. But look at him," Seimei smiled weakly through his tears, "he's got my belt."

Crazy blinked once, twice, three times, before he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd only be worried about the gold. What are we naming him?"

"Chopin."

Crazy smiled and kissed Chopin's forehead. "Hello beautiful Chopin. I'm one of your tousans. And that sobbing man over there is your other tousan."

* * *

It was two months later when everyone ended up back in Hope and La Mancha's living room, but for a different reason. Hope was in the centre of the room, hand holding La Mancha's in an almost crushing grip, and Otonal had his other hand in his. Hope was eerily silent as Origin, Malaguena, and Masquerade knelt down next to him. Notte was rushing between the kitchen and their living room with bowls of warm water, towels, and anything else they may need.

"It's okay Hopie, it's okay," La Mancha said softly, "just breathe. Just try and breathe."

Hope nodded furiously, gripping La Mancha's hand ever tighter. His husband winced at how tight the grip was.

"Everything looks good," Origin reassured them.

A downpour started in the room. Storm clouds gathered across the ceiling and rain came down on all of them. Lightening crackled across the clouds, casting flashes of light across their faces and the room. Despite being soaked to the skin, Otonal shook out his hair and then rubbed at Hope's shoulder.

"It's okay, I promise. I did this four times. It'll be alright, I promise."

Hope nodded again, gritting his teeth and squeezing La Mancha's hand tighter still. The light darkened significantly, and Otonal and Masquerade exchanged a look. They silently swapped places, letting Masquerade take hold of Hope's hand and Otonal helped his twin with the delivery. The clouds darkened further still, making it much harder to see even as Masquerade lifted all the darkness he could and Seimei filled the room with what looked like fireflies.

"Just a bit more Hope, please," Otonal whispered, earning a sharp gasp from his best friend. "P-please, he's nearly born..."

Hope nodded again, resting his pale and sweaty forehead against La Mancha's chest. Still eerily silent, he did as Otonal asked and felt almost an instantaneous wave of relief.

"There we go Hope," Origin said softly, voice soothing, "there we go. You can breathe now. Relax."

"U-Um, Origin," Otonal cut in, holding the baby with pain and worry across his face, "I-I can't..."

"Let me," he said gently, taking the baby from Otonal. His own face soon fell.

"What's wrong?" Hope asked. "I-I want my baby."

"Hope--"

"Otonal, I want my baby."

"H-He's not breathing," Otonal let out, biting his lip.

Hope's face turned completely white. "W-what?"

La Mancha tightened his grip on Hope's shoulder, tears forming in his eyes. "O-Otonal please... P-please--"

"I know what to do," Masquerade said gently, face still grim. "There's... There's too much darkness in him. There are too many shadows in him and he needs to be purified."

"P-purified?" Hope whispered, looking up at Masquerade with tears in his eyes. La Mancha helped him to his feet and Otonal passed him the baby. "W-what do we have to do Masquerade?"

Masquerade took them through the forest to Hope's garden. The storm clouds followed them, soaking all of them completely to the skin more so than they already were. In the garden, Masquerade and La Mancha helped Hope kneel down next to one of the beautiful, magical ponds. There, circling around each other in it, were two koi. The water shimmered, and the black and white fish created an almost perfect circle. Hope looked at Masquerade, questions in his eyes.

"It will make him better. I promise."

Hope nodded and, with La Mancha's help, they lowered their baby into the water together. A brilliant, pale green glow came out of the water as the koi circled the baby. Shimmers surrounded them and soon the fish swam away from the baby, seemingly losing interest.

"He'll be okay," Masquerade said softly. La Mancha and Hope lifted the baby out and watched.

He took in the tiniest breath and then let out a sharp wail. Hope sobbed with relief, tears running down his face as he hugged his baby close.

"M-My baby," he whispered, "h-he's okay Manchie."

La Mancha nodded, wiping at his own eyes too. "What should we call him?"

"Requiem," Hope said softly, "B-because we so nearly lost him, a-and it's remembrance.

"Sounds perfect," La Mancha said softly.

They both watched as sparkles gathered around him. They were pale green and the glow surrounded him before they melted away to reveal a beautiful outfit made from layers of pale green materials and sparkles that joined into the same black trousers the others have. He blinked open with deep brown eyes that held so much in them. They were near black, similar to Hope's eyes, but also to Masquerade's. The darkness within them was so intense. But Hope and La Mancha couldn't care less. They held their baby together and Hope burst into tears.

"H-hello Requiem, my little baby whirlwind," Hope whispered, smiling through his whimpers and tears, "my goodness, aren't you beautiful? Aren't you gorgeous? I'm your tousan, Requiem."

"And I'm your Papi, Requiem. You look so beautiful, just like your tousan," he said softly. "Your dark eyes, your cute little button nose, your soft dark hair, you're really beautiful."

Hope smiled, letting La Mancha hold their baby. He stood up on very wobbly legs before he stood by Masquerade.

"What did you do?" he asked quietly. "How did you know, Masquerade? How did you know what to do?"

Masquerade's smile dropped and he swallowed, rubbing at the back of his neck. "H-Hope I... I-I... um..."

"Masquerade, please, what did you do?"

Masquerade swallowed. "H-Hope I just... I-I felt something..." he mumbled. Hope's eyes widened and softened a little. "I-I... The first time, the very first time... w-when you said you were pregnant, I... After your wedding night I felt something tugging on the darkness."

Hope gasped. "W-what?"

"I was so confused. I-I tugged my power back. It felt like it was being stolen from me. A-and..." Masquerade lowered his eyes and choked on his words. "A-and... I-I felt something rip..."

Hope choked on a sob, covering his mouth with his hand to try and muffle everything. "A-are you--"

"I'm so sorry," Masquerade took hold of Hope's other hand. "I never meant to. I never ever meant to. S-so... S-so I did what I had to do. Hope, when I hurt you before, the darkness will never go. The darkness will always be a part of you, and... and this made your kids so unstable... They couldn't... That's why it all went wrong for you so much."

Hope rubbed furiously at his eyes but the tears still kept coming. Masquerade forced himself to turn away from Hope, guilt burning in his eyes and heart. Hope then finally reached for his hand and all but threw himself into Masquerade's arms.

"S-so that's why you told me to try again," Hope whispered, face buried in his shoulder. "Y-you--"

"I-I manipulated the shadows to try and help you. T-to make it easier for you to conceive."

Hope burst into tears again, choking on his sobs as he tightened his hold on Masquerade's shoulders. Masquerade's hands went to his waist, supporting his weight fully as Hope clung to him tightly. His sobs died down and he went limp in Masquerade's arms, passing out.

"Hope?" La Mancha asked softly, still bouncing Requiem in his arms. "H-Hope, are you okay?"

"He's okay," Masquerade let Origin sweep Hope up into their arms, holding him like a princess, "I think he's just exhausted. He's had a long day."

"Lets go home," La Mancha said gently, stroking his husband's forehead. "We need to get both him and Requiem home."

They all headed back home with Origin carrying Hope and La Mancha carrying Requiem. They set Hope down in his bed, and Requiem almost instinctively reached for him. La Mancha set Requiem down on Hope's chest and, even unconscious, Hope's hands raised to cradle him. La Mancha lay down next to him and held both his husband and baby.

"I love you," La Mancha whispered, stroking both of their foreheads. "I love both if you so much. My beautiful angels."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life seemed good. Life seemed calm. Life seemed to have settled down. After Requiem and Chopin had both been born, everything seemed to get much calmer on the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, it's me Otonal  
> \-- And me Origin  
> Junliet asked us to do this one together, and I'm sure you all know why  
> \--She apologises for the lack of updates but life has been busy  
> But here is the next chapter  
> \--It's about two of our favourite people mostly: Masquerade and Notte  
> But with a bit of the others thrown in too  
> \--Like Seimei and Crazy  
> As always, thank you to all of the readers,  
> \--Especially of_feathers_and_bowstrings  
> And Sei desu mei  
> \--And we really hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> Arigatou!  
> \--We have to get Junliet to bed now because it's nearly 4 am for her. Someone stayed up to watch Skate Canada

Life seemed good. Life seemed calm. Life seemed to have settled down. After Requiem and Chopin had both been born, everything seemed to get much calmer on the surface. Chopin was as calm his brothers were chaotic; Chopin’s sneezes didn’t knock over bookcases like his triplet brothers did. Seimei was enamoured with Chopin. Crazy caught him watching as baby Chopin curled up in his sleep, sucking on his thumb lightly. Seimei reached out, gloveless fingers moving his hair out of his eyes tenderly, and a soft smile spread across his cheeks. Chopin was, to put it simply, perfect in Seimei’s eyes. He was so adorable with beautiful round cheeks and the softest skin. He stroked at his cheek with the back of his fingers, biting the inside of his lip as uncertainty came into his mind. How? How was something so beautiful, so pure, so sweet, so innocent, was his? How did this baby come from him?

“You okay?” Crazy asked quietly, sitting down next to Seimei with a mug of tea in his hands. “You’re trembling.”

Seimei nodded. “How is he mine?”

“Well, when we were celebrating getting our babies to sleep, we—”

“I know how it happened,” Seimei cut in, “but I… How is he so beautiful?”

“Because he looks like you.” Crazy said gently. “And like, six-month-old babies are always beautiful.”

“He’s like a pure blue tinted pearl. I’m… Yeah. Wow.”

“Wow is the right way to describe him,” Crazy nodded. “He is… wow.”

Seimei wiped at his eyes, still watching Chopin as he took soft little breaths that made his small chest rise and fall. Long eyelashes framed his closed eyes, all but resting on his soft cheeks. They were round and slightly pink, appearing to be dusted by pale pink sugar. His tiny little hands moved in his sleep, taking hold of Seimei’s index finger in his entire hand. Seimei swallowed, tearing up as his little baby squeezed his finger.

“I-I…”

“I know,” Crazy smiled, stroking his arm gently, “I know. When you see them and they look at you like that, it’s… breath taking. You just can’t imagine having something so beautiful, so pure, so delicate, so… amazing, come from you. But soon it will sink in that you’ve helped to create them. And you’re amazing Seimei, so of course our babies would be amazing.”

“Am I allowed to have a favourite?”

“No.”

“Oh. Well, I think I do.”

Crazy rolled his eyes. “Of course you do,” he hugged the other tightly with a bright smile. “You’re my favourite. You know that, right?”

“You’re my favourite too,” Seimei responded, cuddling him with a softer smile. “I love you my Crazy Crazy.”

“Yeah, I love you too Seimei,” Crazy laughed, scooping up Vertigo from the floor into his arms, bouncing the baby in black and white around lightly as he giggled. “I love you so much.”

“Sap.”

“Oh, like you weren’t just near tears over our baby,” Crazy pouted at him and shook his head. “Honestly.”

“I’m not sappy.”

“Yes you are. You’re like a wet dishcloth.”

Seimei gaped at him liked he’d just been slapped as his husband walked away cackling. “You married this wet dishcloth remember! And I’m not a wet dishcloth!”

* * *

“And they all lived happily ever after,” Notte closed the book up before he smiled down at the two now sleeping babies. He bit the inside of his lip to try and dim his smile a little, “the end. Goodnight Saku,” he kissed one son on the forehead, “and goodnight Nare.” He closed up the book, pulled their blankets higher over them, and replaced the book on the shelf before he turned off the light and stepped out of their room.

Masquerade’s room was directly opposite to the room of the twins. Notte had stayed, until then, in an adjacent room to his twins that was also opposite to Masquerade’s but it felt wrong to just flop back on his bed and let the exhaustion of being a parent guide him to sleep. Delicate, slim, gloved fingers rested on the golden doorknob of Masquerade’s room for a moment before he swallowed and held onto it properly, turning it and stepping in.

The room was huge, but it felt more empty than spacious. In the middle of one of the walls was the four-poster bed, made from a rich red mahogany. The covers were red with black accents on the edges of the duvet cover and pillows. Double doors out onto a balcony took up one wall. A wardrobe was against another wall, alongside a traditional dressing table with a full-length mirror against the wall and a smaller mirror on the table for details. On the desk, next to the window, was a thick, red leather hardback book. Notte, being curious, traced the delicate indentations for the word ‘Crystal’. He took off his left glove carefully before he opened up the leather book.

_Phantom,_

_When this book is complete, I would like you to give this to Traveller. He deserves to have the memories of his cousin, and so that’s why I’m writing down all I can. I want everyone else to have the chance to remember him the way I remember him: as the bright light in the world that he was. When this book is complete, it will be my gift to you and Traveller along with my blessing. Take your love and make the world shine with it. Get married and settle down together; your love will light up your lives as much as Crystal lit up my life._

_Your brother,_

_Masquerade_

Notte read the message written on the inside cover once, twice, three times, before he traced the cursive kanji and hiragana. One word stood out every time, written with such beauty and obvious care, and it made Notte’s heart flutter.

Crystal.

Every time it was written, Notte could feel the pure love that was associated with him and the memories. Before he could really stop himself, his curiosity got the better of him and he was turning over the pages.

Between them, it was like Notte had dived into a world of beautiful memories. Love notes written on thick, slightly yellowing paper were stuck onto the pages with hyperbolic words of love and undying affection. Pressed flowers with small words of love written underneath were slipped in between the pages, stuck in as well. Notte smiled lightly at the red and blue pressed poppies on adjacent pages. Across the bottom of the pages were delicately written kanji.

_No matter how much pain we feel, you’ll return with love_

Notte smiled, turning the page before his heart caught in his throat. A picture was stuck in this time, one of a beautiful man lying asleep on a pile of orange and brown leaves His black hair framed his face and a crown of leaves had been placed on him. The front of his blue shirt was almost entirely covered with crystals, sparkling in the sunlight captured in the photograph. He looked serene, calm, beautiful with his hands folded on his stomach. Underneath, Notte recognised Masquerade’s handwriting.

_Even as summer falls away, you are my constant and my world._

Notte kept flicking through the pages, seeing memory after memory, marked by every note, flower, word, picture rough sketch, everything. He smiled when he came to two folded up slips of paper stuck to the pages near the end of the red, leather-bound book. Pulling off one of his gloves, he touched one of the slips with his fingertips before he unfolded the piece of paper.

_My darling Crystal,_

_You are the light to compliment my darkness. You are the sweetest, most compassionate man I have ever had the chance to meet. Every time you smile at me, every time we spend time together, I thank everyone I can think of for giving me the chance to be with you, and for giving me the chance to meet you. I don’t quite understand why someone as light as you wants someone with my level of darkness, but thank you. I love you so much Crystal, and I will be with you until the end of the world._

Notte swallowed the lump in his throat and refolded the paper, patting it lightly. He glanced over at the other, almost with longing, as he toyed with the edge of the paper with his ungloved hand. His fingers rested against it before he sighed and closed the book up. He traced the kanji indentation on the front again with his fingertips before he turned away from the desk. Several other books sat on the bookshelf, a mixture of fiction and books on the darkness itself. Notte ran his fingers across the black spine of the hardback book, titled with gold kanji. He took it off the shelf carefully, before he sat down on Masquerade's bed, drawing the translucent red curtains around him before he toed off his shoes and sat on the bed, legs folded underneath him. He opened up the book, pausing again on the small message on the inside cover of the hardback book.

Masquerade,

For when you most need this book to help you. In case I cannot help you myself. This is how I will always be here to help you

Your Crystal

Notte traced the words, half smiling, before he started to read the book on managing the darkness within oneself.

* * *

Masquerade looked out over the edge of the cliff, head tilted slightly as he stared out at the horizon. It was one of his favourite times of day: twilight. Masquerade didn't adore midnight as much as many may have initially assumed; twilight was actually his favourite time more recently. Midnight, to him, was too void of light, and reminded him too much of his lowest moments where he'd tried to plunge the world in darkness. Twilight and dawn were much better to him; they showed the compromise and harmony between the darkness and the light as day and night transitioned together. He watched as the sun sat on the horizon, light blue sparkles from Otonal hanging in the air. Deep purple sparkles caressed at Masquerade's cheeks before they dispersed, guiding the sun down so that it dipped below the horizon. Golden rays of Seimei's light from the beautiful setting sun were cast across the land, bathing everything in gold in traditional Seimei style. Masquerade's eyes caught the gold light too, looking more like hazel than their normal intense brown that was so close to black in the normal daylight. He stayed out there on his balcony, looking out at the sunset and lost in a daydream, until the sun was well below the horizon. Origin's moon, placed at the top of their Observatory and library, looked beautiful in the sky and it cast a pale glow across the land, barely illuminating anything. Masquerade relaxed, letting his shadows go and take their natural places in the world but he didn't let them run too wild. He restrained them enough to stop them causing chaos, but he didn't hold them too tightly that there weren't enough shadows across the world. He looked up at the stars, smiling at each beautiful, individual, hand crafted piece placed perfectly in the sky. They were joined and dotted together, and Origin had a map of all the constellations up in their Observatory on the wall.

Masquerade sighed gently and he turned back towards his room. The doors out onto the balcony had translucent black curtains that blocked the light somewhat when they were drawn across. He pulled the curtain back and stepped in, walking towards the door before he froze, left hand white gloved fingertips resting on the doorknob when he did a second look at his bed. He knew he hadn't drawn the curtains across when he'd stepped out earlier. He could have sworn he didn't. So why were they drawn?

Curiosity got the better of him, and he carefully pulled back the curtains. His face softened and his smiled more than reached his eyes. There, asleep on his bed with a very familiar black book lying on the pillow next to him, was Notte. The other slender man was curled up, hands resting next to his head. His mouth was slightly open and his hair was already a little matted as his left eye wasn't shut fully. He objectively looked gross, but Masquerade's heart fluttered a little. He stroked Notte's hair back, smoothing it down as the other slept soundly. Masquerade moved the book away from him so that Notte wouldn't roll over and catch his face on the corners of the book. He then tucked the other into the king sized bed, adjusting the duvet around him. Feeling slightly bold, Masquerade leaned down and placed a very gentle, chaste kiss to Notte's forehead before he closed the doors to his room and headed down the spiral stairs to the main area of his home.

* * *

Hours later, Notte blinked awake. He stretched, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in the bed. He yawned lightly before his eyes flew open and he froze.

This... This wasn't his bed. This wasn't his bed in the room next to the twins, decorated in whites and pale blues. No, instead this was a room that featured red and black much more heavily. Notte looked around him in confusion when he glanced over next to him and gasped again.

Masquerade was lying asleep on the plush red sofa in the room. Notte tilted his head at him, swinging his legs out to sit on the edge of the bed instead of to sit in the middle of it. He stopped, looking at the bedside table that had a bowl of rice on it as well as a mug of warm green tea. Notte looked across the room at the sleeping Masquerade before he picked up the note on the tray as well.

Thought you might be hungry since you missed dinner

Notte picked up the bowl along with his chopsticks, eating it slowly as he thought. Masquerade had not only not minded that he'd been in his room. He also made sure he was sleeping comfortably having tucked him in so that he was nice and warm. He'd also cooked him food because he'd missed dinner, and he was courteous enough to not assume that Notte would be alright sleeping next to someone. His heart fluttered and he couldn't help but smile at Masquerade. He busied himself with another mouthful of rice and blushed; Masquerade was a phenomenal cook. He polished the rice off very quickly and sipped at the warm tea, holding the mug between his hands. Masquerade had even slipped his gloves off for him, laying them neatly on the bedside table next to the tray. Notte smiled further, delicate fingers playing with the edge of the dainty, thin, white ceramic mug. He traced patterns along the edge that didn't exist as he contemplated everything in his heart.

"You're awake?"

Notte's head snapped up and he met Masquerade's eyes as the other sat up too, blinking lightly and rubbing at his eyes. Masquerade smiled a little, moving to stand next to the bed. Notte only nodded in response.

"Do you need anything?" Masquerade asked. "Was the rice okay?"

"Perfect," Notte patted the bed next to him, "thank you. Please, I think we need to talk."

Masquerade nodded, sitting down next to him on the bed. He watched him, fear poorly hidden in his eyes.

"Masquerade," Notte reached across the bed and took Masquerade's gloved hand in his ungloved one, "I think I know what I want to do. I think I know how to move forwards for the best. It's with you, Masquerade. I don't know many people here, but we clicked. You and I clicked when we met. You were generous enough to take me and your children into your home when we were desperate. You're kind but reserved, guarded to those you don't know because you want to change yourself but don't think you're there yet. You're so good with the twins, and they keep calling you Tousan anyway. We don't have to rush anything. In fact, I'd rather go step by step actually. I want to try with you, Masquerade."

"Notte," Masquerade said quietly, "you don't. I'm not the person you think I am."

"So you made mistakes in your past. We all did. We all have. We all have a little red on our ledgers, Masquerade. I think we need to accept that the red does not mean we never deserve love again. It doesn't mean we never get another chance."

"I hurt Hope so badly when I lost my love. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Notte promised, "jut like I won't get you sick. It wasn't my fault. There was nothing I could do and, no matter how much it hurts to admit it, I have to accept that. Yes, you did things in your past. No, we can't change those things. But Masquerade, we have to move forwards. I heard you telling Hope what you did to help him have a baby. Do you think someone who shows no remorse would do something like that for someone?"

Masquerade lowered his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck before he shook his head. Notte reached out and cupped his cheek, raising his head so that he looked into his eyes. The pad of his thumb stroked Masquerade's cheeks gently, and he smiled.

"Will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?" Notte asked softly.

Masquerade nodded, climbing into bed next to the other. Once Notte had placed his mug and bowl down, Masquerade pulled him into a hug, spooning him. One hand stroked over Notte's abdomen and the other just held onto his waist lightly as Masquerade placed light kisses on the back of Notte's neck.

"I love you," Masquerade whispered quietly."

"I love you too," Notte turned so that he could lie his head next to Masquerade's chest. "Oh, and just so you know, my twins love you too. A lot. They keep asking me about you. They really like you."

Masquerade smiled and nodded, keeping one hand on Notte's back. "Of course. I'll play with them tomorrow. For now, however, I just want to cuddle you."

Notte nodded, leaning against the other's chest with a soft sigh.

* * *

"It's your turn to get up and see what they want," Crazy rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. "Move. They're your children too."

"I can't believe this," Seimei grumbled, just loud enough to be heard over the screeches from the triplets' room. "I really can't believe this."

"Shut up and calm them down so I can get more sleep!" Crazy snapped.

Seimei rolled his eyes and opened the door to their room. The three children were bouncing on their beds instead of lying in them, screaming for no apparent reason.

"What are you playing at." Seimei asked with a deadpan expression on his face and a monotone voice. The triplets all stopped bouncing to look at him, tilting their heads. "You're meant to be sleeping."

"Can't sleep!"

"Lie down!"

"Make us!"

Seimei rolled his eyes. "You don't want me to make you. Bed. Now. Sleep."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At one end of the village, the opposite end to the forest, stood a tall building made from darker materials. It towered over the others, more than double the height, and had a hemispherical top made almost entirely of windows and glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone! By special request I'm here again! Nice to meet you, hajimemashite! I'm Haru!   
> So, this chapter is about Ori-san and new friends and my family and brothers! Lots of family, and lots of Niisan Etude!  
> Special love for a special special reader (Junliet said you know who you are <3) and special love for of_feathers_and_bowstrings and sei desu mei, and love for all of you for reading! Thank you! Have a flower crown and enjoy :D <3  
> Haru~

At one end of the village, the opposite end to the forest, stood a tall building made from darker materials. It towered over the others, more than double the height, and had a hemispherical top made almost entirely of windows and glass. A balcony ran around the edge of the hemispherical section with a black metal railing of beautiful swirls. A small figure in dark trousers, a blue and white checked shirt with a matching blue tie, and a dark blue jumper knocked on the main door, shifting from foot to foot and unconsciously made his dark brown curls bounce. After what felt like agonising hours, just as he was about to turn and leave, the main door opened and Origin, wearing their gold and black outfit, stared at the other for a moment.

“Can I help you?” Origin asked softly, stepping back to seem less threatening, “Is everything okay?”

“Sorry to bother you,” the kid said quietly, still shifting from foot to foot in front of Origin, “but do you have a place I could stay tonight? Here? Please? I just don’t have anywhere else to stay for the night.”

Origin’s eyes softened and they nodded, stepping back to let the other in. “Of course. I’m Origin.”

“Danny,” the kid smiled brightly at them as he followed Origin up the spiral staircase made of black marble “Thanks for letting me stay Origin sir!”

They walked together up the staircase, stopping by a wooden door. Origin opened it up and let Danny in. He let out a gasp.

The room was beautiful. In the centre were floor to ceiling bookshelves, each crammed with different books that were organised by the author. In one corner, there were several couches and armchairs tucked away with blankets and cushions so that people could read in comfort, away from their toils and struggles with the rest of the world. A telescope was set up by the balcony for Origin to observe the skies with. Nearby were star charts scattered across a desk, as well as several glass ovens and glass blowing places where Origin carefully hand crafted the beautiful stars. The older led the youngster through a little maze of the bookshelves until they got to a small staircase leading up to a half ground upper floor. Three futon mattresses lay on the floor, and Origin gestured to one of them.

“You can sleep here if you’d like tonight,” Origin offered. “I will try not to keep you awake tonight with my working. You can stay as long as you would like actually Danny.”

“Thanks,” Danny bowed his head lightly before he sat down on the mattress, running his hands over it lightly. Origin watched him for a moment, frowning.

“Danny? Is everything alright?” Origin sat down next to him.

“H-huh? Oh, yeah, it’s fine,” the younger smiled a little as he lowered his eyes.

“Where about are you from?” Origin asked, tilting his head at the other. “Somewhere nice?”

“Over the hill,” Danny fiddled with the hem of his jumper, “past the forest and the cliffs. Long way away.”

“How old are you?”

“Six.”

Origin’s eyebrows flew to their hairline. “Six? And you’re out here all alone? No okaasan or otousan?”

Danny shrugged. “Just me. But it’s okay. That’s why I came here, you know? So I could find somewhere else, and make a way for myself, and—”

Origin held up a hand, cutting him off. “You’re six and you’re all alone out here? Exposed to the elements and everything? Are you not afraid?”

“Very,” Danny admitted quietly, “but it’s okay. I have to take care of myself, cause no one’s going to do it for me.”

“Do you want someone to take care of you?” Origin spoke up. “I mean, you can see I have plenty of space, more than enough for you. You’re more than welcome to stay and live here if you ever wanted. I will be both your Okaasan and your Otousan if you need, Danny.”

“You’d be both?”

Origin smiled to themselves, pushing their hair out of their eyes. “On some days, I feel like an Okaasan feels like. On other days, like today, I feel like an Otousan feels like. So I’m both! Does that make sense?”

Danny nodded, mouth slightly open, and his eyes widened. “So you’re the best of both! A Kaasan and a Tousan!”

“Exactly,” Origin smiled. “You don’t have to make a decision now. I’ll make some food first and you can sleep on it if you want, okay?”

“Okay,” Danny grinned, and Origin ruffled his hair lightly before he climbed down the stairs to start cooking.

He paused for a moment and looked out over the balcony before he sent a small wave of black and purple sparkles out off the balcony edge. They travelled in the wind, curling and twisting around each other like waves in a flowing river did. They flowed in the air together down from the balcony ledge of the observatory through to the main village, weaving around trees and buildings, before they slipped into the open window of Otonal’s home. The man himself was in the kitchen, humming as he stirred a pot of cooking fish and vegetables, before he paused at the sparkles.

“Origin?” Otonal whispered, looking out of the window with half a frown towards the observatory. He stirred the pot again before he cleared his throat. “Super! Etude! Ori needs me right now. Look after Haru and Prometo for me, and don’t let random people into the house, okay? I’m trusting you both.”

“See you later Tousan,” Etude called from the sofa where he was lying back and reading a book. “We’ll take care of everything.”

Otonal nodded, waving goodbye to them and he closed the door behind him. Etude closed his book before he raised an eyebrow at Super.

“You know, if you want to invite Bondage over, I’m perfectly happy to take care of Haru and Prometo. Just as long as you’re not too loud, cause I really don’t want to have to explain to Prometo and Haru what you’re doing.”

Super smiled and hugged Etude lightly. “You’re a great little brother sometimes Etude.”

“Yeah yeah shut up. You don’t have long.” Etude picked up his book, relaxing back on the sofa as he took out his blue bookmark, burying his nose in the pages and losing himself in the mythical story.

“You called me, Origin?” Otonal spoke to them as he was led into Origin’s observatory, up the stairs too. “What’s wrong? What do you need?”

Origin gestured to the stairs up. Underneath the black and purple duvet and blanket, Otonal gasped when he spotted Danny’s curly hair poking out from underneath them. The soft light from Origin’s moon, half covered by the curtain he adjusted over time, fell onto Danny’s hair, lighting it with soft white light. His small chest rose and fell, and his long eyelashes rested on his cheeks. A very light blush came across his soft cheeks, and Otonal just stared at him in shock.

“Origin, what is this?”

“Danny. He’s six and he’s staying with me for as long as he wants.”

“You’ve got a kid?” Otonal whispered half in shock. “Origin, how… what?”

“Yeah,” Origin smiled lightly. “If he wants, I’ll look after him and be his parent.”

“Origin,” Otonal hissed as they walked out onto the balcony together, “how can you be so casual about this sort of thing? How? Raising a child isn’t easy. Are you ready to be a parent, Niisan? Are you prepared for the emotions? The relationships? The heartbreak? The mood swings? Can you really take it on alone?”

“I mean, I’ve been dealing with you nearly my whole life,” Origin quipped, brushing back their hair out of their face, “those first ten minutes were the most peaceful moments of my life. After dealing with you, how hard will it be dealing with a child?”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Otonal pouted, “but it’s really difficult to look after kids. Seriously, do you think you can handle it?”

Origin shrugged. “I hope so. But I know my little baby brother will always have my back if I need, right?”

Otonal smiled and patted their shoulder. “Right. I’ve always got your back, Niisan. So, you called me over to give you advice, right?”

“Oh, yeah,” Origin led him over to show him the glass creating section, “which colour should I make Danny’s star? And I need to finish making Requiem’s star too. Which base colours should I use? I’m thinking of a pale, silvery green base for dear little Requiem’s. And maybe I’ll use a pale blue, almost white base for little Danny’s star?”

“This is your thing,” Otonal looked at the different coloured powders and then back at the sleeping Danny. “You’re sure you can do this?”

“Are we ever sure?” Origin asked gently. “You, of all people, know that it’s like to not be sure you’re ready to be a parent. And yet all your kids have turned out just fine. Super is a gentleman. Etude is a cheeky little sweetheart. Prometo is shy and very sweet. Haru is possibly the most adorable person in the world. Your kids turned out just fine, little brother, and yet you had no idea how to do this. You made it through, so I think I can do it with your help.”

Otonal nodded, sitting with him as Origin moved some of the star charts into a somewhat tidier pile from where they’d been scattered across it with organised chaos. Otonal looked over one of them, tracing the hand drawn constellations Origin had drawn carefully before he made each star and placed each star in the sky with love, care, and attention. He smiled, looking out of the windows of the observatory to where Haru’s small, slightly pink star sparkled against the inky black sky. Next to it was the brilliant white star of Prometo’s, neighbouring a more intense blue star of Etude’s which sat next to Super’s fiery red star. Otonal traced his family’s constellation, biting his lip lightly at his own pale blue and Malaguena’s own more intense red stars that sat together at the end of the constellation, making it look like a family tree written in the sky.

_“Why don’t you make yourself a star, Niisan?”_

_“Because I don’t need one,” Origin said as he perfected shaping Otonal’s own star, “The sky is my canvas and I don’t want to paint a self-portrait.” He rose and placed the mark on the star before he placed it on the mark on the ceiling that mirrored the night sky. The glass star sparkled where it was set in the ceiling and, catching the light, it flashed. Origin stepped out onto the balcony and nodded to himself, smiling when the pale blue star grew in light and formed, brilliant blue light cutting through the darkness of the night sky._

_“But you should! We’re family after all!”_

_“I don’t need one,” he repeated, “because the sky is my star, silly. Now go on. I happen to know you’ve got a date.”_

_“It’s not a date!” Otonal flushed pink. “Malaguena just wants to hang out, that’s all!”_

_“That’s a date!” Origin laughed, shoving Otonal towards the door. “Be careful!”_

* * *

As Etude lay on the sofa downstairs, still reading, Malaguena was off at Hope and La Mancha’s house cooing over the very young Requiem, Prometo was also reading, and Haru was weaving vines and flowers together to form an intricate and delicate flower crown, Super and Romeo were upstairs in Super’s room. Clothes were in crumpled heaps on the floor, and Romeo had his hands in Super’s curls as he pulled the other down into a firm, passionate kiss. Super unzipped his cream and darker yellow top, running his fingertips down the back of the other’s spine and earning a little shiver from him.

“Just take it off Super! We don’t have long before your Tousan gets home.”

“Bet I can get three out of you before he comes home.”

Romeo shrugged out of his shirt and threw it across the room as Super tossed his shorts there too. Romeo smirked, peppering little kisses across Super’s collarbones and shoulders. He dug his nails into his shoulders before his hands again slipped up into Super’s curls. He ran his fingertips lightly through the curls and sighed.

“Do it then. Don’t just talk and stroke my spine, cause I can think of better uses for both your mouth and your fingers.”

Super shut him up with a kiss. “So can I. Be quiet.”

“You know I’m vocal—”

“Then maybe I should gag you?”

Romeo rolled his eyes. “You’d love that wouldn’t you?”

Back downstairs, Etude glanced up from his book to out of the window with a hum. With the winter, the nights started so early that it was dark out much before it used to be. Something tugged at his elbow, ripping him out of the imaginary dragon world he had immersed himself in. He raised his eyebrows just above the book with a sigh.

“Yes Haru?”

“Niisannnnnn, hungry!”

“Go get a snack.” Etude went back to his book, settling against the cushions with a sigh, immersing himself again in the world.

“Niisan!” Haru threw a handful of sakura petals into Etude’s face to snap him back out of his book. “Can’t!”

“And why not?” Etude responded with a huff, still not properly lowering his book; he only raised his eyes just above the pages that he still held open.

“Can’t reach snacks. Tousan took my chocolate and put it on the high shelf!”

“And that’s my problem because…?”

Haru threw another handful of petals at his face. “Niisan, I’m hungry!”

“Fine,” Etude sighed. “What do you want?”

“Bento box! Cause you were a meanie first!”

With a frown and a sigh, Etude tucked his blue bookmark back in between the slightly yellowing pages that were crumpling at the edges. He traced the cover, fingers running over the details of the green scales of the dragon on the front, before his fingertips also mapped the words: ‘The Discovery of Dragons’.

“I need to know,” Etude mumbled to himself, pouting as he forced himself to set the book down on the table, “dammit Tousan and Papi. Why do you have to be out when Super is with his damn boyfriend so I have to start making food?”

“Bento box! Bento box! Want a bento box Niisan!”

“Of course you do,” Etude grumbled to himself.

Haru bounced around Etude’s legs as he started to make the rice and cook some chicken. He cut the hotdogs into little octopuses and started cooking them and then he made some little egg rolls. Haru tugged at his legs until Etude picked him up and held him in his arms.

“Niisan, story? While we wait?”

Etude dramatically rolled his eyes before he went back to the sofa and picked up his book, carrying it through to the kitchen with Haru. Sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs, Etude opened up the book and started to read.

_“No!” The rider wrestled against the bonds of dark magic that held him back as the evil goblin soldiers advanced on his green dragon that was held in dark magic too. “Leave her alone!”_

“Niisan, this story sounds mean,” Haru whispered. Etude kissed his forehead lightly.

“Don’t worry Haru. Everything will be alright, I promise.” Etude bounced him. “Keep reading?”

Haru nodded, holding onto Etude tightly. “Keep reading niisan.”

_“We promised to wipe out all of the riders and their dragon linked magic, ridding the land of the evil this type of magic causes,” the goblin king said softly, stroking the rider’s cheek with a cold, wrinkled green finger, “and you have been the most difficult to wipe out because of your intense bond.”_

_The rider remained silent, turning his head away from the king, and he focused all his energy on summoning up that last tiny pearl of magic inside of him. It was a huge risk, one he didn’t know how it would turn out, but it was a risk he had to take. For all the riders across their world. For all their dragons. For his. For her, his beloved dragon, who was almost defenceless against them without him. So he called upon that last tiny pearl of his energy and power._

_It exploded in a wave of green, shattering the darkness and knocking down the goblin soldiers and their king. The rider made a break for it and threw his arms around his beloved dragon’s neck._

_“I will never let them hurt you,” he whispered, holding her close before he climbed up in his familiar way. “Let’s go home.”_

“Did they get home safely?” Haru asked, looking up with wide eyes as Etude put down the book to finish cooking everything. “Do they live happily together?”

“Very happily,” Etude promised as he finished making the little bento box for Haru. He stirred an egg into his own rice, heating it up and cooking egg rice. He served up the box for Haru, presenting it to him. “Here you go Haru. Enjoy.” He passed him a set of chopsticks before he sat down at the table with his own food.

“Thank you Niisan,” Haru smiled at him and waved his hand. A flower crown of blue forget me nots blossomed on Etude’s head.

“Yeah yeah, enjoy.” Etude opened up his book again, eyes scanning the pages rapidly. The plot absorbed him so much that his eyes all but flew from side to side. With every word, his eyes grew wider and wider. “What an ending…” he whispered as he reached the end of the story.

Etude sat back and sighed, finishing off his egg rice when he heard the door going. He sat bolt upright, nearly upsetting his bowl, and he sent a wave of water up to Super’s room.

“Etude?” He turned to the door, trying to school his features back to their natural bored and indifferent state as Otonal walked in, “You look tense. Is everything okay? How was the house?”

“Fine,” Etude squeaked out, shoving his book down on the table. “Just fine. How um… How was everything with Ori-san?”

“Oh, fine.” Otonal rolled his eyes with a sigh as he started up the stairs. “You’ve got a cousin now. Where is Super?”

“A cousin?” Etude stood up, standing at the bottom of the stairs with a nervous smile. “Tell me more Tousan, please? And I think Super said he felt a little sick so he’s just upstairs, and—”

“Sick?” Otonal’s face filled with concern and he all but ran up the stairs, much to Etude’s horror. He grabbed the door handle, shoving the door open. “Super—”

Otonal’s words died in his throat as horror turned him speechless. Super had grabbed his red and yellow bathrobe, wrapping it around him self as his face turned as red as his fire in embarrassment. Romeo held the duvet tightly to cover himself, and Super scrambled to stand up.

“T-Tousan!” he gasped from embarrassment. “Y-You weren’t meant to be back so soon!”

“Well I am!” Otonal regained himself and looked between the pair with burning eyes. “I trusted you! I trusted you not to mess around when I was gone, and you betrayed that trust! What the hell were you doing?”

“I-It’s not what it looks like!” Super defended, ears turning bright red. “I promise it isn’t Tousan!”

“Then what _was_ it Super?” Otonal’s eyes narrowed. “Cause it looked very much like one thing that I’d rather not consider it was.”

“R-Romeo was cold! A-And skin to skin contact is better at transferring heat!”

Otonal rolled his eyes. “Romeo. I suggest you go home. Go and get dressed in the bathroom. Next time I see you, I hope it’s in a better situation.”

Romeo all but tripped over himself as he held the duvet around himself and collected his clothes, half running out of the room. Both Otonal and Super watched him go before Otonal sighed.

“Super, tell me the truth. Where you having sex?”

“What’s the big deal?” Super complained uncomfortably. “You and Papi do it—”

“Not when our parents specifically told us not to, and not behind their backs!” Otonal countered. “Super, why did you—”

“We were being safe!” Super hastily added.

“Good!” Otonal snapped, “or you’d be grounded further. As it is, you’re only grounded for two months.”

“Two months?!” Super opened and closed his mouth several times like an offended fish. “For what?!”

“Sneaking around behind our backs,” Otonal said firmly, “now get dressed before dinner and sort out your sex hair before you come down and Prometo or Haru start asking questions.”

He turned on his heel and shut the door behind him, shaking his head in disbelief. He stopped, looking down the stairs to where Etude was shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“Did you know?”

Etude chewed on his bottom lip, avoiding looking at Otonal as his cheeks flushed slightly pink. “U-Um… I-I…. W-well…. Um….”

“You did, didn’t you Etude?”

“Maybe….”

Otonal sighed and picked up Etude’s book off the table, holding it near to his chest. “I’m disappointed Etude. I told you to look after the house, and you didn’t. You let Romeo in, and you knew I wouldn’t want him in here, especially doing what he was doing with Super.”

“Super wanted—”

“Etude. You ignored what I asked you to do.” Otonal set his book down on the kitchen table. “You didn’t listen to me. You knew what you were doing.”

“Can I have my book back please?” Etude held out his hands.

“No. As part of your punishment, I’ll be keeping hold of it for a while. Can you help me with dinner please?”

Etude sighed, standing next to him and he took one of the knives, starting to chop the spring onions for their gyoza. Otonal started on the soba noodles, putting them to cook, before he then cut up the ginger and cabbage. Both of them worked on cutting up their vegetables together before they mixed them with minced chicken. They added some soy sauce before they carefully wrapped them in the dumpling skins together. In awkward silence, they cooked the gyoza in the frying pan until Etude spoke up.

“Tousan, what’s my punishment?”

“I’m thinking about it.”

Etude nodded, heading out of the kitchen to collect both Haru and Prometo for dinner. Malaguena came in and gave Otonal a little kiss on the forehead. Super came and sat down at the table with his head kept lower, and Etude and Otonal placed the food on the table as Malaguena set out their chopsticks. After saying their thanks for the food, they tucked in.

“So Malaguena,” Otonal spoke up firmly, “I caught our eldest son messing around with Romeo in an inappropriate way today. I’ve decided to ground him for two months for it.”

Malaguena raised an eyebrow. “Two months? Sweetheart, that’s a bit long isn’t it? I’m sure he was being safe.”

“He also betrayed our trust,” Otonal pointed out before he looked at Etude, “and Etude, your punishment for enabling him is that I’m taking your books.”

Etude sighed, stirring his noodles around with his chopsticks. “Okay Tousan. I get it. I understand—”

“And you’re not getting them back until you make a friend.”

Etude dropped his chopsticks in shock, staring at Otonal. Malaguena was staring at him too, as was Super.

“P-pardon?”

“You’re not getting your books back until you make at least one friend Etude. You spend too much time in this house, and you don’t have any friends.”

“Super is my friend! And Prometo! And Haru! And my books are my friends! They’re amazing listeners, and they never judge me for anything. They let me escape.”

“That’s my point, Etude. You have your brothers and your books, and that’s it. Starting tomorrow, you’re not coming home until you make a friend, clear?”

Etude picked his chopsticks up and nodded, looking down into his food as he poked and picked at it. “Clear, Tousan.”

“Otonal, that’s a little—”

“Malaguena,” Otonal said softly, “you know why. You’re concerned too.”

The rest of the meal was awkward and uncomfortable. Super and Etude both barely ate anything else before they excused themselves, disappearing to their rooms. Etude came down later, per Otonal’s request, and handed him an armful of books all taken from his shelf. Prometo and Haru exchanged a look before they too followed their brothers up to Super’s room.

“It’s not fair,” Super sat on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. “I don’t get to see my boyfriend for two full months. Two! I… We weren’t even doing anything that bad. I’m sure Tousan and Papi have done worse.”

Etude nodded, patting his arm. “Sorry Super. I tried to warn you with water against the door, but I guess you didn’t hear it…”

“I should be apologising to you. This isn’t your fault, and you got slapped with a horrible punishment for you. How are you going to make a friend?”

“I don’t know,” Etude chewed at his lip. “I want my books back.”

“One friend is all, right? I’m sure you can do it tomorrow.” Super rubbed at his shoulder.

“Do you even know me?” Etude deflated. “I don’t do friends Super. I’m not social, like you. I enjoy solitude and don’t need a friend. I don’t know how to properly make them. I’m sure Tousan knows that too.”

“He’s worried about your solitude I guess?” Super suggested before he hugged Etude properly. “If I could take your punishment, I would.”

“I’d take yours too,” Etude hugged his older brother tightly before a little tug on the back of his shirt broke then apart. “Haru? Prometo?”

Haru held out a book to Etude, and the older took it with a little smile.

“Thanks Haru,” Etude’s smile then dimmed slightly, “oh. Well, a book is a book I guess.”

Super glanced at the title and snorted. “Just don’t let Tousan catch you with it. Off to bed, all of you, before Papi has to put us to bed. Sleep well everyone!”

“Night Aniki!”

“Night Super!”

“Sleep well,” Etude smiled before he left the room holding Haru’s book close to his chest, “and I’ll see you in the morning before I go out into the world.”

“Yeah, you’ll need your energy for tomorrow. Bring me back a good story!”

* * *

“Otonal,” Malaguena helped his husband wash up, “don’t you think you’re being a little harsh on those two? I mean, when we were Super’s age we definitely did stuff like that.”

“It’s about trust more than the sex Malaguena,” Otonal chewed at his bottom lip. “I trusted Super and Etude to not let anyone into the house. Yes, it was only Super’s boyfriend, but Prometo or Haru could have easily walked in on him. And I am concerned about how lonely Etude is. He doesn’t have any friends whatsoever.”

“He’ll find someone eventually.” Malaguena said with small sigh, “He’s a good kid deep down.”

“They both are, and I want both of them to be happy. But Super needs to at least be sneakier about it if he’s going to have sex in the house, and Etude needs a friend. Tomorrow I’m sure he’ll get one.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn broke the next day and, after a tense and awkward breakfast, Etude left the house as soon as he was done. How was he even meant to start making friends with someone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beloved readers, and welcome back to our story. Yet more people are introduced here and they join our story. This chapter focuses quite a lot on young Etude actually, so we hope you enjoy it. Junliet apologises that it took so long to update this, but it's here now.   
> Thank you so much, lovely readers, for sticking with this story as long as you all have. Especially big thank yous from all of us to of_feathers_and_bowstrings and sei desu mei. Thank you for inspiring our Junliet so much  
> Enjoy, lovely readers, cause I'm going to go and cuddle my boyfriend and kids now. Bye everyone, and enjoy!  
> Notte~

Dawn broke the next day and, after a tense and awkward breakfast, Etude left the house as soon as he was done. How was he even meant to start making friends with someone else? He didn’t know the first thing about making friends, and, after wandering the main street for what felt like hours, he huffed and instead followed the path that led into the forest. Frost still lined the edges of each leaf, decorating them with a careful line of sparkles. The twigs and frost crunched underfoot, and Etude sat down at the edge of the river running along one side of the clearing and Hope’s garden. He held his knees with another sigh before he looked at the book Haru had slipped him.

_The Magic Butterfly_

“Of course it’s this one,” Etude muttered to himself before he opened it up. A book was a book after all and he needed to read, to escape.

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a little butterfly named Mariposa lived with her flower fairy friends. Mariposa was loved by all the fairies for having the most beautiful sparkly wings in all the land that were every colour of the rainbow. She was the most beautiful butterfly in the world, and she was adored._

Etude traced the pictures of the rainbow coloured butterfly wings and the different coloured flower fairies on the page with his fingertips, smiling lightly to himself as he turned the page to keep reading his little brother’s book.

_But the evil Mio the Moth saw the beauty of the meadow Mariposa and her friends lived in and grew angry and jealous. No one was out to play with him in the night time, and he grew angry at the flower fairies._

_“I’ll take their flower magic for myself!”_

“What a bullshit story,” Etude mumbled to himself, even as he turned the page to keep reading.

_Under the cover of the darkness of night, when Mariposa and the flower fairies were asleep, Mio slipped in and stole the magic from each of the flowers. Without them, the meadow would lose the comforting light from each flower._

_The fairies woke Mariposa, shaking with fear._

_“Mariposa! Mariposa! The flowers have lost their light and we don’t know what to do!”_

_Mariposa smiled and flapped her beautiful sparkling wings. “Each take a stone from my wings and put them in your flowers to act as a light. That way it’ll never be dark again.”_

_“But Mariposa, your beautiful wings!”_

_Mariposa fluttered her wings and smiled. “I would rather make you smile than keep my wings as they are. You all matter more than these wings.”_

_And so the flower fairies each took a stone and Mariposa’s kindness kept the flowers and the meadow alive. And the rainbow magic within them made a magic barrier that stopped Mio the moth ever coming to steal the fairies’ magic again._

Etude sighed again, snapping the book shut before he looked at the cover with a huff. It was a very Haru book; the beautiful artwork and soft pink colours suited him perfectly. Etude glared at the smiling face of Mariposa the butterfly on the front before he groaned.

“Alright Mariposa. If you’re so good at solving problems, help me solve mine. How do I make a friend when I’m so not good at it? Not by talking to children’s book characters probably for a start,” Etude muttered, tossing the book down on the grass. “Dammit! I miss my dragon books already! Stupid Tousan taking them, and stupid Super getting caught. I need to know what happens in the second book. They fly away from the village, but they’re still hunting the dragons and their riders, and—”

“No spoilers! I haven’t read the second book yet!”

Etude threw a hand out as he turned, launching a wave of water out first before he gasped and realised what he’d just done. There, standing before him, was another young man about his age. A deep teal shirt was almost wrapped around him, and sparkles came across his front. The shirt was attached to dark blue trousers, and water plastered the young man’s brown curls against his head. Etude blinked at him, and nearly black eyes met deep brown eyes. Water dripped down from the other’s head down his shirt, turning it darker.

“Do you normally throw water at people when you first meet them?” The other asked, raising an eyebrow at Etude. “Cause that might be why you struggle to make friends.”

Etude gasped and covered his mouth, trying not to laugh at the other. He waved his hand, removing most of the water, before he turned it into a tiny ball and closed his fist around it, making it vanish.

“I am so sorry for throwing water at you.”

“It’s fine,” the other waved it off as he sat down next to Etude. He chuckled lightly at The Magic Butterfly. “I haven’t read that one since I was little.”

“It’s my brother’s,” Etude shrugged, “I’ve just finished The Discovery of Dragons, so I need to read the second one.”

“Me too,” the other stretched out his legs with a small smile, “they’re such good books. They’re so good. They offer…”

“The best escape,” Etude supplied helpful, “they offer the very best escape. When my Tousan and Papa and brothers are just… too much, I can hide in my books.”

The other smiled at him and held out his hand. “I’m Moonlight.”

“I’m Etude,” he said quietly, shaking his hand. “Why are you called Moonlight?”

“Cause I was born from a single drop of stardust mixed with a ray of moonlight that fell to earth. The fell together into a lake, and, where the dust and light met, I emerged from the water.”

Etude stared at him for a moment before he laughed. “You took that from Starry Nights, didn’t you?”

Moonlight blushed a little. “Maybe…”

“It’s cool,” Etude elbowed him lightly, “and no one else will know it’s from the book because no one else has read it. Except me.”

“Why are you called Etude?” Moonlight tilted his head at him. “Were you born on a piano or something?”

Etude laughed, shaking his head. “No no, but my Tousan and Papa do like piano music so that’s why they named me Etude. And apparently when I first opened my eyes and sneezed, a bucket of water fell onto my older brother, Super’s head. They named me Etude in the hope that I would flow like water over rocks in a riverbed, and like the legato notes of piano music. Or something.”

“It’s a cool name,” Moonlight nodded to himself. “What else is there to know about you, Etude, apart from your name? You mentioned a brother? The one who owns this book?”

Etude stretched out his legs. “Yeah, I have three brothers. I’m the second of four of us.”

“Wow, big family.”

Etude nodded, sighing lightly. “My older brother is called Super. He controls fire and is eighteen now. He has a boyfriend who is one of the Romeo and Juliet brothers and can see into the future sometimes. Super is grounded for now, though. Then it’s me. My next younger brother is called Prometo. He controls the air, he’s twelve, and he’s very shy. Like me, he likes to read, but he likes to read outside while I prefer to read inside. He sits here,” he gestured around the area, “in the summer frequently and enjoys books. That’s why my books all keep vanishing. It’s cause he keeps stealing them to read them.”

“But that’s good, right? Cause then you’ll have someone to chat to about the stories and the books eventually.”

Etude nodded. “Yeah, it is good. And I do love Prometo. I mean, I love all my brothers, but Super and Haru can be a bit…. Loud at times. Prometo is much softer spoken and shy, and he doesn’t constantly give me a headache like those two do. My youngest brother is Haru. He supposedly can control the earth, but all he really does it make flowers. He’s seven, and he’s the brother who looks the most like me. We both have the darkest hair and the darkest eyes of the family, especially compared to Super and Prometo. Our hair is straighter, and they have lighter brown curls. We get it from our Tousan, and Super and Prometo get it from our Papa.”

“Tell me about them too,” Moonlight rolled over so he was lying on his stomach on the frosty ground, resting his head in his hands, “what are they like?”

Etude hummed. “Tousan controls the day. He and his sibling, they control the day and night together. Tousan is… a bit of a drama queen at times if I’m honest. He’s protective of us, very very protective, but I think he wants the best for us at heart. He’s best friends with Hope-san, and Hope-san is like the leader here and he has a little child called Requiem with his husband La Mancha. Papa is very passionate, and he can enhance any emotions people might be feeling. He’s as calm as my Tousan is tense. He’s quite relaxed and has an almost laissez-faire approach to life at times. He’s a bit of a romantic, and he coos over Super and his boyfriend a lot of the time. He’s best friends with La Mancha: Hope-san’s husband, so our families are quite close.”

“Wish I had a Tousan,” Moonlight mumbled into his hands so softly it was almost lost to the wind.

“You don’t have anyone?” Etude tilted his head at him with a frown. “Like, no Tousan? No Papa? No Okaasan? No Madre?”

“Nope,” Moonlight shrugged and pushed himself to his feet. “When you’re born from the moonlight and stardust, of course you have no parents. But it’s okay. I’ll make it through.”

“Wait!” Etude took hold of Moonlight’s wrist quickly to stop him leaving. “W-wait. You’re born from moonlight and stardust, right? That makes you a child of the night.”

“So?” Moonlight studied him with a frown. “That means nothing.”

“No, it means everything,” Etude smiled, “because I happen to know the creator of the moon, the artist of the stars, the controller of the night, and I can introduce you to them.”

“What are you saying, Etude?”

“I’m saying I can find you a Tousan and an Okaasan.”

* * *

“Hope,” Otonal stepped into his home and sighed, looking around, “you’re my best friend, and I value the fact that I can be completely honest with you. You have to come to terms with the fact that your son is—”

“Beautiful?” Hope cut in, cuddling his little toddler closer. The child was wearing a beautiful shirt made up of layers of green, silver, and mesh fabric that looked like they flowed together. “Perfect? Light of my life? Wonderful? Soft? Sweet? Squishy? Fluffy? Adorable?”

“Uh….” Otonal rubbed the back of his neck lightly. “Well… Not quite. Hope, Requiem is… Well, he’s getting quite powerful.”

“I know!” Hope kissed the top of Requiem’s head. “My little baby is growing up so fast, isn’t he? Oh, he’s so talented, aren’t you my little whirlwind?”

“Hope,” Otonal placed a hand on his shoulder as he chewed the inside of his cheek, “you have to face reality about this. I mean, Requiem is starting to get bigger and, if his powers are already this strong, then—”

“It doesn’t matter Otonal,” Hope laughed, bouncing the toddler in his arms lightly, “Manchie and I can handle it. Want some tea?”

Otonal watched as Hope rested Requiem on his hip as he made tea for both of them. His best friend had glowed from the moment since he’d first held Requiem in his arms, and he got brighter every day it seemed. His smiles were so light and soft. He shone with happiness every time he held his son, and he found it so hard to resist stroking his toddler’s delicate cheeks with his fingertips when he and La Mancha set him to bed in the evenings. Otonal couldn’t tear Hope down from his happiness, but someone had to be honest with him and he was the only one who could.

“Hope,” Otonal sat down at the table and tried again, “you have to be reasonable. Requiem is the baby of you and La Mancha. Of course, his powers are going to be strong, maybe more than we could ever consider. Because of that, Hope, you need to face the facts. He’s young and he’s powerful, and he will need people to help him. Dancing around the issue, as you’re doing now, is not going to help him.”

Hope set down the tea and adjusted Requiem in his arms as his face fell. He chewed his lip and glanced down at Requiem with a little sigh. “There is no issue, Otonal. Requiem is a perfectly happy child.”

“Look at yourselves,” Otonal gestured to Hope’s house, “don’t take this the wrong way, but it looks like when Masquerade—”

Hope’s eyes darkened, effectively cutting off Otonal without saying a word. His hold on Requiem tightened slightly and he kissed the top of Requiem’s head.

“Like when what, Otonal?” He asked, voice dangerously quiet.

“Your mirror is shattered—”

“Manchie and I can fix that easily.”

“Your books are everywhere—”

“Again, that’s a temporary problem Otonal.”

“Hope, this is not temporary!” Otonal tried to reason with him again. “Sure, they’re only small problems now, but that’s because his powers are still growing too. He’s only two years old, and he can already do this much?”

“It’s nothing that—”

“You and La Mancha can’t handle, I know. But what about when he grows up? What will you do if his power exceeds your own? What if there’s nothing you can do anymore to help him? You need to teach him control.”

Hope moved Requiems hair out of his eyes and chewed at the inside of his lip. “Can we talk about something, anything else? He’s only young. We don’t have to do anything for now.”

Otonal sighed again before he nodded, sipping at his tea. Hope smiled and cradled Requiem still in his arms as the toddler slept against his chest. “He does look like a little angel when he’s asleep like that.”

“Kind of looks like Haru,” Hope raised an eyebrow at Otonal across the table.

“He definitely looks like you, but I think there are little shades of La Mancha in his eyes and stuff like that. He’s a gorgeous child.”

Hope smiled and kissed his forehead. “He’s my world.”

“Is this what I sounded like when I first had Super?”

Hope burst out laughing. “Pretty much actually.”

Otonal rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed. “Damn. I suppose I should go home to make sure that his troublesome boyfriend isn’t there.”

“Good luck,” Hope laughed, still carrying Requiem around, “I’m going to set this one down for his nap and then I’ll play with him when he wakes up.”

Otonal smiled and hugged him with one arm before he waved and walked back to his home. His face fell when he turned away from Hope, and he swallowed as worry took over his expression.

* * *

Origin, as the controller of the night, was somewhat nocturnal when they finally managed to drag themselves away from their work and to their bed. Even though Otonal insisted that the night time would be fine without him, Origin couldn’t help but stay up deep into the night, perfecting their drawings of the constellations or altering their stars and moon to create their idea of absolute perfection. Not that they were ever truly happy with their own creations, however but they could keep working on them. They’d made sure that Danny was well fed and looked after, and the youngster was sitting happily on one of the sofas Origin had set out for anyone to seek respite on, nose buries in a thick, black, leather bound book with a white circle on the front, containing three white hexagons each with a white flower in the middle of it. Danny paged through it, fingertips fiddling with the worn edges of the yellowing pages as he read. Origin polished Otonal’s glass star carefully with a black and gold silk square, when the loud knocking on the main door of the Observatory broke the fragile, comfortable silence of the room.

Origin sighed, replacing the glass star, before they headed down the spiral staircase to the door.

“Etude? Is everything alright? Your Tousan told me I’m not to let you in here unless it’s an emergency because he’s banned you from reading for a bit or something.”

“Everything is fine,” Etude smiled, “and I have someone to introduce to you. Moonlight, this is my Tousan’s sibling, Origin. Origin-san, this is my new friend Moonlight.”

Origin studied Etude with their head tilted to the side and slight amusement tugging at their lips. “Nice to meet you, Moonlight. I’m Origin, and this is the library. Feel free to come at any time you want to. My door is pretty much always open.”

“Origin-san,” Etude cut in quietly, “Moonlight doesn’t have a family. And, well, I’d ask if he could stay with me but we don’t really have space. Can he stay with you for now?”

“Oh, no, I don’t want to intrude—” Moonlight started before Etude cut him off with a look, and Origin cut him off with words.

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you would like, Moonlight. Please, come in and I will show you around.” Origin gestured past himself to inside. “It’s your home as long as you would like it to be.”

“You’re sure it’s okay?” Moonlight asked, uncertainty frosting the edges of his words. “I really don’t want to intrude in your home.”

“It’s no trouble at all.” Origin smiled brightly. Etude squeezed Moonlight’s hand with a bright smile as well.

“You can come and have dinner with me and my family later tonight if you want. What’s your favourite food?”

“Um…. Meat?” Moonlight shrugged. “Yeah, meat.”

“Alright! I’ll come and meet you later to take you to my family’s home. Bye Moonlight! Nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you too Etude,” Moonlight waved to him before he followed Origin into the Observatory, and Etude walked back towards the main part of the village with a little spring in his step and a glowing smile.

“Etude,” Malaguena raised an eyebrow as his son stepped through the door, “you do know you’re not meant to be here until you make a friend, right?”

“Oh, I know,” Etude walked past him with a smile and picked up the thick purple book from the shelf and lay on the sofa, opening it up and burying his nose in it straight away.

Malaguena frowned and pulled the book from his hands, closing it up and putting it back on the shelf. “So, why are you back here then?””

“Cause I made a friend,” Etude shrugged and tried to step around Malaguena for the book. “Can I have my book back Papa?”

“You made a friend?” Malaguena asked, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. “Really?”

“Yep.” Etude used his surprise to swipe the book and settle back on the sofa with it, humming to himself as he started reading again. Malaguena opened and closed his mouth a few times as Otonal walked in and did a double take at the sight of Etude reading at home again.

“Young man,” Etude looked up to see Otonal frowning at him with his hands on his hips, “what are you doing?”

“Reading, Tousan,” Etude turned the page, burying his nose back into the book again. Otonal reached out and took it from him with a sigh.

“I thought I told you not to read until you make a friend. And story book characters don’t count this time Etude.”

“I’ve made an actual friend,” Etude grumbled, closing his book. “His name is Moonlight, and I’ve invited him over for dinner tonight cause I knew you wouldn’t believe me if I just said I’d made a friend.”

Otonal gasped, blinking at Etude in shock. “He’s coming over for dinner tonight?”

“Yep,” Etude smiled brightly at his Tousan, “oh, and his favourite food is meat. I asked him.”

“He’s…. Guest….” Otonal gasped before he ran into their kitchen and pulled out pots and pans. “I need more time if you’re going to bring guests over Etude! Oh, I need to make him something amazing.”

* * *

Moonlight hadn’t known what to expect of Etude’s family. Sure, the other had told him a little about his brothers, but he honestly had no idea what to expect of his family. Etude had come to get him from the Observatory and library where he’d spent most of the afternoon with Danny in silence on a sofa, absorbed in one of the thick books that were all around the place, piled up haphazardly on tables or put away neatly on the shelves. Etude had come to get him and they walked through the village together in comfortable silence, enjoying being bathed in the golden light of sunset. The lanterns were starting to turn on, lighting the village and providing a comforting break in Masquerade’s darkness and Origin’s night. Etude led them to his home, letting Moonlight in.

“Papa! Tousan! We’re here!”

Malaguena smiled and extended his hand to Moonlight. “Nice to meet you Moonlight. I’m Etude’s Papa, Malaguena.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Moonlight followed him and Etude through into their kitchen and dining room.

Otonal had laid out a feast. Bowls of miso soup, gohan, chuka-fu shredded cabbage, katsudon, yakitori chicken, goma-ae greens, miso steak, gyoza, and poached beef and noodles were set out all across the table, and Malaguena placed a light kiss on the crown of Otonal’s head as he passed him, sitting down at one head of the table. Otonal took the other. Prometo and Haru sat opposite to each other nearer Otonal’s end of the table, and Super and Etude sat down opposite each other, with Moonlight sitting between Etude and Prometo. After thanking Otonal for the food, they all started eating the food he’d prepared for them all.

“I wasn’t sure what you’d like, Moonlight, so I made a lot. Please let me know if there’s anything you’d specifically like next time.”

“Thank you,” Moonlight said, tucking into the food, “Etude told me a little bit about you all, but it’s nice to meet you all finally.”

“So, Moonlight, what do you like to do?” Super asked, looking between Etude and Moonlight. “I hope you aren’t extroverted because my dear little brother isn’t.”

Etude kicked him under the table as Moonlight laughed a little. “Actually, I like to read mostly. We just talked about books and… yeah…” He turned slightly pink and buried his head in his food.

“It’s nice that you both share a common interest,” Prometo said quietly as he picked at his rice.

“Oh, Haru,” Etude passed him the butterfly book over the table, “thanks.”

“No problem Niisan!” Haru grinned at him before he tilted his head at Moonlight. “Flower crown?”

Moonlight blinked at the youngster in confusion. “Pardon?”

Haru jumped down off his chair and raced around the table to next to Moonlight. He waved his hand with a bright smile, and a crown of blue and green chrysanthemum flowers bloomed around Moonlight’s head.

“You look beautiful,” Haru said with a nod before he sat back down. Moonlight blinked at him for a second before he touched the crown lightly.

“Thank you,” Moonlight said quietly, glancing at Etude. The other smiled and laughed, setting down his chopsticks in their holder.

“Haru loves giving people flower crowns. Flower crowns make people happy according to Haru, and he likes making people smile, don’t you?”

Haru nodded before he had another mouthful of rice. Otonal smiled at Etude and Moonlight too, setting down his chopsticks and bowl.

“It’s lovely to see you’ve made a friend Etude. I’ll be honest and say that we were worried about you. And Moonlight, you seem like a very polite young man.”

“Thank you,” Moonlight and Etude both started helping Otonal to clear the bowls as Super and Malaguena started serving up homemade matcha frozen yoghurt. The group moved into the family’s main room and they chatted easily, learning more about Moonlight and all but teaching him more about them. As the night went on, Malaguena pushed himself to his feet.

“I’ll walk you home, Moonlight. It should be perfectly safe, but I want to make sure you’re alright. Where is your home?”

“The Observatory,” Moonlight stood and bowed his head to Otonal. “Thank you for a lovely meal and for having me over.”

“Anytime!” Otonal waved to him before the words sank in. “Wait, you’ve been adopted by Origin too?!”

Etude sniggered lightly at his Tousan’s reaction. Moonlight nodded and Otonal groaned, rubbing his forehead dramatically.

“Oh, they don’t know the first thing about children and now they’ve adopted two? Origin what are you doing?”

“Raising kids,” Malaguena joked before he nodded to the door, “I’ll walk you back to the Observatory Moonlight o that you can get used to the village layout as well. It can be a bit complicated until you get used to it all here.”

“Thank you,” Moonlight bowed his head to Malaguena when they reached the Observatory doors together.

“I should be thanking you. Etude isn’t the most social young man, so it’s nice to know that he’s found someone similar to him. Maybe I’m just being a sentimental father though.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, I like Etude and want to be his friend too.” Moonlight smiled before he opened up the Observatory door. “By Malaguena-san!”

“Bye Moonlight. Take care.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masquerade awoke as light filtered through the gap in the curtains, falling onto his face in bed. Next to him, Notte shuffled closer to his side and held onto his arm in his sleep still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pokes head in* Hello again everyone! Please allow me to introduce myself, this time at my full health. I am Hope and Legacy, but you can all call me Hope (Manchie calls me Hopie!) Junliet asked me to do her notes today, so how could I say no? First things first, happy Hanukkah everyone! (yeah okay it technically started last night but shhh forgive me for being late) and happy Christmas for a few days time if we're not here then! Junliet thanks you all so much for all your support in 2019, and hopes that 2020 will bring you all everything you deserve.
> 
> This chapter is a bit of baking and a bit of celebrating. There's not much else I can say or I'm allowed to say except that Chopin and Requiem are absolutely the cutest kids ever!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for all of your support! Big thank yous go to Sei desu mei and of_feathers_and_bowstrings for being the best and helping Junliet with ideas. Other thanks go to a very special sea creature who has helped Junliet mentally; you know who you are and we love you <3
> 
> Without further ado, thank you for letting me do the chapter notes, and please enjoy the chapter!

Masquerade awoke as light filtered through the gap in the curtains, falling onto his face in bed. Next to him, Notte shuffled closer to his side and held onto his arm in his sleep still. Masquerade’s heart fluttered as he looked down at the other, moving his hair out of his eyes. Notte was a beautiful sleeper. He had a light blush that spread across his cheeks and painted them a soft, delicate, pale pink. His lips were slightly parted, almost highlighting and defining his Cupid’s bow more. Masquerade had to almost hold himself back from leaning down and kissing the other; he looked so serene and beautiful to his eyes. He curled up to the other's side more, and Masquerade stroked his hair with his thumb gently. The undisturbed moments where the pair were lying there side by side were moments that Masquerade wished he could cherish forever.

And, of course, those beautiful, soft moments were broken by giggling outside their room that trickled down the corridor like a river flowing. Masquerade raised an eyebrow at the doorway as the giggles grew fainter before he unpeeled himself from Notte's arms, placed a kiss on his forehead, and then stepped out into the corridor, following the fading giggles and the trail of delicate pale pink rose petals that lay scattered along the carpet in the centre of the hallway in the palace. He followed them down the stairs until he reached the large, arched wooden door that led through into the kitchen. Bowls clattering and pans banging against the counter top could be heard through it as Masquerade listened intently.

"Saku! Careful! Don't drop the flour!"

"I know, I know! Sorry Nare!"

Masquerade raised an eyebrow at the doorway in amusement as he kept listening. There was a brief moment of silence when an almighty clatter of utensils scattering across the wooden floor cut through it like the knives that got dropped. Masquerade almost jumped back in shock.

"Nare! Be careful!"

"Sorry Saku!"

"Come on, I need you to stir the bowl while I measure out more ingredients!"

When Masquerade heard more clattering, he decided that enough was enough. He opened up the door, and both of the Hana twins turned to him, as Saku held up a wooden spoon and Nare held up a whisk almost in shock and fright.

The sight before him was adorable. Saku had tied Masquerade's black "I cook as good as I look" apron around himself but it still dragged on the floor, even as he stood on a wooden chair to reach the table properly so that he could measure out a cup of milk, some oil, all while not knocking their eggs off the table. Nare was balanced on another chair and he was whisking the bowl of flour that was balanced on the table, a bit too close to the edge. He too had on an apron: Phantom's white "I'm not short. I'm concentrated awesome" apron that also trailed on the floor.

"What are you two doing?" Masquerade asked, keeping his voice somewhat quiet as he closed the kitchen door behind him. The twins scrambled down from the chairs they were standing on to rush over to him, nearly tripping over the bottom of their aprons.

"Tousan! Tousan! Can you help?" Nare's words came out almost all at once, and he spoke so fast that Masquerade's head spun a little. He knelt down to be at the same level as the twins before he spoke up.

"What are you two doing exactly?"

"Tousan, we're making pancakes for Tousan! And tea! Making him breakfast in bed!" Saku added, bouncing up to him.

"Sorry if we made a mess, Tousan. We'll clean it up, promise!"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Masquerade said with a smile as he rubbed Saku's shoulders, "why don't I help you guys out, huh? Help you mix things and help you use the heat so that you don't hurt yourselves?"

The twins looked at each other before they nodded in synch and smiled, turning back to Masquerade and nodding. "Yes please Tousan!" They said with a grin.

Masquerade couldn't help but chuckle as the pair scrambled back up onto their chairs. He helped Saku add the ingredients to Nare's bowl, and he then helped him to whisk it up into a good batter.

"Let me do this bit cause it gets quite hot, okay? And I don't want you to burn your fingers on it."

"Okay Tousan" The pair chorused as they stood next to him, one on either side of him.

Masquerade's heart fluttered a little before he added the oil to the pan. He spread it and then added the batter. The twins watched him in awe as he started making the first pancake and, with a little smile, he flipped it.

"Woahhhh," Saku stared at him in awe, "what was that?!"

"You have to flip it," Masquerade said with a little smile, "so that both sides cook properly.

"Can you teach us?" Nare asked, blinking up at Masquerade with wide, big dark eyes.

Masquerade plated up the first pancake and then poured more batter into the pan. After a moment of consideration, he nodded.

"Why not? What's the harm in you two trying?"

After they'd made a small stack of pancakes and plated them up, The twins poured a little sugar into a small bowl, got the bottle of maple syrup, and a little knob of butter. They added them onto a tray along with the stack as Masquerade made Notte tea. The adult then carried the tray up to the main room as the twins bounced around behind him, leaving a trail of flower petals behind them. Saku jumped up onto Nare's shoulders so that he could reach the door handle for Masquerade. He carried the tray in as the pair tugged back the curtains from around the four poster bed to reveal a sleeping Notte. Nare and Saku jumped up onto the bed, cuddling up to their Tousan's side.

"Tousan! Morning!" Nare piped up, nuzzling closer to Notte's side.

Notte blinked awake, arms automatically going to cradle his babies, "Morning my dears. Why are you awake so early?"

"Tousan! He helped us make breakfast for you!" Saku added, throwing a handful of flower petals around the room in excitement as Masquerade sat down on the bed, placing the tray on Notte's lap.

"You all made this for me?"

"Yep Tousan! Do you like it?"

Notte poured some maple syrup onto the pancakes before he tried a forkful. "They're delicious! Oh my beautiful talented babies!"

Masquerade slipped into bed next to Notte and Saku detached himself from the latter to hug the former. He held the child with a grin as he handed Notte a note.

"Super has invited us over to Otonal's house later this afternoon for something."

"I wonder what for," Notte mused, reading through the note before he went back to eating his pancakes, "I bet it's something important."

* * *

The gathering at Otonal's house was casual. Ever neat, even when he'd had four young children growing up in the house, nothing was out of place and the house was basically spotless. The eighteen-year-old Super greeted people as they came in, and directed them to where Otonal had laid out bowls of healthy food for people to snack on as well as different drink options. Sitting on one of the family's sofas in silence, with a book in each of their hands, were the sixteen-year-olds: Etude and Moonlight. The pair were keeping out of the way whilst enjoying themselves and being anti-social, despite Otonal's best attempts to poke Etude into socialising. Twelve-year-old Prometo and little seven-year-old Haru stayed together on the floor together, keeping out of the way of most of the adults as they sipped at the cups of hot chocolate Malaguena had made for them. Malaguena and La Mancha stood together in one corner of the room along with Hope and Otonal; Requiem was held firmly in Hope's arms. Origin was there too with Danny by their side as they sipped at their glass of water. Masquerade and Notte came in with the twins, with Nare holding Notte's hand and Saku holding Masquerade's hand. Once they arriveed, the twins settled on the floor next to Haru and Prometo, accepted a mug of hot chocolate each from Malaguena. The three flower kids started chatting together and giggling, creating a small trail of flower petals from their hands as they waved them around in excitement. Next to appear were the Romeo and Juliet brothers through a shimmering veil in the middle of Otonal's living room. Romeo almost immediately swept Super up into his arms and pulled him into a kiss, much to Otonal's displeasure. Juliet couldn't help but chuckle, and he headed over to talk to Origin where he introduced himself to Danny, smiling.

Fashionably late as ever were Seimei, Crazy, and their four children. The chaos trio ran rings around Seimei and little two year old Chopin waddled after his parents, holding onto Crazy's hand and trying not to trip over his own feet. Hope all but screamed when he saw them, and he knelt down next to little Chopin.

"Wow, look how big you've gotten Chopin!" Hope cooed as Crazy knelt down next to him. Hope set down Requiem on his feet, and both children waddled over to each other, studying each other's faces with curiosity.

"Look at how big cute little Requiem has become too!" Crazy cooed as well, smoothing down Requiem's hair and pinching his soft cheek, "our babies are so cute Hope."

"Yes they are!" Hope sighed before he patted Requiem's head. "Why don't you play with Chopin, my little whirlwind?"

Little Requiem and little Chopin waddled, like baby penguins, away from their parents and over to one of the corners of the room. They then half fell over as they sat down, still looking at each other's faces curiously.

Super cleared his throat, and the room fell silent, turning to him. Hope and Crazy stood and went back to standing by their husbands; La Mancha looped his arm around Hope's waist and pulled him in so that he could kiss his cheek softly and lightly.

"Thank you guys all so much for coming here," Super rubbed the back of his neck lightly, almost from embarrassment, "I'm not very good at speeches, so, um, yeah, I'll do my best to not sound too weird. Um, first of all, thanks Tousan and Papa for setting everything up and letting me call you all over here. You're great."

Malaguena raised his glass of wine to his son with a grin as Otonal leaned his head on his husband's shoulder. "Go on Super. What is it you want to say?"

"Well, I need someone to join me here, so, um, Romeo?" Super held out a hand to the other, "will you join me?"

Confused but smiling, Romeo took his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it as he let himself be pulled to the front of the group. He couldn't help but giggle as he looked at the other's nervous but still smiley expression.

"Is everything okay Super? What's going on?"

"Romeo, you told me once that, even when everything else around us changed, when the strings interweave differently with every decision and action, one thing was constant: us. We, our relationship, we were constant. That's what you told me, and, since then, I've never been able to keep that out of my mind. Romeo, you're my everything. You were my everything then, and you're my everything now. I can't imagine life without you, and I don't think you can see it, so please," Romeo gasped as Super dropped to one knee, "please, Romeo," Super dug into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet covered box and opened it up to reveal a gold band, with three circles of gold that each surrounded a diamond, "Romeo, please, would you do me the honour of making me the happiest man alive by marrying me?"

Otonal fainted in shock, falling into Hope's arms as he passed out. Ignoring him completely, Romeo nodded as he burst into tears.

"Yes!" He squealed with excitement, "Yes yes yes!" He held out his finger and Super slipped the ring onto his left hand before he swept him up into his arms, "Oh my God Super we're getting married!"

Super nodded, holding his now fiance tightly in his arms. He rubbed at his back and kissed the side of Romeo's face as La Mancha started applauding the pair.

"Congratulations kiddos! We wish you all the best for your relationship and wedding!"

"Yeah, congratulations you two," Origin said with a smile and a pat to their shoulders as the couple parted from their hug and instead held hands, "and I'm always here if you need me for anything."

"Congratulations baby brother!" Juliet rubbed his back with a light smile before he turned to Super with a glare, "and you! If you hurt one hair on his little head, you won't need me or him to see the future for you because you'll know I'll be on you like a ton of bricks, clear?"

"Clear sir," Super mumbled and Romeo burst out laughing and rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh, stop it Juliet, he's fine. He would never hurt me."

Juliet made the "I'm watching you" gesture before he slipped into the kitchen to steal a bowl full of crisps to snack on.

Etude pushed himself to his feet, setting his book aside for a moment, and he hugged Super gently. "Congrats," he mumbled before he detangled himself from his brother and looked at Romeo sceptically, "and you. I guess I'm obliged to say something similar to you as to what your brother said to him. So yeah. Don't hurt him or I'll come down on you like a ton of.... water." He summoned a bubble into his hand, ready to throw at someone, "don't test me bitch."

"Don't call my fiance a bitch, Etude," Super couldn't help but laugh though, "and go back to your reading. I know you want to."

As Etude all but dived for his book again and his place next to Moonlight on the sofa and more of the couples cooed over the newly engaged pair, Chopin and Requiem were still staring at each other. Requiem shyly raised a hand, waving at the other with a tiny little smile on his adorable squishy cheeks. Chopin tilted his head at the other two-year-old and waved too before he shuffled across the floor to sit next to Requiem.

"Chopin," Chopin pointed to himself before he pointed at Requiem. "Re-ku-i-em?"

"Requiem," Requiem nodded very enthusiastically before he giggled at the other, "Shopan!"

"Rekie!"

"Shopie!"

Chopin clapped his hands before he nodded to himself, almost like he'd just made a very serious decision. "Rekie pretty."

Requiem blushed and lowered his eyes as he kept giggling, "Shopie pretty too! Like tousans."

"Rekie's eyes pretty," Chopin poked Requiem's cheek and got another round of giggles out of him, "like... choc!"

Requiem's eyes lit up. "Shopie likes choc?"

"I love choc! Tousan, he loves too. Purple tousan! Do you?"

Requiem nodded. "Tousan, green, he loves and gives me choc! Sweet! Sweet and yummy!"

Chopin's laughter was almost like music played on a beautiful piano. He took hold of one of Requiem's hands with his own. Using his free hand, he created a tiny bubble of wind contained in itself mixed in with rain. Snapping his fingers, he made a little snowball appear in his hand which then disappeared when he closed his hand around it. Requiem watched in awe as Chopin played with the weather in his hands.

"Woah..." Requiem breathed out, shuffling closer to Chopin, "so cool!"

"Can you do powers?" Chopin asked, tilting his head at him still with a curious little smile. "Something pretty?"

Requiem shrugged and held out his free hand. Unsure of what he was doing exactly, he waved his hand.

Luckily for the pair of two-year-olds, Hope had just enough time to scoop them up from the bookshelf that Requiem's storm inside Otonal's house had knocked over so that they didn't get crushed. The entire room fell silent in shock as they looked at the tiny little child who had drenched everyone in the room, everyone except Etude and Moonlight who the former had wrapped up in a bubble, and had turned the room to a chaos that Vertigo, Somebody, and PW would have been proud of. Hope just cradled the two children close to his chest, stroking Requiem's hair.

"We could have lost you," he mumbled to himself as he bounced the two kids, "O-oh my God, we could have lost you...."

"Hope," Masquerade stepped closer to him with a frown as Crazy took Chopin out of his arms and La Mancha wove an arm around Hope's waist again, "we need to talk about what just happened."

"My little whirlwind just lost control for a second. He's only two. Sorry Otonal."

"No, Hope--" Otonal tried, but his friend wasn't listening. He just passed their baby to La Mancha before he closed his eyes and waved a hand over the room. Everything was surrounded by a deep blue glow before the wrongs were corrected, including drying out the clothing and hair of everyone who had been drenched and correcting the mess created by the falling bookshelf and other things.

"There," Hope smiled brightly as he took Requiem back, "no harm done. Still, sorry Otonal for ruining your house."

"Hope, that's not the issue," Masquerade chimed in with concern written plainly across his features, "we--"

"Sorry," Hope interrupted again as Requiem let out a little yawn, "but someone has had a bit too much fun today. Thank you for inviting us over, but we really need to go. He's exhausted. Congratulations Romeo and Super, and please invite us to the wedding!"

As Hope and La Mancha left, Masquerade and Otonal watched him go. Each had a grim expression on his face.

"He needs to come to terms with what's going on with Requiem." Otonal said grimly.

"For once, I actually agree with you."

Juliet's face fell and he gasped. "I see darkness, and that's all when I look to the future of Hope and La Mancha's children..."

Masquerade's heart lurched into his throat and he grimaced. "Oh Hope... Oh please don't get blinded by love for you son so that you don't do what you need to do."


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopin was always the quietest of Crazy and Seimei's four children. Even when they'd been his age, the triplets had spent most of their time screaming or causing their parents no end of trouble with their chaotic powers that often overflowed that they couldn't really control. Even from birth, Chopin had always had a much better control over his powers than any of his siblings, despite them being older than him. He was quiet and he never really cried much. He also wasn't overly clingy and kept himself to himself as a child. Chopin was, Crazy and Seimei had assumed, a very shy, introverted child: the complete opposite of his enthusiastic, bubbly older brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ladies, gentlemen, and those who identify as neither. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Traveller, cousin of Crystal and boyfriend of Phantom. I was ecstatic to be asked to do the notes by Junliet, the first of these notes for the new year and decade, and so here I am! 
> 
> This chapter has a little bit of everything, from soft, cute family moments to absolute elation to arguments and underlying tension. (Phantom and I absolutely are the cutest in this chapter though. Please tell me you agree with that) So we hope that there's a little bit for everyone here. If you have a suggestion or just want to see what's going on in Junliet's head, come and chat to her on Twitter
> 
> As always, we would love to say a massive massive thank you here to all of our lovely lovely readers and supporters who feed us kudos and comments. Fun fact! With every kudos, Hope gives Haru another bar of chocolate and Otonal throws a hissy fit (It's funny! Please keep entertaining us!) A super special big thank you goes to the lovely lovely lovely Sei desu mei and of_feathers_and_bowstrings. We couldn't do this without you both!
> 
> Thank you for listening to me ramble, and I hope you like the chapter!
> 
> Traveller ~x

Chopin was always the quietest of Crazy and Seimei's four children. Even when they'd been his age, the triplets had spent most of their time screaming or causing their parents no end of trouble with their chaotic powers that often overflowed that they couldn't really control. Even from birth, Chopin had always had a much better control over his powers than any of his siblings, despite them being older than him. He was quiet and he never really cried much. He also wasn't overly clingy and kept himself to himself as a child. Chopin was, Crazy and Seimei had assumed, a very shy, introverted child: the complete opposite of his enthusiastic, bubbly older brothers.

And so, after Hope and La Mancha had left with the young Requiem, to everyone's surprise, Chopin burst into tears from where he was sitting on the floor. Big fat tears tumbled down his soft round cheeks, and he wailed, tiny hands holding his floaty shirt firmly by his little tummy. Crazy and Seimei exchanged a look of shock and absolute confusion before Malaguena swept in and scooped the baby up off the ground. The man laughed a little as he bounced the baby, tickling his tummy with his finger tips.

"Hey little one, hey, what's wrong sweet thing? Is everything alright? Talk to Uncle Malaguena sweetie."

Chopin let out little hiccupy gasps as he buried his face in Malaguena's shoulder. The older man bounced him gentle in his arms as he kept him against his shoulder, cradling him carefully and protectively as if he was his own baby. He shushed him lightly, smiling to himself as he gently stroked the other's back. Chopin clung onto the red sleeves of the other's shirt as he kept hiccuping and sobbing. Crazy and Seimei just kept staring at their baby in absolute shock and confusion; he really didn't cry. Ever. Seimei was the first of the two to move into action, and he scooped little Chopin out of Malaguena's arms. He bounced him gently and stroked his baby's hair, rocking him lightly in his arms to try and sooth him as the little one sobbed harder and buried his face in his father's shoulder. Seimei kissed the top of his head as he let little Chopin bury his face in the purple and green collar of his shirt. The child's sobs died down to little gasps as he exhausted himself, and Seimei then dared to look down at his baby.

"Want some water Chopin? Can't cry without drinking water to refill your tears, cause you'll run out of water."

Chopin shook his little head and buried his face back in his father's shoulder again. Curled up against his side and exhausted, little Chopin fell asleep in his father's arms. Seimei stroked his hair as he held his child, looking down at his sweet face stained with sticky tear trails that was relaxed as he slept. His baby had one of his little hands fisted in the white sparkly material of the front of his father's shirt. Seimei and Crazy exchanged a look as the man in purple scooped up the triplets in his arms.

"Thanks for having us here, Otonal," Crazy said with a light smile, "we'll take these little monsters home now I think. For everyone's sake."

"Yeah," Otonal nodded, still half staring at Romeo and Super, "thanks for coming over."

"I should go too," Origin said with a small smile to their brother, "congratulations to both of you, Romeo and Super. I hope you have fun planning your wedding together, and try not to let my lovely little brother take over the planning. He might go a little overboard. I have to say, I can strongly recommend getting Seimei to design your outfits for you," they gestured to their own purple outfit covered in sparkles and little red butterfly decorations, "They designed this one for me, and I am so impressed with his attention to the details decorating all of it. Look at the delicate, hand made butterflies on the back."

Romeo circled Origin curiously, eyes tracing over every little detail from the delicately designed individual rhinestone swirls across their chest to the lines of red butterflies and silver and gold swirls that looked like the stars that covered their back. It looked like an intense night sky lit up by the light of his handmade stars perfectly recreated by Seimei in the form of clothes.

"It's beautiful, Origin," Otonal spoke up from across the room, clearing away Hope's empty mug of tea, "truly beautiful. And very you."

"And it brings out your feminine side," Masquerade said with a nod, "at least, I think that's what you're going for, right?"

Origin chuckled. "Yes. Seimei designed it to help me feel more feminine and relaxed on my feminine days and I have my more masculine outfit for my more masculine days."

"Thank you for your advice, Origin," Romeo bowed his head with a small smile as Juliet looped his arm through his younger brother's. He stood up on his toes to give Super a kiss before he and his brother stepped through a shimmer veil and out of the home.

Seimei, with little Chopin still sniffling in his arms, and Crazy with the chaos triplets following after him like little ducklings, waved to Otonal and Malaguena before they left to walk to their home. Masquerade, Notte, and the Hana twins also bid the others farewell as they set off towards their own home. Origin tapped Moonlight on the shoulder lightly before doing the same to Danny, giving the pair time to set their books down.

"See you soon," Moonlight said with a little, somewhat shy smile and wave to Etude as he tucked his book under his arm, "I've had fun spending time with you."

"I've had fun spending time with you too," Etude set his own book aside and shyly gave Moonlight a hug, "and yeah, see you soon!"

The trio of Origin and his two kids then left, and Malaguena turned very slowly to face Etude. As Super and Otonal cleared up the plates, mugs, and other cutlery and crockery, Malaguena sat down next to Etude on the sofa.

"So, what was that?"

"Hm?"

"Is there anything going on between you and Moonlight?"

Etude tensed up, holding his closed book tighter on his lap, and he avoided Malaguena's eye contact.

"We're friends."

Malaguena chuckled. "Yeah, your tousan and I started out as just friends and look at us now: married with four beautiful children."

"I don't think we'll become that," Etude mumbled and, before the other could stop him, he all but ran out of the living room and up to his bedroom. Malaguena watched him go with a mix of confusion and something like sympathy on his face.

"Is everything alright?" Otonal asked him softly. "Malaguena?"

"I'm not sure."

* * *

Back at the castle, taking advantage of the empty building for once, Phantom had invited Traveller around. Sitting at the dining table on one of the balconies that came off the main room and dining area, was Traveller. Otonal's day was a beautiful one; the sky was clear of clouds and a brilliant blue, just like Otonal's shirt with the dip at the chest. The warmth from the sun made Traveller smile as he all but basked in it, sitting in the chair and stretching his arms like a little lizard. The sun beamed down on him and Seimei's light caught the snow on the top of the mountains in the distance, causing them to sparkle almost like a gemstone under bright lights. In the sun, in the light, the castle was nowhere near as imposing as it had been in the darkness and shadows. Where it had been crumbling before, Masquerade and Phantom had repaired it as much as possible and, instead of an imposing crumbling stone castle full of shadows that loomed over and around everyone, the place had become almost a warm and comforting stone castle that stood proudly on the edge of the cliff. With the arrival of Notte and the Hana twins, the front of the castle that used to be barren was transformed into a beautiful little grassy garden lined with wild flowers. Around the back, the twins had more than gone to town with their plans. There was space for a pond to be created, there were so many flowers of different colours and varieties that bloomed all around the huge garden, and, in the centre, there was a sakura tree that provided comforting shade. Notte had made a mental note to ask Otonal to bring Haru and Etude over to help them with more trees and the pond they wanted. Compared to the barren stony wasteland that it had been before, it was a beautiful splash of colour that brightened the whole area up. Everything really looked brighter.

"Okay!" Traveller opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Phantom coming out to join him with bowls of food on a tray. He set them down, three in front of each place at the table, before he sat down too, "I tried my best, so I hope you like it!"

Ginger rice, miso salmon, and miso soup sat before both of them and, after saying their thanks for the food, they both tucked into the food.

"So good!" Traveller complimented with a bright smile, "Since when did you get so good at cooking?"

"Well, since Masquerade has been cooking more recently, I wanted to learn too. And we haven't really had a whole lot of time together alone recently, what with the new twins moving in and adding to the house. So I just wanted to spend time with you, just us, and.... and I want to thank you."

Traveller paused, chopsticks halfway to his mouth before he put the rice back in the bowl and blinked at the other. "You want to thank me? But you're the one who cooked all this lovely food, and--"

"Traveller," Phantom said softly, reaching across the small table to take the other's hand, "I mean it. After... After that time... When.... You know...."

Traveller reached across the table and squeezed his hand with a gentle smile. "I know."

"Thank you," Phantom said gently, "for being there for me. For talking to me. For supporting me and helping me to see that it wasn't entirely my fault what happened. For helping me to move forward, and for being by my side the entire time. I don't know what I would do without you."

Traveller's smile grew and he looked down into his bowl, biting his lip. "You know I'll always support you. I love you Phantom. I love you so much. So much, um, I actually have something to say too."

"Oh?" Phantom raised an eyebrow at the other only to gasp when Traveller stood and took his hand, pulling him to his feet before Traveller lowered down onto one knee. "T-Traveller?!"

"Phantom," he couldn't help but giggle as the other made a face that reminded him of a goldfish, "Phantom, you're my best friend. You've been by my side since forever, ever since we were small, and I can't imagine life without you. These past few years have tested our relationship and proved the strength of it. We've never been stronger than we have now, and I want to make it official. Phantom, Phantom, Phantom, please, will you make me the happiest person ever? Phantom, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Phantom let Traveller slip the silver ring with a blue and white lapis lazuli stone onto his hand before he threw himself into the other's arms. On the balcony overlooking the mountains in the background, the pair hugged each other tightly before Traveller finally pulled Phantom down by the front of his shirt and kissed him firmly. Phantom's hands moved to slide into Traveller's hair and Phantom held into the other's waist as they deepened the kiss.

"Sorry," the pair sprung apart to see Masquerade, Notte, and the twins standing there in the doorway, "are we interrupting something?" Masquerade asked.

Overflowing with happiness and emotions, Phantom laughed as he held onto the other's hand and showed off his ring. "We're engaged!"

Masquerade's mouth dropped and he gaped at his brother. A smile blossomed across his face and he swept his younger brother up into a hug.

"Congratulations," he whispered, "oh my God, congratulations. You deserve it."

Phantom hugged Masquerade tightly, half burying his face in the other's shoulder as Traveller, Notte, and the twins gave them space. Masquerade held his younger brother close to his chest protectively, as if he was a baby again and not a young adult. He bit his lip, trying to hold back his own tears as he heard Phantom bury his face in the his own shoulders and start hiccuping with sobs.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, stroking his brother's hair, "Phantom, what's wrong?"

"I-I just.... I love Traveller with all my heart, but do I deserve the happiness that comes with this?" Phantom whispered, voice so tiny and unsure that Masquerade's heart broke.

"Look at me," Masquerade pulled back from him and held his hands in his own, "Phantom, please, look at me. I need you to hear this." Phantom looked up, making eye contact with the other and bit his lip. "Phantom, you deserve all the love you're getting. You deserve the love that Traveller will give you. You did not... It wasn't... It wasn't your fault what happened back then. It was mine, and the burden is mine to bear, not yours. Please don't think that you don't deserve happiness because of what I made you do. You do deserve this. I promise you that you deserve it."

Sniffing quietly, Phantom nodded and wiped at his eyes with half a smile. "Masq? Will you.... will you be my best man?"

Masquerade's face softened and he nodded, squeezing Phantom's hand. "Of course. I'd be honoured."

* * *

"Hope, we need to talk."

After setting Requiem down on the floor to play around, Hope finally turned to face his husband. La Mancha took hold of Hope's hand and all but pulled him upstairs, into their room away from their son.

"But, Requiem--"

"Is exactly why we need to talk, Hope." La Mancha sighed, running a hand through his curls as he tried to think best how to word his comments without hurting his husband too much.

"What about Requiem?" Hope asked, eyes narrowing a little at the other as he folded his arms across his chest. "Is there a problem with our baby?"

"I... I wouldn't say a problem," La Mancha said quietly before he let out a sigh, "but Hope, I need you to listen to me. There's something going on with Requiem that we can't ignore anymore."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hope said with a firm glare, "Requiem is perfectly fine."

"You saw it!" La Mancha pressed. "You saw what happened back at Malaguena's house! You. Saw. It. Requiem toppled a bookshelf and could have potentially really hurt both Chopin and himself. He's only two years old and yet he already has the power to do this? That's not normal Hope."

"Yeah? So?" Hope responded defensively, "Requiem isn't a normal kid. He's amazing. He's not going to behave like every other child because he isn't every other child. He's ours, and he's amazing and beautiful and different, and--"

"And he doesn't have control Hope," La Mancha rubbed at his forehead, "Even Masq thought there was something not right about Requiem, and Masq has a connection with Requiem as much as we have a connection with Requiem. When are you going to see what everyone else sees in our son?"

"He doesn't have a problem!" Hope snapped, eyes darkening with irritation and anger.

"Yes he does!" La Mancha retorted. "You saw how much control little Chopin had over his own powers, and Chopin and Requiem are nearly the same age!"

"Requiem is just much more powerful," Hope said firmly, "so of course it's going to take him more time to get a grasp on his powers. I'm not surprised in any way."

"I'm not surprised that he's as powerful as he is," La Mancha tried to reason, "but we need to interfere until he learns how to control it on his own."

"I did interfere. I undid the mistake that little Requiem made at Otonal's. No one got hurt so no harm done--"

"Oh my God, Hope, just because no one got hurt doesn't mean that there isn't a problem! Requiem and Chopin could have both been seriously hurt and you don't seem to be getting that!"

"No one got hurt though!" Hope reasoned, "and, as long as we can undo the mistakes Requiem makes, then there won't be a problem. I think everyone is just jealous of Requiem and his abilities."

La Mancha shook his head in disbelief at his husband. "Hope and Legacy, something needs to be done about our son. If you won't be the one to ask for help because of pride or denial or some other stupid reason, then I will."

Hope grabbed La Mancha's wrist before the other could turn away and leave the room, frowning. "Manchie, please. There isn't a problem with Requiem--"

"You do know that it doesn't reflect badly on you if you admit that our son has a problem."

"He doesn't have a problem," Hope reiterated but he was much less forceful.

Letting go of his husband's wrist, Hope pushed past him and all but ran down their stairs. Sitting on the floor, giggling to himself, was Requiem, and Hope sat down next to him. The child reached out to his father and Hope pulled him up onto his lap with a soft smile. He moved the hair out of his baby's eyes and kissed the crown of his head, looking down at the big wide brown eyes that were looking up at him.

"Tousan?"

"Tousan is here, sweetheart," he mumbled, half bouncing Requiem in his arms, "Tousan is here. They all think there's something wrong with you but I know there isn't. How can there be something wrong with someone so sweet and adorable?"

Requiem giggled in his arms and waved his hand around. Without even thinking about it, Hope flicked his hand to return the plates that Requiem had nearly accidentally shattered back to the cupboard. The baby giggled and cuddled up to his father more, acting just like any other two-year-old child.

"Tousan? Want to see Shopie!"

Hope tilted his head in thought before he gave the top of Requiem's head another little kiss. "Soon. I'll talk to Crazy and see when you can next see Chopin, okay?"

Requiem, having the attention span of a two-year-old, completely ignored his father to reach for his soft bear instead.

La Mancha came downstairs and Hope stood up with Requiem in his arms. Wordlessly, La Mancha wrapped his arms around the both of them, leaving the argument up in their bedroom.

"I love you," La Mancha whispered.

"I love you too," Hope responded quietly.

"Love Tousan! Love Papi!" Requiem added, earning a giggle from the pair of them.

Still, internally, La Mancha was in turmoil. Watching his husband play with his son, his heart sank.

_I know there's something wrong with him. But how on earth do I get Hope to see it?_


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’re so cute.”
> 
> “I agree,” Hope said with a sigh as he sat back on the slightly worn sofa in Crazy and Seimei’s living room, holding his mug of tea in his hands tightly. Crazy next to him sipped at his own tea and nodded with half a smile as they watched Requiem and Chopin play around with building blocks on the floor together, “I hope they grow up to be really good friends in the future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's ya boy Romeo here today! Junliet wanted someone to do the notes and I haven't done it yet so here I am! Our Junliet apologises for slow updates cause uni is not being nice to her and something happened the other day that's meant she's not having the best time. If you miss her, come chat with her on Twitter but she'll try and update as much as possible.  
> So! This chapter! In short, babies, wedding preparation, babies. That's all the information you're going to get our of me hehehe  
> As always, thanks everyone for all of your support! Our hearts go out especially to Sei Desu Mei and Of_feathers_and_bowstrings. Thanks guys for everything!  
> Thank you all so much for reading this and we hope you enjoy this chapter!

“They’re so cute.”

“I agree,” Hope said with a sigh as he sat back on the slightly worn sofa in Crazy and Seimei’s living room, holding his mug of tea in his hands tightly. Crazy next to him sipped at his own tea and nodded with half a smile as they watched Requiem and Chopin play around with building blocks on the floor together, “I hope they grow up to be really good friends in the future.”

“I’m sure they will,” Crazy said with a nod as he turned and folded one leg underneath himself. “So, did you want to talk or anything?”

Hope’s smile fell lightly and he looked down at his tea instead of at Crazy. “I… No thank you.”

“When you want to, I’m here,” Crazy offered, nose crinkling adorably as he smiled, “I’ll listen to what you want to say.”

“Thank you,” Hope whispered, swirling the mug lightly in his hands without looking up at the other. “I appreciate it.”

“Well, we all need someone to talk to sometimes,” Crazy added, “I mean, Seimei has been driving me insane at the moment. Ever since Origin spoke to Romeo, the youngster has got all sorts of ideas for what he wants for his wedding outfit, and Seimei has been stewing over how to design it. If I got near that room, I might end up becoming a model for him.”

Hope giggled. “I can’t believe little Super and little Romeo are getting married. Feels like just yesterday Otonal first came to me saying he was pregnant with Super and let me feel his baby bump. Time flies.”

“Before we know it, these little ones will be all grown up. I mean, it felt like just last week that I was telling Seimei that I was pregnant with Chopin, and now he’s two.”

Hope nodded, watching the two children on the floor in silence for a little bit. The two children had all but abandoned the building blocks and were instead engrossed in showing each other their plushie toys. Crazy had given Chopin a soft, baby blue elephant plushie that was decorated with little golden sparkles across its stomach, and a ribbon of gold tied around its neck that looked like Chopin’s golden belt. Hope had given Requiem a small narwhal plushie made from pale green fabric and decorated with lines of sparkles across it and a silvery horn to match the child’s pale green sparkly outfit.

_“He’s really going to wear that?” Seimei asked when he first saw Requiem, raising an eyebrow at the child in Hope’s arms before he shook his head at the father. “He looks like a sparkly cabbage.”_

_“He does not!” Hope responded indignantly. “He looks beautiful and adorable. He looks like he was born from the sea, crafted by a mermaid, and—”_

_“So he’s a sparkly sea cabbage then. I could design him something better to wear if—”_

_“He’s perfect, Seimei. Just perfect.” Hope countered with a little pout as he held the baby closer to himself._

_“He’s a fashion disaster. He’s definitely not perfect.”_

_“In my eyes he is,” Hope kissed the top of his baby’s head as he kept bouncing Requiem lightly in his arms. “He’s gorgeous.”_

_“Mm. Cabbage. A sparkly cabbage.”_

As Crazy and Hope sat in a comfortable silence that the pair of them both understood and relaxed in, their sons on the floor had exchanged their plushies with each other. Chopin was eyeing the narwhal curiously, poking the horn with his fingertip as he turned it over in his hands and traced the lines of sparkles that decorated the creature. Requiem fiddled with the ears of the elephant and ran the pads of his thumbs over the ridges of fabric in the gold ribbon around its neck. He then traced the sparkles on its stomach like he was following and mapping the constellations that Origin had painstakingly placed and created in the sky after handcrafting and placing every individual star. The two children looked up over their toys to meet each other’s eyes, and both of them smiled little sunshine smiles.

“Ele!” Requiem bounced the plushie in his hands in excitement at the other. “Ele! Cute!”

“Whalley!” Chopin giggled and cuddled up to the other as he pretended to make the narwhal swim around in front of Requiem. “Rekie’s Whalley!”

“Shopie’s ele!” Requiem waved the plushie around in his hand, pretending to make it run around in the air in front of the pair of them.

Chopin leaned against the other’s shoulder and smiled, looking at the two plushies between the pair of them. Requiem reached over and, with a chubby little hand, he squeezed the nose of his narwhal plushie. Chopin couldn’t help but giggle as he then tapped Requiem on the nose with the narwhal plushie.

_How?_ Hope thought to himself, swirling his mug of tea in his hands. _How on earth can there be something wrong with him? He’s like sweetness incarnate. He’s adorable. He won’t cause trouble. He won’t._

Like fate was teasing Hope, as soon as he’d dared to let himself think that his son was fine, Requiem sneezed three times. The pictures from on the wall all tumbled down, the books flew off the shelves, and a huge rolling storm crashed through the room. The storm clouds were intense and such a dark grey that they brought both Crazy and Hope back to the oppressive darkness that was in Masquerade’s throne room. Hope’s body shuddered, flinching when some of the clouds touched his body; the lingering darkness within him almost reached out to the darkness from Requiem. The child sat there, completely unconcerned in the middle of the room as the darkness and the storm swirled around the place. Once he’d recovered from the shock, Hope waved his hands and a comforting blue and green glow filled the room and restored everything. Crazy stared at Hope and shook his head lightly in disbelief.

“Hope—”

“Don’t,” Hope said quietly, scooping Requiem up into his arms, “say goodbye to Chopin Requiem. We’re going.”

“Bye Shopie!” Requiem waved his narwhal from in Hope’s arms as his father carried him out. “See soon!”

“Bye Rekie!”

And, as soon as Requiem left, Chopin’s tears returned.

* * *

“So, what do you need? What’s your vision?” Seimei circled Super and Romeo where they stood in Otonal’s living room. “Something bold? Something daring? Something feminine? Something masculine? Something a damn site better than what you’re wearing now for sure.”

“I’m thinking simple,” Super said with a little shrug. “Just a simple suit with some red and yellow somewhere incorporated. Nothing too over the top, you know?”

“Mhm,” Seimei took notes in his planning book, decorated in a similar way to his own costume of sparkly white with swirls of black and gold rhinestones across the front and strips of gold ribbon lined the top and bottom of the book. On the back, in typical over the top Seimei style, was a star made from precisely placed gold rhinestones, “Nothing too over the top. Just a traditional black suit with red and yellow incorporated somewhere, yes?”

“Exactly,” Super said with a nod.

Seimei picked up his tape measure and all but ran around Super, taking his measurements quickly, “Alright, try not to change shape too much. Or, if you do, try not to make it before the wedding that you change shape. We can do adjustments but if we don’t allow enough time for them before the wedding it can lead to a big mess and we don’t really want that, do we?”

Super shook his head and Seimei then turned to Romeo, raising an eyebrow at him. The other grinned and handed him a sheet of paper with sketches on. Seimei raised an eyebrow before he looked over the top of the paper.

“You sure about this?”

“Positive.”

“Alright then,” Seimei slipped the sheet between the pages in his notebook and nodded before he circled Romeo and took his measurements too. “Same thing applies. Try not to change shape too much, especially close to the wedding day. Adjustments do take time after all.”

“When do you think these will be done?” Otonal asked from where he was leaning in the doorway. “Tomorrow?”

Seimei gave him a withering look. “Do I look like a miracle worker? No, give me at least three months for both of them to be done. These things take time you know. You can’t rush perfection.”

“You’re not perfection.”

Seimei couldn’t help but laugh dryly, like it was beneath him to even say a witty remark back. “That’s rich coming from you. Who was it that your sibling told first about their gender identity? Was it you? No. No it was not. It was me, not to mention that I designed their purple outfit and drew up the initial designs for your new outfit with the higher neckline that you wear about half the time.”

Otonal rubbed the high-neck front of his shirt and glared at Seimei across the room. “Nothing is perfect.”

“My work is because I take the time to make it perfect.” Seimei countered before he gave a sharp nod to Super and Romeo. “I’ll have these started on as soon as I can. Now, your best men, page boy, I’m guessing the small pink jellyfish will be your flower boy, what are they all wearing? Do I need to take their measurements too?”

“I have a design drawn up for my brother,” Romeo handed another sheet of paper to Seimei who choked on air as he looked at it, “He came up with most of it himself.”

“Yes, I can see that,” Seimei’s lip curled, “all of these random rhinestones. They’re very…. Him, aren’t they?”

“Juliet has a style that he likes,” Romeo shrugged, “so yeah, please can you make one like that?”

“I’ll have to take his measurements, but I can certainly start drawing out the details. Any ideas for Etude’s suit? And Prometo’s suit? I have about eight ideas for the little one’s suit. Are they around? I can take their measurements—”

“How about, in a month, we all meet up and chat about this again. You can update us on the progress of these suits, and then we can do the measurements for the others and you can start working on them. Does that sound fair to you Seimei?”

Seimei nodded, picking up his notebook and looping the tape measure loosely around his neck. He nodded to the engaged couple and, with one final glare to Otonal, he left the group alone. Otonal then turned on the pair and produced a list out of nowhere for the pair.

“Right. So next things we need to do are: choose the date, choose the guest list, plan a menu, possibly think of a theme, pick an option, decide if you’re going to do a veil one of you, sort out your wedding rings, discuss flowers, start doing skin care for the pair of you so that you look radiant on your big day, sort out a cake, plan some final suit fitting appointments for the pair of you but separate for both of you since we can’t have you seeing each other before the big day, planning where you will both stay the night before to honour that, write your vows, have a practice—”

“Tousan, enough,” Super shook his head with a light sigh and a chuckle, “one step at a time, yeah? You don’t have to worry about all of this. It’s fine. We’re both relaxed, so why are you the stressed one when it’s our wedding?”

“Because my baby is getting married!” Otonal flapped, rubbing his forehead, “My oldest baby is getting married and everything needs to be perfect for it, and—”

“Tousan,” Super took one of Otonal’s hands and squeezed it, “come on. Let’s go and see Masquerade and talk about cake with him for now, okay?”

Ever dramatic, Otonal rubbed at his forehead again but nodded, squeezing his oldest son’s hand. “Let’s take Haru too. They said they need him to do something in their garden if he’s interested: something about redecorating it with foliage and trees and what-not. They said they’d like Etude too for something, but he needs to look after Prometo. Another time.”

Super nodded as Etude settled down on the sofa with his book and Prometo settled nearby him, practicing little tricks with the air between his hands. Otonal half smiled before he nodded to Super and Romeo, and the trio left the two quietest brothers on the sofas as they made their way to the forest and towards Masquerade’s castle.

* * *

Phantom ran around the garden with the two Hana twins sitting on his shoulders. The pair giggled, holding onto him as he dashed around, bouncing them lightly as they dashed around in the bright sunshine. Notte was sitting down at a table just outside the castle reading as he half kept an eye on the twins. Masquerade, sitting in the seat next to him, had his eyes closed as he soaked up some of the warmth of the sunshine. Traveller and Phantom sat down with the Hana twins and let the pair chase each other around them on the lawn. It was Traveller who first noticed the four approaching figures, and he all but scrambled to his feet to run across the lawn and hug Super and Romeo tightly.

“Congratulations!” He couldn’t hold back his smile as he all but shook the other by the shoulders, “Congratulations to both of you on your engagement!”

“You too!” Super slipped his hand into Romeo’s as Phantom and Traveller all but mirrored them. “Oh! We should absolutely have a double wedding!”

Phantom’s eyes lit up, and he squeezed Traveller’s hand. “That sounds amazing. You guys are our best friends, so I can’t think of anything that would make our day even better.”

“It’s agreed then!” Romeo nodded firmly before he looked past Phantom, “although, we do need to sort out our cakes. Mind if we talk to your older brother?”

“Go for it,” Phantom chuckled as he pulled Traveller closed and kissed the crown of his head.

Otonal, having left the two couples to chat and catch up, walked with Haru’s hand in his through the pathway of the garden towards Masquerade and Notte. The latter glanced up from his book and smiled brightly at the pair before he set it down on the side and stood to give them both a hug.

“Otonal! What a pleasant surprise! And you brought Haru too; nice to see you again sweetheart. Have you met the twins properly?” Haru tilted his head curiously at the twins who had run over to their tousan. Notte smoothed down Nare’s hair before he patted both children on the back. “This is Nare, and this is Saku. Boys, why don’t you show Haru around the garden and ask him to help with it?”

The three children stared at each other out of curiosity before Haru finally smiled his beautiful sunshine smile. The flower child poked Masquerade’s side lightly and, as the older blinked awake, he slipped him a bar of milk chocolate wrapped up in foil inside a red box before the twins took hold of his hands and moved him around the garden. Masquerade stared after Haru before he looked at the chocolate and swallowed thickly.

_“Are you sad?” Haru asked Masquerade softly, looking up at him with wide and innocent dark eyes._

_“Why do you even care?”_

_“Because, when people are sad, we should try and help them!” Haru said genuinely. Masquerade scoffed slightly, trying to sidestep the insistent Haru._

_“It’s too late for that.” Masquerade hissed._

_Haru looked around himself, chewing his lip, before he pulled out an open red box with a crumpled foil wrapper inside. He opened up the foil and offered it up to Masquerade._

_“Chocolate?”_

_Masquerade stopped in his tracks. He turned, looking at Haru and the half-eaten chocolate bar offered up to him. “What?”_

_“When I’m sad, chocolate makes me happy!” Haru offered the bar up to him and Masquerade took it with a slightly shaking hand. “So, you eat it and maybe you won’t be so sad?”_

_Masquerade nibbled the corner of it, struggling to swallow with the lump in his throat. Haru sat down on the ground and patted the place next to him. Masquerade looked between Hope, Haru, and the chocolate in his hand for an agonisingly long time for everyone else. Finally, he sat down next to Haru and broke him off a piece._

_“No no,” Haru pushed it back with a bright smile, “it’s all for you silly! You’re sad so you need the chocolate to be happy!”_

“Oh Haru,” Masquerade whispered more to himself than anything else, “thank you.”

Otonal cleared his throat and stole the attention of both Masquerade and Notte. With his hands on his hips, he looked like a stereotypical diva as he spoke up.

“Hope said you make good cakes Masquerade. He recommended your black something something darkness infused cake something something. Said he had it at his wedding. I’d like you to make the cake for my son’s wedding.”

Masquerade raised an eyebrow at Otonal before he tapped his chin, thinking. “You mean the black forest gâteaux? Infused with darkness to make the cake richer and pack full with more flavour? I only made that for Hope because I know he’s a chocolate addict, but I’d be willing to talk to Super and Romeo to see what sort of cake they’d like best.”

“Is that a yes that you’ll make the cake for them then?”

“I suppose so,” Masquerade said with half a dramatic sigh. Distracted, he didn’t notice Notte swiping the bar of chocolate from him until he caught the other red handed and with a huge lump of it in his mouth. “Notte! Haru gave me that bar of chocolate!”

“Yeah? But you wouldn’t deny your pregnant boyfriend chocolate, would you?”

Masquerade smiled and rolled his eyes before he patted Notte’s shoulder. “No dear, I wouldn’t, and—” his brain then caught up with him, “p-pregnant?!”

Notte swallowed the huge lump of chocolate in his mouth and rubbed the back of his neck as a pale pink blush spread out across his nose and cheeks. “Y-yeah…. And it’s twins.”

“Twins?!” Masquerade gaped at him. “W-what?! When? How?!”

“A few weeks ago,” Notte said a little too casually as a little smirk spread across his face, “remember? It was after we’d put the twins to bed and then we undressed each other and cuddled naked in bed, and—”

Masquerade blushed almost as red as half of his shirt. “Alright, alright! I know _how_ it happened Notte!”

Notte’s smile dropped and his face fell. Wringing his hands and fiddling with his fingers, he lowered his eyes and spoke up very quietly, as if he was afraid to hear the answer.

“Are you… Are you not happy, Masq?”

Masquerade moved to cup the other’s cheeks and he raised Notte’s head carefully so that their eyes could meet. The uncertainty in Notte’s eyes made Masquerade’s heart pang, and he stroked the other’s cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

“I am so happy, Notte. I-I…. I’m so sorry if you thought I wasn’t. I’m just… I’m… I’m still processing this all because you’re pregnant and that… that means I’m… I’m going to be a dad!” Masquerade couldn’t hold back his smile and light laughter. “Oh my God Notte! I’m going to be a dad!”

“Oh please,” Notte rolled his eyes but was laughing too, “you’ve been a dad since the two twin monsters over there came into your life.”

Masquerade nudged him lightly with his shoulder. “You know what I mean!”

Notte cupped Masquerade’s cheeks and pressed a light, soft kiss to his lips. “I know Masq,” he whispered, “I know. I’m just so excited Masq! More babies!”

“And more twins!”

“Excuse me,” the pair finally broke out of their almost intimate embrace and bubble to acknowledge Otonal, who was still standing there and listening to their entire conversation, “but did you two just say that you’re having babies?!”

Notte nodded, all but bouncing on the spot with happiness. “Yes! We’re having babies! Babies Otonal!”

Out of a swirl of turquoise, Hope stumbled out and shoved Otonal out of the way of him and the happy couple. Hope bounced in front of them, clapping his hands with excitement.

“I heard babies? Right?”

“Where did you even come from?” Masquerade asked, half shaking his head at Hope, “I thought you were at home with Requiem?”

Hope shrugged. “My baby senses were tingling. So, baby?”

“Two babies!” Notte took hold of Hope’s hands in excitement and Hope gasped.

“Twins!”

“Hold on hold on hold on. Where on earth is Requiem?”

“At home with La Mancha. Calm down Masq. It’s bad for the babies if you’re too worked up.” Hope then let out a sigh as he shook his head before he squeezed Notte’s hands again. “But twins! Again! Ohhh, four babies! I would love love love four babies!”

Masquerade paused, hand resting on Notte’s stomach, and he narrowed his eyes at Hope. “And how is Requiem? Still creating random dangerous storms?”

Hope’s face fell. “He… He’s just getting used to his powers. That’s all Masq. As he gets older it’ll all be fine.”

Masquerade opened his mouth to respond when he was cut off by a whisper in the wind. Romeo stared at the wind wide eyed as Juliet’s prediction ran through the world on the whispers of the wind.

_The darkness is coming again, but this time stronger as it is mixed with another. It needs taming before it is too late, before the storm is ended forever and hope is gone._


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm home!" Hope called through the house as he shut the door behind him and toed off his shoes.
> 
> La Mancha smiled at him from the sofa, and Requiem on his lap made grabby hands towards his tousan. Hope swept his child up into his arms, bouncing him with half a smile as La Mancha slipped his arms around Hope's waist and kissed at his neck.
> 
> "Manchie~" Hope smiled, giggling a little, "Stop that! I'm ticklish!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, it's me today. I'm doing my own notes for a change. There's been an awful lot that has changed for me just in the past few weeks and I've had a lot to think about. And I've decided that writing is one of the biggest, best, and most important parts of my life right now. I will try and upload regularly because I need to keep writing.  
> Anyway, the story. This chapter is my first time writing something more explicit so babies, avert your eyes now! This chapter has a bit of angst, a little bit of fluff, and a bit of smut. I won't say too much in case I spoil it.  
> As always, the biggest thanks go to of_feathers_and_bowstrings as well as Sei Desu Mei. Thank you thank you thank you just for everything and all the support you've given me. There are also two others I would like to thank (you guys know who you are). And thank you all so much everyone for your support and I hope you enjoy this!

"I'm home!" Hope called through the house as he shut the door behind him and toed off his shoes.

La Mancha smiled at him from the sofa, and Requiem on his lap made grabby hands towards his tousan. Hope swept his child up into his arms, bouncing him with half a smile as La Mancha slipped his arms around Hope's waist and kissed at his neck.

"Manchie~" Hope smiled, giggling a little, "Stop that! I'm ticklish!"

"I know," La Mancha whispered between kisses, "so what happened with Masquerade?"

"He and Notte are having twins," Hope smiled dipped before sagged a little against La Mancha's chest as the other stroked over his abdomen with his thumbs, "M-Manchie--"

"Hope," La Mancha kissed his neck lightly again as he whispered to the other, "what do you say we try and have another baby ourselves too?"

Hope whined but wriggled out of La Mancha's arms with an over-exaggerated pout on his face. Requiem nuzzled up against his chest, chewing on the longer piece of white chiffon that came from by Hope's shoulder. Hope glared at his husband before his face softened and he leaned in for a quick, light kiss.

"After Requiem is in bed," he whispered, "then we'll talk."

"You won't talk, cause if I get my way you won't be able to say anything other than my name."

Hope rolled his eyes before he finally pulled away from his husband. "I believe it's your turn to make dinner tonight?"

"Yeah yeah, I know. You relax and play with Requiem and I'll slave away in the kitchen. That's fine."

Hope giggled, placing a kiss on La Mancha's cheek before he sat down on the sofa with Requiem in his arms. The child was cuddling the green sparkly plushie tightly to his chest, murmuring childish nonsense to it.

"Ikkaku-chan," Requiem wiggled it around in front of his face, "Ikkaku-chan, Ikkaku-chan!"

Hope chewed his lip with half a smile as he watched his son. Requiem looked up at him, blinking up with his huge wide deep eyes that were nearly as black as Masquerade's shadows. He tilted his head at his father and one lock of soft black hair fell into his eyes. His round, slightly chubby cheeks were flushed a little pale pink, and a sunny little smile had lit his face up like the dawn lighting the world. Hope reached out and moved the hair out of his eyes with half a smile before he kissed his forehead.

"Tousan? Want Ikkaku-chan?"

"You want me to take Ikkaku-chan for you?"

Requiem nodded vigorously and, with his free hand, Hope took the sparkly green narwhal. Waving it around in front of his son, Hope couldn't help but giggle along with Requiem.

_The darkness is coming again, but this time stronger as it is mixed with another. It needs taming before it is too late, before the storm is ended forever and hope is gone._

_"It means Requiem," Masquerade said, face stern and serious. He and Hope leaned against the side of the castle around the corner from the others. Masquerade had led the other there after hearing the prediction flowing past them through the trees, whispered by the wind and carried by it. "Hope, I'm serious. They're predicting something bad about Requiem, I know it. You can't ignore this if the Romeo and Juliet brothers can see what's happening further in the future. For your sake, for ours sake, for everyone's sake--"_

_"Quit it." Hope cut in, eyes narrowing. "Why are you ruining your own beautiful happy day like this? You've just found out you're going to get a father, and you're acting like this?"_

_"Because you're my friend."_

_Hope fixed him with a look and pulled his wrist sharply out of Masquerade's grip. "Would my friend constantly tell me that my son is dangerous?"_

_"Yes," Masquerade's glare was sharp and cold, "yes, they would. Both Otonal and I have been telling you this for years now. You're just being too stubborn to listen--"_

_"Oh, like you can talk about not listening and shutting people out!" Hope snapped, shoulders tensing and eyes narrowing. "Who are you to give me a lecture on this Masquerade when we both know that if you'd just opened up to some other people a few years back, none of that would have happened, huh? And maybe then Requiem wouldn't be as he is if you hadn't acted that way!"_

_"Don't try to spin this onto me." Masquerade hissed, shadows rising around him as he struggled to force down his rising frustration and anger. "This has nothing to do with that. This is to do with you and your inability to accept that your son has a problem."_

_"A problem caused by you!"_

_Masquerade stepped back as if he'd been slapped across the face before he shook his head at Hope in almost disgust. "Maybe this is a sign that you shouldn't even be a parent if you're this irresponsible with your child. You couldn't conceive properly by yourself before, and then, when I did step in and help you out, you're being so reckless with Requiem. Do you even care?"_

_"How dare you--"_

_"You remember what happened with us. Why are you risking it with him too?"_

_Hope inhaled sharply before he turned, shaking his head. "I'm leaving. I'm going home to be with my husband and son. Congratulations again on the twins, and send Notte my best."_

_"Hope, I didn't mean--"_

_"Goodbye Masquerade."_

_As Hope walked off towards the forest, Masquerade stared after his form. The weight of their words that neither had truly meant hung heavy in the air, stunning him into silence as Otonal rounded the corner._

_"Where's Hope going? I would have thought he of all people would want to stick around longer to celebrate new babies."_

_Masquerade shook his head, barely even registering the words from Otonal, as dread rose up in the back of his throat, bitter like bile._

Hope held Requiem just a little tighter in his arms and handed the child back his plushie. Requiem giggled and made a string of babbles as he fiddled with its horn, and Hope pulled him up onto his lap. He ran his fingers through the child's hair as he leaned back against the sofa cushions.

"They're wrong about you," Hope mumbled as he kept stroking Requiem's hair, much too quietly for the child to hear, "they're so wrong about you. You are beautiful, Requiem, beautiful. They all think you're dangerous, but they're completely wrong. You're gorgeous, beautiful, and your tousan and I will always love you."

Requiem looked up at Hope and shook him out of his thoughts by poking him with the narwhal plushie. "Tousan?"

Hope looked down at him and couldn't help but smile as warmth spread out across his chest. "Yes, my little whirlwind?"

"Love you tousan."

Hope kissed the top of his head, holding him like a diamond he was afraid to drop. "I love you too Requiem."

"Dinner my lovelies!" La Mancha called from the kitchen, and Hope stood with Requiem in his arms, carrying him through into their kitchen and dining room.

After successfully feeding their toddler, which involved trying to dodge the rice and vegetables thrown at them, Hope and La Mancha managed to eat their own dinner too. Hope took Requiem up to have a bath as La Mancha did the washing up and, once done, the two parents rocked the child to sleep and read him a story, tucking him into bed with his plushie. For a moment they stood there, holding onto each other as they looked down at their sweet child asleep. He looked like an angel.

The two parents then made eye contact as they shut the door to their child's room and La Mancha slipped his hand into Hope's. Leaning down, he captured Hope's lips in a passionate kiss before the pair let go of the other's hand so that La Mancha could hold Hope's waist and Hope could run his hands through La Mancha's curls, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. The pair were soon stumbling into their room with Hope loosening the strings on the front of La Mancha's shirt as the other moved his hands from Hope's waist to his back, unzipping the back of his shirt. Breaking apart as they fell onto their bed, Hope tugged La Mancha's shirt over his head as the other peeled off his own shirt. Hope pulled him back down into a kiss as La Mancha slipped a hand down the other's trousers, stroking Hope into full hardness.

"Stop teasing me," he panted out, reaching to pull off the other's trousers. La Mancha just smirked, rubbing his thumb over the tip of the other's already leaking cock. "Manchie, don't you dare te--" he was cut off by another gasp.

With his free hand, La Mancha pulled Hope's trousers off as he kicked his own off too into some corner of their bedroom. Reaching into their bedside drawer, he took out a tube lube. Withdrawing his hand that was teasing Hope's cock, he squeezed some of the colourless liquid onto his fingers. Leaving Hope panting on the bed, wanting and close to begging for more, he took his time warming the lube between his fingers. Hope spread his legs and La Mancha oh so carefully traced the edge of his rim with his finger tip, earning a shiver from the other. Drizzling more lube on his opening, La Mancha slowly pushed one finger in.

"More," Hope demanded breathlessly, moving his hips to try and ride La Mancha's finger. The other placed a hand on his hip to hold him down as he slid in a second finger along side them, slowly stretching Hope by scissoring them.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm in charge."

Hope wiggled underneath him as much as he could before La Mancha held his hip firmly to keep him still. Whining, Hope reached down between his legs for his his own cock but La Mancha swatted away his hands.

"You're to come from me and me only. No touching yourself unless I say you can. Would you rather I tied your hands?"

Hope shook his head wildly and La Mancha smirked. Curling his fingers, he brushed up against Hope's prostrate and elicited a small moan from the other. Smirking to himself, he slipped in a third finger and then a fourth, stretching the other further and half reducing him to a squirming mess. When he was satisfied, he withdrew his fingers completely, pulling a whine from Hope too.

"Soon," he promised, pouring more lube onto his hand and using it to slick up his achingly hard cock. Lining up with Hope's entrance, he slowly pushed in, drawing out a long moan from the other as he went in achingly slowly.

Hope raised his hands and held La Mancha's shoulders, head falling back as La Mancha picked up the pace and started to thrust into him sharply. Letting out little whines, he dug his nails sharply into the other's shoulder as La Mancha pounded into him in a harsh rhythm. Hope raised his hips to meet the others and he then wrapped his legs around La Mancha's waist, pulling him closer. La Mancha groaned as Hope tightened around him and he changed his angle, drawing a much louder moan from Hope. Smirking lightly, he thrust again and again in the same place, drawing more and more moans out from Hope.

"M-Man-Manchie I-I... Coming... Can't--"

"Come for me," La Mancha panted, rhythm becoming more erratic. He reached between their bodies and wrapped a hand around Hope's cock, stroking it and rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head, "Come for me Hopie."

Hope arched his back as he came, decorating both of his and La Mancha's stomachs in the thick white streams of cum. Tightening considerably around La Mancha, it only took a few more thrusts before he came too, spilling inside his husband. Hope whined as La Mancha pulled out, panting as he lay back on the bed trying to come down from his high. La Mancha returned to his side and carefully cleaned off his husband's stomach with a towel. When he was done, he lay down next to him and cuddled up to him. Hope buried his face in La Mancha's shoulder as the other cuddled up to him.

"I love you," La Mancha whispered into Hope's hairline, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Hope smiled up at him a little sleepily. "Manchie, are we going to have another baby? Really? Really really?"

"Really," La Mancha shifted to capture Hope's lips in a soft kiss. "Now get some sleep. You'll need it if you're going to cuddle and play with our baby tomorrow."

Hope nodded, laying his head on La Mancha's collarbone before he almost immediately fell asleep. La Mancha stayed awake a little longer, stroking Hope's hair with his finger tips and laying small kisses on his temple. Hope looked so exhausted and troubled when he wasn't pretending he was fine. The bags under his eyes were darkening day by day and, even though he was eating the food at dinner that he or La Mancha cooked for the family, he didn't snack on chocolate or hot chocolate nearly as much as he used to. His heart was hurting for Hope, but he didn't know what to do to help him.

"I'm always here for you," La Mancha said quietly, "always."

* * *

After a few months, La Mancha knew. And Hope knew he knew.

The smell of La Mancha's coffee was more than enough to make his stomach turn and he had to run to the bathroom to heave up nothing but bile at that point. Requiem and La Mancha both watched in minor confusion before everything clicked in La Mancha's mind and he rubbed Hope's back.

"Can you tell?"

Hope nodded, smiling even as his stomach turned again and he wretched into the toilet again. La Mancha wrapped his arms around his husband and stroked a hand over his stomach. Hope giggled even though he was wracked by morning sickness. He placed his own hand over his stomach and couldn't help but sparkle and glow as he felt the small but vibrant and powerful force there, just below the skin.

"They're there Manchie. They're there and they're developing well."

La Mancha kissed the top of his head before he helped him to stand back up. Hope sat down next to Requiem and the child tilted his head at him as La Mancha passed him a cup of tea.

"Tousan happy?"

Hope giggled and reached for him, pinching his cheek with a bright smile, "Tousan's very happy, my little whirlwind. You know how I told you Notte is having a baby?"

Requiem nodded, bouncing his narwhal plushie so that it also nodded to his tousan. Hope giggled.

"Well, Tousan is having a baby too now! That's exciting, right? You'll be a big brother!"

Requiem squealed with happiness, giggling as Hope swept him up into a hug. La Mancha cuddled his family too, planting a kiss on the top of Hope's head. He patted Hope on the small of his back before he pulled back from them.

"I have to go. I have to go to the castle. Masquerade said that Notte's just gone into labour and he asked me to come and help deliver the twins."

Hope nodded, smile dimming for a moment before he corrected it. La Mancha brushed the hair out of Hope's eyes before he cupped his cheeks.

"Do you want to come with me?"

Hope shook his head, avoiding La Mancha's eyes in favour of focusing on looking at Requiem instead. "I... I think I should stay here. Someone has to look after Requiem, you know."

"Masq would probably be calmer if you were there too." La Mancha's voice was quiet but still there.

"No he wouldn't." Hope said softly, playing with Requiem's hands and narwhal in front of his son.

"I know you two have fallen out, but--"

"It's okay. He needs no tension right now, and I would only give him tension. We'll reconcile at some point I'm sure, but now? Now is not the time."

La Mancha nodded and gave him one more kiss to his forehead before he turned to go. Hope scooped Requiem up into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"Want to go see Chopin today?"

"Shopie!"

* * *

"Hey," Seimei tilted his head at Hope as they sat together on the couch with their children giggling together on the floor, "is everything alright with you? You seem...."

"I'm fine," Hope gave him a bright smile, "just miss La Mancha to be honest. It sounds weird since he's only been gone for a few hours, but I really really miss him."

"Cute," Seimei said flatly, half rolling his eyes, "but Hope, seriously, what's going on?"

"Nothing," he lowered his voice and eyes to where Requiem was bopping Chopin on the head with his plushie, "everything is fine. Promise."

Seimei fixed him with a sharp look. "Your lies might work on La Mancha and Crazy but they don't work on me, Hope. What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Hope repeated, still watching Requiem as the chaos trio held the sparkly green narwhal out of his and Chopin's reach, "and can you tell your sons to give my child his plushie back?"

"Hope, focus on me. They're not malicious. It's just teasing. What has been going on with you lately?"

"Nothing," Hope said for the third time, irritation seeping into his voice. Ignoring Seimei's sharp gaze, he kept talking. "Will you just drop it?"

"No. We all heard that prophecy. I don't want--"

"I'm not talking about that," Hope snapped, standing up. He took the narwhal plushie out of Vertigo's hands from where the child was holding it too high for Requiem to reach. "Please don't tease Requiem like this." He returned the plushie to Requiem and scooped him up into his arms. "Goodbye Seimei. Goodbye Chopin. See you again soon."

"Bye Shopie!"

"Bye Rekie!"

The pair waved at each other, Chopin from the floor and Requiem from Hope's arms. Without looking back at Seimei, Hope carried his son out and back to their home. When they got there, Hope set Requiem down and rubbed at his forehead with a sigh.

"Sorry sweetheart. I had to."

"Tousan okay?"

Hope smiled and knelt down next to Requiem, stroking his hair lightly. "Tousan's okay, my little whirlwind. I promise."

Requiem smiled brightly and raised his arms for a hug. With no control, a wave of darkness flew from Requiem.

After hours at the castle with Masquerade and Notte where two beautiful healthy babies, Legend and Zig, were born, La Mancha finally stumbled home. He opened up the door and sighed as he closed it.

"Sorry I'm so late I--"

His words died when he saw the sight before him. His son, his baby, was kneeling next to his unconscious husband, shaking him by his shoulder. Tears were running down Requiem's face, plushie abandoned on the floor by the door, and the child repeated "tousan" through his sobs as he desperately shook Hope by the shoulder. But, more concerning to La Mancha, was the small pool of blood that lay around Hope's slim form on the floor. It was a small pool of blood that Requiem was kneeling in, staining his black pants with the red and filling the room with the coppery smell of blood.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time had slowed down for La Mancha as he stood there for what felt like an eternity just staring. It wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. He couldn’t be standing there, looking at his husband lying on their floor surrounded by his own blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, it is Masquerade here. Seems like Sundays have become the days for updates at the moment, haven't they? Junliet says she will try to keep this momentum going but no promises because she has projects coming up and university work.   
> This chapter is a little sadder. Poor Hope and Legacy has a bit of a rough time, and there is more revealed about some other characters.  
> Thank you, as always, for reading this chapter. We all appreciate the support, especially Junliet. As always, the biggest thank yous go to of_feathers_and_bowstrings, and Sei desu mei. Thank you for letting Junliet screech at you with ideas.   
> And so, without further ado, please try to enjoy this chapter. Nice to talk to you all again  
> Masquerade

Time had slowed down for La Mancha as he stood there for what felt like an eternity just staring. It wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. He couldn’t be standing there, looking at his husband lying on their floor surrounded by his own blood. He couldn’t be watching on as his son, his two-year-old son, was kneeling down next to his father, shaking his shoulder out of desperation with his small voice begging and pleading for him to wake up. It wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. No, La Mancha was still tired and stuck in his head, that’s all. He just needed to snap out of it, and everything would be fine. If he closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them, he was sure he’d—

“P-Papa!”

La Mancha reacted so fast that it took a while for his mind to catch up to him. He’d fallen to his knees and was holding Requiem tightly against him, stroking his baby’s head as the younger clung to him, staining his off-white shirt with blood. Checking Requiem over with his healing power, he dared to breath a sigh of relief when he found nothing physically wrong with his baby. Requiem was sobbing, sobbing into his shoulder with violent hiccups that shook his tiny little body so much. La Mancha stroked his hair as he pulled back a little from the other to look at him.

"Requiem, Requiem sweetheart, please look at me," he cupped his son's cheeks, stroking the pads of his thumbs over them, "Requiem, sweetheart, I need you to match my breathing. Please. Can you do that for me?"

The youngster nodded slowly and La Mancha held onto him, rubbing his shoulders as the child struggled and brought his breathing so that the rhythm matched La Mancha's. The father gave him a weak smile before he scooped the child up into his arms.

"Requiem, I need to check your tousan. Can you get yourself ready for a bath? Please? For me?"

Requiem nodded, resting his head on the other's shoulder for a moment before La Mancha set him down and he scampered upstairs. When he was out of sight, La Mancha collapsed to his knees beside Hope's pale and not moving form. Reaching through the pool of sticky blood, he picked his husband's wrist up and checked blindly for a pulse. He let out the breath he didn't even realise he was holding when he felt it; it was faint but there. Nearly bursting into tears of relief, he placed his free hand onto his forehead. A soft, warm golden glow surrounded the pair of them and, as it faded, Hope shifted a little.

"You with me?" La Mancha whispered to him as he helped Hope roll over to his back and then sit up, leaning his husband against himself to support him. "Hopie? You with me?"

Hope nodded weakly, eyes fluttering open. Disorientated and with glazed over eyes, he blinked several times before he seemed able to focus again. His eyes darted around the room before they fell to his stomach and hands. Blood had soaked into his trousers and shirt, staining the deep blue and green of his shirt as well as his black trousers and hands deep red and coating everything with the sharp metallic smell of iron. He gasped, flinching back little into La Mancha. Fro the shock of crashing into the other, he turned and his eyes locked onto his husband's. With a trembling blood covered hand, he cupped his husband's cheek as his eyes widened and filled with tears.

"M-Manchie," he whispered, voice cracking and weak as La Mancha pulled him close and hugged him tightly, rubbing his shoulders.

"H-Hope," he kissed his forehead, "what happened? What.... A-are you alright? What happened to you?"

"Where's Requiem?" Hope's eyes darted around the room before the tears started to overflow his eyes and run down his cheeks, "M-Manchie, w-where is Requiem?"

"Getting ready for a bath," he said quietly.

Hope nodded, lowering his eyes down to the small, smeared, bloody hand prints from Requiem that were on La Mancha's shirt, and gasped.

"L-La Mancha? What... what's this?"

"I was comforting Requiem and had had a little blood on his hands--"

"R-Requiem saw this?"

Chewing his lip, La Mancha nodded and cradled Hope close to him in his arms as the other tried to force down his sobs. La Mancha patted him on the shoulder before he pulled back with a small, pained smile.

"I'm going to give Requiem a bath. Then you should have one too, and--"

Someone knocked sharply on their door and the married couple exchanged a look. Hope stood on his shaky legs after La Mancha helped him up, and he patted his husband's arm lightly.

"You wash Requiem. I'll get the door."

"Hope, you're covered in blood." La Mancha reasoned, ignoring the frantic knocking on the door as it grew more and more insistent. "You wash Requiem, and I'll--"

"You promised him." Hope shoved the other towards their stairs and bathroom, "Go. I promise I'll be fine."

La Mancha looked so incredibly torn but, after Hope gave him another shove, he headed up the stairs to go and take care of Requiem. The child was sitting on the bathroom floor, out of his stained clothes, and La Mancha knelt next to their bathtub. He started filling it up, checking the temperature to make sure that it was alright and that Requiem wouldn't get burnt. Requiem stood next to him in silence, holding onto the edge of the tub so as to stop himself slipping over. La Mancha added some bubble mixture and stirred it up to create small mountains of the bubbles. Rolling up his sleeves, he picked up Requiem and placed him carefully into the tub. He then picked up a cloth and started to clean him up. Requiem giggled lightly as La Mancha piled bubbles onto his head.

"Tousan?" Requiem asked quietly, tilting his head as the bubbles ran from off his head and down onto his shoulders before they dripped back into the tub. "Is tousan okay?"

La Mancha nodded, cleaning up his son by rubbing his hair in circles. "Tousan is okay."

"Baby?" Requiem's tiny little voice made La Mancha's heart stop.

"I-I.... I don't think Baby is here anymore..." La Mancha forced his voice to be calmer for Requiem's sake.

"Where did Baby go?" Requiem tilted his head. "To Notte? Masquie?"

La Mancha, not having the heart to tell his young son the truth about life and death, just nodded and went back to playing with the bubbles and his son. "Went to someone else. We'll just have to try again."

Requiem nodded. "Like Chopie's family?"

"Like Chopie's family," he nodded.

Back downstairs, while La Mancha was washing Requiem upstairs, Hope tried to straighten his hair. He smoothed down the front of his blood stained shirt before he grimaced and looked at the mess on the floor.

_I don't have time to do anything now_ he thought to himself as he opened the door.

There, months after their fight but with the same vulnerability and terror on his face that Hope had really only seen in his fleeting moments of consciousness after he'd been saved from Masquerade's castle, was Masquerade. He searched Hope's face with his eyes that were somehow darkened further by fear. Hope stepped back silently, letting Masquerade in, and the other shook hi head at him.

"What happened to you?" Masquerade's voice shook with insecurity and the absolute terror that Hope couldn't understand. "Why are you covered in blood? Did you get hurt?"

Hope shook his head, silent with confusion for a moment before he regained his voice.

"Miscarriage," he mumbled, "a-and I just... haven't cleaned up yet... Sorry I... I wasn't expecting a visitor."

Masquerade opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, eyes still searching Hope. The other rubbed his elbow for a moment before he gestured to their sofas.

"Tea? Would you like tea?"

"No," Masquerade shook his head as he fell back against the sofa, "I--"

"Where is Notte? Did you really leave him and your babies alone? They're newborn babies; they need you around, they need your support."

"Hope," Masquerade frowned at him, "Hope, I need to talk to you. This is serious."

Hope sat down on the marble floor in front of Masquerade, folding his legs underneath him. "Masquerade," he said softly, "I um... I would like to apologise. I had no reason to snap at you. You're my friend and I know you just want the best for me. I'm so sorry for acting like... like a stubborn child. I should never have pushed you away. I know my apology won't be enough, but I hope that we can start to reconcile."

"Hope, I... First of all, thank you. I've missed you. But that's not the reason why I'm here. I-I.. Hope," Masquerade took hold of Hope's hand, face pale and his own hands were shaking. "Hope, I felt a wave of dark energy. It was... It was stronger than anything back--.... You know. What happened?"

Hope lowered his eyes to his blood stained stomach and bit his lip hard. From just his body language alone, Masquerade read him and everything like a book: how Hope curled in on himself a little more, shied away from Masquerade's eyes, let his hair fall across his eyes, and it was like they'd gone back to the Hope who was painfully riddled with guilt every day, struggling and fighting through the weight of his decision to save La Mancha and not Crystal. It was like a painful jump back to where they'd used to be, reversing everything they'd worked hard for.

"Oh my God," Masquerade whispered as realisation set in. "O-Oh Hope..."

Hope rubbed at his knees as he held them close. "I'm not blaming him. It's not his fault."

"He needs to learn control," Masquerade couldn't help but sigh as they fell back into the same conversation they'd had so many times. "Hope, come on. I know he's young but he's clearly got so much power."

"I don't understand it," Hope mumbled, "I just don't. Why doesn't he have control? He's a combination of me and La Mancha. Manchie, even when we were young, had the most incredible control ever. A-and my balance..."

Masquerade lowered his eyes, very pale and shaking.

_Wave after wave of darkness rolled through the forest, slamming into rocks and creating tiny cracks in them. The trees weren't hit; the darkness seemed to soften around them. Protected from the intense darkness by a small green and blue bubble was a group of young children. Outside the bubble, was the source of the darkness itself; a small child in red and black with one white glove and one red glove._

_"This is ridiculous," one of the children all in blue from within the bubble shook their little head and, before any of the others could stop him, he stepped through the bubble. It rippled and shimmered as he went through it, like he was walking through a waterfall or a still pool of water._

_"Oh my God no!" One in black and gold sparkles cried out, face falling._

_"Crystal! You'll get hurt!" Another in blue with a dip in his shirt shouted. "Hope, do something!"_

_"Masquerade wouldn't hurt Crystal. He's fine." Hope promised, but he still watched out of a mix of fear and curiosity._

_Around Crystal, like around the trees, the darkness dissipated, softening until it was less like a strike and more like smoke in the wind. Crystal approached Masquerade and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, sitting with him and talking with him until the darkness started to calm down._

"I had no control when we were young," Masquerade finally managed to choke out, "remember? And Requiem has picked up my power from that darkness within you. What's to say he hasn't picked this up too? In fact," he chewed his lip as he looked Hope over again, "I'd say it's almost certain that he has."

"What am I meant to do?" Hope shrugged. "I want him to be normal. To have friends. To be able to play with the others. I'm not going to lock him up."

"Then teach him control. Teach him control or let me teach him. Now, before it's too late Hope."

Hope nodded before he looked up at the stairway. There, La Mancha was carrying Requiem down. The older had changed out of his clothes and into fresh, clean ones, and the younger was in a new clean, sparkly pale green shirt and soft black trousers. His black hair was a little damp still but he was clean and he had his little narwhal in his hands. Hope smiled at the pair of them before he pushed himself to his feet.

"I should probably clean up too," Hope gestured to himself with a very weak smile that went nowhere near his eyes, "it was lovely to see you again Masquerade."

Masquerade stood and offered Hope a weak smile in return as he was still pale. "Likewise. La Mancha, lovely to see you too." He patted Requiem's head lightly and the youngster fixed his eyes on him. "Requiem, nice to see you again."

"Bai bai Maskie!" He waved his free hand before he made the little narwhal's fin wave too. "Ikkaku-chan says bai bai too!"

"Bye Ikkaku-chan," he smiled a little before he turned, leaving the little family alone once more.

La Mancha set Requiem down to play on the sofa before he started to clean up the stain on floor. Hope went upstairs and, once in the bathroom, he stripped out of his blood stained clothes and tossed them into the laundry basket before he stepped into the shower. More blood still ran down the inside of his legs that had initially dried, and he grimaced at the cool water; he couldn't bring himself to turn the temperature up though. Hope stood there, emotionless and shivering as most of the blood ran down into the drain. Still, dried blood clung to his inner thighs and his shivers got worse as he just stood there, freezing.

"I'm sorry," Hope whispered, holding onto the tiled wall of the shower, "I-I'm sorry...."

With his free hand, he rubbed over his still slightly swollen lower belly. The bump was taunting him; taunting him as there was nothing there anymore. He couldn't feel any sign of life and his heart broke as tears fell down his face thick and fast. He didn't bother trying to muffle his sobs; he gripped the tiles as he shook from the exhaustion, cold, and sobs.

"If I was a better father, I could have protected you," he whispered, hearing only the steady drumming of water against the tiles, "I'm so sorry. I wish... I wish I could have done more to look after you. Maybe... Maybe I shouldn't try for another baby. I don't think I was even meant to be blessed with Requiem."

Knocking on the bathroom door caught Hope off guard and shook him out of the self destructive spiral he had fallen into.

"Hopie?" La Mancha's voice came through just loud enough for Hope to hear over the water. "I'm going to take Requiem to play with Chopin. We'll be back soon. Take it easy today, okay? I love you."

"I love you too," Hope called out loud enough for the other to hear him; his voice was level and clear.

He turned off the shower and stood, just listening, until he heard the door shut. His son and husband had left. He turned the water back on, still cold, and finally scrubbed the dried blood off the inside of his thighs; he scrubbed at every inch of his skin until it turned pink and raw. He stepped out and dried himself with a fluffy white towel before he stepped into his room. With a painful, heavy heart, he turned away from his own drawers and parts of the wardrobe, he opened up La Mancha's side.

* * *

"Hi La Mancha," Crazy smiled to him as he stepped back and let the other into his house, "didn't expect to see you. Normally Hope brings Requiem over."

La Mancha nodded and set Requiem down. The child waddled over to where Chopin and his three big brothers were sitting together on the floor, and Chopin instantly nuzzled up to his side. As always, the pair waved around their little plushie elephant and narwhal and both giggled.

"Hope is having a bit of a bad time," La Mancha explained as he settled on the sofa next to Crazy, accepting the mug of coffee passed to him.

"Oh," Crazy's face fell. "Poor Hope. The universe never wants to give him a break, does it?"

"Apparently not," La Mancha shook his head and instead turned to watch Requiem.

His son, his beautiful little baby, looked just like any other kid. As he and Chopin babbled together on the floor, waving around their plushies, no one would have been able to tell what Requiem was capable of. PW waved a hand around, using his chaos powers to make the two plushies dance around in the air in front of the two younger children, pulling giggles from the both of them. La Mancha bit the inside of his cheek and sipped at his coffee.

"Tousan," Crazy looked up with a sigh as he saw his triplets standing in front of him. Vertigo spoke up, "we have decided that we want to play with Haru."

"And what's wrong with playing with your little brother? Or each other?" Crazy raised an eyebrow as he sipped at his tea.

"Chopin is boring." The child on the floor looked up and glared at his older brother as Vertigo kept talking. "We want to play with someone new."

"You can go and ask Otonal yourself then," Crazy said simply before he turned back to La Mancha, "cause I'm not doing it for you."

"That wasn't a no!" The boys high-fived before Vertigo was shoved over by a strong gust of wind. "Hey!"

Chopin had his arms folded across his chest and a monster pout on his face. "Not boring!"

La Mancha's eyes widened as he looked at the children. "He has amazing control," he whispered, gesturing to Chopin, "especially for someone so young."

"Yeah. He always has. The triplets definitely didn't, but he really does. No idea where he got it from though."

When it came time to go, La Mancha took Requiem's free hand in his with a little smile.

"Bai bai Shopie!" Requiem waved his hand with his narwhal in at his friend as he waddled alongside his father away. "See soon!"

"Bai bai Rekie!" Chopin waved too. As soon as the other was out of sight, tears filled little Chopin's eyes and he curled up on the sofa, hugging his plushie tight.

"What's wrong?" PW sat down next to his baby brother and stroked his hair. "You okay?"

"Miss Rekie...."

PW scooped his little brother up and gave him a cuddle. "You'll be able to see him soon. Promise."

* * *

Back at home, La Mancha heated up some pasta for Requiem. He fed him and then took him up to bed by himself. He set Requiem in bed, read him a story, and sat by him until he fell asleep. Then, with a heavy heart, he pushed open the door to his own room.

Curled up on the bed, wearing La Mancha's shirt, was Hope. The other had fallen asleep with his arms around himself. La Mancha chewed his lip and, after getting into his pajamas, he slipped into bed and hugged Hope tightly to him.

"I love you so much," he whispered, planting kisses on the crown of Hope's head, "I always will. We'll get through this. We always do."


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sunlight from the dawn filtered through the gap in the curtains and fell on La Mancha. His eyes fluttered open and he took in the room around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohaio! My name is Requiem!  
> And I'm Chopin!  
> Our papas and tousans said that we could do the notes! ~R  
> Today is sad stuff with Rekkie's tousan ~C  
> And sad stuff with Shopie ~R  
> Much sad today ~C  
> Make sure you have choccie to make you happy! ~R  
> And make sure you take care of you! ~C  
> Big thank yous to of_feathers_and_bowstrings! ~R  
> And Sei desu mei! ~C  
> We love you! ~R  
> Enjoy the writing! ~C  
> See you soon! ~R  
> Bai bai! ~C
> 
> Requiem and Chopin ~x~

The sunlight from the dawn filtered through the gap in the curtains and fell on La Mancha. His eyes fluttered open and he took in the room around him. The oak wardrobe stood tucked into the corner of the room and, next to it, was the chest of drawers that Hope had covered with pictures from their wedding day and of Requiem. Pictures were also hung up on the wall alongside the small mirror. A full length mirror sat on the side of the wardrobe that wasn't pushed up against the drawers, and the bed was pushed so that the headboard was against the wall. The whole room was mostly neat and tidy because Hope kept it that way even though La Mancha wasn't the most tidy person in the world. Hope's side of the bed was nearer the window and La Mancha's was closer to the rest of the house and the doorway. Still, the light fell through the small gap in their curtains and onto La Mancha's face, turning his curls to gold and lighting up his cheeks. He turned his head to the side and couldn't help but smile.

Curled up against his side with his face buried in his shoulder, was Hope. He was still wearing La Mancha's shirt and his long legs were intertwined with his husband's at the ankles. His hands held his husband's shirt in tight little fists and he looked so vulnerable like that: asleep and curled up next to him. With his eyes closed and his walls down, La Mancha's heart skipped a beat. As much as Hope tried to pretend everything was fine, the ever growing bags under his eyes and the paling of his skin told the truth. La Mancha stroked Hope's back and grimaced. Always slim, Hope only properly gained weight when he was pregnant with Requiem. All that extra weight he'd gained with this baby would soon drop off and his disappointment with himself would no doubt get the better of him and curb his appetite further. Although it wasn't uncommon for Hope to cuddle up to him during the night, to be this clingy usually indicated that something had happened and Hope was severely upset. La Mancha kissed his forehead and brushed his hair out of his eyes with a small sigh. Moments like this, after having Requiem, were extremely rare.

"Papa?"

La Mancha tore his gaze away from Hope and half smiled. There, in the doorway clutching his sparkly narwhal and pale green blanket, was Requiem. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his tiny fist, asking silent questions. La Mancha folded back the covers and Requiem climbed up before he wormed his way between his parents. La Mancha stroked his hair as Hope, in his sleep, pulled his son close. La Mancha covered him carefully with his blanket under the duvet as Requiem fiddled with his narwhal.

"Is Baby my fault? Is it my fault Baby has gone away?" Requiem asked in a tiny, soft voice fully of vulnerability. He looked up, searching La Mancha's face for reassurance with his deep wide eyes. "Is it my fault Papa?"

"No," La Mancha whispered, placing a kiss on the crown of his head, "no, sweetheart, no. It's not your fault. Promise."

"I didn't mean to," Requiem mumbled, more to the narwhal than his father, "just... don't know..."

"I know. It's alright. I think Uncle Masquie can help you out."

Requiem nodded, squeezing his narwhal's head lightly as he chewed his lip. He kept looking over, his eyes kept darting over to his tousan's sleeping face.

"Come on," La Mancha said with his gentle half smile, "let's get you some breakfast."

"Tousan?" Requiem looked over at Hope with his innocent eyes full of concern. "What about Tousan?"

"He'll wake up in a bit," he promised as he sat up and then scooped up Requiem into his arms, "come on. Let's make him something nice, yeah?"

Requiem nodded, shifting around in his father's arms so that he could rest his head on his shoulder. La Mancha unconsciously bounced him in his arms as he carried him downstairs and set him in a seat in the kitchen. After pouring him some juice to keep him occupied, he then prepared some sweet rolls for the three of them along with some jam. Requiem wasted no time in smothering his rolls in the sweet strawberry jam before he broke pieces off with sticky fingers and had a bright smile as he popped them into his mouth, somehow getting the sticky jam all over his cheeks too. La Mancha made his coffee and Requiem's hot chocolate and, after setting them down on the table, he too smeared the jam on his own rolls and ate them without making nearly as much of a mess as Requiem did. He couldn't help but giggle as the faint pink was smeared across his fingers and face. La Mancha shook his head in disbelief but was unable to stop his own chuckles. Luckily Ikkaku-chan was nicely out of the way, back up in bed with Hope, so that he wouldn't get all sticky too because Requiem's face and cheeks were absolutely covered in stickiness from the jam. La Mancha grabbed a cloth and started to clean him off, eliciting giggles and squeaks from his son.

"Papa!"

"Don't want you to make a mess," he said, tone light and airy, "come on Requiem. Let me clean you off."

"No!" He whined, still giggling as he squirmed to try and get away from his father. He wasn't fighting very hard for it, and he was giggling much more than he was actually struggling. Eventually La Mancha got his face and hands clean, and he nodded to himself.

"Messy thing." He shook his head fondly at his son. "What are we going to do with you?"

Requiem was about to answer but he cut himself off with a little gasp. La Mancha turned and his stomach dropped when he saw Hope shuffling into the kitchen wrapped up in a blanket. His husband flopped into a seat and shuffled over to give Requiem a kiss on the forehead.

"Breakfast?" La Mancha asked him softly as he sipped at his coffee.

"Just tea please," Hope mumbled to himself before he hugged Requiem. "Thanks Manchie."

La Mancha opened his mouth to argue but swallowed it down with a sigh. He made both a mug of tea and a mug of hot chocolate for his husband, but Hope only reached for the tea. Requiem had no problem with drinking his own hot chocolate, leaving a foamy and chocolatey mess on his upper lip that made La Mancha chuckle and brought a weak smile to Hope's face.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we should talk to Masquerade--"

"No."

"Hope, please--"

"No."

"Hope, I know you're upset but--"

"It was my fault. Not Requiem's. There's no need to get Masquerade involved."

La Mancha reached for his hand but Hope shuffled away, clinging tighter to Requiem.

"Hope, please--"

"Manchie, it's fine. He's fine. I'm fine. We'll get through this, right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he doesn't need to learn control--"

"He will learn control as he gets older," Hope mumbled as Requiem jumped down from his chair and darted upstairs to grab Ikkaku-chan, "really, it'll be fine."

La Mancha pushed the hot chocolate towards him before he stood up. "Take care of yourself Hope. You know you can talk to me about everything, right?"

"Of course," he mumbled, pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

* * *

"Tousan?"

"What?" Seimei looked up from where he'd been hand sewing parts of a delicate petal pink suit jacket together. "Please tell me this is important Chopin."

"I'm bored," the child shifted his weight from foot to foot as he held onto his little elephant, "I'm bored Tousan."

"Go bother your other tousan," Seimei carried on sewing, pulling the thread tight before he paused and picked up his soft tape measure and checked the length across the back. Throwing the half done jacket across the room, he cursed colourfully and stepped past his child to pick up a roll of the same pale pink fabric. Checking the measurements again, he cut the shapes he needed before he sat down and rethreaded the needle with the pale pink thread. Settling down in his seat, he started again.

"Tousan!"

Seimei slipped and stabbed his fingertip with the needle instead of the fabric. Cursing again, he glared at Chopin firmly.

"What?!"

"I'm bored."

Seimei inhaled sharply before he shook his head. "Go annoy your brothers instead of me. I have work to do."

"But tousan--"

"Go away Chopin! I'm busy! I have to get these suits all done by the end of the week for the initial fittings for this stupid double wedding and you're distracting me. Stop being so annoying! Go entertain yourself. Go play. Go do anything! Just go away!"

Chopin stepped back and his bottom lip wavered. Clutching his plushie elephant tighter to his chest, he turned on his heel and scampered out of his father's office with tears in his eyes. He sniffled as he tripped over himself running up the stairs to his room. Throwing open his door, he threw himself onto his bed and burrowed under the covers with his elephant in his arms. He bit his lap so hard that the coppery taste hit his tongue, just so that he wouldn't cry too loudly. A weight settled on one side of his bed, but Chopin just burrowed further under the covers to hide.

"Hey Chopie," Vertigo said gently, stroking the covers where Chopin's head was, "you want to talk?"

Chopin shook his head feverishly, hiding his face in his plushie. Vertigo nodded and patted his head with a gentle hand that was the opposite of his chaotic nature.

"Alright. I won't push you. But our other tousan is coming home soon and he said that we should soon be able to all go and play with the others, like Haru."

"Vertigo-ni," Chopin mumbled, "am I annoying?"

Vertigo chuckled to himself and shook his head. "You're my little brother Chopie. Even though you drive me absolutely crazy at times, you could never ever be annoying to me. Not compared to PW and Somebody. What's this about? Has something happened?"

"Tousan called me annoying," he mumbled, barely loud enough for his older brother to hear him. "Am I annoying?"

"Nope," Vertigo pulled back the cover so that he could stroke his younger brother's hair properly instead of just over the covers, "you're really not annoying. I promise."

"Then why did Tousan call me annoying?" he curled up tighter in on himself.

"Because Tousan has no filter?"

Chopin opened up one eye to give Vertigo a withering look and his older brother couldn't help but chuckle.

"Point taken Chopie. Point taken. But I promise you're not annoying, okay?"

Chopin nodded but curled up tighter in on himself. Vertigo stroked his shoulder lightly before he lay down next to him and pulled his younger brother into a hug. Chopin cuddled up to him and hid his face in the other's chest. Vertigo stroked at his hair lightly, cradling him close.

"Miss Rekkie," Chopin mumbled to himself. He buried his face further in the other's chest and sniffled quietly, "every day when he isn't here I miss him. Every hour when he isn't here I miss him. Every minute when he isn't here I miss him. Every second when he isn't here I miss him. He's my best friend and, when he's away, I miss him so much. Do you get that?"

Vertigo thought for a moment before he shook his head. "I don't. But my best friends are my two twin brothers so we're kind of always together, so I can't really miss them. But I can imagine that you wouldn't feel too good if you really miss him."

"Just want to give him a cuddle always," he mumbled again.

"Aww, cute," Vertigo stroked his hair. "When our other tousan comes home he says we can go and play with Haru. Want to come with us?"

Chopin nodded, looking up at the other with half a smile. "Yes please Vertigo-ni. But let me cuddle you for a bit more?"

"Of course. As long as you need."

* * *

"Hi Crazy!" Malaguena opened the door and stepped back to let him and the kids in, "nice to see you again! I'm so glad you're here cause Haru has been so excited about this for ages now."

"So have my triplets," Crazy laughed as the chaos trio gave quick greetings to Malaguena, "they've basically been bouncing off the walls, so I would suggest that they all play in the garden?"

"I was planning on it," Malaguena chuckled, "no offense."

"None taken whatsoever."

The chaos triplets and Chopin scampered through the kitchen, past Super and Etude who were chatting at the dining room tables about wedding preparations, and out of the back door. Sitting on the grass, making rings and rings of flowers appear around him, was Haru. The child's eyes lit up when he saw the others and he giggled, eyes brightening as he stood up and waved them brightly.

"Hi! Hi! Nice to see you!" Haru giggled. "Glad you're here!"

Vertigo's eyes softened and he went to give Haru a small cuddle. The older in pink threw his arms around Vertigo, squeezing him and giving him a tight hug. Somebody and PW exchanged a knowing look behind Vertigo's back as Chopin hid shyly behind Crazy's legs, poking his head out from behind them but clutching his elephant tightly. Haru finally released Vertigo and pulled Somebody and then PW into hugs. He sat on the grass and waved at Chopin.

"You want a hug too?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Crazy nudged Chopin forwards with his hand to encourage him.

"Go on Chopie. It's alright. Haru is very kind and friendly."

True to Crazy's word, Haru pulled Chopin into a tight cuddle when the youngster waddled over to him, and he stroked the younger's hair with a bright smile.

"Hi Chopie," he whispered before he waved his hand, giving the younger a small flower crown of pale blue raises that faded to white on the outer petals of the flowers. Haru then pulled back and chewed his lip with a small frown before it again blossomed into a beautiful smile across his face. Waving his hand, a very similar crown appeared on Chopin's little elephant plushie.

"There," he nodded to himself with a smile, "that's better. Now you and your friend match!"

Chopin couldn't stop the small smile spreading across his cheeks. Haru had a way of making everyone just feel warm, comfortable, and safe in his presence. The older slipped his hand into Chopin's before he waved a hand at the chaos trio. Vertigo and Somebody both got crowns made from white and black roses, and they giggled together as they both looked at the other's. PW's crown was similar to his siblings, but it was made from blue roses instead. Malaguena raised an eyebrow at his son and, with a sweet little giggle that sounded sugary, the child created a crown of pink roses atop his own head.

"Let's go play," Haru said softly, squeezing Chopin's hand. The younger gave him a little nod and followed a little behind Haru, being led by the older and followed by his own older brothers. Crazy and Malaguena stood together watching them with little smiles.

"It's good to see them relaxing," Malaguena said, voice carrying so much weight and exhaustion that Crazy was almost afraid to ask about it, "It's nice that someone can relax in the family. What, with all the insane wedding preparations going on in the family."

"Ah yes," Crazy couldn't help but chuckle, "how is everything going exactly?"

Malaguena shuddered a little and shook his head. "Dear God, it's a mess. Super isn't even that worried even though it's his wedding! The kids getting married seem the most calm of the lot. Otonal is really getting himself in a mess over all of this. He's so worried. He wants every detail to be perfect for Super's special day. It's like something he and Masquerade finally agree on. The both of them after finally fretting like mother hens over the chicks of Super and Phantom. Masq is fretting so much over the cake and food, and Otonal is fretting over location, flowers, the seating arrangements, their first dance, everything like that."

"Ah yes," Crazy nodded, "Seimei has been so close to tearing his hair out over the suits recently. He's thrown out three different pink jackets designed for Haru because he got the size wrong, he put a rhinestone in the wrong place, I don't even know anymore. But he's been an irritable bitch."

Malaguena, despite himself, chuckled. "I can imagine. Otonal is a bit of a bridezilla even though it isn't his wedding."

"Otonal is just very involved. And a bit of a perfectionist."

Crazy nodded. "Our husbands are absolute chaos, aren't they?"

"Oh they really are," Malaguena giggled as he watched the triplets chase Haru around, trying to catch his flower petals, "at least Haru can be carefree."

"And Chopin," Crazy's face then fell, "although I'm a little worried about him. He's very quiet. Only really has one friend."

"Little Requiem?" Malaguena smiled a gentle, caring smile as he patted Crazy's shoulder, "It's alright to only have one friend. It's alright to be shy. Etude only has one friend and is quite shy, although I am hoping that he and Moonlight grow to be more. Do I hear wedding bells in the near future? I think I do!"

Unknown to Malaguena, Etude chewed his lip as he listened to his father's words from the other side of the wall, right next to the open back door. Wiping his eyes, he darted past Super and up to his room.

"Etude?" Super asked quietly, eyes softening at his little brother's retreating form.

* * *

Something almost anyone knew about Hope was that he was a serious sugar junkie. He could go months without eating a vegetable, but he would eat chocolate like there was no tomorrow. To find his cup of hot chocolate abandoned on the table and stone cold was like a slap in the face to La Mancha. His heart dropped and his hand shook as he picked up the mug, washing it up with trembling fingers. He slipped, wet fingertips fighting for purchase on the soapy side of the ceramic mug. It dropped, shattering on the floor and sending blue, green, and white swirled ceramic shards all across the marble floor. La Mancha groaned, holding his head in his hands as he fought to keep the tears back.

"Papa?"

He turned, swallowing down to keep a half smile on his face as he faced Requiem. He scooped the youngster up quickly so that he was away from the sharp shards on the floor.

"Everything alright sweetheart?"

"Tousan is asleep. I wanna see Shopie!"

"Not today," La Mancha whispered. "Sorry Requiem."

Requiem nodded, cuddling up to Hope as La Mancha set him down on the floor next to the sofa that his tousan was sleeping on. "When Tousan is feeling better then. Tousan needs to be happy first."

La Mancha couldn't help it. His eyes filled with tears as he watched Requiem curl up and snuggle up closer to Hope's chest. As he turned and left, not wanting his son to see him cry but also to clean up the mess of ceramic in the kitchen, his heart caught in his throat when he heard Requiem's tiny voice.

"Please be happy Tousan. I want to see you smile again."


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tousan woke me up with a gentle smile and a kiss to my forehead. He stroked my hair and sat down on my bed with me as I sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this is Requiem here. This chapter is a little bit different because it's me this time talking instead of our omniscient Junliet. There's also some growing up happening here and a few more babies. If you want clarification on ages, please let us know and Junliet will make it clear.   
> As always, thank you guys so much for all of your support. It means the world to us. Big thank yous as always to of_feathers_and_bowstrings, and Sei desu mei. Without further ado, we hope you all enjoy the chapter xx

Tousan woke me up with a gentle smile and a kiss to my forehead. He stroked my hair and sat down on my bed with me as I sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Tousan patted my head and gave Ikkaku-chan a little kiss too before he scooped me up. Warm and comfy against his shoulder, I let my heavy eyes close for just a second. I didn't fall asleep! Promise! Next thing I knew, Tousan was giving me a bath and playing with the bubbles around me. I giggled and splashed, trying not to make too big of a mess. Tousan piled the bubbles high on my head before he washed my hair out and rinsed off the citrus and jasmine soap. Wrapping me up in a fluffy towel, Tousan dried me off before he helped me into a sparkly pale green suit jacket.

"Itchy."

"I know sweetheart," he combed my hair and parted it in the middle before he passed me Ikkaku-chan to cuddle, "but it's just for today. Make Haru's big brother happy?"

I nodded. "Okayyyyy. For Haru-san!"

Tousan laughed, a proper tousan laugh that reached his eyes and made them sparkle with the happiness that always used to be there, before he scooped me up into his arms. I giggled and moved his hair out of his eyes before I gave him a kiss to his forehead.

"Tousan is pretty!"

And he was. He had a beautiful black jacket on with blue and green accents to his white shirt underneath and smart trousers. As he carried me downstairs, I got to see Papa too.

"Papa is pretty too!"

"Papa is beautiful," Tousan agreed. He had sharp black trousers and his classic off white shirt underneath a black jacket. My parents set me down into my chair and then passed me sweet rolls with slightly melted butter inside and a cup of Papa's special hot cocoa, "make sure you eat up. You'll need your energy for today."

I didn't ask. Tousan and Papa left to have a quiet conversation as I ate my breakfast. My tummy was still grumbly, even though I'd just eaten. It was like something was rippling underneath it, moving and swirling, growing ever bigger and ever stronger. It's like having a baby dragon or something inside me. My own friend.

Just like Shopie.

I didn't tell my parents when they came back in. They helped me out of my seat, wiped my face, and they took both of my hands, one in each.

"Ikkaku-chan?"

"He'll be staying at home today," Papa said with his ever gentle and soft tone, "are you going to be brave without him?"

I nodded as we walked, skipping to keep up with my parents. "I've got you two! I can be brave!"

My Tousan patted my head with his free hand before we entered the forest. We followed the winding path, enjoying the warmth of the sunshine as it fell through the trees and cast the prettiest green light across the floor of the forest. My Tousan and Papa kept a tight hold on my hands as we made our way through towards Uncle Masq's castle. It was decorated to make it look beautiful for the wedding and light, different to one of the stories that Shopie's brothers told me. Tousan and Papa sat me down in one of the chairs before they went to sort something out, and I rubbed my tummy lightly, feeling it rippling again.

_I don't need to be brave if I've got you with me._

* * *

Eventually, I learnt the slightly harder way that maybe I did need to be brave if I had it with me. Romeo-san and Super-san had planned to have a baby straight away, but sadness came over them. Like Tousan a few weeks before, they lost their baby. Otonal-san and Origin-san had comforted them, providing them some respite in the library together when they just wanted to get away from the world. Phantom-san and Traveller-san, although married, decided that they didn't want to have babies yet. They went to travel around the world for a bit together, leaving everyone with a smile and a promise to come back one day soon to see all of us. Uncle Masq told them to be safe but wished them the best as they went.

Shopie and I played a lot whenever we could. I would sit by Tousan's feet and beg him every day to take me to see Shopie, please please please! Sometimes Tousan would say no, say I had been there too much, say that Shopie was busy. But most of the time I could get him to pick me up, call out to Papa that we would be back later, and take me and Ikkaku-chan to Shopie's house.

Shopie never came round our house though. I didn't mind. Shopie had a nice house that's fun and busy and much louder than my house. My house was quiet and comfy, but still a bit lonely. Sometimes I wished I would have a brother to play with when I wasn't allowed to play with Shopie. Or someone, if not a brother. Or just more Shopie.

"Tousan," I asked softly one day as I climbed into his lap with Ikkaku-chan, "Tousan, you and Papa... You remember when Baby was in here?" He whispered gently.

"I remember," Tousan gave me a gentle smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "is everything alright?"

"Shopie has brothers," I explained, patting Tousan's flat abdomen, "can I have a brother?"

Tousan tilted his head at me and a soft smile blossomed across his face. "A baby brother? Is that what you want?"

I nodded and he kissed the crown of my head before he scooped me up into his arms and cuddled me to his chest.

"It might be a sister," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "is that alright?"

"Yep! I want a baby!"

Tousan giggled and placed a kiss on my cheeks again. "A baby we can do. We love you Requiem."

Tousan and Papa have never really told me what 'love' is, but since they said they love me and love each other, I think maybe I knew then what is it is. Love is trust, and those beautiful looks, and those gentle guiding touches, and most of all it's knowing that they will support you forever. And, in some way or other, I loved Shopie. And I loved him from before I knew what it meant.

Haru-san invited us all to his tenth birthday party when Shopie and I were five several months later, and it was so much fun. Uncle Masq had made him cake, much to Otonal's protests about healthy eating and vegetables. Malaguena had decorated the place with pale pink streamers, and Haru had gone overboard with the floral decorations around their home and garden. Wherever they looked, there was beauty in the pale pink roses, cherry blossoms, and dainty hydrangeas. Haru sat in the garden with a pale pink flower crown on, and he waved brightly at everyone as Shopie and I bounced over to him and sat down next to the Hana twins and Shopie's older brothers. Legend and Zig were there too, chewing on their sleeves as the little three year olds they were. Haru slipped his hand into mine and squeezed it, giving me that brilliant smile that everyone adored in the village.

"I'm so glad you could come Requiem-chan," he waved a hand above my head and produced a crown of laurels for me. "There. Now you look extra cute."

"Thank you Haru-san," I smiled at him and gave him the black box that Tousan and Papa had given to me to give to him. "For you. From my Tousan and Papa."

Haru took the box with his free hand and squeezed mine one more time before he opened it up and let out a small gasp. His eyes lit up with their bright sparkle and he turned around, holding out the necklace to me.

"Please put it on me Requiem-chan! Please! Pretty please!"

I clasped the thin gold chain around his neck for him and did it up. He turned around and smiled as he showed me the sakura blossom charm that hung from it. It was beautiful and it really suited him and his sparkle. He pulled me into a tight hug, rubbing my back. I could almost feel the happiness and warmth coming from the other.

"Thank you so much," he giggled and patted my back. "And please thank La Mancha-sensei and Hope-sensei for me. I love it. It's beautiful."

Haru-san's birthday party was cut short then by my Tousan letting out a small gasp of pain and collapsing into my Papa's arms. The rippling in my tummy that had been a constant for me over the years flared up and became a sharp pain that I had never felt before. It hurt so much that I think I let out a small noise. Etude-san swept me and Shopie up into his arms and moved us away so I couldn't see what was happening with my Tousan. He took us and Haru-san up to his room as well as Prometo-san and, despite our protests, they wouldn't let us see. Super-san soon brought up the Hana twins, who cuddled up to Haru-san, Shopie's brothers, and Legend and Zig to join us upstairs.

"Why are we up here?" I whispered to Shopie, who just shrugged at me.

"Not sure," he whispered back. "Maybe some adult business."

I shrugged but felt that terrible pain again. Shopie's face fell and he cupped my cheeks, searching my face for an explanation.

"Rekkie?"

"I'm fine," I whispered, willing it to stop hurting, "It's nothing. Promise."

Shopie looked at me concerned but nodded still. Etude-san did his best to calm us down and distract us, but the questions were still there in all of our minds. Moonlight-san finally joined us in the room, and he sat down on Haru's bed next to Etude to give him comfort and support. All of our minds were wandering to what was happening downstairs.

* * *

Hope held onto La Mancha's hand for dear life, gasping and struggling to breathe as wave after wave of contractions hit him. His beloved husband held onto him, trying to soothe him as Otonal and Origin stepped up to support him. Masquerade joined them too, and Notte flitted around getting towels and bowls of water.

"You're doing great," La Mancha whispered, "come on Cari. You're doing so good."

"Hurts," Hope whispered before he groaned and squeezed the other's hand tighter, "why did we ever decide to have another baby?"

"Because Requiem wanted it?" La Mancha teased before he smoothed the hair out of his eyes and off his forehead. "Come on. You can do it. I know you can."

With a few more groans and sharp noises of pain, Origin and Masquerade held the baby between them. The pair exchanged words and Hope's eyes fluttered as he looked up at La Mancha.

"My baby?" he whispered, "Where is my baby?"

"Does he need purifying again? Like Requiem did?" La Mancha asked as concern flooded his features.

Origin shook their head and handed him the baby, wrapped up in a soft towel. "No. She doesn't need purifying. Masquerade could do it by himself this time and didn't need to go to the pool."

"She?" La Mancha glanced down and his mouth fell open.

She had smooth, creamy skin that was pale like the moon. Her eyes, shaped like Hope's, fluttered open as she took a few shallow tiny breaths. to reveal a pair of deep brown eyes just like Hope's. Delicate petal pink lips parted as she let out a small sob, letting out a few whimpers as she started to cry. La Mancha snapped out of his mind and bounced her gently before he lowered her to Hope.

"She's a girl," he whispered, "a beautiful, beautiful baby girl. Healthy."

Hope weakly reached out a hand and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Hi Baby girl," he whispered, "I'm your Tousan."

"What should we name her?"

"Storm," Hope kissed her cheek.

"I like that," La Mancha nodded and placed a kiss of his own on her other cheek, "Welcome to the world, our beautiful Storm."

* * *

I met Storm a few hours after she was born. Shopie was with me, watching and giving me silent support as my parents showed me the tiny bundle of joy in their arms. She looked so tiny, so fragile, so delicate, and my parents were giving her to me to hold? With shaking arms, I held her close to my chest as my tummy twisted sharply again. She looked up at me with her huge, wide dark eyes that looked so much like mine that it made my heart flutter, and there, right across her tiny little face, spread a smile. She waved her little hand around and I offered her one finger of mine to clasp in her entire fist.

"Hi Storm," I whispered to her. I had all her attention fixed on me as our matching dark eyes met, "you're my baby sister. And I promise you, right here right now, that I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever. Love you Storm."

Storm, way too young to understand, obviously didn't say it back, but she did squeeze my finger. Maybe that was her way of saying it back.

"Let's go home," La Mancha whispered, patting my head before he took Storm out of my arms and cradled her carefully in his own.

My Tousan took my hand and wrapped his free arm around my Papa's shoulders to support himself. We took it slow as we walked back through the forest, and my tummy was churning so much I thought I might heave. It really hurt, making it almost difficult to walk, but, since Storm had just been born, I couldn't make them worried by bringing this up. When we got home, I went up to my room before my parents could say anything and shut the door, leaning against it and holding my stomach before I took off the laurel crown Haru-san had made for me. It was making me nauseous, like i was being hit with waves of waves of cramps, or that a small creature was trying to claw its way out of me. I got Ikkaku-chan off my bed and held him tight to my tummy as I curled up, just wishing and wishing that the pain would go away.

* * *

It never did go away, but I learnt how to ignore it and block it out. Like when I was younger, as I grew older it became almost comforting to me to be able to feel whatever this was rippling inside me. Comforting in the same way that you know you're alive because you can feel the intense pain. I spent every day with a small smile on my face to keep up the illusion that I was fine and that there was nothing wrong with me for Chopin and my parents.

Chopin and I grew closer and closer, and soon we weren't asking our parents if we could go over to the other's house. Now, at six years old, we would leave our homes in the morning and meet in my Tousan's garden in the forest. Sometimes Haru-san and the Hana twins would join us, and it was fun. They were always fun and smiley, and they would sit with us and make flower crowns. Etude-san would sometimes accompany Haru-san and he would always bring a book to read. I guess, to a nineteen year old, a couple of six year olds, an eleven year old, and a few nine year olds must have been very boring to him. The days I enjoyed the most, though, were when it was just me and Chopin sitting there in the grass, picking some of the wild flowers idly as Ikkaku-chan and Ele-chan sat under the tree together not far from us.

"How is Storm?" Chopin asked gently as he weaved some blades of grass into a small plait. He looked over at me and smiled, with so much more maturity in his eyes than I would expect from someone as young as him. He reached out and patted my arm, giving me that constant comfort that he always did.

"She's so big now," I sighed as I lay down on the grass, my head next to his stomach, "nearly one year old. It's weird to think about..."

"My Tousan is going to have his baby any day now," Chopin said gently as he made a tiny little basket out of the braided blades of grass. "I hope they're as cute as your baby sister Storm."

"They will be," I promised him. He knew I had no basis for that promise. He knew I had no evidence to back it up. But he still knew I meant it with my whole heart. "They're your sibling. They will be beautiful."

Chopin gave me his grateful smile and gave me a light hug. "Thank you Requiem," he whispered.

We lay there together, just looking up at the clouds in our own bubble of piece for what felt like forever. We didn't talk; we didn't need to. We just lay together on the grass, basking in the sunshine like a pair of lizards as we watched the clouds move in the gentle breeze above us. It was perfect. Or, it would have been if I didn't have this intense pain inside me. Sometimes it felt like fire, like flames rising from my abdomen to my throat and chest, curling up and choking me. Now, it felt like that animal again, scratching and biting and trying to get out.

"Chopin!" The pair of us sat up as his older brother, Vertigo, crashed through the trees. He panted, looking and gasping between the pair of us as he got his breath back. "Chopin. Our Tousan... Baby. Requiem's parents are there too."

Chopin grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. Soon we were rushing after Vertigo, running along the dirt path of the forest until it changed to the stone of the village. I didn't even register who we passed because they were all a blur. We burst into Chopin's home, trying to catch our breaths as we looked around.

My parents were sitting beside Chopin's tousan. My Tousan was stroking his back, giving him soothing and comforting words and touches. My Papa was holding something, something that reminded me of a very young Storm. My little sister was in Chopin's other tousan's arms and the pair of them watched as my papa gave him the bundle of blankets.

"Clair," he whispered, smiling down at the baby girl he held in his arms.

My Papa took Storm in his arms to let Chopin's parents look at their new baby. Chopin and his brothers then sat around them and whispered to each other. The family cuddled each other, and my own Tousan pulled me into a tight hug.

"Do you want to hold her, Requiem?" Chopin asked me, pulling me out of my internal daze.

"The sparkly cabbage?" his tousan in the white and gold asked, "Really? What if his bad style rubs off on her?"

His other tousan rolled his eyes and gestured for me to come over. I knelt down next to him and he passed me the tiny bundle of life.

"You hold her like a natural," he whispered, stroking his new daughter's head. "She's beautiful. Just like your sister Storm."

I felt a surge of pride at that, which I suddenly realised wasn't pride. It was coming from that pit, that pit in my abdomen. Before I could consider attempting to stop it, something surged in me.

My Tousan's head snapped up and a wall of blue surrounded me. Whatever it was that had just happened, my Tousan had saved it, saved anyone else from being touched by it. Everyone stared at me and I handed Clair back to Chopin's tousan as quickly as I could.

"It's alright," Chopin touched my shoulder lightly. "Don't worry too much about it. It happens."

Even though Chopin smiled at me, offered me his hand to help me, and made a little show of brushing us both off with a smile as he said it was okay, I knew it wasn't. I knew I wasn't okay. And I was truly afraid of myself.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hope."
> 
> Hope blanked him as he focused entirely on the washing up he was doing. Masquerade sighed and leaned against the wall next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers of this fic. It is Masquerade here today. Junliet would like to apologise for how long this took to come out (she's been through a heck of a lot recently so sorry). This chapter is a bit of an emotional whirlwind and not in the best way, so I am here to apologise to you for that. Junliet would like to thank all of you so much for all of your support, particularly of_feather_and_bowstrings and Sei desu mei. Thank you so much both of you. We appreciate you here. I personally really hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and would like to thank you again for supporting us  
> Yours,  
> Masquerade

"Hope."

Hope blanked him as he focused entirely on the washing up he was doing. Masquerade sighed and leaned against the wall next to him.

"Hope."

Hope set the bowl on the drying rack before he went back to washing up Requiem's little bowl. Masquerade's eyes darkened.

"Hope. Listen to me."

Still he was met with only stony silence.

"Hope and Legacy."

Masquerade's temper snapped when he was met again with stony silence.

"Hope and Legacy, you stop ignoring me right now!"

The next silence was the very last straw. Masquerade's control slipped and the bowl Hope was holding slipped and shattered as he was pinned against the wall by ropes of darkness and shadows. His eyes widened in pure, unfiltered fear as he looked up at Masquerade. The other's eyes softened and he stepped back with a gasp, arms around himself in shock as he dropped the shadows and let Hope fall to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Hope, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean... I..."

"It's alright," Hope whispered as he picked himself up off the ground. Masquerade couldn't ignore the tremble that remained in Hope's hands as he sat down at the dining room table. "Don't worry about it."

Masquerade sat down opposite to him and took hold of his hands. He stroked the back of Hope's hands with his thumbs as he coaxed the other's eyes to look up and meet his own. His heart hurt when he saw them filled with poorly concealed pain and fear. After all they had been through in the years after, it pained Masquerade to see Hope reduced to the same fear that had been heavy and almost suffocating in that throne room.

"Hope," Masquerade whispered, trying to keep his voice soft and gentle to calm him down, "Hope, I know he's your son. I know you love him with all your heart. God, I would do anything to keep both sets of the twins safe and little Fire. They're my babies, Hope. I love them. But, sometimes, when you love someone, the best thing you can do to help them is not to shy away from the fact that they have a problem. It's to do what you know is the best for them. And the best thing for Requiem is--"

Hope stood, pulling his hands back from Masquerade's as something else clouded his eyes. He didn't even give the other a weak smile as he stepped into his living room and hugged his young son who was playing with Chopin on the floor with their plushies. Storm babbled beside them both, chattering away in her slightly nonsensical sentences as a one year old child. Requiem kept one arm around her shoulders and occasionally he put a kiss to the top of her head, either from him or from Ikkaku-chan.

_They're perfect,_ Hope insisted silently as he watched them play around on the floor together. _Perfect. It was nothing. It is nothing. Everything is fine. It's FINE. There is NOTHING wrong with Requiem. NOTHING._

"Tousan?" Storm whispered to him, reaching for his hand with hers, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetheart," Hope pulled her up into his lap as he settled down on the floor and gave her a little hug before he combed out her long hair with his fingers and separated it into sections to start braiding it. "Nothing whatsoever. You let me worry about this."

She nodded then sat patiently down on his lap as he finished braiding her hair up in two french braids. When he showed her in the mirror on the mantelpiece, she pulled a face at him.

"Papi better!"

"Yes, Papi does them better. Mine are always lopsided," Hope pressed a kiss to the parting in the middle of her head. "But you look beautiful Princess."

Masquerade's heart hurt as he slipped out of the family's home, passing Seimei who was carrying baby Clair in his arms. The controller of the light raised an eyebrow at him but didn't question it as he stepped over the boundary into Hope and La Mancha's home. Clair blinked around with her big dark eyes but she didn't cry or make any noise. When she saw Storm, she tried a little baby smile that made Seimei's heart flutter (even if he would never have admitted it to anyone). Chopin grinned with a smile that seemed to light up the whole room as he pushed himself to his feet and all but bounced across the room over to his father. Seimei understood and passed the baby girl to Chopin, who cradled her with an almost practiced ease and stroked her hair out of her face. He placed a delicate kiss to her forehead as she reached for him with her chubby hands, waving them around. He tickled her soft cheek to coax a bigger smile out of her before he passed her his elephant plushie to cuddle.

"Hi Clair-Chan. Did you behave today for Tousan and Tousan? You didn't cause them too much trouble did you?"

She let out a cute little baby giggle, and Chopin nodded to Requiem. The other stood up and crossed the room to her, tentatively stroking her hair before he took Storm from Hope and held her up on his hip so that she could see Clair properly.

"Pretty," Storm whispered to Requiem, but it was more than loud enough for Chopin to hear it. Chopin beamed at Requiem who nodded very seriously to his little sister.

"Very pretty. Can you say Clair? That's her name."

"Clair. Clair-Chan. Pretty name for pretty Clair."

Hope and Seimei both shared a look as their children said their goodbyes and Seimei then left with Chopin and Clair. Hope watched, a little quieter than normal, as La Mancha came home. They dined together as a family and La Mancha then played on the floor with his son as his daughter giggled and clapped, watching them mess around on the floor. He watched as La Mancha redid the braids he had messed up earlier, making Storm smile and give him a soft kiss on the cheek. He went through the motions as he looked after Requiem while La Mancha bathed Storm and put her to bed, as he bathed Requiem and read him a story goodnight, as he kissed La Mancha goodnight and settled into bed next to him. He didn't fall asleep for a while; he stayed awake long enough to hear La Mancha mumble in his sleep.

_Requiem is fine_

_Requiem is fine_

_Requiem. Is. Fine._

_He's FINE_

_There is nothing wrong with him!_

So why couldn't Hope shake the feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that there really was something wrong?

* * *

As Requiem and Chopin got older, their parents agreed to let them go out and play together in the village unsupervised. They initially stayed and messed around on the main street together, chasing each other around as their giggles filled the air along with the gentle spring breeze. For a while, they were content with just playing around in the village, never crossing over the bridge and entering into the forest. Instead, they found lots to do together in the village. Sometimes they would bug Haru's older brother Etude and his friend Moonlight, and follow them into Origin's library and observatory, asking him to help them pick out books. After that, they might bug Origin for hours about their stars. The older was always more than happy to oblige and feed their curiosity. They would let them sit down on cushions around him before he showed them how they created the stars out of glass, blowing it before shaping it into the specific and intricate shapes that made each one unique and different. They then showed the youngsters the star maps that were normally scattered across their work desk from where they had been meticulously drawing and redrawing them until they were fully satisfied.

Which was never. Origin was a pure perfectionist, very much like their brother Otonal, but Origin's perfection came out in the form of creating the perfect stars and star charts whereas Otonal's came out in the form of creating the perfect wedding for this children. Origin loved silence, but they also loved to share their knowledge. Requiem and Chopin would always thank them profusely before they scampered out of the library, arms full of story books. They could then lie together for hours by the main river that separated the village from the forest, reading their books and enjoying the other's company.

"Do they bother you?" La Mancha asked Origin one day as the other finished polishing up the purple tinted star for Super and Romeo's child that matched their own purple shirt. "Requiem and Chopin I mean. They aren't annoying you, are they?"

"Oh no," Origin chuckled, buffing one section of the little star, "they're very sweet. And so inquisitive and curious. I love them both and they're always welcome to stay in here. And they return my books in good condition so that's always nice."

La Mancha chuckled as he picked up one of the books himself. "Just let me know if they're ever being little terrors. The stars looked so beautiful last night. They're always beautiful but even more so."

"Thank you," Origin smiled at him with that gentle comfort that they were always so good at providing with their wisdom and kindness. "Go on. I'll see you again soon."

"Bye Origin. And bye Danny! Bye Moonlight! Bye Etude!"

The three waved to him as he left, and he passed his son and Chopin where they were playing some kind of game where they chased each other around outside the Observatory. Storm was sitting by them, not watching the pair of them as she started trying to read one of the books they had picked up. She was absorbed in it, leafing through the pages as the words sucked her into a whole other world. She would sit there and occasionally join in with the games her brother and his best friend would play each day, enjoying it as the spring sunshine melted away to summer, autumn, winter, and then back to the spring and summer again.

* * *

"He's getting so big, isn't he?" Otonal cooed over his grandchild.

Super and Romeo, proud parents, stood there together and watched as Haru, at fifteen, and the Hana twins, at thirteen, took hold of the five-year-old's hands and played with him in the garden, letting him play in the flowers. Haru giggled as he placed a flower crown of purple orchids on the youngster's head to compliment his purple shirt decorated with lace. The youngster ran around, pointing out different things in the garden to the teenagers who found him adorable. Haru, in particular, had grown from an adorable baby to a gorgeous teenager. He had lost most of the baby fat from his face, but they still retained some softness in them. His jawline had smoothed into a beautiful cut that others would have sobbed over. His deep dark eyes were framed by long eye lashes that he had picked up from his Papi. His lips had developed a beautiful, pale petal pink Cupid's bow that he would occasionally bite lightly, particularly when he was trying to think or concentrate. His skin was pale and clear, and his cheeks always had a slight pink blush that lit up his face and features. His dark hair was soft, falling across his forehead, and he would always tuck it behind his ears. Sometimes there would be cherry blossom petals stuck in it, and he let out the sweetest laugh when he discovered them. His laugh sounded like the birds first chirping in the morning, like the leaves rustling as they danced in the breeze, like the babbling of the river as it danced over the stones at the bottom, like the quiet chattering of the chipmunks as they played around in the tree branches. Haru was, to put it simply, beautiful.

The Hana twins had too started to grow up. At thirteen they had started to lose some of their more childish features and had begun to look more mature. A little behind Haru, they were in their transition state and so were a sweet blend of children and teenagers. With Super and Romeo's baby, the three teenagers looked extra soft and gentle.

"I'm going to do it," Vertigo said firmly to the other triplet brothers of his, "I'm going to tell Haru-san I love him."

PW snorted, trying to hold back in his laughter.

"What?!"

"It's just... Haru-san is very pretty. And you're..."

"I'm what?!" Vertigo pouted at him.

"Not on his level," PW said with a shrug as Somebody nodded.

"Sorry Verti, but he's right. Haru-san is Haru-san. He's gorgeous."

"I'll make you see!" Vertigo stood up before he stomped back towards their home. "I'll ask Haru-san and we'll see what happens then!"

* * *

Good things, it turned out to Hope, don't always last.

It had been years, _years_ since he and Masquerade had fallen out last. It had been years since Requiem had slipped with his powers. His son was growing up to be a very sweet, charming, intelligent and curious ten-year-old, and his daughter was eager to follow in her brother's footsteps and become the best child that she could. Both of them had a best friend in Chopin and Clair that they loved to spend time with, and Hope couldn't ask for anything better for them. He loved it when his little Requiem would come home, holding Storm's hand in his as they bounced back in and sat down at the dinner table. Both he and La Mancha would smile as they listened to their children's elaborate tales about whatever they had done that day. The day that Requiem had fallen into the river and then ended up dragging Chopin in with him when the other tried to pull him out and Storm had been laughing way too hard to go and get anyone for a while before she and Clair finally scampered off to go and collected Etude to help them get out. The day that the chaos triplets had joined them and they had played a big game of hide and seek in the village only Clair had hidden in the library and fell asleep beside Origin as they had worked, leading to Chopin going crazy as he ran around the village desperately searching for his little sister. It had been hours before they finally found her, and there were many tears of joy after. And the day that Haru and the Hana twins had decided to play with them.

"Why are we playing in the village?" Haru asked, tilting his head a little. Vertigo nearly fainted as the sunlight caught his hair and sent golden flecks throughout it.

"Where else is there to play?" Chopin asked, mirroring the head tilt as his curiosity got the better of him. "We've always played by the river. It's the most fun, except when Requiem falls in."

"Hey!" Requiem said with an indignant pout. "That wasn't entirely my fault!"

"It really was," Chopin countered, nudging him lightly with his elbow before the two friends chuckled and turned back to Haru, "but where else do you think we should play?"

Haru held out a hand to Chopin that the younger took, and the big group of children followed after him as he led them across the bridge and into the forest. They followed the winding path together until they came into Hope's clearing and garden with a gasp.

"It's beautiful," Chopin whispered.

Requiem had to agree. The flowers had all come into bloom, and the edges were all lined with the bright colours. The river ran by it, curling and twisting as it scattered the dappled lighting from it that came from the overhanging trees that barely let the sunlight fall through onto the water. The koi pond sat a little way away from it, and Requiem felt a strange familiarity when he saw it. Haru and the Hana twins settled under one of the trees and started to whisper together in a group. The chaos triplets began chasing each other around, causing harmless trouble like they always did. Requiem and Chopin along with their sisters settled beside the river and the flowers, and looked into the running water.

"I didn't know this place was here. It's gorgeous." Chopin leaned against Requiem and rested his head on the other's shoulder. "Don't you think?"

"It is," Requiem whispered, fiddling with blades of grass between his finger tips. "Maybe this should be our new place?"

After that day, Requiem, Chopin, Storm, and Clair spent their days lounging around and playing in Hope's garden in the forest. Hope and La Mancha had no fears, and neither did Seimei and Crazy; Hope had a light shield up around the place so he could detect most of what went on there. As their children got older, they had more and more trust in them.

Which was why Hope was shocked when Masquerade showed up on his doorstep one morning, face pale and full of pain. Hope ushered him in and made him tea.

"I had a nightmare," Masquerade whispered, holding up a hand to stop Hope's question, "not one that I directed. I had no control over this. But it was dark. Really dark. Something, a huge wave of dark energy struck something in the world and it wasn't far away." He looked up, vulnerable near black eyes meeting Hope's warmer ones, "Hope. Please. I'm begging you now to let me teach Requiem control. Please."

Hope opened his mouth to respond when a huge wave of the dark energy, just like the one Masquerade had described, rippled through the air. A painful realisation came over Hope just as Seimei and Crazy crashed through his door in a panic.

"What was that?" Crazy asked, panting a little. "What just happened?"

"Not sure," Hope whispered, not daring to voice what he thought in case it was the truth.

Seimei and Crazy exchanged a pained look as La Mancha all but fell down the stairs of their house and pulled Hope into a hug.

"Is everyone alright? What just happened?"

"We're not sure," Seimei chewed his lip as he frowned before his eyes narrowed, "but it made my insides go wild. It felt like something was trying to claw its way out of me to counter it."

Hope nodded, not really listening as his mind pieced everything together. His heart dropped to his stomach as no, no it couldn't. It couldn't be--

A breathless Chopin skidded to a stop and all but threw open the door of Hope and La Mancha's home. The five adults all watched him as he tried to catch his breath enough to speak.

"Requiem...." He gasped out. "Storm.... Unconscious... Garden in the clearing."

Crazy scooped up Chopin into his arms, even though the child was ten, and the five adults took off running through the village. They dashed over the bridge and through the winding path before they skidded to a stop in the clearing.

There, lying awkwardly on the grass, was Storm with Requiem next to her. Hope's knees gave way and he collapsed where he stood as La Mancha knelt beside their children. He held onto Storm's delicate wrist and checked it before some colour returned to his face. He checked Requiem too and nodded, checking both of them were breathing before he nodded again. Hope dared to loose a small breath as he crawled through the clearing over to them and pulled Requiem's limp form into his arms.

"My baby," he whispered as La Mancha cradled Storm, "my b-baby..."

"Hope and Legacy!" Hope winced at Masquerade's impatient shout, "You were damn lucky this time! You could have lost both of your children because you're too scared to admit that something needs to be done to help one of them. Are you so blind? Are you stupid? Or do you not care about your children?"

"Masq," Hope whispered as he stroked at Requiem's shoulder, "please--"

"Hope," Masquerade's eyes turned soft and he held out a gloved hand to the other, "I will look after him. It won't be forever. Just please."

With a heavy heart and tears spilling down his cheeks, Hope nodded and passed his son's unconscious body over to Masquerade. They disappeared in a swirl of darkness as Hope burst into tears and his slim form was wracked with sobs.

"I turned a blind eye to you. I turned a blind eye to all of this. And then the Sparkly Cabbage does this? No. No more." Seimei's voice cut through the silence of the clearing. He grabbed hold of Chopin and Clair's wrists. "No more. You're not spending time with these two anymore."

Chopin's face fell and he struggled against his father's hand. Seimei remained firm, and Chopin's struggles only grew more frantic.

"Let me go!" Chopin tried to pull back as he was led back towards the village and his home. "Get off me! I want Requiem! Requiem!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite his protests, Seimei only let go of Chopin when they were back home before he firmly shut and locked the door and set Clair down. His youngest son, the ten-year-old, narrowed his eyes at him in an attempt to keep his tears back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearly beloved! We are gathered here today to celebrate this thing called lif-- Oh. Well. Junliet just told me that this chapter is a little bit less happy. Hm? Oh, a lot less happy. Sorry readers! And yes, daily updates whattttt?! We're going CRAZY over here! So, Junliet asked me to do the notes today so yeah, grab your pooh tissue boxes (or normal tissue boxes, but don't waste your toilet paper on tears!) cause this chapter is going to be just a littttttle bit sad. As always, thank you for supporting all of us here! Big biggggg thank yous go to of_feathers_and_bowstrings and Sei desu mei (we love you two!!!!) for their amazing help with this work. I guess all that's left for me to do is say take care of yourselves everyone, and we hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Crazy :P

Despite his protests, Seimei only let go of Chopin when they were back home before he firmly shut and locked the door and set Clair down. His youngest son, the ten-year-old, narrowed his eyes at him in an attempt to keep his tears back.

"Why did you do that?!"

"I had to," Seimei responded harshly, folding his arms across his chest. "That child, he had no control. If he hadn't hurt himself then he would have hurt you or Clair. It's better that the pair of you stay away from him."

"Stay.... Stay away? What do you mean?" Chopin's face fell and, despite his best efforts, a tear ran down the side of his face and soaked into the high collar of his blue, white, and gold shirt. "You mean never see Requiem again?"

Seimei shrugged. "It's for the best. Maybe not forever, but until he gets a better handle on his abilities."

Chopin's face crumpled and he buried his face in his hands. Sobs wracked his form as he ran up to his room with painful sobs, slamming his bedroom door behind him before he flopped down onto his bed face first. He wailed, pulling his pillow into his arms to hug and hide his face in as he screamed and cried. His whole body shook with the force of the sobs as he curled up and failed to show any restraint.

"What the hell is going on?" Somebody asked, poking his head out of the living room downstairs to see Seimei and Clair standing hand in hand in the doorway.

"We heard sobbing," PW added, pushing the front of his hair out of his eyes in the same way that their tousan Crazy wore his hair.

"Is it Chopin?" Vertigo's eyes darted to the ceiling above them where Chopin's sobs and screams could be heard clearly.

"He's being a baby," Seimei rolled his eyes as he picked up Clair. The chaos triplets exchanged a look and Vertigo shook his head.

"I'm going to check on him." And, before anyone could stop him, Vertigo bounded up the stairs two at a time. He stopped before Chopin's bedroom door and leaned against it for a second before he lightly knocked in it. "Lil bro? Cho-Chan? You okay? What happened?"

Through the door, Vertigo heard Chopin sniffling before his little brother's voice came through, wobbly and void of the false confidence he tried to project.

"G-Go away!"

Vertigo's heart broke and he loosely held the doorknob in his hand. He chewed his lip, debating about going in before he shook his head.

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," Chopin hissed, voice full of all the emotions and telltale signs that Vertigo knew meant that Chopin absolutely was not fine. "Now fuck off."

Vertigo's head snapped up. Sure, he and his twin brothers used cuss words all the time, even though their parents didn't really like it. It was all fun and games. But Chopin? Chopin _never_ swore, ever. Even when he dropped a pile of hardback books on his own feet, he didn't swear. When Clair had been sick on him as a baby, he didn't swear. When he dropped his Ele-chan out of the window as a toddler, he didn't swear or cry. So for him to cry then, Vertigo decided, meant that he really wasn't okay.

"It's that bad, huh?" Vertigo whispered with a softness and gentle kindness in his voice that the chaos triplets usually kept covered up with their jokes and teasing, "Take your time Chopie. I'll be here for you if and when you decide to talk to me."

The doorknob in Vertigo's hand turned and he jerked back in surprise. The door cracked open just enough for a pair of red rimmed dark eyes and a tear stained face to be spotted before Vertigo was hit in the face with something soft, grey, and fuzzy before the door slammed once more and the sobbing resumed. When Vertigo had got his brain back together enough, he looked down at the plushie in his arms and gasped.

Ele-chan?

Chopin loved that damn elephant. Always a calm child, he had only ever really got upset over two things: Requiem and the elephant plushie. For him to throw the elephant out when he was hurting was a huge deal. Vertigo tucked the plushie in his arms and held it like he held Chopin and Clair when they were first born and tiny as he went downstairs for dinner, shaking his head.

In his room, Chopin reached across his bed for a shimmery pale blue narwhal plushie, much like Requiem's own Ikkaku-chan. Hope and La Mancha had created it together to give Requiem to give to Chopin, and he had kept it in his room to keep it safe. It was pale blue and, when the light caught the fabric just right, the blue appeared to flash a beautiful gold. Coloured to match him, Chopin had fallen in love with it instantly and given Requiem a tight cuddle when the other had given him the gift. Now, he buried his face in the soft fabric and sobbed harder when he realised that the scent of jasmine and citrus that clung to Requiem and Hope also clung to the plushie.

Vertigo slipped into his seat downstairs at the table and adjusted the elephant plushie on his lap. Crazy raised an eyebrow at him as he passed the child his bowl of tsukemen and chopsticks.

"Chopin will go nuts when he finds out that you took his plushie." Crazy then frowned and looked at the empty seat of the table next to Clair, "Where is Chopin anyway?"

"He's locked himself in his room," Vertigo explained, gaining the attention of both of his fathers, both his brothers, and his little sister, "He refuses to come out. Won't even talk."

"Oh, that's nice," Crazy said before the words sunk in and his head snapped up properly. "Wait, what?!"

"He told me to fuck off."

Seimei's eyes darkened and he glared at Vertigo along the table. "Don't say that fucking word in front of Clair."

"You just did."

"Calm down," Crazy tried to mediate as he stood, "I'll go and talk to Chopin."

"Why is Chopin still sobbing?" Seimei asked as his husband left the table to check on their youngest son. "I thought he would have calmed down by now."

Vertigo shrugged and picked up his chopsticks to start eating. "You're the one who brought him home miserable."

"I thought he would have grown up a bit and calmed down by now."

"He is just a kid. A ten-year-old kid."

"He's being dramatic." Seimei responded sharply. "Eat your dinner."

From upstairs, a little muffled talking could be heard before something shattered and more sobbing started. It was like the house was being blown apart from that one room alone, from Chopin's still developing powers with controlling the wind, and Crazy came down looking incredibly dishevelled and concerned.

"He didn't want to talk to me," he explained quickly, sliding into his seat as he chewed his lip with a frown. "There's not much we can do now so we should see the damage a little later..."

The family ate in silence as the crashing and banging from upstairs continued throughout the meal. Crazy boxed up a portion of the food and stored it for Chopin to have when he was hungry and had calmed down a little. The sounds of the crashing finally died down and only little sobs could be heard. Vertigo pushed himself to his feet and nodded to upstairs, holding the elephant plushie in his arms.

"I'm going to check on him again," he explained, earning a small smile from Crazy and some sort of noise from Seimei. He headed back upstairs and knocked on the door lightly. "Cho-Chan? I have Ele-Chan..."

"Go away," came the muffled response. It was void of energy and just sounded tired and miserable. Vertigo reached for the door handle and sighed.

"I'm coming in Chopie."

"Don't come in!"

Vertigo ignored his little brother and stepped into his room. It really was like a tornado had hit it; his room looked almost as chaotic as the triplets' rooms. Clothes were thrown everywhere, the glass vase that used to have a random bouquet that Requiem and Chopin had collected together was smashed and the flowers and glass were thrown across the floor, and pictures had gone flying. The only real constant was the bed, where Chopin still lay with his arms around the narwhal plushie. Vertigo picked his way through the mess after closing the door, and he sat down on the bed. With one hand, he held Ele-chan on his lap and, with the other, he stroked Chopin's shoulder gently.

"Go away Vertigo," came a mumbled response, and Vertigo let out a soft sigh.

"You really want me to go?"

It was silent for an agonisingly long amount of time very Chopin's tiny, vulnerable voice broke it with a little "no." Vertigo patted his shoulder lightly, giving a very weak smile as he looked down at his little brother.

"Want a cuddle?" he offered with his often-hidden tenderness exposed for once.

Chopin nodded, wiping at his eyes before he buried his face back into the narwhal plushie again. Vertigo lay down next to him on the bed and wrapped his arms around him to give him comfort.

"Talk to me?"

Chopin sniffled and wiped at his eyes again before he nodded lightly. "Tousan won't let me see Requiem." he confessed, even though his heart ached to say it.

Vertigo stroked his shoulder lightly and placed his chin on his little brother's shoulder. "Aww, why? The sparkly cabbage child is adorable."

"Tousan said he's dangerous."

Vertigo pinched Chopin's cheek lightly and raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? Him? Dangerous? When you live with us?"

Chopin let out a weak chuckle before he turned around and buried his face in his older brother's chest. Vertigo moved some of the hair out of his eyes, looking down at him with a little grin.

"Something might have happened..." Chopin chewed his lip lightly. Vertigo booped him on the nose with the elephant plushie.

"Did you get hurt?"

"No," Chopin shook his head as tears started to build in his eyes, "n-no, no, I'm okay. But... But Requiem did... A-And Storm..."

"Oh..." Vertigo's face fell and he stroked the other's face gently, "Oh no..."

"It was an accident!" Chopin defended quickly as tears gathered in his eyes, "I-it... He didn't mean to!"

Vertigo nodded and kept stroking Chopin's hair as his little brother struggled to keep his tears back while talking.

"Requiem hurt himself... Really bad... And Tousan won't let me see him," he mumbled. Vertigo kissed the top of his head before he looked at the younger with soft eyes.

"So, this is friendship pining?"

Chopin tilted his head at him. "Pining?"

"Missing someone." Vertigo explained. "Normally it's used to describe someone in love, but this time it's friendship. You're friendship pining."

Chopin nodded and wiped his eyes again with the back of his hands. "Friendship pining... Or Requiem pining."

Vertigo nodded and handed him back Ele-chan. "Requiem pining needs energy to fuel it though. Want me to bring up your dinner so we can chat more?"

Chopin nodded, and Requiem detangled himself from the other. He gave Chopin a light pat on the head and left him in the care of the two plushies while he went downstairs.

* * *

Hope stumbled home, collapsing in the hallway as La Mancha carried Storm. His husband asked silent questions in his eyes, but Hope shook his head and nodded to Storm. As La Mancha prioritised taking care of their baby, Hope curled up in on himself in the hallway. Leaning against the wall, tears ran down his cheeks and soaked into the neckline of his shirt. His stomach hurt, hurting like it used to when he had the days of nauseating cramps from miscarriage after miscarriage after miscarriage. Something under his skin seemed to ripple, and the guilt ate away at the inside of Hope. He didn't even notice the passage of time as he sobbed into his arms until he felt strong but gentle hands guiding him up off the floor and into a dining chair. La Mancha gave him a pained, weak smile as he set down a bar of chocolate in front of him.

"No vegetables?" Hope choked out, trying to sound lighthearted as his words were weighed down by the weight of the tears and guilt clinging to them. La Mancha let out a dry chuckle before he slipped into the seat next to Hope and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry--"

"It's my fault." Hope choked out as a fresh wave of tears came over him. La Mancha stroked at his shoulder as Hope clung to him like he did in his earliest days of recovery. "It's all my fault. Masquerade was right. I... I should never... I should... Requiem..."

La Mancha shushed him and stroked at his hair. "Hope, he's safe. We trust Masquerade."

"Our babies both could have died," Hope whispered, voicing the truths and fears that he'd kept locked away in his heart for a decade, "our babies both could have died because I'm too stupid and stubborn to admit that Requiem needed help that we couldn't give. M-Masquerade was right. W-we... I... I should have... Sooner."

La Mancha brushed the hair out of Hope's eyes and wiped the tears from underneath them with the pad of his thumb and his gentleness and tenderness. "Don't blame yourself. I should have been more assertive. In parenting together, there is not just one to blame for something like this. We both carry the weight of this, so please don't put it all on yourself."

Hope shrugged and La Mancha cupped his cheek, tilting his head up so that he was forced to look into his eyes. "Hope and Legacy, this is not all on you. I know you feel responsibility, duty, and I love you for that. But this time you need to realise that it's not your fault. You love Requiem, I know you do. You connect with him in a way that I can't, so I know this must be so hard for you. Please. Please talk to me and don't blame yourself for all of this."

New tears ran down Hope's cheeks and La Mancha placed a kiss to his lips. Hope clung to him like a koala again, and La Mancha just picked him up in his arms and carried him upstairs to their room.

* * *

Requiem's head throbbed. That was the first thing he noticed. With a groan, his eyes fluttered open a little. This... This wasn't his room. His room was painted with soft pale green, decorated with a string of fairy lights and plushies and pictures of his family and Chopin, filled with books that he needed to lend to Chopin and ones that the other had recommended for him. This room, although light and airy, did not feel anything like his room. The bed was much bigger, and the bedspread was decorated in red and black rather than the comforting pale green that he had got so used to. Ikkaku-chan was nowhere to be seen. There was a balcony, separated from the main part of the room with translucent white curtains. The floor wasn't carpeted; instead it was wooden and there was a rug placed by the bed for him to step out onto so that his feet wouldn't hit the cold ground straight up after waking up. Light, morning noon or evening he didn't know, came flooding through the balcony curtains, and Requiem stretched. His head still pounded and he rubbed at it, groaning. His green shirt had been changed to soft black sweatpants and an oversized black shirt for him to sleep in that he only really picked up on when he stretched above his head. Next to the bed was a glass of water, and he sniffed at it before he deemed it safe enough to drink. It alleviated his headache immensely, and Requiem lay back against the red and black pillows.

"Hey kiddo," Requiem turned and tilted his head at the sight of Phantom poking his head through the door, "you feeling alright? You didn't look too good when you got here. Want some tea? Or maybe something to eat? You look a little pale."

"Phantom-san?" Requiem whispered, trying to understand what was going on. Phantom gave him a gentle smile and nodded as he stepped into the room properly and smoothed down the front of his blue, white, and black shirt.

"Yep. I'm here kiddo."

"Where is here?"

Phantom sat down on one side of the king-sized bed and gave Requiem half a smile as he topped up his glass of water with the jug he had brought in with him. "Masquerade's castle."

Requiem nearly dropped the glass as his eyes widened in shock. "W-where?! What? Why? How?"

Phantom placed a hand on his shoulder that seemed to sooth the struggling beast inside Requiem's stomach for a moment. "All in due course, Requiem. I shouldn't be the one to explain it to you; I'll let Masquerade do that. For now, though, want me to make you some breakfast? Traveller is cooking pancakes."

Requiem nodded and his stomach growled. He didn't know how long he had been without food for and his hunger came back and slammed into him all at once. Phantom gave him a small smile as he stood and gestured to the wooden wardrobe on one side of the room.

"Your clothes are in there. We washed them, and then Traveller and I are going to go and get you some more from your home later today, okay? Get dressed and come down when you're ready. The stairs are opposite to your room so you'll be able to find it really easily. Okay?"

"Okay," Requiem nodded, giving him a smile.

As soon as Phantom stepped out of the room, Requiem's smile slipped and he bit his lip hard to muffle his sobs. Where was he? Masquerade's castle, okay, but why? What had happened? Where was his Tousan? Where was his Papi? Where was Chopin? Where was Storm? Where was Clair? How long had he been asleep for? Why Masquerade's castle? Why not back at home?

As questions swirled in his mind, Requiem's knees felt weak and he slid down the wooden door, curling up in on himself as he sniffled. His home was always one of comfort and it overflowed with love. He couldn't really think of a moment where he'd ever felt alone; even when he was on his own he knew that his parents were only in the room next to him and he could practically feel their love overflowing into his own room. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, not like this. And Chopin... His best friend. Where was he? What had happened to him? He'd never felt this isolated or alone before and it made him feel dizzy and a little nauseous. Tracing lines on the planks of wood on the floor, he steeled himself and pushed himself up to his feet. He went through the motions of getting dressed, feeling somewhat numb as he dressed. His curiosity got the better of him and he stepped out onto the balcony.

There was the cliff edge, right underneath him. It dropped away and the bottom was hidden in the clouds down there. Looking directly out at the horizon, he saw the rays of sunlight breaking over the land in the distance, casting Otonal's morning and daylight across the world as well as Seimei's light in golden rays. Requiem felt the soft breeze caress his shoulders and it set off a fresh wave of tears as he thought back to every time Chopin had changed the wind around them to make it tease him, mess with his hair or the little ruffles on his shirt, or to make the leaves fly in pretty patterns.

"Chopie," he whispered to the wind, hoping it would carry his message, "Chopie, I miss you so much."


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting dressed and eating breakfast with Phantom and Traveller, both who were way too cheerful and smiley around him, Requiem sipped at his green tea as he felt a little out of place. They moved around the kitchen so easily that Requiem couldn't help but feel so wrong there. He blew on his tea to cool it down, unable to breathe that easily because of the lump in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Haru here! We hope you're all feeling alright and are staying safe. This chapter is a bit of an emotional mix so.... *passes you a bar of chocolate* Don't tell my Tousan! Once again, big thank yous to of_feathers_and_bowstrings and Sei desu mei for helping us through this as well as everyone else who has supported Junliet through everything. We really hope you all like this chapter and we love and support all of you! Stay beautiful and safe dear readers!  
> Haru ~

After getting dressed and eating breakfast with Phantom and Traveller, both who were way too cheerful and smiley around him, Requiem sipped at his green tea as he felt a little out of place. They moved around the kitchen so easily that Requiem couldn't help but feel so wrong there. He blew on his tea to cool it down, unable to breathe that easily because of the lump in his throat.

_"Morning Requiem," Hope gave him a bright smile as he set down the bowl of rice, grilled fish, and another of miso soup in front of him, "sleep well?"_

_Requiem nodded, clasping his hands together to say thank you for the food before he tucked in with a bright smile lighting up his face. Hope settled in the seat next to him and tucked into his own breakfast, setting down the mug of green tea for his son._

_"Are you going to play with Chopin today?" Hope asked, moving the hair out of his son's eyes._

_"Yeah," Requiem nodded, almost leaning into the touch, "we're going to go play by the river today. Oh, and I need to return the books to Origin-san."_

_Hope leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Take care sweetheart," he whispered gently, "and be back in time for dinner. Papa is making it today, and he's making gambas al ajillo and patatas bravas."_

_Requiem grinned and put his dishes by the sink before he dashed to the door, giving his tousan one more wave before he ran out of their home towards the river at the edge of the forest._

"Kiddo?" Phantom asked him gently, tilting his head a little to the side as he studied him. "You alright? Masquerade will be down soon and then he'll look after you."

"'M okay," Requiem whispered mostly to himself as he finished his tea. Phantom gave him a soft smile before he patted his shoulder.

"You don't need to pretend," Phantom promised him, "I'm here if you want to talk to me. Or if you need anyone to talk to. I know this must be hard for you."

Requiem gave him a light smile to relieve him. "I'm fine. Promise."

Phantom looked at him unconvinced but patted his shoulder again before he disappeared from the room. Requiem's smile slipped off and his eyes misted over. He chewed his lip, holding onto the mug tightly to try and fill the empty hole that was gnawing in the pit of his stomach with the warmth from the tea. It grew colder and he shivered both from the coolness provided by the stone castle as well as the anticipation mixed with fear. He finished the last of his tea and looked out of the window, chewing his lip as he looked in the opposite direction to his home.

"Sorry I kept you waiting so long," Requiem turned to see Masquerade in the doorway. The older stepped in and poured himself a cup of coffee before he took a swig from his black and red mug, "how are you feeling Requiem? Sleep well?"

Requiem nodded, chewing his lip, and Masquerade raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nervous?"

"A little," he whispered, and Masquerade nodded in understanding.

"Well, you're going to be directing this. You talk to me, you tell me, you let me know how you're feeling and we'll go from there. It's not good if you hide your emotions and try to bottle everything up because that can cause so much damage to you."

Requiem looked up from his now empty mug and met his eyes in confusion. Masquerade slipped into the seat next to him and patted his arm.

"I'm not going to judge you for anything, alright? I won't judge you for losing control. I won't judge you for how you're feeling. I won't judge you for what you have the ability to do. I promise. Anything you want to ask, or should we get started?"

Requiem rubbed the back of neck and set down his empty mug. He nodded and swallowed down his nerves. Masquerade stood up and offered him his hand. Requiem accepted the help up and followed as Masquerade led him, in silence, out of the kitchen. Down the corridors they went until they got to the main staircase in the entrance of the castle. In the side of the wall next to the stairs was a small wooden door that Masquerade opened and gestured for Requiem to go first. Lit only by his pale green glow, Requiem kept one hand on the stone wall of the edge of the spiral staircase as he descended it. Behind him, Masquerade's red glow broke apart the seeming impenetrable wall of shadows that filled the spiral staircase, and the pair descended down the staircase together for what felt like an eternity. Eventually, Requiem reached the bottom of the stairs and he shivered, rubbing his arms as the coolness of the stone from the castle as well as being so far down made the whole area extra cold. At the bottom of the staircase was a small circular section of stone with a single wooden door at the bottom. Requiem looked to Masquerade but the older just wordlessly stepped forwards and opened it up. He gestured to Requiem, and the youngster stepped in.

As he passed the threshold, Requiem felt like he'd been doused in ice cold water. The air around him had shimmered, and, looking back, he saw the air in the doorway shimmered a little with red and black swirls. The something that was coiling in his stomach like an animal was damped a little, muted, and made easier to control. Masquerade stepped in after him and closed the doors before he met Requiem's questioning gaze.

"This room is far below the North tower. There are wards up around it, put up by myself in the past. I used to hide in this room and dampened my power down. And now, Requiem, it is the best place for you to train and practice controlling your powers. In here, even if you completely lose control, no one will get hurt. It is the safest place in our small settlement for this training. You can now come in here whenever you feel you should outside of our training sessions. Any questions?"

Requiem shook his head and Masquerade offered him a gentle smile. "I know it's hard for you right now, and I know you must be a mix of emotions. I'm offering you the chance to just let it all out. Scream. Throw out your power in whatever form you want until everything is out. Then we can work from a blank slate and work on building it all back up again, okay?"

Requiem nodded, and Masquerade stepped back from him to the other side of the room. The barrier had a little effect on him since his powers were so similar to Requiem's, but he still retained enough ability to bring up a barrier around himself to protect himself if necessary. He watched as the youngster shifted his stance and closed his eyes, meditating on it like he'd often seen his dearest Notte do. Requiem shifted again a little before he calmed down his breathing and thought.

_You hurt your baby sister_

_You've been sent away because you can't control yourself_

_What does Tousan think?_

_Tousan and Papa had to send you away because you're so poor at control_

_You're a failure_

_Disappointment_

_Why would they want a son like you?_

_You hurt your baby sister_

_Chopie won't want a dangerous friend like you_

_Imagine if you'd killed Storm!_

_Would Chopin have ever forgiven you if you'd hurt him instead?_

_Would Chopin have ever forgiven you if you'd hurt Clair instead?_

_You hurt your baby sister_

_Are you ever going to forgive yourself?_

_Do you deserve to forgive yourself?_

_What further damage could you have done if you hadn't knocked yourself out?_

_What would you have put Tousan and Papa through if you'd died?_

_Particularly Tousan_

_You hurt your baby sister_

_What would you have put Chopin through if you'd died?_

_Isn't Chopin meant to be your best friend?_

_You have no control and shouldn't have the power if you don't have the control_

_You are dangerous_

_You hurt your baby sister_

With the emotional pain rising inside him, Requiem burst into tears and crumpled to his knees. Waves of emotions and the pain rolled off him in the form of black and red magic that smacked against the barriers and dissolved. Masquerade's jaw dropped as he watched just how much raw, untamed and uncontrolled darkness power came from the crying child. With the combination of the emotions and the immense amount of raw power from Masquerade, Hope, and La Mancha, Requiem was, as much as Masquerade hated to admit it, a danger to himself and other in states like this. He was unpredictable and uncontrollable.

At the end of it all, the power died down and all that was left was a sobbing Requiem at the centre of the room. Masquerade very carefully lowered the barrier around himself and stepped to the centre of the room. He knelt down next to Requiem and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. The child sat up a little and Masquerade pulled him fully into a hug, letting him just sob into his shoulder.

"Does my tousan hate me?" Requiem whispered, voice cracking as Masquerade stroked his shoulder. The older felt the words internally and he shushed Requiem like he would shush the twins when they were younger, or his new young son when he woke up in the middle of the night.

"Your tousan absolutely does not hate you," Masquerade promised him. "I know he doesn't. He loves you with almost all of his heart, but he does have to leave room for your Papa and little sister doesn't he?" Masquerade's tone turned a little more teasing at the end and he earned a very weak smile from Requiem. "Your tousan doesn't hate you, Requiem. This was as hard for him as it was for you, okay? This will be hard, I know it will, but it will be worth it for you and your family. Are you ready?"

Requiem nodded, fingers curling in the back of Masquerade's shirt as he held him tightly. "I'm ready. Please help me Masquerade-san. Please."

Masq nodded and helped Requiem stand up. He stood before Requiem and held out a hand.

"So, Requiem, when the whole world becomes too much, the main thing you should remember is this. Imagine that your mind is a still pool of water. When it becomes too rippled to see, just keep calm and let it still. The important things will float to the surface. Okay?"

Requiem nodded slowly in understanding, and Masquerade half smiled.

"Okay, first thing we will do," he produced a tiny little ball of shadows in his hand, "practice this."

* * *

"Chopin?" Crazy knocked on his bedroom door lightly, "Chopie? Sweetie? Baby? You okay? Haven't really heard from you for a few days. Your tousan and I want to make sure that you're alright."

"'M fine," Chopin mumbled from the other side of the door, voice barely audible.

"You hungry? I've made you a bento box if you want to go outside and play?"

"Can I go and play with Requiem?" Chopin asked softly, voice half muffled by a pillow or a plushie. Crazy's smile drooped and he sighed.

"I'm afraid not, Chopin. But-"

"Then I'm staying here," Chopin mumbled. Crazy let out a little sigh before he set the bento box down outside his door.

"Alright. Well, I'll leave your food here, okay? You can eat when you're ready."

Chopin listened and, when he heard Crazy's footsteps died away down the stairs, he cracked open his bedroom door. He picked up the bento box and replaced it with his untouched bowl of rice from breakfast, leaving that outside his room before he closed the door and hid himself away again. The chaos trio, from across the hallway, exchanged a look. Little Clair, poking her head out from behind Vertigo's legs, tugged on the bottom of his shirt.

"Chopin-ni is sad, isn't he?"

Vertigo nodded and picked her up as he bounced her in his arms lightly. His brothers chewed their lips and the three looked back at their little brother's shut door.

"One of us should go talk to him," Somebody piped up and Vertigo handed Clair to PW.

"I'll go. I'll talk to him. Can one of you take the rice downstairs for tousan?"

Somebody picked it up before he and PW went downstairs with Clair in the latter's arms. Vertigo took a deep breath before he opened up Chopin's door without knocking.

"Hey Chopie," Vertigo shut the door behind him to give them both privacy, "how are you feeling today? It's been a little while since we last saw you and we miss you. Come eat dinner with us tonight, please? I think tousan is getting worried."

Chopin half shrugged but he sat up on his bed next to Vertigo. The older stroked at his shoulder and moved the hair off his face.

"What else is on your mind?"

Chopin chewed his lip before he met Vertigo's eyes with his own and sighed. "Well," he mumbled, fiddling with his fingers, "I... You remember when PW changed his shirt? To the grey one?"

Vertigo chuckled. "How on earth could I forget?"

_When Chopin was just five ears old and the triplets were six, they'd been messing around and playing on the floor together one afternoon. Chopin had been making his little elephant plushie fly around with his wind powers while his older brothers threw little balls of chaos at each other, messing up their hair and making them look more unruly than they normally did. Crazy and Seimei were both settled in the kitchen, cooking together as they prepared lunch for their kids. Crazy kept on giggling and laughing as Seimei let his hands wander across the other's waist and hips._

_"Seimei! Our kids are right there," Crazy chastised, but his voice held no weight behind it. Seimei placed gentle kisses along his neck before he stroked over Crazy's hips again._

_"You, me, let's have some more fun tonight," Seimei whispered, earning a blush from Crazy who nodded and giggled._

_"It's a date," he joked and, as he turned to give the other a soft kiss to the cheek, he was cut off by a shriek from where the kids were playing._

_PW's pale blue and white patchy shirt had got hit by his own ball of chaos that the three had been throwing around between them. The chaos, normally a purple power like Crazy's, had hit the youngster in the chest and rippled before the purple spread across his shirt and turned the whole thing from blue and white to a black and white patchy shirt. The kids went utterly silent for a moment, along with their parents, before Vertigo and Somebody burst out laughing._

_"He's wearing black and white like us! PW is finally a chaos triplet! He looks like us now!"_

_Crazy chuckled but Seimei just opened and closed his mouth several times like a fish as he stared at the other's new shirt. PW looked down at himself in mild horror, and he let out a groan before he started tugging on Crazy's trousers._

_"Tousan! Tousan! Tousan! Please change it back! The blue looks better on me, and it matches my teddy better! I'm not used to this one! I like the blue more!"_

_Crazy couldn't help but laugh. He nodded and waved a hand over his son, turning his shirt back from black to pale blue in a shimmer of purple magic. PW let out a little grin before he gave Crazy a tight hug and all but bounced off to keep playing with his brothers._

"Well," Chopin gestured to his own shirt. The white to pale blue gradient with the gold belt and golden flecks on it had become almost like a constant in their family and it was a sight that Vertigo was so used to, "I... It doesn't... I want to change it. It doesn't feel right? Like, normally I feel fine in my clothes but now, I feel like the gold is too much?"

"What are you thinking?" Vertigo asked gently and Chopin met his eyes.

"I'm thinking you can help me."

* * *

"Vertigo! Somebody! PW! Chopin! Clair! Dinner!" Crazy called as he served up their food and laid it on the table. Seimei set half of them down and the two adults settled at the table as the chaos triplets took their seats with Somebody helping Clair up into her chair. "Chopin? Is he--?"

"Right here tousan," Chopin's voice didn't waver as he spoke up behind Crazy. His father turned and his whole family gasped at him.

His shirt still kept the gradient from white to blue, but it was from white to a dark blue rather than the light blue before. The flecks that used to be gold were replaced with silver, and his golden belt was replaced with a black belt decorated with silver sparkles. The entire family's jaws seemed to drop, except Vertigo, and they just stared at Chopin. He took his seat at the table, next to Clair, and he didn't shy away from anyone's eye contact.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your shirt!" PW spoke up.

"It looks great!" Somebody complimented.

"Sparkly!" Clair giggled as she tilted her head at his shirt. "Silver sparkles!"

"It looks lovely dear," Crazy complimented, "and it's so nice to see you down at dinner again. Feeling better?"

"A little," Chopin confessed as he picked up his chopsticks. He frowned when he saw Seimei's expression, pausing with his chopsticks full of food halfway to his mouth, "tousan?"

"You turned your belt to silver and black?" Seimei's voice was dangerously quiet as he glowered over the table at his youngest son. "You got rid of all the gold, changed the pale blue, and made it all silver?"

"What's the problem?" Chopin asked before he popped in a mouthful of rice. "It's my shirt. My style. Me. I can wear what I want."

"What is this about, Chopin?" Seimei asked as he leaned back in his chair to meet his son's eyes. "You haven't changed your style in ten years. Ten. Years. Why now?"

"Cause I felt like it," Chopin shrugged, "and why not?"

"You look like you've drawn inspiration from the Hot Topic emo! You look like you drew inspiration from Masquerade for goodness sake."

Chopin shrugged. "I like the darker blue and the black belt. Shows more how I'm feeling inside."

Crazy elbowed Seimei sharply in the side before he could say anything else. "It looks lovely dear," he said gently, "and, if you want to talk about how you're feeling, you know we'll always listen to you, yeah?"

Chopin nodded and gave his tousan a very small smile. "Yeah. Um... Yeah."

Crazy tilted his head at him. "Is everything alright?"

"I just miss Requiem," he confessed with a light shrug, looking down into his bowl of rice. "Sorry. It's just hard, you know? He's my best friend."

"I understand," Crazy's tone was soft and gentle, "and we're all here to support you. I promise. I can only imagine how one of my best friends is feeling right now."

Much later, after they had sent their children to bed and cleaned the dishes together in silence, Seimei fixed Crazy with a look of confusion.

"Which best friend? Do you mean Hope?"

Crazy nodded, chewing his lip as he dried his hands on the towel. "Yeah. If Chopin is this torn up and he's only Requiem's best friend, I can only imagine how badly poor Hope is taking this."


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requiem would wake up and dine with Phantom and Traveller each morning, experiencing the honeymoon phase of their relationship where they traded lazy kisses and giggled to each other as they made breakfast together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers, it is Man of La Mancha here. But you can call me La Mancha. Welcome to this next chapter! Junliet sends her apologies. She said she would have liked to update this yesterday however she was a little busy and so she's sorry that it's only up today instead of then. This chapter is sad apparently so she also apologises for that (Junliet does a lot of apologising it seems!) As always, all of us here send our love and appreciation Sei desu mei and of_feathers_and_bowstrings for their encouragement. We really really appreciate you! As always, thank you all dear readers for sticking with us this far and we hope you enjoy the story.  
> La Mancha ~x~

Requiem would wake up and dine with Phantom and Traveller each morning, experiencing the honeymoon phase of their relationship where they traded lazy kisses and giggled to each other as they made breakfast together. They would then leave him in the kitchen with soft smiles and words of encouragement that gave him a little surge of internal hope for the day. Masquerade would then come in and make himself a coffee, always extra strong black coffee, before he and Requiem would go together down the spiral staircase to the room that was protected by the magical barrier that Masquerade would bring up. Masquerade would always give Requiem a chance to clear his head before they would begin with different exercises in control. They started off simple: summoning a small ball of the darkness so that it sat in the palm of his hand that he could control well enough to make it disappear so that it didn't pop up unexpectedly was the first of his tasks. Requiem accomplished it in a few days before Masquerade was satisfied.

"Good," Masquerade nodded and gave him a small smile along with a light pat on the back, "very good. You've taken the first step to controlling everything. If you can control a little bit, in time, you'll be able to control more and more until it's all moving and working at your beck and call. Now that you've got control over that small bit, let's make it more complicated."

Masquerade held out his own hand and, like Requiem had been doing, he summoned a small sphere of his dark, shadowy power into his hand. It them morphed and broke from the larger sphere into several smaller spheres that looked like droplets of a rain of shadows. The droplets then weaved between Masquerade's fingers like a slalom before they circled his wrist and came to join together over his palm, forming a larger sphere of power once again. It then started to shrink, growing smaller and smaller until it vanished and he looked up to meet Requiem's eyes.

"It looks like I'm doing a lot, I know. And manipulating the power, moving the power, breaking and reforming the power is more complicated than summoning it and making it vanish again. That's why we're working down here with a small amount that you know you have control over. We'll take it slow and break it down into it's parts. It's a step by step process and you can do it if we go through it, okay? Tell me to stop if you think I'm going too fast."

Requiem nodded and Masquerade half smiled at him. Both held out their hands, palm side up, and they took a deep breath together. Two matching spheres appeared in their hands and Masquerade gave Requiem a look filled with concern and worry.

"Are you alright?"

"Nervous," Requiem said with a light shrug that made the sphere of power in his hands move a little. "What if I slip and--"

"Do not think about the negative 'What if' but instead base your thoughts on what you do know you can do. You can control this power. You've seen yourself do it. You know it's safe. You know that this environment is controlled. You know nothing bad will happen, okay?"

Requiem nodded and took another deep breath. The sphere of power in his hands trembled a little before it started to shake more violently. Concerned eyes glanced up to Masquerade's face but Masquerade just patted Requiem on the shoulder to give him comfort and reassurance.

"It's alright. Keep going Requiem. Keep focusing. You can break it. Break it into several pieces. The smaller they are the easier you will find it to control them because there is less to work with. Does that make sense?"

Requiem nodded and the sphere in his hands broke into a dozen smaller spheres. A little smile blossomed across his face and Masquerade nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. Very good. I'm impressed. Now concentrate hard and try to move one at a time. Take your time. We have as long as you need to do this."

Requiem stared at one of the balls of power, eyes narrowing as he became hyper focused on it. The stubborn thing wouldn't move an inch towards his fingers; it wouldn't move at all. Irritation and frustration built up in him without him even noticing as he was so focused on trying to get this sphere to move. He didn't even notice as Masquerade called for him to stop; he didn't register Masquerade patting him on the shoulder, and he didn't notice the shield around the room strengthening.

Requiem's power exploded, ricocheting off the walls. Masquerade pulled him into his arms to protect him from his own power before it died down as fast as it had appeared. Exhausted, Requiem barely had the strength to hold onto Masquerade's sleeves to steady himself. The older helped him to sit down against the wall and checked him over with nothing but paternal concern in his eyes.

"Requiem? Requiem are you with me?"

Requiem nodded weakly and Masquerade sighed with relief. He stroked the other's shoulder with a gentle gloved hand before he gave him a light hug. Requiem looked up at him with tear filled dark eyes, and his next words broke Masquerade's heart.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so bad at this and so irresponsible."

Masquerade stroked his hair again and sat down next to him against the wall. "You're young, Requiem. You're young and you have a whole lot of power, maybe too much for your little frame. It's going to burst out at times in uncontrollable ways until you have more control over it, and that's okay. You're allowed to make mistakes, especially in this room where it''s safe."

"What if I make a mistake somewhere else?" Requiem whispered, voice so quiet and unsure that Masquerade barely heard it. "Outside of this room of protection? I--... I've hurt people before, and--"

"Look at me," Masquerade's tone made Requiem swallow a little and he turned his head, focusing on the older. "Until you feel you are ready and I agree, you'll stay here and learn. This whole castle is protected. And do you really think that my brother, his husband, my husband, and my children will have no protection on them whatsoever? You're perfectly safe here Requiem, because, even if you lose control, no one will get hurt."

"You mean it?" Requiem asked and Masquerade nodded, hugging him with one arm and stroking his shoulder.

"I mean it."

"Masquerade, may I ask you something please?"

Masquerade turned his head to the side and looked down at the youngster with a soft, gentle smile that he always gave Zig or Legend if they'd had a nightmare.

"Anything."

"Why am I like this? I mean... My tousan has balancing power. He brings the world to order, brings it into balance. And my Papa has healing power. So I don't understand how I ended up with power like yours. I'm not your child am I?"

The colour drained from Masquerade's face and the smile dropped as he shook his head. Requiem picked up on the shift in the atmosphere and his eyes lowered.

"I'm sorry, I--"

"You have a right to know," Masquerade's voice was so unsure and wavered in a way that Requiem had never heard it shake before, "you have a right to know everything, and I can understand why your parents never told you it before. It's... It's sincerely something I regret and, if it changes how you view me, I understand."

Requiem just tilted his head at Masquerade and reached for his hand. His tiny one was engulfed by Masquerade's but the adult couldn't help but smile.

"A while ago, ages before you were born, there was a huge fight that happened."

_The trees in the distance rippled as waves of power were thrown through them, flashing different colours. The whole forest was teeming with the creatures that looked like bats made of different colours that reached to scratch the eyes of the others fighting them. Otonal shoved back several of them, resorting to pulling them off Malaguena by their leathery wings. Origin raised their hand and brought a gold mist upon several that stunned them, giving Masquerade a chance to blast them with his powers. Hope stumbled between the trees and shoved them back with his power. Crazy ran by his side and they worked well together with their opposing powers._

_"Get back," Hope whispered to Crazy as he brought up a wall of power around him. "Get back. This will follow you. Get the others in here too."_

_"Are you going to do it Hope?"_

_"We don't have any other choice here. I need to do it. Get the others in here if you can. Is Masq protecting Crystal?"_

_"I'd guess so," Crazy shrugged before he gave Hope a quick hug and disappeared into the trees._

_Hope stood his ground and kept the creatures back with a wall of his blue and green power. On Crazy's signal of purple sparks being thrown up across the sky, Hope let loose an intense, earth shaking wave of power that flew through the forest right to the edge. The creatures were all hit with it and vanished into nothing before the wave stopped and Hope collapsed to his knees, gasping for breath._

"It was my fault that Crystal wasn't protected," Masquerade whispered to himself, "And I let it consume me. I let it get the better of me, twist me, and that changed me for the worse. I tried to hurt my own baby brother just to get back at your tousan for something that was my fault. I got back at him through your Papa, hurting both of them for something that really really was my fault."

_Masquerade rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. The darkness melted away and Hope gasped. Barely conscious, La Mancha was on the floor between them. When he tried to reach for his hand, Masquerade blocked him by a wall of darkness._

_“Uh uh uh! We mustn’t touch what isn’t ours, Hope. And you haven’t given me anything in return for this one yet.”_

_“Take me instead,” Hope whispered, loud enough for only Masquerade to hear it. “Let him go and I will surrender to you.”_

_Masquerade raised an eyebrow and a slow, smug smirk spread across his face. “Done, Hope and Legacy.”_

_A bubble of darkness took La Mancha safely over to with the others, dropping him in front of Malaguena. The other helped his friend to his feet and rubbed his back gently as the group watched the events unfolding before them._

_Hope flinched as the first tendril of darkness wrapped itself around his slim wrist. Another circled his other wrist and then both were pulled behind his back and bound together. Several slipped around his ankles and his slim waist, holding him in ropes of darkness._

"And I hurt him," Masquerade's voice cracked and his eyes were lowered to the floor as he confessed it all. "I hurt him because I let myself believe for some stupid reason that this was all his fault when it was my own fault. When you lose someone you love and care about, it really can change you for the worse if you're not careful."

"What happened?" Requiem dared to whisper.

_Hope’s limp, unconscious form was still held in the darkness, pinned against the wall. All the colour was gone from him, his glow was gone, and the only shine on his form was from the sticky tear trails left on his cheeks and down his neck._

_“Don’t cry over this loss,” Masquerade hissed, glaring at every single person in the room. “I’ve felt worse than this. This is nothing new. I lost Crystal like this, remember? None of you are special for what you’re feeling when I’ve been dragged through so much worse. Still, at least now you know what it’s like to lose everything. Or, you will.”_

_Masquerade tossed Hope’s body onto the ground and La Mancha scrambled over to hold him close, sobbing._

_“Hope and Legacy, and La Mancha, your time ends now.”_

"The physical pain from all that... The results of having too much darkness thrown though him for so long..." Masquerade swallowed down the pain as he kept speaking, "It led to him having a lingering darkness within him, one that made it so hard for him and your Papa to conceive you. I had to manipulate the shadows just so that you could be born, and the shadows seeped into you. That's why you have these powers, even though you're not my son."

Requiem was just sitting there, blankly staring at the wall as he struggled to comprehend everything. Masquerade's heart shattered when the tears started and Requiem curled up in a ball, hiding his face in his arms as sobs shook him completely. The guilt and shame rose up in Masquerade's throat, almost choking him as he tried to hide his sobs. He stroked Requiem's shoulder constantly and gently, and Requiem leaned against him.

"I'm sorry I... I-I don't know what to feel," he whispered. "I-I just..." He sniffled and leaned against him as the exhaustion overwhelmed him.

"It's alright," Masquerade swept him up into his arms and carried him up out of the room, "I'll um... I'll give you time to think this all over."

In silence, Masquerade carried Requiem up to his room and tucked him into his bed. Requiem curled up under the blanket and didn't even emerge when Notte came up later, leaving him a cup of tea and some cookies to nibble on.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Chopin stopped, sitting on the windowsill as he turned and gave Vertigo an embarrassed look. His older brother chuckled and sat down on his bed.

"I'm going to see Requiem," Chopin said firmly as he shifted a bit where he sat.

Vertigo raised an eyebrow at him but smiled a little. "Want some help? Since Tousan will get mad at you if he finds out."

Chopin nodded and Vertigo helped him climb out of the window. Chopin slipped under the windows so that he wasn't spotted before he snuck behind the other houses and disappeared into the forest. He'd been to the castle before so he did know the way. He followed the path and made it to the edge of the castle before he really had time to comprehend why he had decided to come. He swallowed before his confidence surged again and he all but stormed up to the door and knocked on it, folding his arms over his chest. The large oak doors at the entrance creaked open and an exhausted Masquerade looked out. His eyes met Chopin's and he raised an eyebrow at the youngster.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Requiem," Chopin said firmly. "Let me see him please."

"He's resting," Masquerade folded his arms to match Chopin's stance. "I'll pass on a message to him."

Chopin held up a tub of cookies in his hands. "I want to give them to him. But I want to give them to him myself. In person. Let me see him please."

"I can't let you see him. It's not safe right now."

"Why?" Chopin frowned. "Requiem isn't bad!"

"I know," Masquerade looked like there was so much weighing on his mind. "But he lacks control."

"Well, yeah," Chopin shrugged, "but he'll get better, won't he?"

"I'm not sure," Masquerade said lightly, "hopefully. He's making improvements but we have a long way to go."

Chopin rolled his eyes and his pout got more intense. Masquerade frowned at him

"You're looking at me like I'm cruel for this."

"You've locked up my bet friend!"

"I had to," Masquerade defended. Chopin, having none of it, just scoffed.

"Why? He's probably alone and hurt and confused. How is that helping him?"

"He's dangerous," Masquerade spoke up and Chopin's irritation boiled over.

"You were dangerous before!"

Masquerade stepped back like he'd been slapped across the face but he regained his composure. "Your tousan, Seimei, he told you about me. Didn't he?"

Chopin nodded, eyes narrowing. "He said you went crazy! He said you nearly killed all of them! You were alone and shut yourself away and look at what happened when you did! And now you're doing the same to Requiem by keeping him locked up like a prisoner? Why? So that he'll snap like you did and everyone will forget about your sins?"

Masquerade took a deep breath to calm himself down. "To be fair, Chopin, your tousan isn't wrong. Yes, I did regretful, terrible things in the past but I cannot change them, no matter how much I wish I could. But it was years ago. I'm not locking Requiem away forever. I'm helping him. I'm teaching him how to control his powers in a place where he can do no damage if he loses control. It'll break him if he hurts someone else."

"And what if he never learns?" The wind picked up, moving the flowing fabric of Chopin's shirt along with both of their hair. "Are you going to keep him locked up forever then?"

"If we have to."

"So he'll be alone forever?! No friends? No family? Nothing?"

"I'll be here," Masquerade defended before he got an almost gale force blast of the wind straight to his face.

"You aren't his friend or his family!"

Masquerade brought a hand up and created an impenetrable wall to stop Chopin attacking him with his powers. "What's that supposed to mean Chopin?"

"You alone aren't enough to prevent him from feeling alone. No, actually, _you're_ the reason he's alone."

Masquerade's temper had just about reached its limit but he kept a tight hand on the leash of his power. "Oh, would you rather die when he loses control and kills you?"

Chopin stumbled back then like he'd been physically struck and tears welled up in his eyes. "I-I just don't want him to be alone. I don't want him to blame himself for something that isn't his fault. He thinks it's all his fault but it's not."

"What else is he blaming himself for?"

Chopin wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. "Everything! He blames himself for absolutely everything! He doesn't even think he deserves to have been born because he thinks that all he's capable of is destruction! How are you going to fix that, huh?"

It was Masquerade's turn to look taken aback. "W-well," he stuttered, "First I'm going to teach him control--"

"You can't teach him control if his mind keeps telling him he can't do it or he isn't worthy of it!"

Masquerade took a deep steadying breath. "Child. Do I look like a therapist? Let me answer that for you: no. I don't. I'm not Origin. I don't know what to say. I'm just keeping him here so that he doesn't damage himself or anyone else with his powers."

"So you don't actually care about Requiem. You just want him to control himself and that's it? Some friend of Hope-san you are! You don't even actually care about his son!"

"If I didn't care about Requiem, do you really think I would be doing all of this for him?"

"You sound like you're just doing it because he's troublesome and you just want to get rid of the trouble."

The shadows raised behind Masquerade in the doorway and he narrowed his eyes at Chopin. "If I wanted rid of the trouble, there are easier ways. Trust me."

"Or maybe you're just doing it because you feel guilty about what you did to his family."

Masquerade cooled himself and lowered the shadows as he tried to force down his irritation. "Did your precious tousan Seimei ever tell you that your little friend Requiem would never have been born without me?"

Chopin opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. "No, he didn't." He then scoffed, shaking his head. "This is stupid. I'm going to see my friend."

He tried to shove past Masquerade but the older grabbed his wrist and all but pushed him out.

"Chopin, you should go home. He's a bit unstable at the moment I don't want either of you to get hurt. Your tousans and Hope would all kill me if you got hurt. Go on."

Chopin's touch act dropped and he threw himself into Masquerade's arms, holding onto him tightly. "You have to help him," he whispered, "you have to help phim get better. I-I... I won't forgive you if you can't!"

"I promise," Masquerade said gently as Chopin passed him the box of cookies, "and I'll tell him that you made them for him. Soon, Chopin. I promise soon you can see him again. Okay?"

"Okay," Chopin whispered before he rubbed at his eyes. "I'm sorry--"

"It's alright," Masquerade gave him a gentle smile, "now go on before Seimei murders me cause you went missing."

Chopin nodded and, with one last glance up at the tower rooms, he ran off and disappeared into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Smol_chipmunk)


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopin slipped back to the castle a week later after he snuck out with Vertigo's help and met Masquerade at the door again. Opening his mouth to protest, Chopin cut him off quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Haru here! Junliet says that she hopes all of you are safe and she's sorry that this chapter is not her best. This chapter talks a lot about Requiem and goes through mostly how he is feeling. There is a lot of talking and I even make an appearance! As always, the biggest thank yous go to of-feathers_and_bowstrings, and Sei desu mei. We really appreciate you! Thank you so much for all reading this and we appreciate all of you. Thank you!  
> Haru ~x~

Chopin slipped back to the castle a week later after he snuck out with Vertigo's help and met Masquerade at the door again. Opening his mouth to protest, Chopin cut him off quickly.

"I just want to talk to my friend. Please. Make sure he's okay."

With a sigh, Masquerade stepped back to let him into the castle. "You can talk to him, but you're not allowed to see him alone. You're to stay on one side of the room and he'll be on the other. I'll be in there with both of you to make sure that nothing goes awry."

Chopin nodded, following as Masquerade led him up the staircases towards Requiem's room. Masquerade held up a hand to Chopin and the younger nodded, face falling a little in understanding as the older knocked on the door and spoke with a gentle tone that brought a lump to Chopin's throat: reminding him of the gentle tones his fathers would use when they would tuck him in and read him a story or come to soothe his nightmare.

"Requiem? It's me. I have a guest for you."

A mumbled response came and Masquerade opened up the door, allowing Chopin to go in first. The youngster let out a little gasp when he saw the state of his best friend.

Requiem had pressed himself against the far wall and was trembling. His eyes were wide and full of fear as he met Chopin's eyes. Chopin's face broke into a smile just at the thought of being close to Requiem again, at the thought of being near to Requiem, and he stepped towards the pale red wall of magic that Masquerade had put up between them to keep Chopin safe. Requiem flung his hands out and shook his head aggressively, shaking all over.

"S-stay away from me!"

Chopin reached over and placed his hand flat against the barrier to try and comfort Requiem. The other had tears running down his pale cheeks, and the bags under his eyes stood out against the pale skin of his face that once was so full of light and life.

"It's okay," Chopin promised, "I trust you. You're okay. It's okay."

"I'm a monster, Chopin," he whispered with his head bowed as he slid down the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"No you're not. You're not a monster, Requiem. You're kind and good. It's not your fault."

Requiem kept his head buried in his arms as shame and fear rose up inside of him. "Why did my parents send me away then, if I'm not a monster? Why am I not allowed to be close to you?"

"They're just trying to make sure you're safe, Requiem. Your powers hurt you too."

Requiem glanced up and doe like brown eyes met Chopin's own soft and understanding ones.

"They hurt you the most," he whispered with such a small, fragile voice that broke Chopin's heart, "You and my Tousan and my sister. But your heart... They hurt your heart so much."

"It's not your fault," Chopin defended.

"Yes it is," Requiem curled up tighter and his glow got more intense. Masquerade's face fell and his eyes filled with concern. He stepped into the room just in time.

From Requiem a wave of darkness exploded, colliding against the wall like waves coming up against the sea wall or rocks. Masquerade wrapped Requiem up in a little shield so that, when the power bounced off the wall separating the two friends, it didn't hurt Requiem. Masquerade gave them both a gentle smile tinged with sadness as he lowered the shields and extended a hand to Chopin.

"Chopin, I think you should go home."

Chopin tried to fight Masquerade to stay in the room but Requiem had curled up in on himself and was shutting his friend out completely. Seeing the fight completely leave Requiem was almost devastating to him and he lowered his defences and let Masquerade help him out.

"Please Masquerade. Please. I--"

"I know. I promise I'm doing my best to help him," Masquerade placed a hand on Chopin's shoulder as he led him back downstairs to the light and airy kitchen, "Would you like some tea, Chopin?"

Chopin nodded and settled himself on one of the seats as Masquerade set a mug of tea down in front of him before he cut a slice of the black forest gateaux that was smothered in gooey melted chocolate and gave it to Chopin along with a fork.

"For some reason Hope adores this cake. Says it makes him feel better, with him being a sugar addict and all. I tried to give him and La Mancha one recently but Hope wouldn't even answer the door."

"Requiem is a sugar addict too," Chopin added, tone a little lighter and more absent than it had been upstairs as he tasted the cake, "this is really good by the way."

Masquerade half chuckled. "Like father like son I suppose." His smile then dimmed and he tilted his head, really looking at Chopin, "Chopin. Tell me how you've been feeling, ever since Requiem became your friend and then since he's been gone."

Chopin paused, fork halfway to his mouth, and he glanced over at Masquerade. Chewing on the piece of cake, he swallowed and then sighed as he set the fork down.

"Lonely."

Masquerade nodded and reached across the table to take Chopin's free hand in his, providing a little comfort to him. Chopin gave him a weak smile and wiped his tears away quickly with his free hand.

"I'm sorry," he said with a chuckle that was weighed down with his tears, "I don't know why I'm crying."

"I know why," Masquerade's comforting paternal tone caught Chopin's attention and focus, "it's because you don't want to lose your connection. You're so close to each other that you're terrified this will break what you have."

To have it portrayed that plainly to him made Chopin realise, in his heart, that Masquerade was right. The fear and tears welled up inside of him and he bit his lip hard to stop any of it escaping.

"How do you know?" Chopin whispered as he choked on his held back tears.

"Because someone else and I used to be just like you and Requiem. And then something similar happened and we grew apart. What I'm trying to say is that it's absolutely fine for you to feel like this, for you to feel lonely and afraid and whatever else you're feeling. The most important thing you can do now is keep reassuring Requiem that you care for him and always will."

Chopin nodded and held his mug tightly to keep his hands warm. "Of course. I love Requiem so much."

Masquerade patted his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the plate that had practically been licked clean of cake. "Enjoy that?"

"Very much," Chopin blushed lightly and Masquerade just laughed.

"In return for the cake, you couldn't do a favour for me, could you?"

* * *

La Mancha was at a loss. He'd tried everything. Coaxing him off the sofa with cuddles. Forcibly shoving him off the sofa. Trying to feed him healthy food. Using Storm to coax him off the sofa. Using Ikkaku-chan to coax him off the sofa. Getting Crazy to physically lift him off the sofa. Coaxing him off the sofa with chocolate. No matter what he did, Hope was in such a bad state that he barely made eye contact with his husband or daughter anymore. Their relationship was not going well, particularly physically, since Hope had moved to their sofa and no longer slept in their bed. He would shy away from cuddles and hid his face in his arms. He would sit beside him each night after getting Storm to bed and just stroked at his forehead.

"Hopie? You maybe want some dinner?"

"No thank you."

"You want to sit up so I can give you a proper cuddle?"

"It's okay," he said softly.

"Talk to me Hope, please. What is going on inside your head?"

"Our son is gone because of me."

"Hope, you know that's not--"

Hope shook him off and turned himself over to that his face was buried in the pillows of the sofa again. La Mancha stroked at his shoulder with tears pricking at his eyes. Hope looked so fragile. His skin was paper pale and his lack of proper movement and nutrition had all but destroyed any muscle he had built up, leaving his slim willowy frame a level of thin he'd never reached before. Not only was his weight worrying La Mancha but his colouring was terrifying him too. Hope had gone pale and his blue green colours had faded to the point where they were barely visible against the white of the intertwining strips of fabric that made the design of his shirt. La Mancha stroked his hair and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

"Hopie please."

"I don't know what you want me to say Manchie. I'm sorry? That won't cut it. Not when I did this to our son. This is all my fault."

"I want you to take care of yourself."

Hope shook his head, burying it in his arms, "I can't. I don't deserve it."

La Mancha pulled him around so that Hope was in a sitting position with his head leaning against his shoulder. "You don't deserve it? You don't deserve to take care of yourself?"

"No," Hope pulled his legs up and held onto his knees tightly, "I don't. Not when I treated Requiem so badly. Storm is doing so much better with just you taking care of her."

"But she misses her Tousan, and you always deserve to take care of yourself Hope. Please. I'm terrified that--"

A sharp knocking on their door cut La Mancha off and he chewed his lip. Stroking his husband's hair, he opened it up and let Chopin into their home.

"It's late, Chopin. Shouldn't you be asleep? Or at least at home?"

Chopin rubbed the back of his neck and shifted from foot to foot sheepishly as he was let into their main room. His face fell at the sight of Hope and he had to tear his eyes away to stop himself from staring at him like he was a painting at an art exhibition. The child cleared his throat and gave them a soft smile that reminded them of Requiem.

"I spoke to Masquerade and Requiem today. He's... He's not good mentally. Yes he's improving in his control but he's mentally struggling so much. He thinks you all hate him."

Hope's face fell and La Mancha stroked his back. "Did Masquerade say anything?"

"He suggested that you go and see him. Requiem needs support and a visit from you might help?"

La Mancha patted Hope's side and he brought both his husband and Chopin a bowl of ramen. For the first time in what felt like weeks, La Mancha watched as Hope tucked into it, albeit taking very tentative mouthfuls. The hope that the idea of seeing Requiem brought to Hope was enough to encourage him to take slightly more care of himself.

"I want the chance to say sorry," Hope confessed after Chopin had gone home, "to Requiem. For putting him through all of this, for not acting sooner, for making him go away from us, for--"

"I'm sure he doesn't blame you," La Mancha cut him off, "I think you blame yourself more than anyone blames you."

Hope shrugged and cuddled La Mancha on the sofa, tucking his head into the crook of the other's neck.

* * *

Storm bounced along between her parents with her hands tightly held by each of them as they made their way through the forest. She couldn't stop giggling and her long dark hair tumbled down her back, moving lightly in the breeze that rustled the leaves around them. La Mancha positively glowed when she gave him a smile, and her eyes lit up at the sight of the castle; it was almost as if she could feel Requiem there.

"Requiem! Requiem! Requiem we've come to visit you!" She broke free from their grasp and ran up to the door, hammering on it with her little fist. "Requiem!"

Masquerade opened up the door and she opened up her arms for a hug that he obliged in giving, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Uncle Masquie! Can we see Requiem please?"

"Of course you can," Masquerade set her down and she bounced around his feet in pure excitement. Masquerade's face fell a little when he saw Hope and La Mancha but he let them in and gestured to them to follow him.

"Requiem, guests for you." Masquerade called out as he opened the door. Requiem raised his head from where it had been buried in his arms and froze.

"Tousan," he whispered and Hope stumbled across the room to sweep his son up into his arms. Requiem all but melted into his touch and burst into tears as he grabbed the fabric. "T-Tousan..."

"Requiem," Hope whispered, rubbing his back as tears ran down his cheeks and he choked on his words, "Oh Requiem I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, and--"

"N-no," Requiem cut him off as he nuzzled against him, "it's all my fault."

Hope shushed him, stroking his hair, and just held him close. La Mancha and Storm hugged Requiem too but he clung to Hope again like it pained him to part from his Tousan. From where Requiem was holding onto him, Hope's colour blossomed again brighter and bolder.

"I want to come home," Requiem whispered, "Tousan, please. Please let me come home."

Hope's heart clenched painfully and he looked up from the floor, behind Requiem's back, and met Masquerade's eyes. The look in his eyes and the pained expression sent Hope's heart falling down. He swallowed thickly before he shook his head and tightened his grip on Requiem's shirt.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before he pressed a kiss to the side of the other's head, "I'm really sorry. We'll come and see you soon. We love you Requiem."

Requiem reluctantly let go of his Tousan's shirt and, after Storm and La Mancha gave him one more little hug each, they left with parting waves. Requiem's face fell and Masquerade stroked the top of his head to comfort him. Requiem all but leaned into his touch, nuzzling against his hand.

"Are you alright Requiem?"

Requiem sniffled quietly and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hands. "N-no. Sorry Uncle Masquerade, but no..."

Masquerade sat down next to him on the floor with sympathetic eyes. "I'm so sorry. You just don't have the control to go home yet. I'm sorry."

Requiem burst into tears and pulled his legs up again as he curled up into a ball. Helplessness came over Masquerade's face and he moved to hug Requiem before he stopped himself.

"Move Masquerade," Both Masquerade and Requiem looked up to see Phantom in the doorway. "Come on. Away with you. Go make us something sweet and sugary and tasty while I talk to little Requiem, alright?"

Masquerade nodded and left as Phantom settled down beside Requiem and nudged him lightly with his shoulder.

"Hey kiddo. Talk to me?"

Requiem shrugged, holding his legs as he let his head rest on his knees. "I just want to go home," a very small voice mumbled.

"I'm sorry kiddo," Phantom patted his back and Requiem leaned into his touch with almost desperation. "You do know why you shouldn't go home, right?"

"Because I'm dangerous," Requiem choked out and Phantom gave him a confused look.

"Who the hell told you that you're dangerous kiddo? No, you're not dangerous. You're just... well... it's because you're a little... wild right now. When you've got a better grip of your powers, then you can go home. And you've made so much progress already."

Requiem shook his head as fresh tears started to fall. "I hurt people. I hurt my sister Storm. I hurt my best friend Chopin. I-I... I even hurt my Tousan..."

"They were accidents. We all have accidents. Goodness knows that when I was your age I managed to throw Masquerade across the room because I sneezed."

A ghost of a smile tugged at the corners of Requiem's mouth but it was gone too fast. "What if I can't control it?"

"You will. I know you will."

Requiem gave him a look that reminded Phantom very much of sleepy Traveller being denied kisses or coffee. "How do you know that?"

He nudged Requiem again with his shoulder and gave him the grin that he always gave to Masquerade before he told him a terrible joke. "Because I'm friends with Romeo, remember? I know."

Requiem didn't join his sentiment. "If you say so."

"Hey, kiddo, come on. Talk to me. I promise I won't bite. What's on your mind? You seem so down and upset and I want to help you."

"I just miss my Tousan... A-and... Chopin and my Papa.... A-and Storm... A-and this just doesn't feel like home..."

"How can I make it feel more like home for you?"

Requiem looked at him, tilting his head before he blinked a couple of times in confusion. "I don't know. Sorry Phantom."

"Well, for one thing, Masquerade may be good at making cakes but he is terrible at interior design, right? Why don't we decorate your room together?"

"No no, you have a husband and everything and it's too much trouble, and--"

"My husband would absolutely want to help to decorate your room. It'll be fun Requiem, come on!"

"Well... I-I haven't... I haven't had fun in a while," he mumbled and Phantom then looked like the cat that got the cream.

"Exactly! You need some fun! Now, come on. I'll go and get your narwhal plushie from home while you draw up an idea of what you want here, okay?"

"Wait wait no I don't want to cause any trouble. Maybe the plushie is enough?"

Phantom stood up, offering Requiem a hand as he chewed his lip. "It's a start at least."

Requiem tentatively took hold of his hand and stood, following Phantom as they descended the stairs together. Phantom nudged him towards the doors that led to the back garden.

"Notte and my nephews are out there, so you go and wait with them until I go and get you a narwhal, alright? I won't be long, promise."

Not giving him time to respond, Phantom then left and Requiem had no choice but to go out into the garden. Notte was sitting there in the shade reading a book. Under the trees across the garden were the Hana twins and Haru. Running around, swinging from tree branches, and screeching, were Legend and Zig. Notte spotted him first and gave Requiem a smile, patting the bench next to him.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you feeling? Are you hungry? I'm going to serve lunch in a minute."

"I miss home," Requiem whispered and Notte patted his shoulder as they both headed into the kitchen together, carrying out bowls, "and I saw my parents earlier and it just... I just really miss them."

"I understand," Notte patted his hair before he went back to serving up their sandwiches, "and if you ever need, you can talk to me, alright? I know I'm not your Tousan or Papa, and I will never pretend to be, but I can listen."

Requiem bowed his head, offering a small smile in return, "I appreciate it, thank you."

Notte's smile was as gentle as his feathers and they settled on a picnic blanket together in the shade. The older twins and Haru came over, taking their plates from Notte. "Legend! Zig! Lunch time!"

"No Tousan!" Zig shouted from where he was brandishing a stick around in front of him like a sword, "We need to kill the zombies!"

"Boys," Masquerade fixed them with a firm look as he settled on the blanket and gave Notte a light kiss on the crown of his head, "lunchtime. You can kill the zombies later."

"No we can't!" Legend shouted.

The two parents exchanged a look and the other children all couldn't help but giggle as they watched Masquerade chase his children around the garden. He eventually managed to catch the two of them and he carried them over so that they could eat their lunch.

"Hey Haru-san!" Legend waved to him, munching on the sandwich in his other hand, "Hey Requiem-san!"

"Haru-san, Haru-san, is your brother going to make Cootie faces at Nare?"

"Cootie faces?" Requiem asked and Saku giggled.

"He really really likes Nare," Haru said with a light shrug. "Thank you so much for lunch Notte-san."

"I like him too," Nare cut in with a light blush across his cheeks.

Haru giggled, filling the air with the sweet noise that sounded so much like music. "Niisan will be so happy to hear that!"

"Ewwwwwwwww," Legend stuck out his tongue, "gross!"

"He'd better not hurt our Nare!"

"Yeah, watch out," Saku teased, "they're trained zombie killers."

"Niisan is very sweet and kind and gentle," Haru said gently, "sweet and sensitive. He'd never hurt anyone."

"Nare really likes Pro-me-to~" Saku teased and Nare flushed a darker red.

"Why aren't you together then?" Haru asked.

"Your Tousan is kind of scary." Nare explained and Haru laughed.

"Tousan isn't scary! And he likes you! He's not bad when you get to know him and he's just concerned for us."

"My Tousan gets concerned about us too," Requiem spoke up, "Although my Papa gets more concerned about Storm."

Haru's eyes lit up. "Hope-sensei is the best! He taught me so much!"

"M-my Tousan?"

Haru nodded. "He taught me how to control my powers. And he's so nice and caring."

"He is. And very forgiving," Masquerade added.

"See! Masq-san agrees!" Haru giggled.

Requiem lowered his head in thought as Zig and Legend wolfed down the rest of their lunch and dashed back across the garden to start fighting other invisible monsters together. Seeing them like a family together made his stomach turn and tears well up in his eyes. The weather then turned drastically and the flower teenagers dashed inside with Notte as Masquerade pushed Requiem in before he scooped up the younger twins. Masquerade took Requiem into the kitchen and made him a cup of tea.

"I miss my family," Requiem said before he had a chance to ask, "I-I'm sorry, I--"

"Come here," Masquerade opened his arms and Requiem all but dived for the hug, "You'll be together soon. I promise. You've made so much progress. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you," Requiem whispered, "for being so nice to my Tousan and my Papa."

"It's the least I could do. And I care about you too Requiem. You've done so well and soon you'll be able to go home."

Requiem nodded, enjoying the contact as he and Masquerade hugged in the kitchen while the rain hammered down outside.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requiem learnt the very hard way that progress was not linear. With every new breakthrough he made in control, he'd have a breakdown emotionally to match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's Nare here! Junliet asked me to do the notes so ta da! Here I am. So! This chapter! As you can tell from the summary there are some sad bits, but there should also be some giggles too! There's some Haru (someone special said they wanted to see him. If you're going to steal him, do it while his Tousan is busy with his brothers) and of course there is Requiem. As always, a massive massive thank you from all of us and Junliet goes to of_feathers_and_bowstrings and Sei desu mei for their amazing help and encouragement. We love you!   
> We hope you're all staying safe and we send you the best from here! Thank you all for sticking with us and we appreciate you all xxx

Requiem learnt the very hard way that progress was not linear. With every new breakthrough he made in control, he'd have a breakdown emotionally to match. Being apart from his family for so long, even with Phantom making his room more him and bringing him his beloved narwhal plushie, took its toll on him. After long days of training hard until he was gasping for breath, lips tinting blue as he pushed himself, he was invited to the family dinners. Nare and Saku profusely apologised to him throughout as their little brothers talked about their daily adventures, nearly upsetting their food onto Requiem and themselves. Phantom had grown into the roll of the caring uncle, and he and Traveller were so sweet to their nephews and Requiem. Notte insisted that he wasn't eating enough and would pile up his food for him, and Masquerade would give him light pats on the back after difficult sessions to remind him that he was doing fine.

Nights were the worst. At night he was alone, curled up under the soft blanket with Ikkaku-chan in his arms and his face buried in the pillow, biting his lip in desperation to muffle his sobs and hide his tears from the world. His heart longed for home, longed for his little bed that his Papa and Tousan had adjusted as he'd grown older, longed to sit in their garden in the sunshine and watch Storm jump around and chase the butterflies, longed to laugh with his Papa until his sides hurt, longed to steal chocolate from his Tousan's not so secret stash, longed to play by the river with Chopin's brothers, longed to scour the library and chat to Origin, longed to be around Chopin again, and longed more than anything else for a hug from his Tousan. His heart yearned for just a simple touch; the comfort his Tousan and Papa gave him was immeasurable and was something so particular to them that nothing else could replace it.

"Morning sweetheart," Requiem curled up tighter under the blanket when Notte's sweet and gentle voice came through. The sound of a mug came from by his bedside table before the bed dipped beside him and a gentle, paternal hand rested on the blanket over his head, "how are you feeling today?"

"Sore," was the only word he could come up with and he poked his head out from under the duvet. He didn't have to say anything else. The dark circles under his red eyes said more than he could hope to with words.

"Well, today you don't need to train," Notte passed him the mug of warm green tea as he sat up and he stroked his hair, "and you should be glad that I came in and woke you up today. My little twins wanted to, and they wouldn't have been half as gentle."

Requiem half smiled and found himself leaning into Notte's touch, craving it. The older pulled him into a one armed hug, letting him lean against him and cuddle up to him. Even though he wasn't his child, Notte understood what Requiem needed and gave him the physical comfort he so desperately craved. From downstairs, the sounds of pots and pans were flying everywhere in a clatter could be heard, and Requiem looked up at Notte with a raised eyebrow.

"It was the only way I could placate the twins," Notte explained when an almighty crash echoed through the castle, "oh dear.... Three... Two... One..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REQUIEM-SAN!"

The twins barrelled into the room and all but threw themselves at Requiem. He barely had time to pass the mug to Notte before the twins jumped into his arms for cuddles. He couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face when they wrapped their little arms around his waist and squeezed him.

"Boys! I told you not to attack poor Requiem!" Notte chided before he gave Requiem one more pat on the head and stood up. "Come on. Help me out downstairs. You come down when you're ready Requiem."

The pair scampered off after their father, leaving Requiem alone in his room. He unconsciously reached for Ikkaku-chan and crossed the room to the balcony. The wind rustled his hair, moving it out of his eyes as he looked out to the horizon. The sun was just about poking up over the horizon, casting golden rays across the world that ran through every crevice and crack that it could get to like honey. The sky had a gradient, with the dark blue at the top containing a few brave and bright stars of Origin's who dared to fight against Otonal's sun, down to a layer of pink, and then a layer of orange just above the land. From his balcony, Requiem could see over the top of the forest to the village. The library stood tall and proud at one end and, if he imagined hard enough, Requiem could just about see the light of the sun catching gold on Origin's feathered shirt, standing out on the balcony to see that all their stars went to sleep. Near to it was Otonal's home where he was sure he would be brushing down the front of his dipped shirt and admiring his beautiful sunrise while Etude slipped off to the library, Prometo disappeared into the forest, and Haru bounced his way towards the castle. Requiem's smile dimmed when his eyes fell onto the next house, a familiar house, his home. If everything was as it normally was, his Tousan and Papa would have been dragged out of bed by him and Storm, nagging them to make them food so that they could go out exploring with Chopin and Clair. Their house wasn't far away from his home and, if Requiem pretended hard enough, he could make out the deep blue of Chopin's shirt. Or maybe it was sea foam green; he did talk about wanting to change it up a little. He tore his eyes away and wiped them on the back of his sleeve before he tucked Ikkaku-chan back into bed and got changed. With a little smile that he'd practised so much plastered on his face, he came downstairs to the kitchen where he was immediately swept up into a hug from Phantom and Traveller.

"Happy birthday," Traveller whispered to him and Phantom ruffled his hair before they let him go into the kitchen.

Ignoring the messy pile of pots and pans sitting by the sink, Requiem blushed when he came in the kitchen. The little family had set out a stack of pancakes for him and, when he had sat down, they filtered around him with bright sunny smiles. The Hana twins came up first and presented him with a bouquet of pink and white roses.

"Happy birthday Requiem," Saku's voice was soft and gentle as the older pair of twins gave him a hug, being careful to not crush the blooms.

"Happy birthday," Nare gave him a blinding smile.

"Thank you, both of you. They're lovely."

"I'll get you some water to put them in," Notte offered, giving the younger set of twins a chance to bounce up with their poorly wrapped present.

"Happy birthday Requiem-san!" They chorused and he unwrapped their gift. The pair grinned to each other and Requiem swept them up into a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered, holding onto them as well as the colouring book and pencils that they had given him.

"Can't be sad when you're colouring!" Zig explained as someone knocked on the door and Phantom disappeared to get it.

"I love it."

"Morning," Requiem looked up and couldn't help but return the bright smile Haru gave him as he walked in, "and happy birthday Requiem-chan! Oh! You got given a bondage book!"

Masquerade and Notte exchanged a look over the children's heads before Notte gave Haru a very confused smile. "A what dear?"

"Bondage! My tousan told me colouring is bondage." He gestured to the colouring book and pencils with a little smile before he was all but tugged out into the garden by Nare and Saku to sit under their trees and chat in the dappled light that filtered through the leaves.

"Otonal is insane," Masquerade shook his head lightly before he and Phantom exchanged a look, "utterly utterly insane."

Notte chuckled as he handed Requiem a little wrapped gift. "From me and Masquerade." he explained before he started to clean up the unholy mess that the little twins had left in the kitchen.

Requiem opened it up and his heart fluttered. Sitting in the black box lined with velvet, was a simple silver bracelet. Requiem held it up and, engraved on the inside, was the message:

_When the darkness overwhelms you, remember your light_

Requiem slipped it on and Masquerade pulled him into a hug, ruffling his hair wordlessly. They stayed there for a moment, undisturbed and just enjoying the closeness, before Masquerade pulled back and gave him a little sigh.

"These," he gestured to the two gifts and letters on the table, "are from Chopin and your family. We won't do any training today; you can enjoy yourself."

Requiem nodded and Masquerade left the room, giving him privacy to finish his pancakes as he stared at the two gifts sitting on the table next to him. Notte cleared his plate and gave him a pat to the head before he was left alone in the kitchen. With trembling fingers, he unfolded the first letter.

_Requiem!_

_Happy birthday! I tried to sneak out to come and see you but my tousan caught me so I've been grounded. I sent Vertigo and Clair to come and drop this off for you so hopefully they didn't get lost, and hopefully this got to you! (It must have if you're reading this letter)_

_I can't wait until you're home again. We all love and miss you so much here. My other tousan said that we can have a big party to celebrate you coming home if you want!_

_Sending you the best,_

_Chopin xxx (And Ele-chan!)_

Requiem wiped his eyes after reading the letter and folded it up, holding it close to his heart for a moment. He could almost feel Chopin giving him a hug, one of their long comforting ones where they'd both just get lost in the hug, in the feeling of the other, in the jasmine scent that clung to Chopin, and hours could have passed and they wouldn't care. He unwrapped the box and opened it up, smiling through the tears in his eyes as he took out the little blue and green octopus plushie. The green side was smiling and, when he inverted it, the green side had a cute angry face on it that reminded him of Storm pouting. Underneath it were a couple of bars of his favourite chocolate, and he gave the little octopus a kiss before he put it and the letter into the box, closing it up. He took a moment before he dared to pick up the other letter.

_Our dearest Requiem,_

_Happy birthday darling. We love you so much and hope you still have a wonderful day. We're sorry we can't be with you, but we promise that we'll have a proper party and celebration for you when you come home._

_We're so proud of you every single day and, although we miss you so much and it's hard to be without you, we couldn't be more proud of you for doing this._

_Hey Requie! I drew you and Ikkaku-chan and Chopie-san at the bottom for you! Sending you all the squishes and cuddles! Storm~x~_

_We love you so much Requiem and we're always with you to support you. Ask Masquie to make you his special cake! (It's really really tasty)._

_Sending our best,_

_Tousan, Papa, and Storm_

Requiem reread the letter several times before he folded it back up and held it close to his heart, trying to sniffle back his tears. After a moment, he set it down on the table, like it was made of fragile glass, before he unwrapped the box. Sitting there in a velvet lined box, much like the silver bracelet he had been gifted, was a simple black necklace with a blue mirror ball at the centre. He pulled the clasp apart and fasted it around his neck, enjoying the cool feeling of the metal between his collarbones. Feeling it there became a new constant to him and he tucked the empty box and letter into the box that Chopin had given him, getting the octopus to protect both of them. After setting the box up in his room, he then slipped downstairs and sat out in the sunshine along with Haru, Nare, Saku, and a very shy Prometo who seemed to blush darker pink every time his shoulder brushed Nare's. Masquerade leaned against the door frame out into the garden and couldn't stop smiling at the scene.

"You alright Masq?" He turned and smiled at his little brother.

"Just waiting for a certain cake to be finished." He gave Phantom a little smile and a raised eyebrow. "Did I ever tell you that the blue looks good on you?"

Phantom stared at him for a moment before he glanced down at his shirt and the weight of the words set in. He all but threw himself into Masquerade's arms, hugging his older brother tightly.

"I forgive you," he whispered so lightly that it was nearly lost in the breeze. "Masq, I forgive you."

* * *

"How was your day Haru?" Otonal asked as he and Malaguena finished setting down the food on the table. After saying their thanks, the family of five tucked into their meal, and Haru smiled as he swallowed his mouthful of rice before he answered.

"Fun! I love playing with Nare and Saku, and it was Requiem's birthday so Masquerade-san made him a black forest gateaux and we sang for him! He's so sweet and polite, and he's growing up fast."

"Yes, how old is he now?" Malaguena asked as Etude and Prometo kept busy with their food. "Eight, nine?"

"Eleven," Haru corrected, "And Masquerade-san said he'll probably be able to go back home to Hope-sensei soon!"

Otonal's face lit up and he patted Haru's hand. "That's good. Poor Hope and poor La Mancha. I just can't imagine their situation and how they must be feeling."

"Has Hope been feeling better recently?" Malaguena asked.

"A little. I think going to see Requiem really helped him, and when he comes back, he'll go back to his normal, adorable, chocolate-guzzling self."

"Prometo-Nii had fun too!" Haru piped up, before his tone turned to light teasing, "I think he really liked spending time with Nare-Chan. And Nare-Chan loved his time with you too~."

Prometo flushed bright pink and Otonal's eyes narrowed. "What."

"Haru," Prometo tried, but his excitable little brother just smiled that sunshine smile that seemed to melt everyone's hearts and had only grown in power as he'd grown more beautiful with age.

"I just think that Nare-Chan has feelings for you. That's all."

"I don't know about that," Promeo mumbled to himself, hiding his face in his food.

"Masquerade's child." Otonal's tone was as icy as the snow that Notte made for the children to play in during the winter. "He's Masquerade's child."

"Well, he technically isn't," Etude said with a shrug, but he shut up at the sharp glare given by his tousan.

"Dear," Malaguena tried to interject.

"He's really sweet," Prometo defended with a mumble, "and kind."

"Oh I'm sure," Otonal leaned back in his seat and gave Prometo a sharp look. "But he's also someone who wants to date one of my babies, and I thought I said no dating."

"We're not dating," Prometo tried to explain and defend himself but Otonal wasn't convinced. Malaguena leaned back in his chair and smiled at his son.

"Ah, young love. First Super and now Prometo! There's nothing wrong with more love in the house. Etude!" his second oldest son flinched, "You'll be getting married and having babies soon! With Moonlight I'll bet."

"Babies?!" Otonal shrieked. "No! God no! We're already grandparents to Junliet! We don't need to be grandparents more Malaguena!"

"We're not having babies!" Prometo was as red as Super's cape at this point and his food lay forgotten on the table.

"I'm going to have a word with Masquerade right now," Otonal stood up, glaring at the wall behind Prometo. Haru flushed a bright pink and gave Prometo a sheepish smile.

"Oopsie."

"Ah kids," Malaguena shook his head at them but chuckled before he lightly elbowed Etude, "They're crazy but you'll love them Etud-- Etude?"

His son was biting his lip hard, food untouched and head lowered, and he held his hands tightly together on his lap.

"Etude?"

"I'm not hungry," unlike his normal cheeky tone, Etude's voice sounded raw and vulnerable to Malaguena and Haru: the only ones paying attention. "Excuse me."

"Etude wait!" Malaguena watched as his son bolted upstairs to his room and exchanged a look with Haru. "Did I say something?"

"Poor Nii-san," Haru looked at the stairs after him, "He looks sad."

Malaguena nodded and Prometo stood up too. "I would like to be excused actually."

"Not a chance," Otonal took hold of his hand. "You're coming with me to see Masquerade right now." And, with that, Malaguena was left at the table with Haru.

"So Haru, how are you?"

"Me? Good! Well, worried about Nii-san actually. I wonder if he wants a plushie to cuddle."

Malaguena patted his shoulder and left for the kitchen. He made a hot chocolate, just how he knew Etude liked it with piles of marshmallows, whipped cream, and chocolate sauce on it, and he carried it up to his room. He knocked lightly on the door and opened up the door.

"Etude? I made you hot chocolate."

Etude sat up on his bed and Malaguena sat down next to him. He passed his son the mug and stroked his shoulder. Although he'd grown up, Etude wasn't too tall or too old for a hug from his Papa.

"I saw you at dinner. You looked like a deer about to get struck when I mentioned marriage and kids. What's wrong?"

Etude shrank in on himself and just sipped at the drink. Instead of seeing his twenty-five year old son, Malaguena found himself staring at an insecure thirteen year old trapped under darkness to protect his younger brothers. He reached over and stroked some of the hair out of his eyes and wiped the smeared whipped cream off Etude's nose with a tissue.

"I can't make you talk, Etude, but something is bothering you and I just want to help you. I want you to know I'm here for you and that nothing you could ever say would make me not love you."

"Even if I might be broken?" Etude's voice was barely above a whisper but Malaguena heard it all the same.

"What makes you think you might be broken, sweetheart?"

Etude sipped at the drink to avoid talking for a moment, and he looked down at his reflection in it as he spoke. "I'm not... like you guys. Or like the others. I don't think I'll ever get married or have children or do anything like that..."

"You're not like us? Etude, are you trying to say you don't think anyone will love you enough to get married? Cause that's not true."

Etude grimaced and shook his head. "I just don't feel things like how you or Tousan or Prometo or Super feel."

Malaguena rubbed his shoulder to give him more physical comfort. "It's alright. Take your time Etude."

"Y-you understand?"

"Kind of. But I don't want to assume in case I'm wrong."

Etude nodded and took the time to drink his hot chocolate while he thought. Malaguena kept holding him close as he did and, eventually, he took the empty mug from him and let Etude clear his throat.

"I don't feel romantic feelings for other people. Or sexual feelings. I understand what love it. I love you, and Tousan, and Super, Prometo, and Haru. I love in a platonic way but I just don't feel it romantically." He bowed his head, hiding it in his arms as he leaned forwards, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Please don't be mad."

Malaguena's heart softened and he pulled his son into a proper hug, letting him hide his face in his shoulder. "Etude, I could never be mad at you for being who you are. You are you, and the real you is the most beautiful and amazing thing I could ask you to be. I love the real you, and this absolutely does not change how I feel about you. You are my son and I will always love you."

Etude nodded against his shoulder and clung to his Papa's shirt with both hands. Malaguena kept stroking his back as he held him like he did when he was younger to comfort him. Even the sounds of Otonal fuming about Masquerade downstairs and Prometo and Haru running to bed didn't break their hug apart.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Perfect.”
> 
> Requiem drew his power back into his hands and wiped the sweat off his forehead, but a satisfied smile full of pride came across his face. Masquerade gave him a very satisfied nod from the corner and patted his shoulder, practically glowing with pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers! It's Hope and Legacy here (but you can all call me Hope) Thank you all for sticking with our crazy journey this far. Junliet sends all of her love to you all (and we do too! Haru sends you all metaphorical flower crowns).   
> So! The chapter! There's a lot of happiness in this chapter (yay!) so we hope you all enjoy that and it brightens up your day/week/whenever. We really really appreciate all of you and all your support. Thank you so much, as always, to our beloved of_feather_and_bowstrings and Sei desu mei (thank you so much for helping our Junliet) Thank you so much everyone for all your support and we hope (Hope, hehehehe) you're all staying safe. We love you and appreciate you very much here.  
> Hope and Legacy xxx

“Perfect.”

Requiem drew his power back into his hands and wiped the sweat off his forehead, but a satisfied smile full of pride came across his face. Masquerade gave him a very satisfied nod from the corner and patted his shoulder, practically glowing with pride.

“Requiem, that was perfect control. This is what you’ve been working towards. Your hard work,” he gestured to the youngster, “it’s all paid off.”

The wheels and cogs in Requiem’s head turned and his mouth fell open in realisation. “You mean…?”

At the sight of Masquerade’s bright smile, Requiem all but leapt into his arms. Tears of relief and pride fell down his cheeks and he buried his face in his godfather’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” he choked out, “thank you so much Masquerade.”

“No, thank you Requiem. Thank you for never giving up. Thank you for working so hard. I’m so incredibly proud of you, and your parents should be here any minute to pick you up. You’ve been demonstrating sophisticated control for a few weeks now, more than satisfactory to go home, but I wanted to make sure that you really were alright. You’re more than alright. You’re sensational. I am honoured to have been able to help you achieve what you have. And I’m always here for you if you need me.”

Requiem, too overwhelmed with emotions to talk, just nodded and wiped his eyes. After a pat on the arm from Masquerade, he all but bounced upstairs to his room in the tower and started to pack up his things. He didn’t have much from home that he’d brought, but there was enough to fill his little case. He caught himself getting lost in a daydream as he stared out over the balcony, looking towards his home. His heart swelled with happiness and warmth just at the thought of seeing his family again, and getting to be normal. Getting to mess around with Chopin and Clair. Getting to go to the library. Getting to play about in the river. Getting to braid Storm’s hair. Getting to hug his parents. Getting to do what he’d been able to do before, but this time more grown up and in control of himself.

Once he’d packed everything, Requiem left his bag by the door and slipped out into the garden. Legend and Zig pulled him straight into a game, giving him a little cardboard tube to hold and a bucket to wear on his head. Zig grinned, hair sticking out through the holes in the colander, as he charged around, swiping at the air with his own makeshift sword.

“Who are we fighting again?” Requiem asked as the ceramic bowl on Legend’s head wobbled dangerously.

“The ghosties!” Legend screeched as he joined his brother and started batting away at nothing with the tube. Requiem watched them for a moment before he chuckled to himself and joined in with their game, adjusting the bucket on his head as it moved while he was “battling the ghosties.”

Not far from where they were playing, Haru and the Hana twins were lounging on the grass together, looking up at the fluffy white clouds that passed over head. Haru threaded together pale pink and white flowers into a crown idly while Saku played with the white petals he could make appear out of nowhere.

“You know,” Haru’s soft and delicate voice broke the silence like the summer breeze breaks the heat, “Prometo-Nii really likes you a lot, Nare.”

Nare flushed bright pink and Saku burst out laughing at the expression on his twin’s face. Haru giggled too and reached over to brush the hair off his forehead.

“When you’re older you’ll get married!” Saku teased and Nare groaned, burying his bright red face in his hands. “And it’ll be the prettiest wedding ever!”

“Yes!” Haru giggled and placed the crown on Nare’s head. “The prettiest wedding! Although Super-Nii’s wedding was amazing too. It was a long time ago though.”

“What’s it like being an uncle?” Saku rolled so that he was lying on his stomach with his head propped up in his hands as he watched Haru. “Fun? Cute? Hard?”

“So much fun,” Haru’s smile was brighter than the sunshine and he started threading white flowers into a crown for Saku. “Oh, little Junliet is so cute! Big dark eyes and floppy black hair and a cute little blush and, and when he smiles, it’s like everything wrong just stops for a minute. He’s the cutest! And he’s so well behaved! Never ever cries for me, and gives such sweet cuddles even though he’s so little.”

“You’re not scared of dropping him?”

Haru shook his head. “No, never. Super-Nii or Romeo are there when I’m playing with him to make sure that everything is alright and to take care of him if he needs feeding or something. And it’s easy to hold a baby; you support their head and neck and it feels super natural.”

“Good good. You’ve got to give me advice on being the best uncle, Haru,” Saku was cut off by a handful of sakura petals being thrown in his face by Nare. “Hey! I’m just teasing!”

“Well it isn’t funny!” Nare retorted with a pout and a huff, earning a snort of laughter from his brother. Haru shook his head fondly at the pair of them before he set the crown of blossom’s on Saku’s head.

“Pretty flower princes,” he mumbled as his eyes watched the clouds. “Prettiest flower princes. And my best friends.”

“You’re our best friend too Haru.”

“Legend! Give me that bowl before you break it!”

The peace of their section of the large gardens of the castle was broken by a frantic Notte running after his sons, trying to get back the kitchen equipment before it got broken. The younger pair of twins danced out of his reach, screeching and laughing together as Masquerade got involved too and ended up chasing after them as well. Requiem quietly put down the bucket and sat down next to Haru and the Hana twins, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin.

“Morning Requiem,” Haru’s voice was musical as he spoke, tone light and airy as a meringue, “how are you today? You look happier. Brighter. Like your tousan after a big slab of chocolate.”

Requiem’s smile couldn’t have got larger if he’d tried. As radiant as the sun, he let himself relax back and lie on the grass.

“I feel happier.” He smiled up to the sky and Haru tilted his head at him out of curiosity. “I’m going home today.”

“We’ll miss you!” The Hana twins chorused as they gave him a cuddle. “You’ll always be our pseudo baby brother!”

“And you’ll be my big brothers who never were,” Requiem sighed with happiness as he squeezed their shoulders. “Thank you.”

“Oh, don’t be silly!” Nare laughed and pinched his cheek, much to Requiem’s faux annoyance. “You’re always welcome here! We love you very much. You don’t have to thank us for anything.”

The parents finally managed to catch their chaos twins, getting back the kitchen equipment with a huff. The twins soon got bored and started having a sword fight against each other with their cardboard tubes before their imaginations took over and they started climbing up trees, screeching something about the floor and grass being lava and how everyone else was burning. Phantom and Traveller played it with them, enjoying the time with their nephews, but the others just watched on and giggled at the youngest twins’ antics. At the sound of a sharp knock on the door, Masquerade gave Requiem a knowing smile as he went to answer it. Requiem followed him along with Haru and the Hana twins; Nare and Saku held onto his hands tightly to give him physical comfort.

There, standing in the doorway, were his parents, his sister, and Chopin. Requiem flung himself into his tousan’s arms and Hope held onto him tightly, burying his face in his son’s hair. Storm wiggled her way into Requiem’s arms and tears of joy ran down her soft and youthful cheeks. His papa enveloped the family in a hug, stroking Requiem’s hair, and they stayed wrapped up in the warmth and comfort of the hug for several minutes. When they finally parted, Requiem was swept up into Chopin’s arms and his friend spun him around with a giggle.

“You can come home Requiem!” He laughed and squeezed his best friend, “You can come home!”

Requiem nodded, much too choked up to talk, and Masquerade invited the group inside. Hope and La Mancha sat down with him and Notte while Requiem and Chopin settled with the flower trio, and Storm bounced off to play with the chaotic twins. Masquerade gave a little smile as he brought out mugs of tea and slices of the oozing black forest gateaux that both Hope and Requiem adored for everyone.

“I’m so proud of him,” Masquerade said simply as he watched Hope all but inhale the cake. “He’s come so far. He’s worked so hard. He deserves all the best. He was probably ready to go home a few weeks ago but we just wanted to be sure.”

“Of course,” La Mancha stroked Hope’s shoulder. The light had returned to his husband’s eyes and, watching how he inhaled the cake, so had his appetite, “we understand. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I wanted to help.”

Hope fixed Masquerade with a stern and sincere look. “Masquie. I can’t tell you enough how grateful I am to you. You’ve helped so much. You’ve done so much for our family. You kicked me into action when I needed it the most. You’ve helped our son. We really appreciate it, more than I think we can fully express. So, thank you for everything.”

The four parents watched with gentle eyes as their children played about and chatted in the afternoon sunshine. Notte tutted, and he and Masquerade had to chase the twins yet again. This time they chased them with damp sponges so that they could scrub off the chocolatey mess around their mouths from the cake so that it didn’t stain their clothes, particularly the white parts of Legend’s shirt and the pale pink parts of Zig’s.

“They’re crazy sometimes,” Notte said with a dramatic sigh, “but, then again, so were Nare and Saku, so why did I expect these two to be any different?”

La Mancha chuckled and glanced over to where Storm had settled with her brother and the flower trio. She was kneeling down with Haru behind her, braiding her hair with intricate patterns and flowers weaved within them. He pinned her hair up for her so that it formed a crown of hair and flowers around her head.

“I’ve got to ask him how he does that,” La Mancha shook his head at the design. “It’s beautiful.”

“Haru is a very good influence,” Notte nodded. “If the twins grow up to be anything like him, well, that’s all a parent can ask for.”

“It’s just a shame that Otonal has a stick up his backside,” Masquerade rolled his eyes and Hope burst out laughing at that. “He does! Came to me and told me to control my son and stop him seducing Prometo.”

“Otonal is just a little protective,” Hope managed to wheeze out between his laughter, clutching at his stomach as the image of an angry Otonal having a shouting match with Masquerade came to mind, “He means well.”

“He does,” Notte elbowed his husband and shook his head like he was chiding a naughty puppy, “be nice.”

“I am being nice!” Masquerade folded his arms and huffed with the same dramatics as Otonal; it sent Hope into yet another fit of giggles.

“It’s starting to get late,” La Mancha offered Hope his hand and helped him up, smiling as Hope leaned on him for support as he kept giggling, “thank you again for everything you’ve done.”

“It was a pleasure,” Notte’s tone was light and delicate. “We will very much miss having Requiem around.”

Hope gave both Notte and Masquerade a hug. “Requiem! Storm! Chopin! Time to go home!”

La Mancha took hold of Requiem’s case and Storm’s hand. Hope took Storm’s other hand and Requiem’s, who then took Chopin’s hand too. Requiem broke away from the others to run up and give Masquerade one more tight hug.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“It’s a pleasure. You’re so good, Requiem. Be brave and trust in yourself.”

Requiem nodded and waved before he re-joined his family and friend. They walked back together through the forest, enveloped in the dappled light that filtered through the trees. A little chipmunk came up to them, sitting on the path in front of them and looking up at the group with curiosity, and it wouldn’t leave them alone until Storm removed one of the flowers from her hair and tied the stem in a loop before she placed it on the creature’s head. After it scampered back up a tree, they carried on until they got to the edge of the bridge that separated the forest from the village. Requiem teared up just at the sight of his village bathed in the golden light of the evening, and Hope squeezed his hand.

“Let’s go home, yeah? Papa is making gyoza for dinner.”

Requiem nodded, a bit too choked up to talk, and he made it into his room with his case before the tears came. Chopin was sitting downstairs, chatting to Storm and his parents, so Requiem could cry to himself in peace. They weren’t sad tears; they were emotional tears. His parents had kept his room as it was, with the books from the library spread out and piled up on his desk and his clothes neatly folded at the end of his bed ready to be put away. He unpacked his case, setting his plushies down against his pillows, before he tucked the jewellery boxes on his shelf and slipped the bar of chocolate into his box that acted as his secret stash. After drying his eyes, Requiem joined his family and Chopin at the table for their dinner.

“And Masq gave us a special treat for dessert!” Hope added with a lightness to his tone that had been absent for so long. “You’ll love it Requiem.”

“I’m so glad you’re back with us,” La Mancha patted his son on the head. “It’s been weird without you, and now we feel like a family again.”

Requiem couldn’t help but smile the whole way through dinner, and he even insisted on walking Chopin home after they’d finished their huge slabs of chocolate cake for dessert. The sun had gone down and Origin’s glittery stars shone in the sky above them like little diamonds that had been hand-placed in the sky. Outside Chopin’s home, Requiem squeezed his hand.

“I don’t want to let go,” Chopin confessed. “I’m scared you won’t be here if I let go of you. I’m scared I’ll go to bed and, when I wake up, you’ll be gone.”

Requiem nodded and pulled Chopin into a tight hug. They held onto each other for as long as they dared; it just felt right to be in the other’s arms. Requiem buried his face in Chopin’s neck, enveloping himself in the other’s warmth and scent, and Chopin patted his shoulder.

“I promise I’ll still be here,” Requiem finally got out, but his words were barely louder than a whisper. “I promise. I’ll come and see you tomorrow so you don’t have to worry about me disappearing, okay?”

“Okay,” Chopin mumbled but gave him an extra squeeze before he let go. “See you tomorrow, Rekkie.”

“See you tomorrow, Chopie.”

Throwing caution to the wind, Chopin leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Requiem’s cheek. Both of them flushed bright pink but giggled. They waved to each other and Requiem stayed outside until he’d seen that Chopin got inside. He sighed to himself and walked home, eyes fixed on the stars as his heart warmed. Notte and Masquerade had been nothing but inviting to him, but nothing could really replicate the feeling of home. When he got back in, they fell into their normal rhythms where he and Storm played together while their parents watched, with La Mancha settled on the sofa and Hope making their traditional post-dinner treat of hot chocolate. As always, Hope piled Requiem’s and his own up high with cream, marshmallows, sauce, and the heavens above only knew what else. When Requiem took a sip, Storm burst out laughing at the splodge of cream that ended up on the tip of his nose. Her laughter was almost magical; it made him feel so normal again, and he really was relaxed and at home. Later on, after having a shower, he climbed into bed with fluffy pyjamas on and he cuddled both Ikkaku-chan and Tako-chan: his new octopus that Chopin had given him. With a light mind and a heart full of relief, he fell asleep the easiest he had since the months he’d been away.

Hope pulled La Mancha into a tight hug, and his husband cupped his whisper-thin waist, stroking the sides of it as he peppered kisses up and down his neck. Hope’s fingers curled in the back of La Mancha’s shirt and he sighed.

“I’m sorry I—”

“Shh,” La Mancha cut him off, “Hope, you have nothing to apologise for. It’s all worked out fine in the end, see? Requiem is at home and he’s happy and healthy and safe. Storm is safe. You and I are safe. Everyone is safe and happy, and that’s the most important thing.”

Hope nodded, leaning his head on La Mancha’s shoulder, and the other guided them around in a slow dance together. Hope giggled but joined in, swaying with him before his hands slid up to the other’s shoulders and they leaned apart, giggling.

“I love this,” La Mancha whispered, leaning down to capture Hope’s lips in a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Hope’s smile was light and genuine, and felt like a refreshing summer breeze to La Mancha. “I love you too Manchie.”

La Mancha leaned in to give him another kiss when the windows of their house all but rattled from something outside. The pair looked at each other before morbid curiosity got the best of them and they stepped out into the night. Seimei and Crazy were also outside, as were Otonal, Malaguena, Etude, Prometo, Origin, Super, and Moonlight. The breeze that ran through the village wasn’t comforting. It was cold and familiar in a painful way that brought everyone on edge.

_They’re coming again_ the message, in the fashion of the Romeo and Juliet brothers came whispering through the village, spreading like wildfire. _They’re coming again, and more will be lost._

Eyes drifted to Super and he shrugged. “Romeo’s sleeping upstairs. Must be a Juliet prediction.”

“That’s not the concern,” Seimei folded his arms with a grimace, “Who is coming, and who will be lost?”

“Easy,” Hope cut in, holding up a hand. “Easy. I’ll ask Juliet tomorrow and we can discuss it tomorrow evening, alright? Until then, we won’t worry about it. We probably have time.”

Hope’s natural authority came over and everyone relaxed at his soothing words. The families headed back inside and La Mancha patted Hope on the hip gently to encourage him back in. Juliet’s prediction hung heavy in the air, and he couldn’t get his mind to stop focusing and worrying about it. It slipped through into their homes and the weight of the words filled the place.

_They’re coming again, and more will be lost._


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one could forget the message Juliet had spread. The entire night, Hope was restless due to it. He didn't easily fall asleep and, when he finally did, it was fitful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, it is Otonal here. Welcome back to this story. Junliet apologises that she hasn't updated in forever but she said she'll try and get back into the swing of updating. This chapter is a little bit messy according to her, sorry, but she's trying to move on some of the plot. As always, all of our love goes to of_feathers_and_bowstrings for supporting us and Junliet very much; this story wouldn't exist without you! Thank you everyone for reading, and we hope you are all staying safe. We hope you enjoy it.  
> Oh, PS:  
> GIVE ME HARU BACK AND STOP TRYING TO STEAL HIM!

No one could forget the message Juliet had spread. The entire night, Hope was restless due to it. He didn't easily fall asleep and, when he finally did, it was fitful. After eating a light breakfast with his family, Hope went to the forest and walked through, disturbing the fragile peace with his near silent steps. At the fork towards Masquerade's castle, he went in the other direction and stopped in front of some of the trees. In the dappled light that filtered through the trees, the gossamer thin veil as delicate as spider silk shimmered. Hope took deep and measured breaths as he waited, letting the wind ruffle his hair and the loose white chiffon sitting on the shoulder of his shirt.

_Who dares call for us?_ The words were carried by the wind, swirling around Hope's head as he stood firm and looked at the veil.

"Hope and Legacy. I'd like to speak to the Romeo and Juliet brothers. Or Juliet."

_Tell me, Hope and Legacy. What is it you wish to know? Ask, and we will answer._

"Please, tell me what you meant by your last prophecy. What did you mean by 'they're coming again and more will be lost'? Is there more to the prophecy?"

_Yes. Are you ready to hear it? Are you sure you can hear it?_

"I need to."

Juliet's voice held the hint of a grimace as his voice slipped through the veil on the wind.

_They're coming again, and more will be lost. They came once before and the darkness nearly consumed all. New lights won't be enough to hold them. To win, to survive, old friendships must be put to the test and two sides must be combined. A choice will be made, one as devastating as before. Save the same as before, or save someone new?_

Hope blinked and frowned a little into the forest and veil. The wind, again, died down, and it left him in the eerie silence alone, just like it had all those years ago. The words rattled around inside of his head as he walked back to the village, and he couldn't even give La Mancha a smile when he got back home. His face was serious and set, and his husband gave light kisses to his forehead before they separated to spread the message to the others in the village. They didn't mention it to the children, although the ever-perceptive Chopin and Requiem picked up on the uncertainty in their parents' moods.

That evening, after putting Storm to bed and giving Requiem a cuddle and a snack, telling him to put himself to sleep if they were late back, Hope and La Mancha left the comfort of their home and they gathered with the others in the hall, like they had many moons ago. All eyes fell onto Hope, heavy with expectation, and he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"It's more vague than last time. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Seimei waved a gloved hand before he leaned on the table, onyx eyes fixed on Hope. "What did the brothers say?"

"They're coming again, and more will be lost. They came once before and the darkness nearly consumed all. New lights won't be enough to hold them. To win, to survive, old friendships must be put to the test and two sides must be combined. A choice will be made, one as devastating as before. Save the same as before, or save someone new?"

There was a moment of silence that lasted for what felt like an eternity as everyone in the room simultaneously thought on the words. Hope's soft brown eyes lifted from his hands and met the sharp intense black of Masquerade's across the table as Malaguena spoke up.

"First part is pretty clear what it means. They're coming back. They're coming back and, if we don't act soon, all of us could die. Not just--..." His eyes drifted to Masquerade before he tore them away and shook his head. "You get it. And it has to be them because they came before."

"And it nearly destroyed us once fighting them," Origin pointed out, "It nearly destroyed us then and then it nearly destroyed us years after."

"Rest assured that I won't go insane this time," Masquerade leaned back and folded his arms. "You don't have to be worried about the darkness consuming everything, alright?"

"I don't think it's you that we have to worry about," Seimei's tone was as sharp as ever, "well, I don't think it's just you that we have to worry about."

"I hope you're not implying what I think you are, Seimei." Masquerade's tone turned cold and his eyes narrowed in focus on the other.

"Your little apprentice, the sparkly cabbage--"

"Enough," Hope's tone was firm and authoritative, cutting both of them off and ending their argument while he kept his own emotions in check. "Enough. This in-fighting is what is going to break us up and make us easier to take down. We need to set aside our differences and work together so that we can reduce the threat. Alright? That means being civil to each other if you can't be respectful. Carry on please."

Seimei and Masquerade both grumbled a little and Origin cleared their throat, stepping in. "So, I suppose the part about new lights not being enough to hold them means that we can't rest on the youngsters and their abilities. We can't expect Crazy and Seimei's twins to turn the tide for us. We can't expect Chopin and Requiem to have a significant impact. Unless they are also referring to Notte and his children?"

Notte shrugged, looking between the faces of the others sitting around the circular table, opposite to him. "I don't see how snow can really help. Not like the rest of you. And who are we even fighting."

Hope met Masquerade's eyes and both shifted uncomfortably. Origin and Otonal exchanged a look and Origin smiled weakly to Notte.

"I'm not entirely sure how to explain them, but we'll do our best. They're... Actually no, I have a better idea."

Origin's gold and black dust-like magic filled the hall and Notte's mind, as well as several others', swirled into a dream-like haze. Out in the dreamy open meadow bordering a forest, not dissimilar to their own, that Origin had produced for them, Notte stood and looked around himself. He felt almost like he was asleep and in a dream when, through the trees, crashed a creature born not from a dream but a nightmare instead. Built like a gargoyle, the creature was a deep blue to match the night sky and had stretched green skin across its wiry wings. Its tail, sharpened to a point at the end, coiled around behind it, swiping out ready to attack. The sharp teeth and claws were out and its beady eyes locked onto Notte before it launched for him. Although Notte brought up a wall of ice, it smashed into it again and again, scratching at it with a sound that made Notte's skin crawl. A wave of dark green energy seeped through the cracks in the ice wall and, as Notte breathed it in, he felt his mind becoming fuzzier again. The dream faded away and he blinked awake in shock, looking between the faces of all the others looking at him. He was back at the table, back in the room with the others, and Masquerade squeezed his hand under the table.

"That's what you faced before?" Notte hardly dared to ask, voice barely above a whisper. "They're horrifying."

"And almost unstoppable," Origin's face was grim. "I suppose that's what we're to see again?"

Hope nodded, face solemn. "It would seem so. But I don't think we can take doing what we did before again. It would break us."

"I suppose we'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it." Otonal chewed on his lip. "Old friendships must be put to the test and two sides must be combined? What does that mean?"

"It means what Hope said," Origin's eternal and wise tone cut through the room while it was also soothing and gentle. "We have to set aside our differences. Put aside our personal battles and take care of each other first and foremost. Yes, my dear brother, that means you too."

Hope couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Otonal's monumental pout, and he squeezed La Mancha's hand under the table. "The question is: what should we do now?"

"I say we tell the kids," Otonal dropped his dramatics and his paternal care came through. "They're incredibly perceptive and they will pick up on our anxieties. It'll get much worse if we don't explain it to them. I'm not saying that you should tell your babies 'We might die' because that won't help them. Explain it in ways that they can understand, but don't keep them in the dark."

"That's going to be a fun conversation in the morning with the twins," Masquerade muttered, voice dripping with sarcasm that drew a giggle from Notte. "They'll probably come out with their cardboard swords, ready to fight the monsters."

Origin raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but laugh. "That's something we haven't tried yet actually. Smacking them with cardboard swords."

"Oh God no don't encourage them." Masquerade groaned.

Origin smiled but it soon dimmed down. "So, what's the plan?"

"I say that we all go home. We tell our kids, we tell the rest of our families, we tell Juliet, and then we...?"

"I'll do some research in the library. I'm sure Etude and Moonlight will help me with it," Origin suggested. "We'll try to find out everything that we can about them so that we're armed not only with more people to help but with more knowledge too."

"I'm sure Romeo will tell Super anything that's going on, and Juliet will try and get messages to us as soon as he can." Otonal looked around the table, making eye contact with each of the others in turn. "Staying on guard would be helpful, particularly Hope and Notte, since you two can form some of the best barriers."

The pair nodded and the group disbanded. Hope stuck close to La Mancha's side, squeezing his husband's hand as they walked back home together in the night lit by the lanterns and Origin's moon.

"Tell me what's on your mind."

Hope looked up at the stars, brown eyes sparkling as the light from their family's stars hit them. Origin had hand placed them, putting them in a little square close together so that they would always be seen as a family. La Mancha's sparkled with a warm yellow, Storm's with a pale purple, Requiem's with a teal, and his own aqua. La Mancha stroked the hair out of his eyes and Hope pressed a kiss to his jawline.

"I'm not looking forward to having to tell the kids."

"We'll worry about that in the morning. For now, we need to get some rest."

* * *

"Kids," Otonal spoke up as his three children still at home sat at the table, tucking into their breakfast, "there's something we need to discuss. As much as I hate to admit it, you're not exactly children anymore and you deserve to be told the truth."

"Is everything alright Tousan?" Prometo asked, tone gentle and curious as ever.

Otonal and Malaguena both sat down with their sons and Malaguena spoke up next.

"Before you, Prometo and Haru, were born, Etude you were very young, there was an incident. It's what caused Masquerade to fall into his despair all those years ago, and led to his old hatred of Hope. We believe that something similar to the incident may happen again, and somewhat soon."

"Creatures attacked before. Ones with nightmarish abilities. We need to be prepared in case they try and hurt you and us, and so it is only right that we inform you about it too."

"Do you want our help?" Etude asked, voice level as he looked between his parents.

"I wish we could say no, to keep you safer, but yes. The three of you are growing up, and Super will of course want to help too. We need everyone we can to help and tip the balance, without putting some of the youngsters in danger."

"I'll help!" Haru's light smile was still bright and hadn't wavered in the face of the bad news. "I'll help if it stops anyone else from getting hurt. I want to help!"

Otonal and Malaguena exchanged smiles and the latter ruffled his youngest son's hair.

"All in good time, Haru. All in good time."

* * *

The news spread through the families and the village, and Etude disappeared into the library. He, Origin, and Moonlight scoured the shelves, combing through every page of every book to try and find out more about the creatures to help to prepare themselves. The Romeo and Juliet brothers had hunkered down behind the veil, leaving Super with their young baby boy, as they searched through the strings of fate, mapping every single possible outcome, but several were clouded in mist and others were so twisted that they were nearly impossible to unpick and see. Notte put up a solid wall of ice around the place and Masquerade moved their little family into a new house nearer to the others, leaving their castle in the forest in case they needed somewhere to go in an emergency. Hope spent his days working with some of Origin's handmade crystal stars, creating a magical barrier through them that reached far into the forest so that they'd be aware if anything crossed it. Surrounded by ice, Super kept little controlled fires burning to help to keep the others warm but his main focus was on his son. The only breeze that blew through the place anymore was Chopin's, and he and Requiem spent their time as ever lying beside the river and looking through the clear ice to the sky and clouds above them.

"It's so weird," Requiem mumbled as Chopin reached for his hand and they held each other, looking up at the clouds being moved by a breeze that they couldn't feel. "The world, everything, it just feels so weird right now. I miss being able to go freely into the forest and everything."

"Yeah," Chopin nodded, tilting his head as he glanced over at the other and took in his profile.

Since coming home, Requiem had lightened up significantly. Colour had filled his cheeks and face. His eyes sparkled like polished smoky quartz stones as the sunlight filtering through the ice caught them. He was growing up, forming a sharper jawline and more defined cheekbones. Chopin reached over with his free hand and smoothed down Requiem's hair with a little smile, getting the other's attention from the clouds.

"Hi," Requiem smiled back and a light blush rose up on both of their cheeks, across their noses.

"Hi," Chopin whispered back. "You know, Requiem, everything is going weird right now, but you're here with me and that's what matters."

"You matter the most to me too," Requiem shuffled so that his head was resting on Chopin's shoulder. "I can't help but feel--"

"It's not your fault."

"But--"

"Requiem. It's not your fault." Chopin pressed a kiss to the top of his head and stroked his hair out of his eyes. "I promise you it's not your fault."

"It just feels too... It's too much to be a coincidence. The day I came back from working with Masquerade, the day I was essentially let loose again, this warning comes out?"

"It's a coincidence, Requiem. Nothing more. Or maybe Juliet already knew and didn't want to say anything until your dads' heads were cleared? Or maybe--"

"Think about it. Me coming back is the only thing that changed. It had to have caused this!"

Chopin said nothing for a moment as he thought, stroking the other's hair. A light summery breeze stirred around them, ruffling the chiffon on their shirts and making the light, white and sea green fabric of his shirt move in the breeze too. The light caught the sparkles on both of their shirts, casting rainbow colours across the ground.

"It's not you," Chopin repeated. "I'm sure it isn't. You can always ask one of the Romeo or Juliet brothers to confirm if it's you, just to settle your conscience."

The pair lay together on the grass, staring up at the sky in comfort and silence as they watched the clouds pass over them, separated by their icy glass wall. As the sun began to set, maintained still by Otonal and Origin, Requiem and Chopin walked back to their homes together, hand in hand. Outside Chopin's home, they separated with a quick kiss and Requiem waited until the other had disappeared inside before he turned, smile dropping off completely. In the dying light of the evening, he didn't go straight home. Instead he disappeared into the forest, following the path as far as he dared until he came up against the edge of the wall of ice. He pressed his palm against it, resting his forehead in defeat against the cool surface. The veil was so close to the edge of the wall, but it was tauntingly out of reach. Of course, both the Romeo and Juliet brothers were still inside but he couldn't talk to them without someone else finding out. And then they'd tell his parents and they would get worried and then they might send him back to Masquerade which wasn't exactly a _bad_ thing but after he'd missed them so much he wouldn't be able to handle being away so soon and--

_Who is it?_

Requiem nearly shrieked as a voice seemed to speak inside of his head, caressing his thoughts and calming him internally.

"Requiem," he whispered. To whom he was talking, he wasn't quite sure.

_Requiem. What brings you here? What do you wish to know?_

"I need to know," Requiem pressed his hand firmer against the wall of ice and his breath fogged up the part before him, "I really need to know. Did I cause this? Did I curse us with this terrible future that's coming?"

_The future is shaped by many things, child. What makes you think you are the one that swayed the outcome of everyone?_

"Well, I... Um... The prophecy was only made when I returned home from my training. It's too much of a coincidence, surely?"

_Many things have shaped this outcome. Your return is one of them but is not the sole cause. There are, after all, a great many factors that have had an impact. The strings of life and fate are woven in an intricate way that is almost impossible for others to read. It is both a blessing and a curse, Requiem. But you should go home. Your family will be worrying about you._

"T-thank you," Requiem whispered before he turned and ran, following the path back to his home.

In his haste, he didn't notice the tiny crack that had formed in the wall of ice that a shadowy tendril slipped in through.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shadow that had slipped in through the crack in the ice traced the edge of the wall over a long period of time, working through the now dead grass and plants that used to be on the forest floor that had been choked by the frostbite from Notte's icy wall to move slowly but surely through the days, the weeks, the months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beloved readers! How are you all doing today? I hope you're all safe! Junliet asked me to do the notes today. This story is definitely near to the end. Thank you so much to all of you who have stuck it out with us until here and, as always, all of our thanks go to of_feathers_and_bowstrings, and Sei desu mei. We really really reallyyyyyyy appreciate it all!  
> So, before I start rambling anymore, we hope you enjoy the chapter and we hope you're all staying safe. Sending all of our love to you!  
> Notte ~x~

The shadow that had slipped in through the crack in the ice traced the edge of the wall over a long period of time, working through the now dead grass and plants that used to be on the forest floor that had been choked by the frostbite from Notte's icy wall to move slowly but surely through the days, the weeks, the months. The untouched plants next to them shrivelled and blackened as the tendrils touched them, causing them to die off just like the ones killed by the wall. The shadow danced out of the way of Origin's moonlight, weaving across the forest floor between the plants as it snaked by the edge of the wall. Occasionally it stopped to test at the wall, coming up flat against the solid wall when it threw itself against it. It followed the edge along, breaking through the trees as it emerged into a clearing. There, the tendril curled itself around the flower garden, killing off each bloom that Haru and Hope had lovingly placed down and tended to together all those years ago. It circled the koi pond, turning it from the cool and purifying water to a polluted pool with water turned inky black. The two koi, the black and white koi that had purified Requiem at birth, were choked and killed, and their little forms floated to the top of the now night black water. It wrapped around the archway that had been left in the clearing since Hope and La Mancha got married, killing the vines of flowers that circled up the sides of it that Haru had decorated and that the Hana twins had added to. The archway was soon covered over with ropes of black that stained the silver, and the entire clearing that was once a place of happiness, comfort, and peace was corrupted.

The shadows didn't stop. Undetected, they carried on through the forest, weaving their way through the undergrowth and between trees and flowers. It travelled the most at night time, waiting until the weaker light of the moon was out and the stronger light of the sun was tucked away for the night. The progress was slow but the shadows slowly but surely spread out through the forest. As the time went on, they expanded and took over more of the forest, choking the parts that they overtook. One of the outermost tendrils upset a family of insects and, showing no mercy, left several of the creatures and centipedes dead and enveloped in the overwhelming shadows. They carried on, unstoppable, when one of the parts of the ever growing shadow emerged out of the edge of the forest and appeared out in the open. There, standing before it, was a towering castle that looked black against the moon on the horizon. The tendril slipped towards it, coiling around the building before it started to wind around it like a snake, slowly edging around the building as it started to envelop the building.

Masquerade sat bolt upright in his bed, breathing heavily as shivers of pain went over him and down his spine. It felt like a thousand needles were poking into his back, and he felt like he was being drained as well. Next to him, Notte lay still asleep peacefully, and he couldn't hear anything from any of the twins or from Phantom or Traveller's room. Masquerade brushed some of the hair off Notte's forehead before he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek and climbed out of his bed. He stepped out of the house and into the street, not knowing where he was going but he needed to feel the fresher air of outside against his cheeks. He stopped on the bridge and looked out over the water of the river. In the moonlight, it looked like a silver ribbon threaded through the mountains and cliffs that made up the world around their home, thrown down by one of the gods to create the weaving pattern. He sighed, rubbing his forehead with a grimace, as the pain carried on down his spine.

"Hey," Masquerade glanced up and saw Hope walking across the bridge to meet him halfway. The other also leaned on the railing so that their shoulders brushed and he looked out at the winding river of silver too. "You alright? Couldn't sleep?"

"No," Masquerade mumbled, not daring to look at Hope in case he made him panic, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"You don't have to pretend. These past months have been hard on all of us, and believe me when I say that I really wouldn't have been able to keep pushing through without La Mancha to talk to. There's no shame in needing to open up to someone, and I'm always here to listen to you if you need me."

Masquerade nodded, looking down at where his hands were clasped in front of him. His wrists were resting on the railing and, for once, he didn't have on his gloves, exposing to Hope his fingernails that had been chewed nearly into oblivion from nerves.

"You can feel something too, can't you?"

Masquerade's head snapped up and his onyx eyes met Hope's softer and lighter ones.

"How on earth do you know?"

"Just a guess," Hope shrugged but his smile dropped and was replaced by intense concern. "Has something happened?"

"I just feel off, you know? I feel like something terrible is happening and I can't stop it, no matter what I do? And I feel drained. I feel like something is draining me."

"I can promise you it isn't another baby," Hope joked weakly as he rubbed his hand across his flat stomach. "As much as I would love another baby, I don't think La Mancha and I will be blessed a third time. And now really isn't a good time to have another baby if we are to have one anyway. Could it be that you're feeling Phantom or Requiem using their powers?"

"It's possible," Masquerade reasoned but he raised an eyebrow at Hope, "but I know that Phantom hasn't used his powers since the wall came up. Has Requiem?"

"I don't think so," Hope chewed on his lip. "He and Storm haven't really had a reason to. Notte, Super, Chopin, and I are the only ones really who have been using ours for extra things. Otonal and Origin have of course been maintaining our day and night cycle and you and Seimei have been giving the light and dark, so no one else has used theirs."

Masquerade nodded and kept his eyes focused on the river as the water flowed over itself, rippling and twisting under the watchful eyes of Origin's stars.

"What else could it be then?" Hope's gentle voice full of curiosity with a hint of concern broke the silence. "What else could be causing you to feel this way?"

"I'm not sure," Masquerade's voice died off as memories from before rose to the forefront of his mind. "Oh."

"Oh?"

"Hope," he held his friend by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes, "Hope. Don't you remember? Don't you remember all those years ago? When they first came?"

"Of course I remember when they first came, but I don't see what this has to do with anything?"

Masquerade took hold of Hope's hands and, after whispering a quick apology to him, let the shadows that he normally kept on such a tight leash curl around Hope's limbs. Hope wasn't scared, but he couldn't help but flinch back as they reached up to his neck.

"You're safe," Masquerade promised him, holding his hands and giving them a squeeze, "I promise. But I need to show you this."

Hope nodded and, relaxing his internal barriers, the shadows slipped into his mind. He went limp in Masquerade's arms and the other supported him, holding him upright on the bridge for as long as it took for Hope to understand.

_Hope blinked awake, eyes darting around as he took in the scene. There, as always, lying on the grass beside the river, were Masquerade and Crystal. Hope's heart fluttered both from happiness and pain as he saw them, and Masquerade squeezed Crystal's hand with a smile. Hope watched them with curiosity as Masquerade shuddered and held his head._

_"Is everything alright?" Crystal sat up and cupped Masquerade's cheek so that he could study his head. "Is everything okay Masquie?"_

_"Yeah yeah everything is fine," Masquerade tried to give him and gentle smile but Crystal was having none of it._

_A fine mist of pale blue and white circled the pair of them and Masquerade visibly relaxed into it. Crystal chewed on his lip, blue eyes still scanning the other's face as another shiver ran down Masquerade's back._

_"Tell me what's going on. Please. I want to help you."_

_"It's nothing," Masquerade tried again but Crystal cupped both of his cheeks and pulled his head so that he could look into his eyes: black met blue._

_"Masquie. Please. Let me help you."_

_Masquerade nodded and he took hold of Crystal's hands, moving them from his cheeks to between them. "It feels like something is draining me. Something else is using my power. It feels like there are shadows I cannot control, dark parts of me that are beyond my abilities, and I don't know how to deal with them."_

_"And they're getting worse, aren't they?" Crystal's tone was soft and tender, and he stroked the back of Masquerade's hand with his. "They're not something that I can heal you from, are they? They're caused by something going out, something going wrong?"_

_Masquerade nodded and Crystal kissed his cheek. "For now, I'm going to heal you so that at least the headaches won't affect you too much or hurt you significantly. And, other than that, I'm going to suggest that you talk to Hope or someone so that you can find out what's causing these feelings."_

As the vision dissolved into swirling black, red, and pale blue mist, Hope's eyes fluttered open. Masquerade was studying his face, checking for signs that anything was wrong, and Hope just squeezed his hands gently as he took control of himself and stood up properly, supporting his weight.

"I'm fine," he whispered. "I'm fine. But these headaches, these shivers, you feeling that something is using your power, that all happened before they came last time?"

"Just before." Masquerade nodded in agreement and a grim expression took over Hope's face.

"How long? Roughly speaking? How much time do we have? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Years?"

"There's not enough evidence to base it on to be conclusive," Masquerade rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, "but I'd say we have months at most and days at worst. But things might be better with you and Notte having put up your protective walls."

"I don't understand though," Hope's rambling wasn't particularly audible to Masquerade but he understood enough of it to get what was going on inside of his head, "With my barrier up, wouldn't I have felt something unnatural slip through it? And how would shadows pass through the ice? It doesn't make sense."

"Shadows can pass through ice, but it significantly weakens them," Masquerade explained. "Maybe we should have asked Super to put a ring of fire around the place instead."

"And burn down the forest?" Hope raised an eyebrow at him. "Not a chance--"

"Hope?" Masquerade wrapped an arm around Hope as his legs went weak and he nearly collapsed. "Hope! What's happening?"

"I'm not sure," he spoke like he was in a daze, like he didn't quite have control over his words and thoughts, "I don't know what's happening, but I'm losing control. Fast."

Masquerade took his hands and squeezed them, trying to get Hope to focus on him as his eyes slipped in and out of it. "Hope! What do you need? How can I help you?"

"Crazy," Hope leaned against the railing of the bridge, trying to support himself and keep himself upright so that he could focus more of his energy on maintaining the barrier around their home, "Get Crazy. I can draw from him more. The fight might be coming to us a lot sooner than we anticipated initially."

Masquerade would never have normally run for anything. It wasn't his style. But, at the sight of one of his best friends losing strength rapidly as the threat of the intense danger thundered ever closer to his family, he felt almost like Chopin's wind was behind him, pushing him faster towards Crazy's home. His shadows reached the door before he did, hammering on it. A highly disgruntled Seimei opened the door and he looked down, wrinkling his nose at the sight of Masquerade gasping for breath.

"Hope. Need Crazy." was all Masquerade managed to get out, but Seimei understood.

Crazy followed Masquerade down the path and skidded to a stop next to the severely weakened Hope. Seimei took one look at him and diverted off towards Hope's own home to get La Mancha, ignoring Hope's protests that he would be alright. Crazy took hold of Hope's hand in his and a spiral of purple snaked its way down his arm to where their hands joined. A bead of purple, green, and blue swirled together before blue and green power coiled around Hope's hand and went up towards his heart instead. More colour came to his cheeks and he strengthened the barrier around their home, giving Crazy a weak smile when the crisis was averted enough that he didn't need the extra support. Seimei brought La Mancha over to them and he knelt down, taking his husband's hand in his and helping to his feet. He fussed over Hope like a hen fussing over her lone chick until his husband weakly batted him away with a little chuckle and half a smile.

"What exactly happened?" La Mancha asked, keeping one hand on Hope's waist to help him stay steady while he looked between the others.

"I'm not sure," Masquerade shrugged as the eyes of the others all fixed on him. "He just collapsed."

"Hope?"

Hope lowered his eyes and leaned his head on La Mancha's shoulder, taking a moment before he dared to speak. "I felt something that wasn't just out of balance but out of everything I'd ever felt before. It felt inhuman. It felt alien. It didn't feel like it belonged in any world, especially not ours. The strength required to keep it out, well, it must have found a weak point."

"So you're trying to tell me that magical barriers have weak points now?" Seimei clucked his tongue in dissatisfaction. "Great. That's just fantastic. I bet that means that there is a weak point in the ice wall too. Why don't we just--"

"Seimei," La Mancha held up a hand to cut him off as he turned back to his husband. "Sweetheart?"

"I don't know what to do for the best, but we need to do something and fast before things slip out of our control entirely and we're on the back foot."

"Are you suggesting that we bring the fight to them?"

"I don't advocate fighting. You know that, Masquerade. But if it cuts out the element of surprise and could possibly give us an advantage, it might be our best bet."

Masquerade chewed on his lip, considering the options, when Seimei shook his head and cut in.

"And what of Origin and their research? Should we not buy them, Etude, and Moonlight more time to try and find out all that we can about them before we fight?"

Hope nodded, rubbing at his forehead. "It's tricky. It really is a tricky one. There are for sure pros and cons to each. For now, I think that the best course of action that we should take is that we should all get rest. We need to take care of ourselves and each other, particularly our children, to ensure that we're in the best frame of mind before the fight starts, whether it has been brought on by us or by them instead."

"Wise as ever," Crazy's tone was light and jokey, "Seimei, why can't you be wise like that? I should have married Hope instead!"

"Like Hope would ever accept your proposal," Seimei rolled his eyes and elbowed his husband with affection. "Make sure that you take care of him properly La Mancha, okay? Don't let him spiral down into a big old mess again."

"I'll make sure of it," La Mancha promised as he kept his arm around Hope, leading him towards their home, "Come on you. Hot chocolate and then bed."

Hope nodded, keeping his head tucked into the crook of La Mancha's neck, and the other took the hint and scooped him up into his arms. Masquerade watched them go, keeping an eye on the pale yellow glow around La Mancha and the soft aqua glow around his best friend, when another shudder ran down his spine.

_Come to the forest Masquerade_ it seemed to whisper, seemed to tempt him, seemed to draw him in with seductive whispers. _Come home, Masquerade. Come back. Come back and you can come back to him._

Masquerade froze. Logically he knew. He _knew_ that he couldn't come back to him without dying. He knew it. But that little spark of desperation, the little glow for the love that once was, it burned so bright that it was painful to ignore. Wrapping his family's home up in a wall of impenetrable darkness by any other than Phantom or Requiem, Masquerade followed the cooing voice in his head as it led him through the forest, down the familiar path to his castle.

The journey appeared to take forever to Masquerade, and it was almost like he was in a trance. Something stroked at his cheeks, as soothing as Crystal's gentle hands used to be when they healed the cuts and bruises that would decorate them after his training got too intense. The voices inside of his head, the ones cooing and crooning to him to come with them, to follow him, to be with them, they took on his voice, and Masquerade felt powerless to resist them. At the castle, the wall of impenetrable shadows that had encased itself around the place made a gap for Masquerade to enter but he stopped, coming back to himself enough to hesitate on the brink.

"Masquie?"

Masquerade's head snapped up and he gasped, mouth falling open and eyes widening when he looked in. There, standing just beyond the threshold of the castle with his blue glow breaking the gloom around him and his azure eyes sparkling, was Crystal. He smiled to Masquerade, sending butterflies fluttering in the other's stomach, and he extended his hand as he always did. His glove was off, like he was bearing his heart to Masquerade.

"You're not real," Masquerade breathed out, more trying to convince himself than anyone else. "You're not real. You're dead."

"I can heal myself, Masquerade," Crystal's voice sounded like honey and music mixed together, and his eyes sparkled like a pair of precious stones. "Did you really think that something so silly would kill me? I can't die, Masquie! Not when I'm powered by your love like this!"

Masquerade's eyes darted to Crystal's hand and he took it, still not crossing the line into the castle but instead he stood just beyond it, reaching over it to hold his hand. It felt warm, soft, and so real that, if he hadn't sobbed over Crystal's lifeless body himself he never would have believed that Crystal had died.

"If you're alive, why did you never come back?" Masquerade whispered as tears streamed down the sides of his face. "Why did you leave me? Why didn't you help me when I needed you the most, Crystal?"

"I needed to see what you would do," he confessed as his thumb stroked the back of Masquerade's hand. "I saw you choosing someone else. I saw you forget about me. But I forgive you because I know that deep in your heart, you love me. Now is your chance to set everything right, Masquie. Now is the time to return to me, to return home, and to follow what your heart so desperately wants."

Masquerade swallowed thickly and wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve. "All I could have wanted for years, Crystal, is for you to come back. It's more than I could have ever asked for, to have you right here with me. And now that you're here, I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll come with me," Crystal cupped his cheek and stroked the pad of his thumb over it, brushing away the tears. "Say you'll be with me Masquie."

Masquerade raised a hand and cupped Crystal's cheek too, searching his blue eyes. "I love you so much, Crystal. But I know you're not who you say you are. You, the real you, would never ask me to choose between you and my new family."

He threw a wave of his shadows at Crystal and it blasted the illusion into a million pieces that fluttered away into dust on an artificial wind. The entire illusion and all the shadows encasing the castle vanished, leaving Masquerade gasping for breath as he tried to understand what had just happened to him. When his mind caught up, he tore through the trees until he reached the village and he burst into Hope's family home, interrupting their evening meal.

"Illusions. They're already within the walls. They were at the castle and they're no doubt coming closer still."

The children exchanged a look as Hope and La Mancha stood together, rising from the table. Requiem nodded to both of his parents and Hope gave him a grateful smile before they followed Masquerade out into the night.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How big of a stronghold do they have?" Hope asked as they burst into the library, disrupting Origin, Etude, and Moonlight from where they poured over the books on mystical creatures. "How long have we got?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers. Thank you for returning. We hope you are all safe. As you can probably tell, this story is very near the end, and Junliet apologises for the pacing being off, but they are happy with these chapters and so this is it. As always, our biggest thanks go to of_feathers_and_bowstrings, and Sei desu mei. We appreciate all of you so much, so thank you for all of your support, and we hope you like this chapter  
> Yours,  
> Masquerade

"How big of a stronghold do they have?" Hope asked as they burst into the library, disrupting Origin, Etude, and Moonlight from where they poured over the books on mystical creatures. "How long have we got?"

"They'd got the entire castle," Masquerade explained as they met Origin and tried to catch their breaths. "I'd say we have a day at most. A day to get ready."

Hope nodded, mind whirring to form a plan as Origin led them both towards where he made his stars; it was a little station tucked on one of the upper balconies of the observatory and library that was out of the way and that they could talk more freely in without disturbing Etude and Moonlight.

"Bad news I'm afraid," Origin didn't mince their words as they handed Masquerade a slip of paper, smoothing down the purple sleeves of their shirt, "they appear to have few weaknesses. Light and fire are two main ones, and so Super and Seimei will be crucial to winning this fight, potentially along with Otonal. Masquerade, you'll be able to hit them with brute force, but, other than that, darkness is not ideal to fight them with. Crazy and the chaos triplets could do something but their powers are much more neutral than ours. We have no idea what Etude and Haru can do, or Storm or Chopin for that matter, but we've got to just pray that it's enough."

"Thank you," Hope whispered, giving Origin a small and nervous smile. "For everything. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. It's my home too. My family too. My friends too. I care about them and want to help."

"So who do we involve?" Masquerade folded his arms over his chest. "No one under eighteen?"

"You know that Requiem and Chopin will get angry with you if you say that," Hope protested. "No one under fifteen. That includes them and the chaos triplets. It protects your other twins and keeps Storm and Clair out of it too."

"They're not going to be happy about it," Masquerade said with a grimace and Hope waved a hand at him.

"La Mancha and I'll handle Storm. Crazy and Seimei can handle Clair. Don't worry about us. You worry about Legend and Zig and keeping them safe."

"I hope you two have a plan," Origin raised an eyebrow at the pair of them, "Or at least some idea of what is going on?"

Hope looked a little sheepish and Origin rolled their eyes.

"Seriously? Nothing?!"

"I guess we'll play it by ear," Hope explained with a shrug, "not to sound like Crazy or something."

"I really hope that your playing it by ear works. Meeting tonight?"

"Yes," Hope nodded before he glanced over at Etude and Moonlight, "but one with everyone. All the kids who we're letting fight."

"I hope you know what you're doing," is all Origin added before they picked one of the thick leather-bound books off the shelves, "see you tonight."

"I hope we know too," Hope said softly to Masquerade as they left the Observatory together and stepped out into the sunlight of the village. To their credit, Otonal and Origin were ensuring that the day and night cycle continued as they should, even through all of the chaos. Hope made a mental note to thank them both profusely when all the mess was over, maybe with some chocolate.

"We'll get through this," Masquerade broke through Hope's thoughts with a light smile on his face as he nudged the other with his shoulder, being gentle. "Don't worry so much about it. Don't think about it too much, okay? It's really not your fault. Sometimes things happen not because of you but because of things outside of our control."

"I know," Hope mumbled as he nudged Masquerade back and gave him a little smile in return. "But it does feel like I should do more. It's my job to keep the world in balance, right?"

"We can't fight fate," Masquerade stopped and chewed his lip. "Actually, no, maybe you can? And maybe your student can?"

"My student?" Hope stopped too, fingertips resting on the door handle for his house. "Who?"

"Little Haru of course," he chuckled, "who isn't so little anymore, is he? He's grown up a lot."

"No! You'll make me feel so old!" Hope whined with over-dramatics that Otonal would have been proud of. "He's still the same sweet little flower child who was there at my wedding."

"The adorable flower child who threw petals in everyone's faces," Masquerade teased. "Ah yes, I remember him. I seem to remember that he stole a very large slab of your wedding cake?"

"I gave it to him," Hope corrected, laughing still, "and, when Otonal feeds you that crappy rabbit health food, you've got to balance it out with sweet nourishing sugar in the form of--"

"Chocolate, yes, I know. You're a chocolate demon, aren't you?"

Hope stuck his tongue out at Masquerade, ready to snap at him, when the ground around them shook and he stumbled, falling into Masquerade's arms. The wall of ice around the place shook, and spidery cracks started to spread from near the bottom where it connected to the ground. Hope shuddered, grimacing as he forced the barrier created by to stay secure.

"Hope? Are you alright?" Masquerade checked him over, grimacing as the cracks in the ice grew and grew around them, up all the walls around the village.

The ground shook again as wispy shadows slipped through the cracks into the village. The creatures, just as Hope feared, appeared just outside of the ice wall and started scratching at the barrier. Their claws dug into the bumps in the ice, catching in the deep scratches, and they clawed at it from every angle to break the ice and get in. Hope's wall crumbled and, even as he fought to return it, the creatures threw themselves at it and weakened it before they started to attack the walls of ice. More earthquakes shook the village and others stumbled out of their homes, both from curiosity and terror.

"Storm!" Hope held up a hand to stop his daughter from running into his arms. "Get Legend and Zig! Get Junliet! And get Clair! Take them with you and hide in our house. Stay safe! Do not emerge under any circumstances, you hear me?"

"That's not fair! You're letting Requiem fight--"

"Storm, please," Hope met her angry, tear-filled eyes with his own level ones. "Please Storm. This is what you can do best to help us, to help everyone, in the fight."

Reluctantly, Storm scooped the youngsters up into her arms and herded the older ones into her home. Hope watched with a light smile as they hid themselves away for safety before he wrapped his house up in a soft barrier of deep green and blue, making it impenetrable. The others gathered around Hope and Masquerade, and they met Origin's eyes. They nodded to them and started to speak.

"Right," Origin had almost as much natural and gentle authority as Hope, and any lingering chatter died down so that they could listen to him. "Light and fire are our best bets. Seimei, Super, we need you two as much as possible. Masquerade and I are not particularly useful other than to help the others by lending them some of our power, so that is what we should do. There's too much we don't know about how they act and how they fight, so, as proposed, we play it by ear."

"Let's kick some bitch ass," Seimei cracked his knuckles and played about with a spark of light over his gloved hands. "I was about to get a blow job."

Chopin wrinkled his nose as his Tousan in disgust and Crazy elbowed his husband with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Win us this fight and I'll finish what I started."

"No wonder your triplets are as chaotic as they are."

The atmosphere, even in the face of an intense battle, lightened, and Notte nodded to them. When Hope nodded, he brought down the wall of ice as Seimei brought up wave of bright white light that was so intense that the others had to cover their eyes. The squeals and screeches of the creatures indicated to them how it was working. Hope's eyes fluttered open and his heart sunk; to his dismay, there was an army of the creatures that covered the blue sky with the dark blue dots of their bodies as they hovered in the air and descended onto them. Super and Seimei moved to fight back to back, trying to hold them off, but the number was so intense that the creatures still made it to the ground. Once they did, the real chaos began.

The creatures screeched and swiped for the others, going mostly for physical attacks while they fought back with their magic. Masquerade and Origin had no choice but to get involved, blasting them with ripples of darkness and shadow. The Hana twins and Haru wrapped up the creatures in swirls of flowers and vines while the Romeo and Juliet brothers wound red strings that looked like the red strings of fate around them.

"This is terrible!" Otonal's voice carried through the chaos over to Hope. "There are too many of them!"

Hope had to agree. Before, in their fight decades ago, there hadn't been nearly as many creatures attacking them. Now, the pale blue sky of Otonal's day could barely be seen. The creatures tore through the group, splitting the Romeo and Juliet brothers and they sent the Hana twins stumbling. Prometo caught Nare, helping him stay steady on his feet, and he cupped the other's cheeks while he studied his face with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked, voice light and gentle.

"I'm fine," Nare smiled before he looked around them, remembering that they were in the middle of a fight. "Prometo!" He grabbed the other's hands and squeezed them. "Prometo! Let's get married!"

Prometo flushed bright red, blasting a creature that tried to sneak up behind Nare with the force of a thousand gusts of wind. "Right now?!" He shrieked out.

"Yes right now!" Nare wrapped up one of the creatures behind Prometo with vines, winding them around it to immobilise it.

"We're in the middle of a fight!" He protested but he still pulled the other close to him, bringing him out of the way of the flailing claws of one of the creatures.

"Exactly!" Nare grinned up at him. "We might not last until the end of the fight! We should get married now, before it's too late!"

Prometo glanced down at Nare and blushed. His dark eyes were wide and sparkling as he looked up at the other. They were full of hope. His cheeks were flushed with the pretty pale pink that made his heart flutter in ways that it shouldn't have done. He cupped Nare's cheeks and placed a kiss to his forehead before he nodded.

"Origin!" his voice carried on his wind across the fight to where the older was obliterating the creatures with the power from the darkness of his night. "Can you marry us?"

Origin gave them a glare as he speared one of the creatures with a knife crafted from the stars. "Seriously? Right now? Are you joking?"

"No, we're not joking!" Nare's voice was carried too on Prometo's wind. "We're serious! We want to get married now!"

"Right now. In the middle of this life or death battle. Are you serious?"

"Yes!" the pair shouted and Origin rolled their eyes. With a blast of darkness, they cleared the path over to the pair and, with a dramatic sigh that they'd picked up from their brother, they spoke up.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today," they paused to swipe at another of the creatures with their knife of stars, "because this pair couldn't choose good timing for a wedding and just _had_ to get married in the middle of a fight for some reason or another. If anyone other than my darling brother Otonal has a reason why they should not be married, other than the fact that we're in the middle of a fight, may they speak now or forever hold their peace."

"Hold the fuck up Origin!" Otonal's head snapped up as he snapped the neck of one of the creatures with a bolt of sunlight formed into a rope. "Is another of my babies getting married?! Shouldn't we at least talk about this first?"

Utterly ignoring their brother's protests, Origin finished off another of the creatures before turning their attention to the pair.

"Prometo! Do you take Nare to be your Origin-wedded husband? I'm giving you the short form vows because I honestly don't have time for the long ones."

Prometo blasted back a group of the creatures, shoving them against what remained of the ice wall with the intense force of the wind. "I do! I absolutely do!"

"And do you, Nare, take Prometo to be your Origin-wedded husband?" Origin ducked out of the way of a strike from one of the creatures, leaving a nasty cut in its side where thick black blood, that looked like oil, oozed out.

"I do!" Nare giggled and bounced past a group of creatures that he'd just immobilised with his vines to jump up into Prometo's arms.

"With the power vested in me by me, I now pronounce you married. Now kiss and get back to the fight!"

They exchanged a short but passionate kiss while Origin and Otonal defended them, albeit with Otonal fuming as they did. When they pulled apart, they giggled to each other and returned to the fight, both glowing with happiness and blushing pink.

"We really need to talk about you marrying my children off," Otonal shook his head in disbelief before he glared at his sibling. "Especially without my permission!"

"They're adults!" Origin teased before they too returned to the fight, bringing their focus with them and brandishing their knife of stars.

It wasn't all fun and games. Hope, keeping himself as restrained as he dared so that the could keep protecting the house with Storm and the other children, didn't blast them as he would have liked to. A little internal fear held him back, forced him to keep a tight grip on the reigns of his powers but, due to this, he could only fight one at a time effectively. Masquerade came to his aid and fought back to back with him, holding the creatures back with tendrils of darkness and shadow while Hope focused on destroying them one by one. Crazy and his triplets combined their chaotic power and tried to manipulate the area around the creatures so that they were too distracted to properly fight. Chopin and Requiem combined their powers, with Requiem's insecurity forcing himself to hold back, and Chopin trapped them up in whirlwinds before Requiem poisoned it with his own pained form of darkness. The creatures still came flooding through thick and fast even as Seimei and Super slammed them with light and fire, and Notte tried to slow them by freezing some solid. Masquerade and Notte both lost their focus when one of the creatures slashed at Saku, staining his soft white shirt with the deep red of the blood rising to the surface of the wounds. Hope caught La Mancha's eye, from where his husband had been waiting off to the side in safety, and he dived in, scooping up Saku in his arms so that he could take him off to the side and heal him. Nare's smile dropped and Haru's face darkened in a way that no one had seen before.

"Who," Haru's voice was dangerously quiet and filled with a dark intensity, "dared to hurt one of my best friends?"

None of the creatures responded and Haru's eyes flashed for a moment before all hell broke loose. From him, bolts of pink light shot out and wrapped around all the creatures within a 10-metre radius. The pink light crackled around Haru, surrounding him with a bright glow that made him appear almost like a God. His rage followed off him, forming more lines of pink light that choked each creature it touched. The others could only watch on in awe as the light around Haru dimmed along with his rage and he stumbled, falling to his knees. Nare, Etude, and Prometo all helped him to his feet, and Otonal and Malaguena could only stare at their baby in awe.

"He gets it from me," Otonal broke the silence finally and Malaguena just scoffed.

"Yeah right. He gets it from me!"

Origin rolled their eyes at the pair of them as they resumed the fight. "They got it from Hope's teaching and you know it."

The married couple grumbled amongst themselves as the fight resumed but, despite the best efforts of the group, they were forced back and cornered. The creatures surrounded them and, despite Hope and Crazy combing power to put up a barrier, dark blue haze surrounded the group and started to warp their minds, putting in false visions and memories. Hope's mind worked, fuelled by desperation, and his head lifted when he saw a solution.

"What are you doing?" Masquerade caught his wrist as Hope broke away from the rest of the group. "Hope, no, don't, you can't--"

"It's our best bet," Hope's response was a little short but confident. "Masquerade. Let go of me."

"You're not doing it by yourself," Masquerade slipped his hand from Hope's wrist to his hand. "I'm doing it with you."

"But Legend and Zig--"

"Requiem and Storm!"

"They're older. They'll understand."

"You're not doing it alone. And it's more effective if we do it together. I will protect them and you can do it."

Hope nodded, meeting Masquerade's eyes. Before anyone else could protest, Masquerade wrapped them up in a cocoon of darkness that they could see through. La Mancha pressed his hands against the darkness, eyes wide and pleading, and Hope gave him a gentle smile filled with regret and pain before he tore his eyes away.

"What are they doing?" Otonal whispered. "Hope, no! For God's sake no! We can do something else! We can get through this! Don't do this!"

If he heard Otonal, Hope ignored him. He closed his eyes, focusing for a moment as he mentally summoned up everything he could.

"I've protected the house as well," Masquerade promised him, squeezing his hand. "Whenever you're ready."

Hope nodded, squeezing Masquerade's hand before he opened his eyes and they flashed bright green. From him, a huge wave of blue and green light blasted out, spreading out like ripples from the centre of a disturbed pond. The creatures were touched by the power and burst into dust, settling on the ground with no wind to move them. The parts of the forest that they'd damaged were restored, filled with life again, but the koi pond in Hope's garden remained empty still. A silence spread out along with the ripple of Hope's power. As it spread out, Hope turned paler and paler until the power was ended and Hope, monochrome and pale, collapsed on the ground. Masquerade, having taken the full force of it, collapsed next to him, monochrome too and lifeless. The shields of darkness dropped and the entire world went still with a heavy feeling hanging in the air.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one moved for what felt like an eternity. They stared at the two crumpled forms on the forest floor, transfixed and frozen. As always, it was the youngsters who moved first. Haru stumbled over, falling to his knees beside Hope's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone; we all hope you're doing well. We've finally reached the end of this story, this emotional mess of a story. Thank you all so very very much for sticking through it all with us and with Junliet, giving us the support and love that has kept us all going. We appreciate it so much and love all of you. As always, thank you so much to of_feathers_and_bowstrings and Sei desu mei. This wouldn't exist without you guys.   
> One more time, from all of us, thank you so much for reading this, and we hope that you enjoy this chapter and the conclusion of the story  
> Hope and Legacy

No one moved for what felt like an eternity. They stared at the two crumpled forms on the forest floor, transfixed and frozen. As always, it was the youngsters who moved first. Haru stumbled over, falling to his knees beside Hope's side.

"Hope-sensei?" his voice was unsure and soft as he shook the older's shoulder. "Hope-sensei! Hope-sensei, please, wake up!"

"Tousan?"

Requiem fell to his knees on the other side of Hope and his eyes searched his form, desperately hoping for a sign of life in his father. La Mancha knelt next to him, placing a hand on his son's back as he became too choked up to speak. He took Hope's hand in his as tears ran down the side of his cheeks. Too emotional and already drained from the fight, he couldn't summon up his healing power. Otonal knelt beside him and Malaguena let him sob into his shoulder. Chopin took Requiem in his arms, cradling his head and stroking his hair. Notte shook Masquerade, trying in desperation to get him to awaken. He tried to convince himself that he was just asleep, just asleep or unconscious and he would awaken in a few minutes. Origin knelt beside Notte and offered him a hand on his back for comfort. They didn't know what to say, but Notte didn't care about it. He didn't want to hear words. He just wanted someone to be physically there for him. Crazy sat down between the pair and tried to summon up the link between him and Hope, but, no matter how much he tugged on the other end, he couldn't feel anything.

"Hope did it to save us. They both did." Seimei's calm and level tone cut through the silence like a knife. "I... I honestly never expected Masquerade to do something like this. I... Fuck, I've really misjudged him, and it's much too late now to apologise to him."

Otonal patted his shoulder and chewed on his lip hard as he tried not to cry. "I have too." He could barely speak and a tear escaped that he then wiped away. Another fell, and then another, faster and faster so that he couldn't stop them. "Masquerade... H-Hope..."

"Sometimes I hate being able to see the strings of fate," Romeo whispered. "I hate it."

Super nodded and hugged his husband. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"There's no reason to apologise," Romeo wiped at his eyes and gave him a weak smile.

"Without your abilities, we would have gone into this utterly blind," Origin encouraged. "We would have lost more. Many more. One is too many but, without you, we all might have died."

Origin's words did nothing to comfort La Mancha. He was in a state, curled up and sobbing in Malaguena's arms as he tried to force himself to be able to revive either of them. He barely glowed yellow at all, and, no matter how much he tried, nothing happened. Requiem wriggled out of Chopin's arms and threw himself at La Mancha, burying his head in his father's shoulder and neck as they both sobbed. La Mancha extended his other arm to Notte and pulled him into a hug too along with the Hana twins. The others watched on with heavy hearts, and there wasn't a dry eye around. Haru kept a tight hold on Hope's hand with one hand and he wiped away his tears with his free hand.

With Masquerade's and Hope's barriers down, the younger ones that they had told to stay in the house emerged out of curiosity. Storm watched over them and chewed on her lip; something felt so incredibly wrong. The air was still, void of any breeze, and tension was just as heavy in it. Drawn to the forest, the group of youngsters made their way along the path and Storm's breath caught in her throat when she saw her father and brother sobbing. She couldn't help it; her eyes drifted to the still forms on the ground. Masquerade, basically her uncle, lay there next to her beloved father. Her father. Her father lay there unmoving.

She couldn't help it. A sob escaped from her, even as Clair pulled her into a hug, and tears ran down her cheeks.

* * *

"Masquerade."

His eyelids felt so heavy, so very heavy. He fought with the exhaustion running through him to open them up. There, standing in front of him with a bright smile and a hand extended to him, was his beloved Crystal. Crystal's eyes sparkled and they looked like beautiful blue gemstones. Masquerade looked around them, tearing his eyes away from Crystal for a moment as he took in their surroundings. Everything was pure and white. Behind him was a set of marble stairs down, down to where he wasn't sure as it was obscured by thick white clouds. Behind Crystal was another set of white marble stairs, only these ones led upwards. The top was obscured by my white clouds, and Crystal couldn't help but smile when he caught Masquerade looking around.

"Walk with me?"

They fell into step easily, walking together around the white space towards the edge. A white railing lined the edge and, when he looked around, Masquerade could not see anything through the thick white clouds above and below. He turned back, questions burning on his tongue, when he caught sight of a little pale blue and green figure across the space to him.

"Hope?"

Crystal followed his look and smiled, nodded. "He'll be alright."

"Why hasn't he woken up like I have yet?"

"Because he isn't meant to wake up here." Crystal sighed. "Neither of you are really meant to be here right now."

"Where is here? Where do the stairs go? What is out there?"

Crystal sat down on a white bench and gestured to Masquerade to settle down next to him. Exhaustion came over him and he lay down, resting his head on Crystal's lap just like he always used to. Crystal stroked his hair and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. It was so familiar that Masquerade just ached in his heart.

"The stairs up go to my realm. Or, my realm now. The stairs down go to your realm, the realm I used to live in."

Masquerade looked up at him, black eyes meeting blue. "You mean we're between the Land of the Living and the Dead?"

"Exactly," Crystal nodded. "I can't stay here long. I have to go back up soon, but I did ask if I could be the one to come down here to meet the two of you. I had to see the both of you. I had to make sure that you didn't just try and come up yourselves."

Masquerade frowned and chewed his lip. "What do you mean? Are you not here to lead us up to the Land of the Dead?"

"Oh my, no!" Crystal actually burst out laughing, much to Masquerade's surprise. "You two? In the Land of the Dead? No no no, not for a while yet. As much as I love and miss you, Masquerade, now is not your time, and it's not Hope's time. And there are people down there who will not let you come with me to the Land of the Dead, even if I wanted you to come with me."

"I don't understand though. I mean, Hope and I died. We burned ourselves out. That's why we're here and not down there. What do you mean it's not our time?"

Crystal cupped Masquerade's cheek, stroking the smooth skin with his cool fingers. "Something I've learnt, Masquerade, is that I used to be very selfish. When I came up to the Land of the Dead, when I saw you fall in love with someone else, I will admit, at the start I was so incredibly jealous. I wanted to march down those stairs, run down to the Land of the Living if I could just so that I could pull you into a hug and kiss you and hold you again. But I kept watching. I kept watching and saw you smiling. I saw you being happy. I saw you getting another chance. I saw you get to experience having children. I got to see you live, Masquerade, and my selfishness and jealousy went." He wiped at his eyes, laughing through his tears. "I'm just so happy that you got to experience everything good, even if it wasn't with me."

"I miss you every day, Crystal."

"You shouldn't. I'm fine. When you come up here in the end, I will be here for you. And I have already decided that I love your cute little swan baby and your cute little strawberry pancake baby, so you absolutely have to introduce them to me at the end."

Masquerade chuckled as Crystal helped him stand up again, but his smile dropped when he saw Hope's form still crumpled on the floor. "Will he come back with me too? Or will he stay here?"

"I'm not sure yet." Crystal said honestly. "It depends on their choices down there. His fate hasn't been sealed yet."

"I hope they make the right one."

Crystal leaned forwards and pressed a gentle kiss to Masquerade's cheek. "Me too. Now go. Go before the stairway closes and you're stuck here forever. Don't you worry about me, or him. If he is to return, the stairway will open for him too."

Masquerade nodded and, with one final hug to Crystal, he turned away from him and started down the spiral staircase. The white marble twist seemed endless; when he looked over the side it spiraled down far out of his sight. Still, following Crystal's words, Masquerade pushed himself to continue down and down and down until the monotony lulled him into a sleep and he fell down the centre of the spiral staircase.

* * *

Collecting herself, Storm forced herself forward. She settled down beside Crazy, settled in between her father and Masquerade. She chewed her lip, looking between the pair of them, before she placed her hand on Masquerade's forehead. A pale purple glow interweaved with waves of black power came from her hand and wrapped itself around Masquerade, enveloping his full form in the glow of her power. The others, distracted and occupied with their grief, didn't see as colour began to rise up in his cheeks. Storm grimaced, forcing herself to concentrate more and focus her power. She nearly cried with relief when the colour fully returned to him and warmth could be felt in him. Origin looked up and caught sight of her, mouth dropping open in a gasp before they knelt down beside her and took hold of Masquerde's hand. Notte threw everyone off him and took Masquerade's other hand, squeezing it. A little sob escaped his mouth when Masquerade's eyes fluttered open.

"Masq," Notte whispered and enveloped him in a hug. "Oh Masq, we thought you'd died! Or you had died! And then Storm saved you, and--"

Masquerade kissed Notte's temple and he was reduced to happy tears. His two sets of twins threw themselves into his arms and he gave each of them cuddles before he looked up and met La Mancha's eyes. The healer tried to smile, tried to be happy for him, but, with Hope's lifeless form lying on the ground next to him, the pain in his heart was so deep that he couldn't stop crying. Masquerade, as weak as Hope was after his near death disaster before, needed Notte to help him sit up properly.

"I'm so sorry," La Mancha shook his head as more tears ran down the sides of his face. "I'm so sorry, Masquerade. I'm so sorry that you had to live through losing someone close to you like this. I wish I could go back in time and force Hope to choose him instead of me so that you wouldn't have to live through this, and--"

"There's still time to heal Hope," Masquerade cut La Mancha off. "Heal him. Please."

Even with the added hope that came from Masquerade's promise of more time, no matter how much he forced his power to work, it just wouldn't. La Mancha was so drained, both in his power and emotions, that he couldn't bring Hope back. With each passing minute filled with failure, La Mancha's mental state got worse to the point where he couldn't bring himself to do anything. Malaguena even let him try to draw power from him, but La Mancha didn't have the strength to.

Chopin looked between La Mancha and Hope with sad eyes and a heavy heart, when a light breeze rippled through the forest. He perked up and gasped when he saw both Storm and Requiem hugging. Without even thinking, he grabbed hold of both of their hands and pulled them down next to their Tousan.

"Just try," Chopin whispered before Requiem could protest. "Please. Please, just try. Try and couple your powers. Storm, draw from Requiem. Draw from me if you need to. Just please, try. You managed to bring back Masquerade. You've got healing in your blood. This is when you have to step up. It's not fair, being forced to do this, but we don't have a choice and I'm sorry. Even if it doesn't work, you will be able to say that you absolutely tried with every ounce of your being. If you don't try, you'll feel intense regret."

Storm nodded and chewed her lip as she settled on the ground beside her father. Requiem took his little sister's hand and squeezed it, giving her a very weak smile. Chopin took Requiem's other hand and Storm took a deep breath before she summoned up the drop of healing power within her. The pale glow was much weaker than before and she grimaced at the sight of it. Requiem squeezed her hand and she pulled on his power too, drawing from it as the glow started to become stronger. Hope's form was enveloped by a very weak form of the pale purple glow.

"Go on," Requiem urged her. "Use more of my power. Please. It's working."

Storm, focusing so hard on channelling all her healing power, couldn't utter a response. Chopin placed a gentle hand on her back and let her draw from him too, filling her with a warmth. She drew from his power too, and the glow became much stronger and brighter. No one dared to breathe. The time was agonising; it felt like they sat there for hours just praying to whoever would listen that Storm's power would work.

"Look."

At Haru's gentle voice, everyone's heads snapped up. A pale pink blush had risen in Hope's cheeks, and he had tinges of colour back. La Mancha scrambled over to touch his husband's face and burst into tears again when he felt warmth and life under it rather than the cold lifeless body he had felt before. Storm pushed herself, trying to bring him back, until Requiem shook her hard and pulled her away.

"Easy," he chided his little sister, "easy. It's okay. You've done so much, and anymore and you risk hurting yourself."

"But Tousan--"

Requiem pressed a kiss to her forehead. "He'll be fine, thanks to you. He wouldn't want you to hurt yourself for him."

Storm nodded, finally getting hit with the wave of exhaustion that she didn't even realise was building inside of her. She reached for one of their father's hands and Requiem didn't try to stop her. They both held one of their father's hands and La Mancha held the other, stroking the back of it over and over with his thumb.

When Hope's eyes fluttered open, La Mancha threw himself at him and pulled him into a hug. Their children, despite being teens, wiggled their way into their arms for a hug and curled up next to their fathers. Hope didn't have the energy to say anything but he didn't need to; he leaned his head against La Mancha's shoulder and just focused on breathing.

* * *

"It's strange, isn't it?"

Hope made a non-committed noise as he leaned on the balcony of the castle, looking out over the sunrise in the east. Masquerade leaned on it next to him studying Hope's face as the breeze lightly moved his hair about and the ruffle of white chiffon on his shoulder.

"Everything feels so different now."

"It's what happens when you die and then come back to life again," Hope joked, eyes still fixed on the horizon before him. His face was illuminated by the soft orange light that Otonal and Seimei had adjusted, making it gentler as it roused those from sleep rather than the sharp brightness it used to have. Hope traced the intricate patterns in the metal of the railing before he glanced over at Masquerade. "How are you doing?"

"I saw him."

Hope raised an eyebrow and Masquerade just smiled, grateful that he didn't ask like any other would have done but instead silently told Masquerade that, if he wanted to talk, he could. If he wanted to talk, he would listen.

"Everything feels lighter now," he confessed before it turned into a laugh, "but that sounds so weird coming from someone who controls darkness, doesn't it?"

"Emotionally lighter," Hope nodded in agreement. "It does. The Romeo and Juliet brothers weren't certain that they could predict that we wouldn't see those creatures again, sadly."

"But, even if we do, we've got some time," Masquerade promised. "Time to enjoy just... Living for once."

Hope nodded and the morning light caught his eyes, making them sparkle. "We do."

They stood there together, breeze rushing through their hair and clothes, as they watched the sunrise together. For a moment, they had nothing to worry about. For a moment. they could relish in the peace and love brought by their families and friendships. For a moment, there was no judgement to be seen, no recovery to worry about, no hurt feelings to heal, nothing. For a moment, it was just them. As the sun climbed higher in the sky, Hope rubbed a hand across his abdomen. Since his rebirth, the darkness that used to linger under there had vanished; he couldn't feel it anymore.

In the warmth of the sun, he close his eyes and breathed. Hope and Legacy finally felt at peace.


End file.
